La novia revelde (Adaptación)
by Rukia36
Summary: Una boda pactada. Una mujer inolvidable. Y el poder de la pasión...
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Pues les traigo esta maravillosa adaptación del libro de la autora Julie Garwood, el libro tiene el mismo nombre "La novia revelde", por si lo quieren leer con los personajes originales. Yo lo adapté a la pareja que me gusta del anime de Masashi Kishimoto "Naruto". Me guta el NaruHina pero soy fanática del SasuHina.**

**Antes que empiecen a leer, si eres de las personas que discuten sobre las "adaptaciones" y las "obras originales" les sugiero buscar en el diccionario la palabra "ADAPTACIÓN" ¿de acuerdo?**

**También les comento, que trataré de publicar al menos 2 capítulos por semana... si no es que más. Pero debido a mi horario, no les prometo nada... así que tenganme paciencia, vale? (^u^)**

**Bien! entonces sin más... a leer!**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**PRÓLOGO**

**...**

**Escocia, 1100**

La vigilia por la muerta había terminado.

Por fin, la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha iría a su descanso final. El tiempo era tan sombrío como los semblantes de los escasos miembros del clan, reunidos en el lugar de la sepultura en la cima del árido acantilado.

Ino Uchiha no sería depositada en tierra sagrada, pues la flamante esposa del poderoso señor había dispuesto de su propia vida y, por lo tanto, estaba condenada a descansar fuera del cementerio cristiano. La Iglesia no permitía que el cuerpo de una persona que había cometido un pecado mortal yaciera en suelo bendito. Los jefes de la Iglesia consideraban que un alma corrupta era como una manzana podrida, y era imposible pasar por alto la posibilidad de que ese espíritu manchado contaminase a los puros.

Sobre los hombres del clan caía una lluvia intensa. El cuerpo, envuelto en el manto de los Uchiha, blanco, rojo y negro, rezumaba agua y parecía pesado cuando lo depositaron dentro de la caja nueva de pino. El mismo Sasuke Uchiha se ocupó de hacerlo. No permitió que nadie tocara a su esposa muerta.

El padre Yamato, el anciano sacerdote, permanecía de pie a respetable distancia de los demás. No parecía sentirse muy a sus anchas por el hecho de que no se desarrollara la ceremonia habitual ya que no existían plegarias destinadas a los suicidas. Por otra parte, ¿qué consuelo podría ofrecerles a los dolientes, si todos sabían que Ino iba camino del infierno? Era la misma Iglesia la que había decretado ese penoso destino. El único castigo para el suicidio era el fuego eterno.

_"__No fue fácil para mí. Estoy de pie junto al sacerdote con expresión tan grave como la de todos los demás miembros del clan, y también elevo una plegaria, pero no por Ino, no, doy gracias al Señor por haber cumplido al fin mi cometido. Ino tardó mucho en morir. Tuve que soportar tres días completos de agonía y de suspenso, y rogar que no abriese los ojos ni dijera la horrible verdad. Al negarse a morir de inmediato la desposada de Uchiha me sometió a una dura prueba; claro que lo hizo para obligarme a arder por dentro. La tortura terminó cuando por fin tuve la posibilidad de asfixiarla apretando sobre su cara el manto de los Uchiha. No me llevó mucho tiempo e Ino, ya muy débil, casi no opuso resistencia._

_¡Dios, qué instante de satisfacción! Aunque me sudaban las manos por el temor de que me descubrieran, al mismo tiempo la excitación me hizo correr un estremecimiento por la espalda. ¡Cometí un asesinato sin que me descubriesen! ¡Cómo me reí de mi audacia! Pero sé que no puedo decir una palabra, y no me atrevo a revelar la alegría en la mirada._

_Ahora observo a Sasuke Uchiha. El esposo de Ino está de pie junto al hoyo de la sepultura. Tiene los puños apretados a los lados y la cabeza inclinada y me pregunto si siente pena o cólera por la muerte pecaminosa de su esposa. No es fácil saber qué es lo que le pasa por la mente, pues siempre sabe ocultar sus emociones._

_En realidad, no importa lo que sienta en este momento. Pasado cierto tiempo superará la muerte de la esposa. Y yo también necesito tiempo antes de desafiarlo para ocupar el lugar que me corresponde._

_De improviso, el sacerdote tose con un sonido ronco y doloroso que vuelve mi atención hacia él. Tiene el aspecto de quien desea llorar, y lo observo hasta que recobra la compostura. Entonces comienza a menear la cabeza y yo sé lo que está pensando: la idea está impresa en su rostro y cualquiera puede verla._

_La mujer de Uchiha los avergonzó a todos. ¡Que Dios me ayude; no debo reírme!"_

**...**


	2. Chapter 1

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**...**

**...**

**Inglaterra, 1102**

...

Se decía que había asesinado a su primera esposa.

Papá afirmó que quizá la mujer merecía la muerte. Fue desafortunado hacer semejante afirmación frente a las hijas, y el barón Teuchi comprendió la torpeza en el mismo instante en que las palabras brotaron de su boca. Desde luego, muy pronto tuvo que lamentar ese comentario tan poco piadoso.

Ya las tres de las hijas del barón habían tomado en serio el espantoso rumor referido a Sasuke Uchiha y, por otra parte, no les importaba demasiado la opinión de su padre al respecto. Mei y Hana, las hijas mellizas del barón, sollozaron con fuerza y al unísono de acuerdo a una costumbre irritante que tenían, mientras que la otra hermana, Ayame, de carácter más dulce, rodeó con paso ágil la mesa alargada del salón grande, donde el padre se acurrucaba confundido bebiendo una copa de cerveza, procurando recobrar la calma. En medio del ruidoso coro de las mellizas, Ayame intercaló una serie de observaciones escandalosas acerca del guerrero de las Tierras Altas, que llegaría al hogar del barón Teuchi en apenas una semana.

Queriéndolo o no, Ayame provocó en las mellizas una oleada de resoplidos y chillidos. Era suficiente para acabar hasta con la paciencia del mismo demonio.

El padre intentó defender al escocés y, como sólo había oído comentarios funestos e irrepetibles con respecto al carácter sombrío de aquel hombre, se vio obligado a inventar las observaciones favorables. Pero todo fue inútil.

En efecto, fue un esfuerzo vano, pues las hijas no le prestaban la menor atención a lo que decía. _"No tendría que asombrarme"_ reconoció con un gruñido y un sonoro eructo _"pues mis ángeles nunca hacen caso de mis opiniones."_

El barón no tenía la menor habilidad para calmar a sus hijas cuando se ponían así, y hasta ese momento esa incapacidad no le había preocupado en absoluto. Pero ahora le parecía fundamental imponerse, ya que no quería quedar como un tonto frente a los visitantes, fuesen escoceses o no, y si sus hijas continuaban ignorando sus órdenes, sin duda quedaría como tal.

El barón bebió otro trago de cerveza y se armó de valor. Dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa de madera para llamar la atención, y afirmó que todas esas afirmaciones sobre el escocés eran una sarta de majaderías.

Al ver que la afirmación no despertaba la más mínima reacción, ni aun atención, se dejó llevar por la cólera. Entonces pensó que si los rumores resultaban ciertos, tal vez fuese que la esposa del escocés mereciera ser víctima del crimen. _"Habría comenzado como una paliza"_ especuló _"y como suele ocurrir, los golpes fueron excesivos."_

Para el barón Teuchi la explicación fue coherente. Y conquistó la atención de las hijas, pero las expresiones atónitas de las muchachas no eran lo que esperaba lograr. Sus preciosos ángeles lo miraban horrorizadas, como si acabaran de ver una sanguijuela colgando de la nariz del padre. De pronto, comprendió que lo creían loco y entonces el temperamento débil del barón explotó. Bramó que sin duda la mujer habría agotado la paciencia de su amo y señor. Y que estas muchachas irrespetuosas harían bien en aprender la lección.

La única intención del barón era inspirar el temor de Dios a sus hijas, pero comprendió que había fracasado cuando las mellizas comenzaron a gritar otra vez. Se cubrió los oídos con las manos para protegerse de ese barullo que le destrozaba los nervios, y cerró los ojos para no ver la mirada hostil que le dirigía Ayame. Se hundió más aún en la silla, casi hasta que las rodillas rozaron el suelo.

Con la cabeza gacha, ya perdido todo coraje, desesperado, recurrió a Herman, su fiel criado, y le ordenó que buscara a su hija menor.

El sirviente de cabellos grises pareció aliviado por la orden, hizo varios gestos de asentimiento y luego salió del salón arrastrando los pies para cumplir la indicación del amo. El barón hubiese jurado por la Santa Cruz que, mientras salía el criado, había murmurado por lo bajo que ya era hora de que diese esa orden.

Menos de diez minutos después la tocaya del barón apareció en medio del caos y, de inmediato, el barón se irguió en la silla. Dirigió a Herman una mirada severa para indicarle que lo había oído murmurar y luego abandonó la expresión ceñuda. Al volverse a observar a la hija menor, lanzó un prolongado suspiro de alivio.

Su Hinata se haría cargo de todo.

El barón Teuchi supo que estaba sonriendo y reconoció que era imposible mantener un humor agrio en presencia de Hinata.

La muchacha era un espectáculo fascinante. Era tan grato mirarla que al hacerlo un hombre olvidaba todas las preocupaciones. La presencia de Hinata era tan imponente como su belleza, ya que había heredado la hermosura de la madre. Tenía cabellos negros como el ala de un cuervo con destellos azulados, ojos como la luna que a su padre le recordaban las noches despejadas alumbradas por el astro, y una piel tan inmaculada como su corazón.

Si bien el barón se jactaba de amar a todas sus hijas, Hinata era su orgullo y su alegría. Cosa sorprendente, pues en realidad no era el padre carnal. La madre de Hinata fue la segunda esposa del barón. Llegó hasta él casi a punto de dar a luz a su hija. El padre de Hinata murió en el campo de batalla un mes después de casarse con la madre y de concebir a la niña.

El barón había aceptado a la niñita como propia y prohibió que se la llamara hijastra. Desde el momento en que la tuvo en los brazos la consideró su propia hija. Hinata era la menor y la más esplendorosa de sus ángeles. Tanto las mellizas como Ayame estaban dotadas de una belleza serena, esa clase de belleza que los hombres advertían con el tiempo, pero la pequeña y querida Hinata impactaba a primera vista. Se decía que la sonrisa de Hinata era capaz de hacer desmontar a un caballero... o al menos eso era lo que solía decir su padre.

Sin embargo, no existían celos entre las muchachas. Por instinto, Mei, Hana y Ayame recurrían a la hermanita menor en procura de guía en cualquier asunto de importancia. Acudían a ella casi con tanta frecuencia como el padre mismo.

En esos momentos Hinata era la verdadera señora del hogar. Desde el día del entierro de su madre, la hija menor se había hecho cargo de la dirección de la casa. Desde muy temprano demostró sus cualidades y, como al barón le agradaba el orden pero era incapaz de establecerlo, se sintió aliviado de cargar la responsabilidad sobre Hinata.

Nunca lo decepcionó. Hinata era una hija sensata y no causaba dificultades. Además, desde el día de la muerte de la madre jamás lloró. _"Mei, Hana y Ayame harían bien en aprender de ella"_, pensaba el barón. Lloraban por casi todo. El padre creía que sólo el hecho de que fuesen bonitas las salvaba de ser insignificantes, y compadecía a los lores que algún día tuvieran que cargar con estas muchachas tan sensible.

La que más lo preocupaba era Ayame. Aunque no lo decía en voz alta, sabía que la muchacha era un poco más egoísta de lo conveniente. Ponía sus caprichos por encima de los de las hermanas. Pero lo peor de todo era que los antepusiese a los del padre.

Sí, Ayame no sólo era una preocupación sino también una embrollona. Le gustaba provocar líos por puro placer. El barón sospechaba que era Hinata la que daba a Ayame ideas poco dignas de una dama, pero nunca se atrevió a expresarlo por temor a equivocarse y perder el favor de la hija menor.

Pero aunque Hinata fuese la preferida, el padre reconocía los defectos de la joven: tenía un temperamento capaz de incendiar un bosque, si bien raras veces se descontrolaba. En el carácter de la muchacha existía un matiz de obstinación. Había heredado de la madre la habilidad para curar, pero el padre prohibió esa práctica de manera expresa. No, al barón no le agradaba esa inclinación, pues tanto los siervos como los criados de la casa la distraían con frecuencia de la principal obligación de Hinata: ocuparse de la comodidad del padre. Lo que menos le importaba al barón eran las llamadas nocturnas pues, por lo general, en esas ocasiones dormía profundamente y, en consecuencia, no lo molestaba, pero lo irritaban las interrupciones que ocurrían durante el día, cuando tenía que esperar la cena porque la hija estaba ocupada atendiendo a los heridos o a los enfermos.

Esa idea lo hizo suspirar apesadumbrado y luego advirtió que las mellizas habían dejado de chillar. Hinata ya había capeado la tormenta. El barón Teuchi indicó al mayordomo que volviese a llenarle la copa y se reclinó para observar cómo su hija continuaba ejerciendo esa magia particular.

En el instante en que entró en el salón, Mei, Hana y Ayame se precipitaron hacia la hermana menor y cada una trataba de darle su propia versión de la historia. Hinata no hallaba ni pies ni cabeza en los relatos que oía.

–Venid, sentaos a la mesa, junto a papá –sugirió con su característica voz suave–. Así podremos resolver el problema como una familia –agregó con sonrisa alentadora.

–Esta vez, es más que un problema –gimió Mei, enjugándose las comisuras de los ojos–. Hinata, no creo que podamos resolverlo. De verdad, no lo creo.

–En esta ocasión, la culpa es de papá –murmuró Hana. La menor de las mellizas arrastró un taburete junto a la mesa, se sentó, y dirigió al padre una mirada feroz–. Como siempre, es culpa de él.

–Esto no es culpa mía –se quejó el barón–. Señorita, ya puedes dejar de mirarme así. No hago otra cosa que obedecer una orden de mi rey.

–Papá, por favor, no te inquietes –le advirtió Hinata, dándole al padre una palmada en la mano para luego volverse hacia Ayame–. Tú pareces la más controlada. Mei, por favor, deja de sollozar, así puedo escuchar qué ha sido lo que ha sucedido. Ayame, ¿puedes explicármelo, por favor?

–Ha llegado una carta del rey Tobimara –respondió Ayame. Se detuvo para apartar un mechón de cabello castaño claro sobre el hombro y luego apoyó las manos sobre la mesa–. Al parecer, nuestro rey está otra vez disgustado con papá.

–¡Ayame, está furioso! –intervino Hana. Ayame asintió y luego prosiguió:

–Papá no le envió el dinero de los impuestos –informó, mirando ceñuda a su padre–. El rey quiere dar un escarmiento a través de nuestro padre.

Las mellizas dirigieron a un tiempo miradas hostiles al padre y Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro de fatiga.

–Por favor, Ayame, prosigue –pidió–. Quiero oírlo todo.

–Bien, desde que el rey Tobimara se casó con esa princesa escocesa... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Amaru.

–Sí, Amaru. ¡Señor, cómo he podido olvidar el nombre de nuestra reina!

–A mí me parece fácil explicar cómo lo has olvidado –dijo Mei–. Papá nunca nos ha llevado a la corte y jamás hemos tenido una sola visita importante. Estamos aquí, aisladas como leprosas, en medio de la nada.

–Mei, te desvías del tema –afirmó Hinata, en tono cargado de impaciencia–. Ayame, continúa.

–Bien, parece que el rey Tobimara quiere que todas nos casemos con escoceses– afirmó Ayame. Hana sacudió la cabeza.

–No, Ayame. No quiere que todas nos casemos con escoceses sino sólo una de nosotras. Y ese bárbaro viene a elegir entre nosotras. ¡Que Dios me ampare, es tan humillante!

–Cualquiera de nosotras que resulte elegida sin duda se encaminará a la muerte, Hana. Si ese hombre mató a una esposa es probable que mate a otra. Y eso hermana, es algo más que humillante –dijo Ayame.

–He oído decir que la primera esposa se mató. –exclamó Hinata, apabullada por lo que decía su hermana. Hana, sin hacer caso de la exclamación de Hinata, intervino:

–¿Cómo pudiste? –gritó con una expresión que insinuaba que quería matar al padre, pues tenía el rostro sonrojado y las manos apretadas entre sí–. ¡Sabías que el rey se enfadaría si no pagabas los impuestos! ¿Acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias?

–Hana, por favor, baja la voz. Los gritos no cambiarán la situación –dijo Hinata–. Nosotras ya sabemos que papá es muy olvidadizo. Es probable que hasta haya olvidado enviar el dinero de los impuestos. ¿No fue así, papá?

–Algo así, mi ángel –se defendió el barón.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! Gastó las monedas –gimió Hana. Hinata alzó la mano pidiendo silencio.

–Ayame, termina la explicación antes de que yo comience a gritar.

–Hinata, tienes que entender lo difícil que resulta para nosotras enfrentarnos con semejante atrocidad. Sin embargo, me propongo ser fuerte y explicártelo todo, pues veo que estás confundida.

Ayame enderezó los hombros tomándose su tiempo, y Hinata sintió deseos de sacudirla, pues estaba agotándosele la paciencia. Pero sabía que sería inútil pues a su hermana le agradaba estirar los relatos, cualesquiera que fuesen las circunstancias.

–Continúa –la instó.

–Según tengo entendido, la semana próxima vendrá aquí un bárbaro de las Tierras Altas y elegirá a una de nosotras, Mei, Hana o yo, como segunda esposa. Tú no estás incluida en esto, Hinata. Papá nos dijo que nosotras éramos las únicas mencionadas en la carta del rey.

–Estoy segura de que no mató a su primera esposa –dijo Hana–. La cocinera dice que la mujer se suicidó –agregó, persignándose. Mei sacudió la cabeza.

–No, yo pienso que la asesinaron. No creo que se suicidara, por malo que fuese el esposo con ella, sabiendo que si lo hacía pasaría la eternidad en el infierno.

–¿Pudo haber muerto por accidente? –sugirió Hana.

–Se dice que los escoceses son torpes –dijo Ayame, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Y tú das crédito a cualquier comadreo que escuchas –dijo Hinata en tono duro–. Ayame, explícame qué significa que elegirá –agregó, tratando de ocultar el horror que sentía.

–Elegir a la novia, claro. ¿Acaso no has escuchado? Nosotras no tenemos voz en la cuestión, y los contratos ya están preparados para cuando haga la elección.

–Tendremos que desfilar ante ese monstruo como si fuéramos caballos –gimió Hana.

–¡Casi lo olvidaba! –exclamó Ayame–. Kakashi, el rey escocés, también apoya este matrimonio, Hinata. Os lo ha dicho papá.

–Eso significa que este lord tiene que obedecer al rey y tampoco debe de querer casarse –dijo Hana.

–¡Señor, no había pensado en eso! –barbotó Mei –. Si no quiere casarse, tal vez mate a la novia antes aún de llegar a su hogar, dondequiera que sea.

–Mei, ¿quieres calmarte? Estás gritando otra vez –murmuró Hinata–. Si sigues así, te arrancarás todo el pelo. Por otra parte, no puedes saber si las circunstancias de la muerte de su esposa son ciertas o no.

–Es un Uchiha, Hinata y es un asesino. Papá dijo que golpeó a la primera esposa hasta matarla – advirtió Mei.

–¡No he dicho tal cosa! –vociferó el barón–. Sólo insinué…

–Emmett nos dijo que la arrojó por un acantilado –intervino Ayame, y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras aguardaba la reacción de Hinata.

–Emmett no es más que un mozo de caballeriza, y bastante holgazán, por cierto –replicó Hinata–. ¿Por qué haces caso de sus cuentos? - Hinata aspiró una honda bocanada de aire tratando de aquietar el estómago revuelto. El miedo de las hermanas era contagioso e intentó luchar contra él. Sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda, pero sabía que no debía expresar sus temores, pues si lo hacía volvería a desatarse el manicomio.

Las hermanas, con expresiones confiadas, la contemplaban expectantes, ya que habían dejado caer el problema sobre ella y esperaban que Hinata diese con la solución. Hinata no quería fallarles.

–Papá, ¿existe algún modo de aplacar a nuestro rey? ¿No podrías enviarle el dinero de los impuestos y agregar algo más para calmar su enfado?

El barón Teuchi movió la cabeza.

–Tendría que volver a cobrar los tributos, y sabes tan bien como yo que los siervos están agobiados por sus propios problemas. Por otra parte, la cosecha de cebada no fue buena. No, Hinata, no puedo volver a pedirles-. Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento y trató de ocultar la decepción. Esperaba que aún quedara algo de lo reunido, pero la respuesta del padre confirmó su temor de que ya se hubiese gastado todo.

–Emmett dice que papá ya ha gastado todas las monedas –murmuró Ayame.

–Emmett es como una vieja chismosa –replicó Hinata

–Sí –confirmó el padre–. Siempre acostumbra deformar la verdad. No hay que hacer caso de sus desvaríos.

–Papá, ¿por qué me han excluido? –preguntó Hinata–. ¿Acaso el rey olvidó que tienes cuatro hijas?

–No, no –se apresuró a aclarar el barón, y volvió la mirada hacia la copa por temor a que la hija menor leyera la verdad en sus ojos. El rey Tobimara no había excluido a Hinata, ya que en la carta decía "hijas". Fue el barón Teuchi el que decidió excluirla por miedo de no poder vivir sin los cuidados de su hija menor. Y pensó que el plan era muy astuto–. El rey sólo se refirió a las hijas de Amayo.

–Bueno, para mí, eso no tiene sentido –señaló Mei entre suspiros y resoplidos.

–Quizá sea porque Hinata es la menor –sugirió Ayame, y agregó, encogiéndose de hombros–: ¿Quién puede saber qué hay en la mente del rey? Hinata, alégrate de no estar incluida en la orden. ¡Si fueses la elegida no podrías casarte con tu Toneri!

–Es por eso –intervino Mei–. El barón Toneri es muy poderoso y está bien conceptuado: él nos lo dijo. Debe de haber convencido al rey. Hinata, todos sabemos lo enamorado que está de ti.

–Ésa podría ser la razón –musitó Hinata–. Si Toneri es tan poderoso como afirma serlo...

–Yo no creo que en realidad Hinata desee casarse con Toneri –dijo Ayame a las mellizas–. No me mires así, Hinata; pienso que ni siquiera te gusta.

–A papá le agrada –dijo Mei. Miró ceñuda al padre y agregó–: Apuesto a que eso se debe a que Toneri prometió vivir aquí, y así Hinata podría seguir esclavizándose a...

–¡Mei, no empieces otra vez con eso! –suplicó Hinata.

–No entiendo por qué te parece tan terrible que quiera conservar a Hinata después de casarse – murmuró el barón.

–Al parecer, tú no entiendes nada –murmuró Ayame.

–¡Cuidado con lo que dices, jovencita! –replicó el hombre–. No permitiré que me hables de manera tan irrespetuosa.

–Yo conozco el motivo verdadero –dijo Hana– y se lo diré a Hinata: Toneri le pagó a papá tu dote, Hinata, y...

–¿Qué dices? –exclamó Hinata, y estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto–. Hana, estás equivocada. Los caballeros no entregan dote. Papá, no tomaste dinero de Toneri, ¿verdad?

El barón Teuchi no respondió. Parecía muy concentrado en agitar la cerveza en la copa.

El silencio lo condenaba.

–¡Dios! –susurró Ayame–. Hana, ¿comprendes acaso lo que estás insinuando? ¡Si lo que dices fuese cierto, significaría que nuestro padre vendió a Hinata con Toneri!

–¡Ayame, no enfurezcas a Hinata! –advirtió el barón.

–Yo no he dicho que papá vendiera a Hinata –dijo Hana.

–Lo hiciste –repuso Ayame.

–Yo dije que Toneri le dio a papá un saco lleno de monedas de oro.

Hinata sintió que la cabeza le latía. Estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de esa cuestión de las monedas, por mucho tiempo que le llevara y a pesar del dolor de cabeza. ¡Vendida...! La sola idea le revolvía el estómago.

–Papá, de verdad no aceptaste monedas por mí, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó, sin poder ocultar el temor que traslucía su voz.

–No, claro que no, mi ángel.

–Papá, ¿sabes que sólo nos llamas tus ángeles cada vez que haces algo vergonzoso? –gimió Mei–. Dios es testigo de que comienzo a odiar ese nombre cariñoso.

–¡Os aseguro que vi a Toneri dando a papá esas monedas! –insistió Mei.

–Me pregunto cómo sabías lo que había dentro del saco –arguyó Ayame–. ¿Acaso tienes una visión especial?

–Dejó caer el saco y algunas monedas se cayeron –exclamó Hana.

–Fue sólo un pequeño préstamo –bramó el padre para concitar la atención de las hijas–. Dejad ya de decir que he vendido a mi niñita-. Los hombros de Hinata se relajaron de alivio.

–¿Lo ves, Hana? Sólo se trató de un préstamo que Toneri le hizo a papá. Me has hecho preocupar por nada. Y ahora, ¿podemos volver al problema original?

–Otra vez papá tiene expresión culpable –advirtió Ayame.

–Claro que tiene expresión culpable –dijo Hinata–. No es necesario que le frotes sal en la herida. Estoy segura de que ya se siente bastante mal sin eso.

El barón Teuchi dedicó una sonrisa a su hija en agradecimiento por defenderlo.

–Eres mi angelito bueno –la alabó–. Bien, Hinata, quiero que te ocultes cuando lleguen los escoceses. No tiene sentido tentarlos con algo que no podrán obtener.

El barón no advirtió el desliz hasta que Hana se lo hizo notar.

–¿Los escoceses, papá? Te refieres a más de uno. ¿Eso significa que ese demonio llamado Uchiha traerá a otros consigo?

–Quizá traiga a la familia para que presencie el matrimonio –le sugirió Mei a su gemela.

–¿Eso es todo? –le preguntó Hinata al padre. Se esforzaba por concentrarse en el problema, pero su mente estaba fija en el tema de las monedas de oro. ¿Por qué el padre había aceptado un préstamo de Toneri? El barón tardó en responder.

–Papá, tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no quieres decirnos –lo instó Hinata.

–¡Dios! –exclamó Ayame–. ¿Crees que hay más?

–Papá, ¿qué otra cosa nos ocultas? –gritó Hana.

–¡Papá! –exigió Mei.

Hinata volvió a pedir silencio. Ansiaba aferrar la chaqueta gris del padre y sacudirlo para que hablara. Sentía que su temperamento comenzaba a bullir.

–¿Quieres leer la carta del rey? –preguntó.

–En realidad, tendríamos que haber aprendido a leer y a escribir cuando mamá nos comenzó a enseñar –señaló Mei lanzando un suspiro apesadumbrado.

–¡Tonterías! –se burló Hana–. Una dama noble no necesita instrucción. Lo que de verdad tendríamos que haber aprendido es esa espantosa lengua galesa, como Hinata –afirmó–. Sabes que no pretendo ofenderte, Hinata –se apresuró a aclarar al ver el entrecejo fruncido de la hermana–. Lo cierto es que yo quería aprender junto contigo. Beak se ofreció a enseñarnos a todas –concluyó.

–Al jefe de nuestros establos le agradaba enseñarme –dijo Hinata–. Y a mamá la entretenía. Estuvo mucho tiempo en cama antes de morir.

–¿Afirmas que ese monstruo de las Tierras Altas no sabe nuestra lengua? –se quejó Mei, rompiendo a llorar. Si Mei no hubiese comenzado a llorar, Hinata podría haberse controlado.

–¿Cuál es la diferencia, Mei? –explotó–. Ese sujeto matará a la novia, no hablará con ella.

–Entonces, ¿crees que las habladurías son ciertas? –preguntó Ayame.

–No –respondió Hinata, arrepentida–. Estaba bromeando. –Cerró los ojos, elevó una breve plegaria pidiendo paciencia y se volvió hacia Mei–: Ha sido muy poco amable de mi parte inquietarte hermana; te pido disculpas.

–Espero que así sea –sollozó Mei.

–Papá, deja que Hinata vea la carta –exigió de pronto Ayame.

–No –espetó el barón, pero se apresuró a suavizar el tono para que sus hijas no sospecharan sus verdaderas intenciones–. No es necesario molestar a Hinata. La cuestión es simple: la semana próxima vendrán dos escoceses y con ellos se marcharán dos novias.

Es inútil decir que las hijas del barón no tomaron a bien estas últimas noticias. Las mellizas comenzaron a chillar como niñitas a las que se pellizca para despertarlas.

–Yo huiré –afirmó Ayame. Con voz lo bastante alta para que la oyesen sobre el barullo, Hinata dijo:

–Me parece que tendríamos que formular un plan para disuadir a los pretendientes.

Mei se interrumpió en mitad de un chillido.

–¿Un plan? ¿En qué estás pensando?

–He pensado en un plan para engañarlos, y casi me da miedo decirlo, pero como está en juego vuestro bienestar os diré que si yo fuese la que tuviera que elegir, me apartaría de cualquier candidata que sufriera, algún tipo de enfermedad.

Una lenta sonrisa cambió el semblante de Ayame. Era la que siempre captaba con más rapidez las ideas de Hinata, en particular si se trataba de travesuras.

–O si fuese tan fea que costara esfuerzo mirarla –agregó con un gesto de asentimiento. Los ojos castaños brillaban de malicia–. Mei, tú y Hana podríais estar enfermas, y yo, sería gorda y fea.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Hana confundida– Mei, ¿tú entiendes lo que quiere decir?

Mei comenzó a reír, y aunque tenía la nariz roja de frotársela y las mejillas irritadas por las lágrimas, al sonreír estaba muy bonita.

–Pienso que podría ser una enfermedad mortal. Tenemos que comer moras, hermana; la picazón sólo duraría unas horas, de modo que deberíamos calcular bien los tiempos.

–Ahora comprendo –dijo Hana–. Haremos creer a esos estúpidos escoceses que siempre tenemos unas terribles ronchas en los rostros.

–Yo babearé –anunció Mei con gesto altanero– y me rascaré hasta quedar infestada de gusanos.

Las cuatro hermanas rieron ante semejante cuadro, y el padre se reanimó. Les sonrió a sus ángeles:

–¿Veis? Os dije que se solucionaría. –No había dicho tal cosa, pero eso no lo preocupó en absoluto–. Iré a mi siesta matutina mientras proseguís con el plan.

El barón se dio prisa por marcharse del salón.

–Podría ser que a estos escoceses no les importe vuestra apariencia –advirtió Hinata, preocupada por haber alentado falsas esperanzas en las hermanas.

–Sólo nos queda rogar que sean superficiales –repuso Ayame

–¿Es un pecado engañarlos? –preguntó Hana.

–Por supuesto –respondió Ayame.

–Será mejor que no lo confesemos al padre Charles –murmuró Mei–. Si lo hiciéramos nos daría otro mes de penitencia. Además, los engañados son escoceses; sin duda Dios lo entenderá.

Hinata dejó a las hermanas y se fue a conversar con el jefe de los establos. Beak, como lo llamaban cariñosamente los amigos por su larga nariz curva, era un anciano que se había convertido en el confidente de Hinata desde hacía mucho tiempo. La muchacha confiaba en él por completo. El hombre jamás contaba a otros lo que Hinata le decía. Le enseñó todas las destrezas que creyó que le serían útiles. A decir verdad, para el anciano era más como un hijo que una hija.

El único punto de desacuerdo era el barón Teuchi. El jefe de las caballerizas manifestaba con toda claridad que no estaba de acuerdo con el modo en que el barón trataba a la hija menor. Hinata no entendía por qué, pues ella misma estaba contenta con el trato del padre. Pero como no podían ponerse de acuerdo evitaban con sumo cuidado aludir al carácter del padre.

Hinata esperó a que Beak encargara a Emmett una tarea fuera del establo, y luego le contó toda la historia. Mientras la escuchaba Beak se frotaba la barbilla en señal de que le prestaba toda su atención.

–En realidad, esto es culpa mía –confesó Hinata.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Beak.

–Tendría que haberme ocupado del cobro de los impuestos –explicó Hinata–. Ahora, mis hermanas tendrán que pagar un alto precio por mi pereza.

–¡Por mi trasero! –murmuró Beak–. Muchacha, las únicas tareas que no te corresponden son los impuestos y la vigilancia. Te matas trabajando. ¡Que Dios me perdone por haberte enseñado a hacer tantas cosas! Si no te hubiera enseñado a montar como el mejor y a cazar como el mejor, no actuarías como tal. Hinata, eres una bella dama, pero has tomado las tareas de un caballero. Y eso es mi culpa.

La expresión afligida de Beak no engañó a Hinata y se rió en su cara.

–Beak, a menudo alardeas de mis habilidades. Estás orgulloso de mí y eso es todo.

–Es cierto, estoy orgulloso de ti –refunfuñó Beak–. Y aun así no quiero oír que te echas la culpa por los errores de tu padre.

–¡Vamos, Beak...!

–¿Dices que tú no estás incluida en esta petición de es posas? –preguntó Beak–. ¿No te parece un tanto extraño?

–Sí, pero nuestro rey debe de tener sus motivos y yo no soy quién para cuestionarlos.

–Hinata, ¿acaso has tenido ocasión de ver la carta? ¿La has leído?

–No, papá no quiso que me molestara en hacerlo –respondió Hinata–. Beak, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? De súbito tus ojos tienen una expresión malvada.

–Pienso que tu padre se trae algo entre manos –admitió Beak–. Algo vergonzoso. Hace más tiempo que tú que lo conozco, niña. Recuerda quién fue el que buscó a tu madre cuando se casó con el barón. Yo conocía la actitud de tu padre antes de que tú aprendieras a caminar. Y ahora te digo que tu padre trama algo.

–Papá me aceptó como a su propia hija –dijo Hinata–. Mamá siempre decía que a él no le importó un ardite que yo no fuese de su propia sangre. No olvides ese gesto bondadoso, Beak, por favor. Papá es un buen hombre.

–Sí, es cierto que fue justo al considerarte su hija, pero eso no cambia en absoluto los hechos.

En ese momento el mozo Emmett entró en los establos. Hinata conocía el hábito del muchacho de oír las conversaciones ajenas y de inmediato comenzó a hablar en galés para que no los entendiera.

–Tu lealtad está bajo sospecha –murmuró moviendo la cabeza.

–Mi lealtad es hacia ti. Ninguna otra persona se preocupa por tu futuro. Deja ya de enfurruñarte y dile a este viejo cuándo llegarán esos compatriotas escoceses.

Hinata comprendió que Beak desviaba adrede la conversación del padre y se sintió agradecida por ello.

–Dentro de una semana, Beak. Mientras permanezcan aquí tendré que ocultarme como una prisionera. Papá cree que será mejor que no me vean, pero no entiendo el motivo. Y además, me traerá complicaciones pues tengo muchas tareas cotidianas de que ocuparme. ¿Quién irá a cazar para la cena? Beak, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que se quedarán? Lo más probable es que permanezcan una semana, ¿no crees? Tendré que salar más carne de puerco si...

–Espero que se queden un mes –la interrumpió Beak–. Así tendrías un merecido descanso – predijo–. Hinata, ya lo he dicho antes y lo repito: trabajando de sol a sol adelantas tu muerte. Me preocupo por ti, muchacha. Todavía recuerdo aquellos días, cuando tu madre –que Dios dé descanso a su alma– aún no había enfermado. Tú no eras más grande que un mosquito, pero aun así eras un diablillo. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en que tuve que trepar a la torre exterior para buscarte? ¡Gritabas mi nombre una y otra vez! ¡Y yo, que le temo a las alturas, vomité mi cena tan pronto como te bajé! Habías atado una cuerda fina entre las dos torres creyendo que podías caminar por ella con toda agilidad.

Hinata sonrió al recordar.

–Recuerdo que me azotaste el trasero y no pude sentarme en dos días.

–Pero tú le negaste a tu padre que yo te había castigado, pensando que yo me vería en problemas, ¿no es así, Hinata?

–Te habrías visto en problemas –confirmó.

–A decir verdad, te he salvado más de una vez.

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –le recordó Hinata con suave sonrisa–. Ahora he crecido. Tengo muchas responsabilidades; hasta Toneri lo comprende, Beak. ¿Por qué tú no lo entiendes?

El anciano no pensaba tocar esa brasa ardiente. Beak sabía que heriría los sentimientos de la muchacha si le decía lo que de verdad opinaba de Toneri. Aunque sólo en una ocasión había tenido la desdicha de ver al barón Toneri Ototsuki, fue suficiente para juzgar que era un hombre sin carácter: sólo pensaba en sí mismo. Dios era testigo de que cada vez que Beak pensaba en su adorada Hinata atada a semejante debilucho se le revolvía el estómago.

–Tú necesitas a un hombre fuerte, chica. Además de mí mismo, por supuesto, no creo que hasta ahora hayas conocido a un verdadero hombre. Y tienes dentro de ti una pequeña veta de salvajismo. Deseas ser libre, aunque no lo comprendas.

–Estás exagerando, Beak. Ya no soy salvaje.

–Hinata, ¿acaso piensas que no te veo de pie sobre el lomo de tu yegua mientras galopas a través del prado del sur? Lamento haberte enseñado esa destreza. En ocasiones, te agrada desafiar al diablo, ¿no es así?

–Beak, ¿has estado observándome?

–Alguien tiene que vigilarte.

Hinata exhaló un suave suspiro y volvió al tema de los escoceses. Beak la dejó hacerlo. Tenía la esperanza de aliviar en cierta medida la carga que pesaba sobre los hombros de la muchacha al escucharla hablar de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando la joven se fue para volver a las tareas, la mente de Beak hervía de nuevas posibilidades.

Sin duda, el barón Teuchi tramaba algo. Beak habría apostado su vida. "Bien, no dejaré que mi señor se salga con la suya", pensó.

Beak estaba decidido a convertirse en el salvador de Hinata. Sin embargo primero tenía que evaluar a esos escoceses. Si uno de ellos resultaba un hombre temeroso de Dios y capaz de cuidar biena una mujer, Beak se prometió que encontraría el modo de llevarlo aparte y decirle que el barón Teuchi tenía cuatro hijas, no tres.

Sí, Beak salvaría a Hinata de un destino penoso. Si era la voluntad de Dios, la ayudaría a ser libre.

**...**


	3. Chapter 2

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**...**

_"__Yamato, el sacerdote, nos ha dicho que Sasuke Uchiha volverá al hogar con una novia inglesa._

_Todos fruncieron el entrecejo, pero no porque nuestro señor vuelva a casarse. No, están enfadados porque la novia es inglesa. Algunos lo defienden diciendo que Sasuke se limita a obedecer la orden del rey, pero otros se preguntan en voz alta si el señor podrá soportar semejante carga._

_¡Dios, espero que se enamore de ella! Aunque es mucho pedirle al hacedor, pues Sasuke detesta tanto a los ingleses como todos nosotros. Pero... así el asesinato sería mucho más dulce."_

_..._

Sasuke Uchiha tenía prisa por volver al hogar. Cumpliendo con la petición del rey Kakashi, permaneció en Londres casi un mes observando las costumbres de la corte inglesa y averiguando todo cuanto podía acerca del impredecible rey inglés. A decir verdad, a Sasuke no le agradaba mucho esa tarea. Los barones ingleses le parecían un grupo de pretenciosos; las damas, tontas y débiles de espíritu, y Tobimara, el monarca, demasiado blando en la mayoría de sus decisiones.

Sasuke siempre admitía los valores de un individuo y reconocía a regañadientes que hubo ocasiones en que se sintió impresionado por los arranques de brutalidad del rey Tobimara. Dio rápido castigo a los dos tontos barones que resultaron culpables de traición.

Si bien Sasuke no se quejó de la tarea encomendada, estaba contento de que hubiese terminado.

Como señor de su propio clan de numerosos seguidores, sentía que lo presionaban las responsabilidades. Era probable que en esos momentos sus grandes dominios en las desoladas Tierras Altas estuviesen sumergidas en el caos por los eternos conflictos con los Genno y los Mitokado y sólo Dios sabía qué otros problemas hallaría al regreso.

Y ahora se presentaba otra demora, puesto que tenía que detenerse en el camino de regreso para casarse. Sasuke consideraba el matrimonio con la mujer inglesa desconocida como una molestia menor y no otra cosa. Se casaría para complacer al rey Kakashi. Por supuesto, la mujer haría lo mismo por orden del rey Tobimara, pues ése era el modo en que se hacían las cosas en los tiempos modernos, dado que ambos monarcas habían establecido un vínculo, aunque tenue, entre ambos.

Tobimara pidió que fuese precisamente Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los señores escoceses que se casara con una novia inglesa. Sasuke sabía tan bien como Kakashi por qué Tobimara había hecho esa petición especial. Era un hecho indiscutible que Uchiha, pese a ser uno de los señores más jóvenes de Escocia, ostentaba considerable poder. Comandaba a unos ochocientos guerreros feroces, según la cuenta del año anterior, pero el número podría duplicarse si convocaba a los aliados de confianza.

En Inglaterra, la destreza de Uchiha en la batalla era un secreto a voces, y en las Tierras Altas, una jactancia a voz en cuello. Tobimara también sabía que a Sasuke no le agradaban nada los ingleses y le dijo a Kakashi que esperaba que ese matrimonio suavizaría la actitud del poderoso líder. Quizá con el tiempo, se lograría la armonía, había insinuado Tobimara.

De cualquier modo, Kakashi era mucho más astuto de lo que suponía Tobimara. Sospechaba que Tobimara quería inclinar la lealtad de Uchiha hacia Inglaterra.

Tanto a Sasuke como a su monarca los divertía la ingenuidad de Tobimara. Sí, Kakashi era vasallo de Tobimara desde el día en que se prosternara ante él y le brindara su lealtad y además había sido criado en una corte inglesa. Pero aun así era el rey de Escocia, y los miembros leales de las familias estaban primero que cualquier otro... en especial de los extranjeros.

Era evidente que Tobimara no comprendía el lazo creado por la sangre. Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke pensaban que el rey inglés sólo veía la posibilidad de tener en el bolsillo a otro aliado poderoso. Pero juzgaba mal a Uchiha, pues Sasuke jamás daría la espalda a Escocia ni a su rey, sin importar cuáles fuesen los incentivos.

Suigetsu, amigo de Sasuke desde los días de la infancia e inminente señor del clan vecino de los Hozuki, también recibió la orden de tomar una novia inglesa. También Suigetsu había pasado un mes fatigoso en Londres. El encargo le resultó tan desagradable como a Sasuke y estaba igual de impaciente por regresar a la patria.

Los dos guerreros habían marchado a todo galope desde el amanecer y sólo se detuvieron dos veces para hacer descansar a los caballos. No esperaban pasar más de una hora en la propiedad de Teuchi. Pensaban que eso les daría tiempo suficiente para cenar, elegir a las novias, casarse con ellas si había un sacerdote presente y luego, reemprender el viaje.

No querían pasar otra noche sobre suelo inglés y no les importaba si sus respectivas novias deseaban otra cosa. A fin de cuentas, las mujeres sólo eran una propiedad y ni a Sasuke ni a Suigetsu les parecían significativos los deseos de una novia. Se limitarían a obedecer las órdenes y eso era todo.

Sasuke ganó el privilegio de ser el primero en elegir, pues arrojó un tronco más lejos que su amigo. Pero a decir verdad, a ninguno de los dos les importaba lo suficiente para poner toda su fuerza en juego. Sí, era un cometido que tenían que cumplir, y bastante molesto por cierto.

El demonio y su discípulo llegaron a la propiedad del barón Teuchi tres días antes de lo convenido.

Beak fue el primero en divisar a los dos señores de la guerra escoceses, y el primero en darles ese nombre tan adecuado. Estaba sentado sobre el último peldaño de una escalera que se usaba para llegar al desván, pensando que ya era hora de tomarse un descanso, pues la tarde estaba avanzada y él había estado trabajando de firme bajo el tibio sol de primavera sin detenerse desde la comida del mediodía. Además, lady Ayame había arrastrado a su hermana Hinata hacia la pradera del sur, y en realidad Beak tendría que ir a vigilarlas para asegurarse de que no se metieran en líos. Cuando Hinata se veía instigada a dejar de lado las tareas, la dominaba el matiz de salvajismo de su naturaleza.

Por cierto, se volvía más desinhibida de lo conveniente, según Beak. Y ese era otro motivo por el que necesitaba a un hombre fuerte que la vigilara. Si se lo proponía, la dulce Hinata era capaz de convencer a un ladrón de que dejara de robar, ¡y sólo Dios sabía a qué travesuras arrastraría a Ayame!

De sólo pensarlo Beak sintió que le corría frío por la espalda. Sí, sin duda tenía que vigilar a esas dos salvajes.

Dejó escapar un bostezo sonoro y comenzó a bajar de la escalera. Estaba en el segundo peldaño cuando divisó a los dos gigantes que cabalgaban hacia allí. Beak estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Abrió la boca como un pichón de lechuza esperando a que la madre lo alimentara, y no pudo cerrarla. Se contuvo de persignarse, y agradeció que los dos guerreros no pudiesen oír el entrechocar de sus rodillas cuando por fin logró terminar de descender.

Sentía el corazón golpeándole dentro del pecho. Beak se recordó que por sus venas corría sangre escocesa, si bien provenía de sus ancestros de las Tierras Bajas de Escocia, más civilizados. También recordó que no solía juzgar a un individuo sólo por la apariencia. Pero nada de eso aminoró su reacción ante los dos gigantes que lo observaban con fijeza.

Beak comenzó a temblar. Se excusó pensando que sólo era un hombre común, y que la visión de esos dos guerreros haría que hasta a un apóstol se le pusiera la carne de gallina. El que, según Beak, sería el discípulo, era alto, musculoso, de hombros anchos, con cabellos del color claro, casi blanco, y ojos violetas. También se veían arrugas en las comisuras de los helados ojos del individuo. Y aunque este era un hombre corpulento, parecía pequeño en comparación con el otro.

El que Beak llamó demonio, tenía el cabello y la piel de tono bronceado. Era una cabeza más alto que el compañero, y en ese cuerpo hercúleo no se veía una pizca de grasa que suavizara las formas. Cuando Beak se tambaleó hacia adelante para ver mejor, al instante deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que a aquellos ojos negros asomaba una sombría frialdad.

Con creciente desesperación, Beak imaginó que esos ojos eran capaces de helar un macizo de tréboles estivales. ¡Vaya con su estúpido plan de salvar a Hinata! Beak resolvió que iría gustoso al infierno antes de permitir que cualquiera de esos dos bárbaros se acercara siquiera a la joven.

–Mi nombre es Beak, y soy el jefe de los establos – dijo al fin, esperando darles la impresión de que había más mozos de cuadra y de que lo creyesen bastante importante para conversar con él–. Han llegado antes de lo convenido –agregó con un gesto nervioso–. De no ser así, toda la familia estaría alineada afuera, vestida con sus mejores ropas, para darles una bienvenida apropiada.

Beak hizo una pausa para tomar aire y esperó una respuesta. La espera resultó vana y su ansiedad se evaporó con rapidez. Pronto se sintió tan importante como una mosca a punto de ser aplastada. El modo en que esos dos gigantes lo observaban era enervante.

El amo de los establos decidió insistir:

–Milores, me ocuparé de sus caballos mientras ustedes se presentan en la casa

–Viejo, nosotros nos ocupamos de los caballos –dijo el discípulo.

Tampoco la voz del sujeto era demasiado agradable. Beak asintió y retrocedió varios pasos, apartándose del camino. Observó cómo los dos señores quitaban las monturas y los escuchó pronunciar palabras de elogio en gaélico a las cabalgaduras. Eran dos hermosos potros, uno castaño y el otro negro, y Beak advirtió que ninguno de los dos animales exhibía el menor defecto.., y tampoco la marca de un látigo en los flancos.

En la mente de Beak renació una chispa de esperanza: mucho tiempo atrás aprendió que el verdadero carácter de un hombre podía adivinarse por el modo en que trataba a la madre y al caballo. El caballo del barón Toneri estaba surcado de profundas marcas, y para Beak era prueba suficiente de su propia teoría acerca de ese barón.

–¿Han dejado a los soldados al otro lado de los muros? –preguntó Beak en gaélico para que supieran que era amigo y no enemigo.

Al parecer, el esfuerzo complació al discípulo, pues sonrió al jefe de los establos.

–Hemos venido solos.

–¿Desde Londres? –preguntó Beak, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa.

–Sí –respondió el lord.

–¿Sin nadie para guardarles las espaldas?

–No necesitamos que nadie nos proteja –respondió el señor–. Esa es una costumbre inglesa, no nuestra. ¿No es así, Uchiha?

El demonio no se inmutó.

–¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres, milores? –preguntó Beak. Aunque era una pregunta audaz, como los sujetos ya no lo contemplaban ceñudos, eso le dio coraje.

En lugar de responder, el discípulo cambió de tema.

–Usted habla bien nuestra lengua, Beak. ¿Eso significa que es escocés?

Orgulloso, Beak irguió los hombros.

–Así es. Y también tuve los cabellos rojos antes de que se me pusieran grises.

–Yo soy Suigetsu, del clan Hozuki. Los que lo conocen a él lo llaman Sasuke –agregó indicando con un gesto al otro guerrero–. Sasuke es jefe del clan Uchiha.

Beak hizo una reverencia formal.

–Tengo el humilde placer de presentarme a ustedes –anunció–. Hacía tantos años que no hablaba con un escocés de pura sangre que había olvidado cómo comportarme –añadió con una sonrisa–. También olvidé lo grandes que son los de las Tierras Altas. Cuando los vi, me dieron un susto terrible.

Abrió las puertas que daban a dos caballerizas limpias, cerca de la entrada, llenó los comederos y los bebederos y luego intentó entablar conversación con los dos hombres.

–En efecto, han llegado ustedes con tres días de anticipación –dijo–. Estoy pensando que en la casa se armará un verdadero alboroto.

Ninguno de los señores hizo ningún comentario, pero por el modo en que se miraron Beak supo que no les preocupaba causar un alboroto.

–Si no era a nosotros, ¿a quién esperaban? –preguntó lord Suigetsu frunciendo el entrecejo. La pregunta intrigó a Beak.

–Al menos hasta dentro de tres días, a nadie.

–Hombre, el puente levadizo estaba bajo, y no había un solo guardia a la vista. Sin duda...

–¡Se trata de eso! –dijo Beak exhalando un prolongado suspiro–. Bien, a decir verdad el puente está casi siempre bajado y nunca hay vigilancia. El barón Teuchi es un tanto olvidadizo, ¿sabe usted?

Al ver las expresiones incrédulas de los guerreros, Beak creyó necesario defender al amo:

–Al estar aquí, perdidos en medio de la nada, nunca nos preocupamos por la vigilancia. El barón dice que no tiene nada de valor para que le arrebaten –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Y nunca entra nadie sin ser invitado.

–¿Nada de valor? –Por fin, Sasuke Uchiha habló, con voz suave y al mismo tiempo enérgica. Y cuando se volvió y concentró toda la atención en Beak, al anciano comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas otra vez. –Tiene hijas, ¿no es así?

Beak pensó que el entrecejo del guerrero era capaz de encender una hoguera. No pudo soportar esa mirada mucho tiempo y se miró las puntas de las botas para concentrarse en la conversación.

–En efecto, tiene hijas, y más de las que él quisiera.

–¿Aun así no las protege? –preguntó Suigetsu. Meneó la cabeza incrédulo, y se volvió hacia Sasuke para decir–: ¿Alguna vez has oído algo semejante?

–No, nunca.

–¿Qué clase de hombre es el barón Teuchi? –le preguntó Suigetsu a Beak. Uchiha respondió la pregunta:

–Es un inglés Suigetsu.

–Ah, eso lo explica, ¿verdad? –señaló Suigetsu con sequedad–. Dígame una cosa, Beak, ¿acaso las hijas del barón son tan feas que no necesitan protección? ¿Carecen de virtudes?

–Son todas lindas –respondió Beak–. Y todas ellas son puras como el día en que nacieron, ¡Que me caiga muerto si no es verdad! Lo que sucede es que el padre rehúye su deber –añadió el anciano con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Cuántas hijas tiene? –preguntó Suigetsu–. Nunca se nos ocurrió preguntárselo al rey.

–Ustedes verán a tres –murmuró Beak. Estaba por aclarar la cuestión cuando los dos guerreros se volvieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. _"Es ahora o nunca"_, decidió Beak. Hizo una honda aspiración y dijo en voz alta –¿Son ustedes dos señores poderosos que dominan sobre sus clanes o uno de los dos es más poderoso que el otro?

Sasuke percibió el temor en el tono del anciano y se sintió tan intrigado que se volvió hacia él.

–¿Cuál es el motivo de una pregunta tan impertinente?

–No quise ser irrespetuoso –se apresuró a aclarar Beak– y tengo motivos honestos y sólidos para preguntar. Sé que me atribuyo funciones que no me corresponden. Estoy entrometiéndome. Pero alguien tiene que cuidar de los intereses de la muchacha, y yo soy el único al que le importa lo suficiente, ¿sabe?

La extraña explicación puso ceñudo a Suigetsu ya que lo que Beak decía no tenía sentido para él.

–En un año o dos yo me convertiré en señor de mi clan por la ley irlandesa de sucesión –respondió–. En cuanto a Uchiha, él ya es jefe del suyo propio. ¿Eso responde a su pregunta, Beak?

–¿Significa que tendrá el privilegio de elegir novia el primero? –preguntó Beak.

–Así es.

–¿Es más poderoso que usted? –insistió el viejo. Suigetsu asintió.

–Por el momento –afirmó sonriente–, Beak, ¿ha oído usted hablar de los guerreros Uchiha?

–Sí. He oído toda clase de historias.

El tono sombrío de Beak hizo sonreír a Suigetsu, dado que era evidente que Sasuke inspiraba temor al anciano.

–Supongo que algunas de las historias que ha escuchado incluyen descripciones de los métodos de lucha de Sasuke.

–Sí, pero yo no las creo –agregó Beak, lanzando una mirada en dirección a Sasuke–, Las cuentan los ingleses, y estoy seguro de que exageran la... rudeza del señor, ¿entiende?

Antes de responder al comentario, Suigetsu rio mirando a Sasuke.

–Oh, Beak no creo que las historias exageren ni un poquito, ¿Acaso dicen que jamás muestra piedad ni compasión?

–Sí.

–En ese caso, Beak, será mejor que las crea pues son ciertas ¿No es así, Sasuke?

–Así es –admitió Sasuke con tono duro.

–Beak –prosiguió Suigetsu–, sus preguntas me divierten aunque no tengo idea de qué es lo que en realidad quiere saber ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta que quisiera hacerme?

Beak asintió con timidez y volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke. Guardó silencio durante un prolongado momento mientras pensaba en un modo de referirse a Hinata sin resultar francamente desleal. Sasuke vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos del anciano. Dio unos pasos y se detuvo frente al jefe de los establos.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?

Beak pensó que la intuición de Uchiha era tan inquietante como el tamaño y la voz del guerrero. Su propia voz tembló cuando barbotó:

–Sasuke Uchiha ¿alguna vez en su vida ha maltratado usted a una mujer?

Fue evidente que al señor no le agradó la pregunta y adoptó una expresión tan feroz como el estallido de un relámpago. De manera instintiva, Beak retrocedió y tuvo que apoyar la mano sobre la pared para conservar el equilibrio.

–Viejo, he sido paciente con usted porque es escocés, pero si alguna vez vuelve a formularme una pregunta tan vil, le juro que será la última.

Beak asintió.

–Desde el fondo de mi corazón, necesito saberlo, pues le haré un gran obsequio y tengo que saber si usted reconocerá el valor de ese regalo, milord.

–Este hombre habla con acertijos –afirmó Suigetsu, acercándose a Sasuke. Notó que tenía un entrecejo casi tan feroz como el de Sasuke–. Viejo, si hace una pregunta tan despreciable es porque ha estado usted demasiado tiempo en Inglaterra.

–Sé que lo que digo no parece tener sentido –admitió Beak con tono apesadumbrado–. Pero si lo expreso con demasiada claridad quedaré como un hombre desleal a los ojos de mi señora. No puedo hacerlo –agregó–. En ese caso, ella me despellejaría.

–¿Cómo puede tenerle miedo a una mujer? –preguntó Suigetsu.

Beak no hizo caso del semblante atónito del hombre ni de su tono divertido.

–No tengo miedo de ninguna mujer. Lo que ocurre es que no quiero faltar a mi palabra – explicó–. Esa muchacha significa todo para mí. No me avergüenza reconocer que la quiero como a una hija.

Con valentía, Beak trató de afrontar la mirada dura de Sasuke, pero fue un esfuerzo lamentable. ¡Oh, cómo desearía que el otro guerrero fuese el más poderoso de los dos! Al menos, el llamado Suigetsu sonreía de vez en cuando.

–¿Es usted lo bastante fuerte para proteger lo que le pertenece? –preguntó a Uchiha, afanoso por llegar al centro de la cuestión lo antes posible.

–Sí.

–El barón Toneri convocará a muchos soldados. Irá tras el regalo que estoy ofreciéndole a usted. Además, se considera amigo de Tobimara, el rey de Inglaterra –añadió Beak con un gesto enfático de las cejas. A Uchiha no le impresionó esa afirmación y se encogió de hombros en actitud indiferente.

–Eso no me importaría.

–¿Quién es ese barón Toneri? –preguntó Suigetsu.

–Un inglés.

–Mejor –dijo Sasuke–. Si decido aceptar el regalo que usted me ofrece, me alegrará desafiar a un inglés ya que no será una amenaza para mí.

Beak se relajó de manera evidente.

–No habrá "si" –se jactó.

–Por casualidad, ¿su regalo consiste en un caballo? –preguntó Suigetsu, moviendo la cabeza confuso. Todavía no entendía lo que el jefe de los establos trataba de decirle a Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke sí comprendió:

–No es un caballo, Suigetsu.

Beak rió. El hombre resultaba astuto como el que más.

–Señor Uchiha, cuando usted vea mi regalo, sin duda querrá tenerlo –alardeó–. Milord, ¿le agradan los ojos claros?

–Beak, en las Tierras Altas muchas personas tienen ojos claros –intervino Suigetsu.

–Bien –prosiguió Beak arrastrando las palabras– hay azules y azules. –Dejó escapar una risa sonora, se aclaró la voz y continuó –En cuanto a mi acertijo señor Uchiha, el barón Teuchi trata a sus hijas como si fuesen caballos, y eso es un hecho. Con sólo echar una mirada alrededor comprenderá lo que digo. Esas preciosidades que están en estos tres establos son para las hijas del barón, a la vista de cualquiera. Pero si usted sigue por este pasillo y tuerce en la esquina, verá una caballeriza oculta, en el rincón más alejado, a un lado de la puerta. Está separada de las demás. Es ahí donde el barón guarda a su beldad, una yegua blanca magnífica que espera un compañero digno para aparearse. Dele gusto a este viejo tonto pues recuerde que soy escocés, y eche una buena mirada a ese animal –lo instó Beak, indicándole el camino al guerrero–. Le aseguro que valdrá la pena, señor Uchiha.

–Me pica la curiosidad –le dijo Suigetsu a Sasuke.

Los dos hombres siguieron al jefe de los establos. Al entrar en la cuadra, la actitud de Beak cambió. Se puso una brizna de paja entre los dientes, se apoyó con aire despreocupado contra la pared con un pie cruzado sobre el otro, y se puso a observar cómo la sensible potra armaba un gran alboroto cuando Sasuke se acercó a acariciarla. La puerta lateral estaba entreabierta y dejaba filtrar el sol, que formaba una franja de luz sobre el pelaje plateado del animal.

La orgullosa beldad no se tranquilizó en un buen rato, pero al fin el guerrero la sedujo y la obligó a manifestar una parte de su temperamento gentil. Beak deseó que el señor tuviese la misma paciencia con Hinata.

–Sin duda es una belleza –señaló Suigetsu.

–Pero aún un tanto salvaje –repuso Sasuke sonriendo, y Beak llegó a la conclusión de que no lo consideraba un defecto.

–Se llama Fuego Fatuo, y desde luego que merece el nombre. El barón no puede acercársele. Se la dio a la hija menor cuando fue evidente que sólo ella podía montarla. Sasuke sonrió otra vez.

–¡Un milagro!– exclamó Suigetsu cuando la yegua trató de morderle la mano a Sasuke.

–Es fogosa. Con un buen semental la cría será robusta... y también vivaz - Dijo Sasuke

Beak inspeccionó otra vez a Sasuke con toda atención, y al toparse con la mirada del guerrero, sonrió:

–Es lo mismo que yo opino del regalo que le daré. –Dándose aires de importancia, Beak se apartó de la pared y dijo–: Como le decía, señor Uchiha, el barón trata a sus hijas igual que a los caballos. Hay tres a la vista de todos... –No agregaría una sola palabra más. El escocés tendría que adivinar el resto del enigma.

–¿Estás ahí adentro?

La voz era la de lady Hinata. Beak se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi se tragó el trozo de paja que estaba mordisqueando.

–Esa es la menor de las hijas del barón –les dijo a los dos guerreros–. Y ahí está la puerta lateral –añadió en un suave susurro–. Si quieren irse ahora mismo, es el camino más rápido a la casa principal. Será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere mi Hinata.

A pesar de su avanzada edad Beak podía moverse con asombrosa velocidad. Dobló la esquina y se encontró con Hinata y su hermana Ayame en el centro del pasillo.

–Beak, ¿hablabas con alguien? –preguntó Ayame–. Me pareció oír...

–Sólo visitaba a Fuego Fatuo –mintió Beak.

–Hinata dijo que debías de estar echando la siesta y que podríamos meternos aquí sin ser vistas, tomar nuestros caballos y dar otra rápida carrera –confesó Ayame.

–¡Ayame, no tenías por qué decírselo!

–Bueno, tú dijiste...

–¡Qué vergüenza, Hinata! –la regañó Beak–. Yo nunca duermo la siesta, y tú no tendrías que estar metiéndote en ningún sitio. –Le dirigió una sonrisa absurda–. No es propio de una dama.

–Sí, duermes la siesta –dijo Hinata; la sonrisa del anciano le resultó contagiosa–. Hoy estás de buen humor, ¿verdad?

–Así es –admitió Beak. Intentó disimular la ansiedad pues no quería que Hinata sospechara que tramaba algo. Se preguntó si los señores escoceses aún estarían observando a Fuego Fatuo. Y aunque el guerrero Uchiha no podía ver a Hinata, Beak sabía que la voz de la muchacha, suave y ronca, atraparía la atención del hombre.

–Me pregunto qué estáis haciendo las dos en una tarde tan hermosa –quiso saber el anciano.

–Queríamos cabalgar –dijo Ayame, mirando confundida a Beak–. Ya te lo hemos dicho. ¿Te sientes mal, Beak? Hinata a mí me parece que está sonrojado.

Al instante, Hinata tocó la frente de Beak con el dorso de la mano.

–No tiene fiebre –le dijo a la hermana.

–Deja de preocuparte por mí –dijo Beak–. Estoy tan sano como de costumbre.

–Entonces, ¿nos dejarás cabalgar una o dos horas más? –preguntó Ayame.

–Daréis ese paseo caminando, y no se discute más –afirmó Beak, y cruzó las manos sobre el pecho para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

–¿Por qué no podemos cabalgar? –preguntó Ayame.

–Porque acabo de preparar a esas damiselas para dormir –dijo Beak–. Vuestros caballos han sido alimentados, consentidos y arrullados.

Beak acababa de pronunciar la mentira cuando recordó a los dos grandes potros que estaban comiendo en los pesebres junto a las puertas del frente. Temió que Hinata o Ayame pudiesen verlos.

Con todo, por lo general las dos hermanas entraban corriendo a los establos y había una buena posibilidad de que pudiera hacerlas salir sin que los viesen.

–Tendríais que prepararos para recibir a las visitas –barbotó Beak. Sujetó a Ayame del brazo derecho, a Hinata del izquierdo, y comenzó a arrastrarlas hacia la salida.

–Ayame me convenció de que no me preocupara de esas visitas indeseadas en una tarde tan hermosa –explicó Hinata–. Beak, deja de tirarme del brazo.

–Tenemos tres días enteros de libertad –dijo Ayame–. Hinata todavía tiene mucho tiempo de arreglar la casa.

–Podrías echarle una mano, señorita –dijo Beak–. Te haría bien.

–Beak, no comiences a importunarla. Ayame me ayudará si se lo pido.

Beak no pareció creerle.

–Hablando de pedir –intervino Ayame–, hay algo que quisiera pedirte, Beak.

–Ayame, ahora no molestes a Beak.

–Sí, lo voy a molestar –le dijo Ayame a su hermana–. Aprecio sus consejos tanto como tú. Además, quiero saber si lo que me dijiste es verdad.

–¡Qué cosas dices! –replicó Hinata, pero la sonrisa le indicó a Beak que en realidad no estaba ofendida.

–Hinata me ha contado todo acerca de esos horribles escoceses, Beak. Estoy pensando en huir. ¿Qué opinas de ese plan atrevido?

Beak disimuló la sonrisa pues lady Ayame parecía muy sincera.

–Supongo que depende de a dónde pienses huir.

–Oh, bueno, aún no he pensado en eso...

–Ayame, me pregunto por qué quieres escapar –dijo Beak–. ¿Con qué clase de cuentos espantosos te ha llenado la cabeza tu hermana? ¿Crees que son ciertos o no?

–Vamos, Beak, ¿por qué supones que le mentiría a mi hermana? –preguntó Hinata conteniendo la risa.

–Porque yo sé cómo funciona tu mente, Hinata –respondió Beak–. Has estado haciéndolo otra vez, ¿no es así? ¿Con qué cuentos has asustado hoy a tu hermana? Veo que la has hecho temblar de miedo. Y sucede que yo sé que lo ignoras todo acerca de los escoceses.

–Sé que tienen el cerebro de una oveja –replicó Hinata, guiñándole un ojo a Beak mientras Ayame no la miraba, y añadió–: Claro que sólo los escoceses nacidos en las Tierras Altas. Los nativos de las Tierras Bajas son muy inteligentes, Beak, como tú.

–No trates de halagarme con palabras bonitas –replicó Beak–. En esta ocasión no resultará. Veo lo afligida que está Ayame. Mira cómo se retuerce las manos. ¿Qué le has dicho?

–Sólo le he dicho que he oído decir que los escoceses son lujuriosos.

–Bueno, Ayame, eso no es tan malo –admitió Beak.

–De grandes apetitos –dijo Ayame.

–¿Eso es un pecado?

–Lo es –respondió Ayame.

–Gula –añadió Hinata, riendo entre dientes.

–Hinata me dijo que pelean todo el tiempo.

–No, Ayame, dije que pelean gran parte del tiempo. Si vas a repetir todo lo que digo, hazlo bien.

–¿Es cierto, Beak?

–¿Qué cosa, Ayame?

–Que luchan todo el tiempo.

–Yo sólo dije que les gusta lanzar ataques –dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

Beak vio que los pómulos altos de Hinata estaban cubiertos de rubor. No cabía duda de que la avergonzaba lo que la hermana contaba de ella. Desde luego que Hinata había cometido una travesura. Parecía tan culpable como aquella ocasión en que convenció a Ayame de que el padre había firmado la orden para que el convento se hiciera cargo de ella.

Le agradaba bromear. También, era un espectáculo digno de ver, vestida con el color preferido de Beak, el azul intenso. Tenía el cabello suelto y la espesa melena caía en caótico esplendor por debajo de los hombros esbeltos hasta la cintura. Tenía manchas de tierra en la nariz y la barbilla. Beak deseó que el señor Uchiha pudiese ver a Hinata en ese momento, pues los ojos perla chispeaban de alegría.

Ayame también tenía un aspecto atrayente. Tenía puesto un vestido rosado, salpicado de manchas de barro. Beak se preguntaba en qué lío se habrían metido las dos hermanas, pero luego comprendió que en realidad no quería saberlo. Recordó el tema de los escoceses cuando Ayame exclamó:

–Hinata me ha dicho que los escoceses toman lo que desean cuando lo desean. También, que tienen ciertas preferencias.

–¿Cuáles? –preguntó Beak.

–Los caballos fuertes, las ovejas gordas y las mujeres suaves –dijo Ayame.

–¿Ovejas y mujeres?

–Sí, Beak, y en ese orden. Hinata dice que prefieren dormir junto a los caballos que al lado de las mujeres. Y bien, ¿es verdad? ¿Acaso las mujeres quedan en último lugar?

Beak no le respondió. Observó a Hinata con expresión severa, deseando que esa fuese una respuesta para Ayame. Le pareció que Hinata tenía el semblante contrito, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a pedir disculpas o a reír. Ganó la risa:

–A decir verdad, Ayame, sólo estaba bromeando contigo.

–¡Mirad cómo estais las dos! –exclamó Beak–. Cubiertas de tierra como los hijos de los campesinos. Y tú, señorita –agregó, señalando a Hinata–, riéndote como una tarambana! ¿Qué es lo que estabais haciendo las dos en el prado, me pregunto yo?

–Está tratando de cambiar de tema –le dijo Ayame a su hermana–. Hinata, no me moveré de aquí hasta que me pidas disculpas, y si pienso que no eres sincera, se lo diré al padre Charles. Él te castigará con una penitencia que no olvidarás muy pronto.

–Es culpa tuya, no mía –replicó Hinata–. Eres tan fácil de convencer como una marioneta.

Ayame giró hacia Beak.

–Ya podría comprender mi hermana mi problema. Ella no tiene que presentarse ante los guerreros escoceses y rogar a Dios no ser la elegida. Papá piensa ocultarla.

–Porque no se me menciona en la orden del rey –le recordó Hinata.

–Yo no estoy tan seguro de que no fueses mencionada –replicó Beak.

–Papá no mentiría –arguyó Hinata.

–En cuanto a eso, Hinata, yo no diría si estás equivocada o no –dijo Beak– Ayame, por lo que veo, Hinata no te ha dicho nada terrible acerca de los escoceses. Te preocupas en vano, chica.

–Me contó otras historias, Beak –dijo Ayame–. Por su puesto que yo sospeché, pues esos cuentos eran demasiado fantásticos. No soy tan crédula, Beak, a pesar de lo que piense mi hermana.

Beak miró otra vez a Hinata con gesto severo.

–¿Y bien, milady?

Hinata soltó un suspiro suave.

–Admito que inventé algunas de las historias, Beak, pero muchas son verdaderas.

–¿Cómo puedes saber qué es verdadero y qué es falso? De cualquier modo, no tendrías que dar crédito a las habladurías. Yo te he enseñado a no hacerlo.

–¿Qué habladurías? –preguntó Ayame.

–Los escoceses tienen un juego que consiste en arroja troncos de árboles.

–Pinos Ayame –respondió Hinata. Ayame soltó un resoplido muy poco señorial.

–No es cierto.

–Sí –repuso Hinata–. Y si eso no es un ritual, no sé qué puede serlo.

–De verdad piensas que yo creo todo lo que me dices, ¿no es cierto?

–Es verdad, Ayame –admitió Beak–. Arrojan troncos, pero no unos contra otros.

Ayame movió la cabeza.

–Beak, por el modo en que sonríes, sé que estás burlándote de mí. ¡Oh, sí, estás burlándote! – insistió, al ver que iba a discutirle–. ¿Y crees que es verdad que los escoceses usan ropa de mujer?

–¿Qué...? –Beak ahogó una tos. Esperaba que los guerreros ya se hubiesen marchado del establo y no estuvieran escuchando esa lamentable conversación–. Creo que tenemos que salir fuera para seguir la conversación. Es un día demasiado bello para estar dentro.

–Es cierto –le dijo Hinata a su hermana, sin hacer caso de la sugerencia de Beak–. Usan vestidos de mujer, ¿no es así, Beak?

–¿Dónde has sacado semejante blasfemia? –preguntó Beak.

–Me lo dijo Cholie.

–¿Cholie? –preguntó Ayame–. Bueno, si me lo hubieses dicho, yo no habría creído ninguno de tus cuentos. Sabes tan bien como yo que la ayudante de cocina está todo el día con la jarra de cerveza. Es probable que estuviese ebria.

–¡Diablos!

–¡De verdad, hablas igual que Beak!

–Es cierto –dijo Beak, intentando frenar la discusión en ciernes.

–¿Qué cosa es cierta? –preguntó Ayame.

–Usan ropa que les llega hasta las rodillas –aclaró Beak.

–¿Lo ves, Ayame? Te lo dije.

–Esa vestimenta se llama manto, Ayame. Manto –repitió Beak en tono gruñón– Es un atuendo sagrado y creo que no les agradaría oír que lo llaman ropa de mujer.

–Ahora no me extraña que tengan que pelear todo el tiempo –intervino Hinata. En realidad, no había creído el cuento de Cholie, pero Beak parecía tan sincero que comenzaba a convencerse de que era verdad.

–Sí –confirmó Ayame–. Tienen que defender sus vestidos.

–¡No son vestidos!

–¡Mira lo que has conseguido, has hecho que Beak nos grite!. –De inmediato Hinata se puso triste–. Beak, lamento haberte hecho enfadar. ¡Caramba, qué nervioso estás hoy! Miras constantemente por encima del hombro. ¿Imaginas que alguien te va a empujar desde atrás? ¿Qué...?

–No he descansado –exclamó Beak–. Por eso estoy irritado.

–En ese caso, tendrías que descansar –le aconsejó Hinata–. Vamos, Ayame. Beak ha sido muy paciente con nosotras, y yo creo que no se siente del todo bien. –Tomó a Ayame de la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida –. ¡Dios, Ayame, de verdad usan ropa de mujer! No creí a Cholie, pero ahora estoy convencida.

–Me escaparé, y no se hable más –dijo Ayame en voz alta para que Beak la oyese. De pronto se detuvo y giró– Una última pregunta por favor.

–¿Sí, Ayame?

–Beak, ¿sabes si los escoceses detestan a las mujeres gordas?

El anciano no pudo responder esa pregunta absurda. Se encogió de hombros, y Ayame fue tras Hinata. Las dos hermanas se alzaron los vestidos y corrieron hacia el patio superior. Mientras las observaba, Beak dejó escapar unas suaves carcajadas.

–Tiene nombre de varón.

El jefe de los establos casi se desmayó de susto. No había oído acercarse a Sasuke Uchiha. Se volvió, y se encontró cara a hombros con el guerrero gigante.

–Fue el modo que encontró la madre de darle un lugar en esta familia. El barón Teuchi no es el verdadero padre de Hinata, aunque la reconoció como hija. Le concedo que fue un gesto bondadoso. ¿Ha podido verla bien, entonces? –agregó precipitadamente.

Sasuke asintió.

–La llevará consigo, ¿verdad?

Uchiha contempló largo rato al anciano antes de responder.

–Sí Beak. La llevaré conmigo – La elección estaba hecha.

...


	4. Chapter 3

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

...

Hinata no se enteró de la llegada anticipada de los escoceses hasta que Merlin, el pastor la buscó para decirle que en la casa principal había una gran conmoción, y que el padre quería que ella lo ayudase. Merlin se olvidó de mencionar a los escoceses mientras tartamudeaba. No podía culparlo pues la bella señorita lo miraba de frente al tiempo que el muchacho hablaba. Esos ojos perla lo perturbaban. Luego, la joven sonrió y el corazón de Merlin comenzó a palpitar como el de una tonta doncella. La mente del muchacho, en cambio, no palpitó se vació de todo pensamiento que no fuese este: Lady Hinata le prestaba su completa atención.

Por supuesto el tartamudeo empeoró, pero de todos modos no importaba. Hinata no podía acudir de inmediato, ya que había un herido que necesitaba ser atendido con urgencia. El pobre viejo Silas, de vista tan débil como sus manos, debía de tener algo grave pues berreaba de una manera que basta los cerdos chillaban al unísono.

Silas se había cortado accidentalmente el antebrazo mientras intentaba cortar un cuero para transformarlo en una silla de montar. La herida no era seria y no era necesario cauterizarla con un cuchillo al rojo, pero Hinata tuvo que pasar largo rato tranquilizando al viejo, después de haber limpiado y vendado la herida. El anciano necesitaba consuelo, ¡y eso era todo!

Durante el escándalo, Merlin permaneció junto al cocinero. Estaba un poco celoso de la atención que Silas recibía de la señorita. Y también muy ansioso, pues no podía recordar la otra parte de la información que tenía que darle. Por fin, Hinata terminó y dejó a Silas en las diestras manos de Cholie. Sabía que los dos criados compartirían al menos una jarra de cerveza, pero no creyó que eso fuese pecaminoso, pues Silas necesitaba serenarse y Cholie darle el único tipo de consuelo que conocía.

–Sólo puedo apagar un incendio al mismo tiempo –le dijo a Merlin, cuando éste le recordó el jaleo que había en la casa principal.

Sonrió para suavizar el comentario, y dejó al cuidador de rebaños con su aire afligido. Hinata corrió colina arriba con la falda por encima de las rodillas. Tres sabuesos juguetones corrían junto a ella. Ni Hinata ni las mascotas aminoraron el paso hasta precipitarse por las puertas abiertas y entrar en el salón grande.

En ese momento, la joven se detuvo bruscamente. De inmediato, los dos guerreros apoyados al descuido contra la repisa de la chimenea atrajeron su atención. Hinata estaba demasiado atónita para ocultar su reacción. ¡A decir verdad, eran los hombres más grandes que había visto! No pudo apartar la vista de ellos. Por desgracia, las primeras palabras que escaparon de la boca de Hinata no fueron propias de una dama.

–¡Dios!

Fue sólo una exclamación ahogada, pero a juzgar por el modo en que el más grande de los guerreros alzaba la ceja derecha, supo que la habían oído.

No se atrevió a hacer una reverencia por temor a caerse de cara al suelo si lo intentaba. Al parecer, tampoco podía apartar la mirada del más alto de los dos hombres, el que trataba de mirarle las rodillas. Era el hombre de expresión más malvada que había visto jamás.

Se dijo que no estaba asustada; no, estaba demasiado furiosa para asustarse. Hinata se mantuvo firme y sostuvo la mirada del guerrero largo rato antes de recobrar cierta compostura pero luego con pensó que jamás lo lograría si seguía contemplándolo. Por fin, Hinata advirtió el silencio que inundaba el gran salón.

Miró por encima del hombro Y vio a sus hermanas. Estaban las tres alineadas, como si fuesen vulgares delincuentes, y tenían el aspecto de esperar que las ejecutaran a flechazos. En cuanto Mei captó la mirada compasiva de Hinata, comenzó a llorar. Hana pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hermana en un evidente intento de consolar pero ella también estalló en lágrimas. En un parpadeo las dos estaban histéricas. Ayame estaba de pie junto a Mei y también parecía a punto de llorar. Tenía las manos apretadas ante sí, y tras susurrar a Hinata _"Dios querido, míralos"_ bajó la mirada.

Había que hacer algo. No se podía permitir que las gemelas avergonzaran a toda la familia ante los escoceses.

–Mei, Hana, dejad de llorar inmediatamente.

Las dos hermanas se secaron los ojos y trataron de controlarse. En ese momento Hinata vio a su padre. Estaba sentado a la mesa y se servía bebida de una de las dos jarras que tenía ante él. Hinata pensó que le correspondía a ella ofrecer una bienvenida correcta. Sabía cuál era su deber. Sin embargo, el deseo de gritarles a los extranjeros que se habían adelantado tres días era casi incontenible. El deber se impuso. Por otra parte los escoceses debían de ser demasiado estúpidos para lo descortés de su propio comportamiento.

Hinata caminó con lentitud y se detuvo ante los dos hombres. Recordó a los perros que estaban junto a ella, al oír que les gruñían a los extraños, los despidió con un rápido gesto e hizo una reverencia ante los invitados, estableciendo así su categoría de dueña de la casa. Cuando inclinó la cabeza, un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre la cara, estropeando el señorial efecto que intentaba lograr. Hinata apartó el cabello sobre el hombro y trató de componer una sonrisa.

–Quisiera darles la bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar pues, al parecer, nadie es capaz de brindarles ese gesto mínimo de cortesía –comenzó–. Y espero que disculpen que no estemos preparados para recibirlos, pero deben recordar que se han adelantado tres días. Eso ayudará a tolerar nuestra falta.

Mientras hablaba, contemplaba las botas de los hombres, y luego se atrevió a lanzar una rápida mirada, al tiempo que añadía:

–Mi nombre es...

–Lady Hinata –afirmó el más bajo de los dos.

Hinata tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio entre los dos hombres, y se volvió de inmediato hacia el que había hablado. No tenía un aspecto tan feroz como el otro, concluyó al ver que le sonreía. Al sonreír, se le formaba un atractivo hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha, y los ojos violetas tenían una expresión vivaz y maliciosa. De inmediato, Hinata se tornó suspicaz. El hombre parecía demasiado contento dadas las amargas circunstancias, pues Mei y Hana seguían llorando como niñas pequeñas. Pensó que quizá fuese demasiado simple para darse cuenta de la conmoción que estaba causando. A fin de cuentas, era escocés.

–¿Cuál es su nombre, milord? –preguntó Hinata con voz fría.

–Suigetsu –respondió el hombre–. Él se llama Sasuke –dijo, señalando al compañero

La sonrisa de Suigetsu resultó contagiosa. _"Desde luego, éste es un seductor"_ pensó Hinata. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, pues el sujeto hablaba con un acento que le resultaba casi imposible de comprender. En realidad no quería hablar con el otro, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo. Hinata mantuvo la sonrisa y se volvió hacia el otro guerrero.

El hombre estaba esperando que lo mirara y Hinata sintió que la sonrisa se le congelaba. La mirada del guerrero, tan oscura como la noche, la intimidó al instante. El guerrero no sonreía. De súbito Hinata se sintió incómoda sin saber por qué. En toda su vida, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable. Percibió el calor en las mejillas y supo que estaba ruborizada. En la mirada de ese hombre había un matiz tan posesivo, una expresión de propietario que la joven no comprendió.

De repente, Hinata advirtió que lord Sasuke no la contemplaba de la manera en que un verdadero caballero debía mirar a una auténtica dama de cuna. No, la del hombre era una expresión lujuriosa. Esa actitud era escandalosa e insolente: le dedicó una inspección lenta, minuciosa e insultante, comenzando en la cabeza y terminando mucho después del borde del vestido de Hinata. La mirada se demoró en los labios, los pechos y las caderas de la joven. Hinata lo odió.

La hizo sentir como si estuviera desnuda, y Hinata se enfureció con él. Le pagaría con la misma moneda. Si bien no podía reprimir el rubor, rogó parecer tan insolente como el hombre cuando lo inspeccionó de la misma manera ofensiva.

Por desgracia el guerrero no se inmutó ante la imitación de Hinata, más bien parecía divertido. Creyó ver que los ojos adoptaban una expresión más cálida, y advirtió que otra vez alzaba una ceja ante la inspección de la muchacha.

En esa mirada había algo que le oprimía el corazón. No pudo definirlo, pero comenzaba a pensar que si no tuviese una expresión tan severa, le resulta apuesto. Claro que eso era ridículo, puesto que ya había decidido odiarlo. Era un hombre demasiado duro para que le agradase. Además, tenía gran necesidad de un corte de pelo. Sí, las puntas del cabello negro caían por el cuello y su suave caída le recordaron a Hinata a los guerreros griegos que había visto en pinturas pero no alcanzaban a suavizar el rostro anguloso ni el mentón cuadrado. La boca parecía tan dura como el resto de su persona.

¡Oh, tenía una apariencia demasiado feroz para convencerla! Aun así, no comprendió por qué el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza. Cuanto más lo contemplaba, más le faltaba el aliento. Un solo pensamiento evitó que se sintiera como una tonta. Una de sus pobres hermanas tendría que casarse con este guerrero del infierno. Comenzó a temblar. El hombre sonrió.

De pronto, el barón Teuchi invitó a los dos guerreros a unirse a él para beber vino. De inmediato Suigetsu se apartó de la chimenea y caminó hasta la mesa. Sólo se detuvo un instante para guiñarle un ojo a Ayame.

Sasuke no se movió. Tampoco Hinata. La joven no pudo dejar de contemplarlo.

–¿Ustedes tienen un sacerdote aquí? - preguntó Sasuke con la voz áspera y pensó que no podía evitarlo, pues trataba de reaccionar ante la esplendorosa belleza de la mujer que estaba ante él con aire desafiante. Los ojos de la joven tenían un intenso tono perla, casi como la luna. Era magnífica, pero Sasuke también estaba impresionado por la veta de rebelión que percibía en ella.

A esta mujer no sería fácil intimidarla. Pensó que no se doblegaría ante él. Y ninguna otra había podido sostener la mirada de Sasuke tanto tiempo con tanto valor. La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó. Era desde luego una adversaria digna. Sabía que lo temía pues la vio temblar. Sin embargo, en un esfuerzo valeroso, intentó ocultar su temor ante él. Con los cuidados y atenciones apropiadas, sobreviviría a la dura vida en las Tierras Altas, pero tendría que tomar todas las precauciones.

Tenía un aspecto muy delicado. Debería sofocar esa rebeldía sin abatir el espíritu de la muchacha. En realidad, sería todo un trabajo, pero no le importaba. Para ser sincero, ya estaba ansioso por iniciar la domesticación. Y al final, él la conquistaría y ella se sometería.

Hinata no tenía la menor idea de lo que el guerrero estaba pensando. Por fin, recobró la voz y respondió la pregunta.

–Sí, milord, tenemos un sacerdote en la casa. –¡Qué el Cielo la amparase, ahora le temblaba la voz!– ¿Ya ha elegido, pues?

–Sí.

–Debe de haber sido una decisión difícil.

La sonrisa también asomó a los ojos:

–No ha sido difícil en absoluto.

A la muchacha no le agradaron ni el tono ni el modo como la miraba.

–Estoy segura de que ha sido difícil –insistió– A fin de cuentas, mis hermanas son todas muy hermosas, y haber elegido tan rápidamente significa que no ha dado al asunto la debida consideración. Por ese motivo, le sugiero que espere, que vuelva a nuestro hogar dentro de un mes, después de haber tenido tiempo de reflexionar. ¿Qué le parece mi idea, milord? –. El hombre movió lentamente la cabeza. – Entonces, ¿se casará usted mañana? –preguntó Hinata

–Mañana estaremos a mitad de camino de nuestra patria.

–¿En serio?

–Sí.

–¿Casarse ahora? –Hinata parecía horrorizada.

–Así es. Nos marcharemos en cuanto termine la ceremonia –dijo Sasuke en tono duro. De pronto lord Suigetsu apareció junto a su amigo llevando dos copas de vino. Le dio una a Sasuke y luego se volvió hacia las tres hermanas.

–Ven, Ayame, únete a nosotros –dijo, riendo–. No te vamos a morder.

–Nunca creí que lo hicieran –dijo Ayame. Enderezó los hombros y se apresuró a colocarse junto a Hinata.

Suigetsu y Sasuke bebieron de sus respectivas copas. Se dirigieron sendos gestos de asentimiento y luego ofrecieron las copas a Hinata y a Ayame. Las hermanas rechazaron el ofrecimiento moviendo las cabezas.

–Bebe un sorbo, Ayame –le sugirió Suigetsu con un guiño.

Sasuke no fue tan solícito:

–Bebe esto Hinata. Ya.

Hinata pensó que quizá fuese un antiguo ritual escocés. Como señora de la casa, sabía que tenía el deber de hacer sentir a gusto a los invitados. Por otra parte, Sasuke parecía decidido. Se encogió de hombros, tomó la copa, bebió rápidamente y se la devolvió. El hombre le atrapó la mano y no se la soltó. Le acarició la palma con el pulgar. Se puso ceñudo y volvió la mano con lentitud para observar los callos y las cicatrices. Ayame vació la copa de Sauigetsu. Cuando se la devolvió, el hombre también le tomó la mano y la hizo girar.

Hinata trató de apartar la mano, pero Sasuke sólo la soltó después que los dos hombres compararon la mano suave e inmaculada de Ayame con la áspera de Hinata. Fue humillante. La joven comprendía todo lo que los dos hombres hablaban en gaélico. Ellos no sabían que entendía su lengua, y eso le proporcionó una perversa satisfacción. Hinata ocultó las manos tras la espalda y aguardó la próxima ofensa.

–Compartir la bebida, ¿es una clase de ritual? –preguntó Ayame–. A decir verdad, no sé nada acerca de los escoceses. –. Tras decirlo bajó la mirada.

–Ayame, ¿eso significa que no has oído hablar de nuestras preferencias? –preguntó Suigetsu, haciendo resonar las erres con suavidad.

Ella alzó la cabeza con brusquedad, y mostró una expresión atónita.

–¿Preferencias, milord?

–Ciertas peculiaridades –aclaró Suigetsu, riendo entre dientes.

–¡Ah! –Ayame lanzó a Hinata una mirada desesperada y luego se volvió otra vez hacia Suigetsu.– No, no he oído hablar de esas preferencias.

–Ah, en ese caso, debo instruirte –afirmó. Era evidente que lord Suigetsu se divertía.

–Yo no quiero que me instruya –replicó Ayame.

Sasuke observaba a Hinata. Cuando Suigetsu habló de preferencias, los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron. Era evidente que había captado el sesgo de las palabras de su amigo.

Para Sasuke, Hinata resultaba increíblemente atractiva. Con sólo mirarla sentía deseos de tocarla, de apropiarse de ella. Se le borró la sonrisa al comprender cuánto deseaba acostarse con ella. Por extraño que pareciese no le importaba que fuese inglesa. No, no le importaba en absoluto.

–Ayame, dulzura –comenzó Suigetsu, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke–, sin duda habrás oído hablar del orden de nuestras preferencias. Todos saben que a los escoceses nos agradan los caballos fuertes, las ovejas gordas y las mujeres suaves y bien dispuestas.– Hizo la enumeración como una vieja chismosa que disfrutara con relatar algo que acababa de oír. Sasuke agregó, imitando el tono de su amigo:

–En ese orden, por supuesto.

–Por supuesto –confirmó Suigetsu.

Hinata lanzó a Sasuke una mirada hostil. Comprendió que Beak había sostenido una pequeña charla con los dos gigantes y les mencionó los temores de Ayame. Se prometió hacer arder las orejas de Beak la próxima vez que lo viese.

De súbito, Suigetsu extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de Ayame. La muchacha quedó tan sorprendida que no atinó a retroceder. Estaba fascinada por la expresión tierna de los ojos del hombre.

–Ya tengo un caballo fuerte –afirmó Suigetsu–. En cuanto a las ovejas, Ayame, bueno, hay muchas pastando en las montañas, allá en mi patria. Pero en lo que se refiere a una mujer suave y bien dispuesta, lamento decir que no tengo ninguna. Es importante para mí, aunque esté al final de la lista.

–Yo no soy suave –barbotó Ayame.

–Sí lo eres –replicó Suigetsu–. Y encantadora como una mañana de primavera.

El rostro de Ayame se tornó del color del fuego.

–No soy encantadora ni bien dispuesta, milord –afirmó. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dirigió una mirada severa. Quería desalentar a ese demonio apuesto, pero su propia reacción ante él la confundía. Los halagos del hombre la aturdían. ¿Sería cierto que la consideraba encantadora?

Las mellizas comenzaron a llorar otra vez. Hinata estaba por regañarlas cuando de pronto se le ocurrió que una de ellas debía de haber sido elegida como novia. Si así era –y eso era lo que Hinata creía– desde luego Mei y Hana tenían derecho a armar un buen alboroto. Aunque aullaran como lobos, no le importaría.

Sasuke se limitó a esperar que aceptara la verdad. Vio que dedicaba una mirada compasiva a las hermanas y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría advertir que ellas la miraban del mismo modo. "_Sin duda, cuando se recomponga, el barón Teuchi la sacará del error_", pensó Sasuke. El barón aún parecía a punto de llorar. Cuando Sasuke mencionó como de pasada que había elegido a Hinata, lo contradijo con ferocidad. Sasuke se mantuvo firme ante el barón. Se controló hasta que el barón dejó de hacer mohines y comenzó a detallar todas las razones egoístas que tenía en contra de esa unión. Ninguna de esas razones tenía nada que ver con el bienestar de Hinata y entonces, la actitud de Sasuke se endureció. Estaba furioso con el inglés. La lista de tareas explicaba el porqué de los callos en las manos de Hinata.

Teuchi no quería conservar a su hija junto a él porque la amara sino porque quería tenerla como esclava cada vez que se le antojase. En opinión de Sasuke, la hija más joven era casi una prisionera. Un criado de semblante afligido entró precipitadamente al salón. Sólo lanzó una breve mirada al barón Teuchi, y luego se dirigió a Hinata. Tras una extraña reverencia, el sirviente murmuró:

–Señora, el sacerdote está en camino. Lleva puestas las vestiduras para celebrar una boda. – Hinata asintió.

–George, has sido muy amable en dejar tus tareas para buscar al padre Charles. ¿Quieres quedarte para la boda

Los ojos del criado adoptaron una expresión de adoración.

–No estoy vestido de manera apropiada –susurró.

–Tampoco nosotros –respondió Hinata del mismo modo.

–Ayame, ve a cambiarte el vestido –intervino Suigetsu–. Me gusta el dorado. Si tienes algún vestido de ese color, úsalo para complacerme. Si no, es lo mismo. Me casaré contigo, lady Ayame.

Lord Suigetsu Hozuki sujetó a lady Ayame antes de que se cayera al suelo. No le molestó en absoluto que la prometida se hubiese desmayado, más bien, lanzó unas sonoras carcajadas a la vez que alzaba a Ayame entre los brazos y la estrechaba contra el pecho.

–Sasuke, la gratitud la ha desbordado –le dijo a su amigo.

–Sí, ya lo veo –respondió Sasuke. Hinata ya no pudo controlar el enfado un minuto más. Giró para mirar a Sasuke. Puso los brazos en jarras. en una clara actitud de desafío.

–¿Y bien? ¿Con cuál de las mellizas se va a casar?

–Con ninguna. –_"Todavía no había comprendido_" Sasuke suspiró–. Hinata, cámbiate el vestido si lo deseas. Me gusta el blanco. Ve a cumplir mi indicación. Está haciéndose tarde y debemos partir.

Con toda deliberación extendió el discurso para darle tiempo de reaccionar al anuncio, pensando que era muy considerado de su parte. La joven en cambio, lo creyó demente. Al principio Hinata estaba demasiado perpleja para hacer otra cosa que contemplar horrorizada al guerrero. Cuando al fin recuperó la voz, gritó:

–¡El día que me case con usted, milord, se helará el infierno!

–Muchacha acabas de describir las Tierras Altas. Son el invierno. Y te casarás conmigo.

Exactamente una hora después lady Hinata estaba casada con Sasuke Uchiha.

...


	5. Chapter 4

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**...**

Para la boda, Hinata se vistió de negro. La elección del atuendo fue un gesto de desafío para enfurecer al escocés. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró nuevamente en el gran salón, supo que el plan había fallado. Sasuke le echó una sola mirada y rompió a reír. El retumbar de esa risa casi hizo caer los maderos del techo del salón. Sasuke pensó que Hinata no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo complacía su carácter rebelde, pues de lo contrario jamás habría hecho lo que hizo para provocarlo. Si hubiera sabido cuánto odiaba las lágrimas, sin duda habría llorado. Aunque Sasuke no creía que fuese tan convincente como las mellizas, Hinata se movía como una reina. Tenía la espalda erguida y derecha como una lanza, no inclinaba la cabeza ante ningún hombre y Sasuke pensó que le costaría un terrible esfuerzo adoptar cualquier actitud de debilidad femenina.

Aunque estaba vestida como para un duelo, estaba magnífica. Los ojos de Hinata seguían cautivando a Sasuke, y se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a tanta belleza. _"espero que sí"_, pensó, _"No puedo permitir que interfiera en mis deberes principales."_

Esta chica resultaba un enigma. Aunque Sasuke sabía que nació y se crió en Inglaterra, no le parecía en absoluto cobarde. Se preguntaba qué milagro habría intervenido, y llegó a la conclusión de que la inocencia y la carencia de miedo de la muchacha se debían al hecho de que ella nunca había sido tentada por la sórdida vida en la corte del rey Tobimara. Por la gracia de Dios, Lady Hinata nunca estuvo expuesta a la inclinación inglesa hacia el libertinaje.

Uchiha supuso que debía agradecérselo al barón, pues este había descuidado los deberes hacia sus hijas. Claro que no pensaba pronunciar una sola palabra de agradecimiento y de todos modos, dudaba de que el padre de Hinata lo escuchase, ya que en ese momento el barón estaba llorando. Sasuke sintió tal repulsión que no quiso ni hablarle. Nunca había visto a un hombre humillarse de ese modo; le revolvía el estómago. Cuando el sacerdote preguntó quién entregaría a las novias y el barón no pudo responder, Hinata murmuró:

–Estamos todas muy apegadas a nuestro padre. –El rostro del barón estaba oculto tras un pañuelo de lino empapado–. Papá nos echará de menos, milord. Esto es muy difícil para él.

No levantó la vista hacia Sasuke mientras presentaba excusas por la vergonzosa conducta del padre pero el ruego vibró con claridad en la voz un poco ronca de la muchacha. Sasuke supo que pedía su comprensión y la defensa que la hija hacía del padre le pareció lo bastante valiosa para guardarse su propia opinión desfavorable hacia el barón.

Era otro indicio que Hinata le ofrecía de su carácter, pues ese ruego significaba que era leal a su propia familia. A Sasuke le pareció una cualidad noble bajo cualquier circunstancia y, teniendo en cuenta los rasgos del resto de la familia, esa lealtad rayaba en la santidad.

Hinata estaba demasiado aterrada para mirar al prometido. Ella y Ayame estaban una junto a la otra, tomándose de las manos en procura de consuelo. Suigetsu estaba a la derecha de Ayame y Sasuke a la izquierda de Hinata. El brazo de Sasuke tocaba el hombro de la joven, y su muslo se rozaba con el de Hinata de manera deliberada, insistente.

Hinata no podía apartarse dado que Ayame estaba apretada a ella, y el brazo de Sasuke le impedía retroceder. ¡Señor, cuánto odiaba estar asustada! No estaba acostumbrada. Se dijo que era porque Sasuke era muy grande: se cernía sobre ella como una inmensa nube furiosa. Olía a brezos y a masculinidad, también un poco a cuero y, en condiciones más agradables ese aroma habría sido atractivo para Hinata. Claro que en ese momento la muchacha detestaba el tamaño del hombre, el aroma, la sola presencia.

El sacerdote concluyó la homilía acerca del sacramento del matrimonio, y se dirigió hacia la hermana de Hinata. Ayame, honesta en exceso, lanzó una carcajada mirando a Suigetsu cuando el padre Charles le preguntó si lo tomaba por esposo. La muchacha se demoró reflexionando sobre la pregunta, como si le hubiese pedido que explicara el significado de la conquista normanda, y por fin exclamó:

–A decir verdad, padre, preferiría que no.

Hinata estaba al borde de la histeria. Se suponía que ella no tendría que casarse con este señor de la guerra llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Y él tampoco le facilitaba las cosas, pues estaban tan cerca que Hinata podía sentir el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo del hombre. Mientras el padre Charles rogaba a Ayame que diese una respuesta correcta, Hinata intentaba apartarse de Sasuke. En un rincón de la mente de la joven se agazapaba la idea cobarde de que podría apartarle el brazo, retroceder un paso y luego salir corriendo del salón a la velocidad de un rayo.

Sasuke debió de adivinarle la intención a través del brazo apoyado sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Antes de que Hinata pudiese protestar, la alzó contra su costado. Hinata no pudo soltarse. Lo intentó repetidas veces hasta que al fin le murmuró que la soltara. La respuesta del hombre fue el silencio. Frustrada, Hinata se volvió hacia su hermana y dijo:

–Ayame, no creo que nuestras preferencias tengan la menor importancia. Si no aceptas casarte con Suigetsu, estarás rebelándote contra nuestro rey.

–Pero si digo que acepto a este hombre por esposo, me pongo en contra de Dios, ¿no es así? – arguyó Ayame–. Estaría mintiendo –concluyó con un sollozo.

–¡Por el amor de Dios, Ayame, respóndele al sacerdote! –la urgió Hinata. Ayame se irritó por el tono hostil de Hinata, y miró colérica a su hermana para después dirigirse al cura:

–¡Oh, está bien!. Lo acepto –Giró otra vez hacia Hinata y murmuró–.¿Ahora estás contenta, hermana? Me has obligado a mentirle a un sacerdote.

–¿Te he obligado?

El tono jadeante de Hinata no se debió del todo a la escandalosa afirmación de su hermana, la mano de Sasuke estaba cerrada sobre la base del cuello de la joven. Los dedos del hombre le acariciaban la sensible piel. El padre Charles hizo un gesto de asentimiento tras la respuesta de Ayame. Ahora era el turno de Hinata y Sasuke.

–Milord, ¿cuál es su nombre completo? –preguntó el sacerdote.

–Sasuke Uchiha.

El prelado asintió. Tenía prisa por terminar esta penosa ceremonia, pues la expresión en los ojos de la dulce Hinata era tormentosa. En la precipitación añadió la palabra "voluntariamente" al preguntarle si aceptaba a Sasuke por esposo.

–¿Voluntariamente? –preguntó Hinata. Tomó aliento, preparándose para asestar al cura su auténtica opinión, cuando sintió que los dedos de Sasuke se cerraban en torno de su cuello.

El hombre trataba de intimidarla. Hinata trató de quitarle la mano pero Sasuke no la movió; se limitó a sujetarle los dedos y continuó ejerciendo presión. No se mostraba demasiado sutil y Hinata captó de inmediato el mensaje sin palabras. Si seguía provocándolo, ese sujeto arrogante la estrangularía, y siendo escocés, Hinata no dudaba de que cumpliría la amenaza.

Comenzaba a dolerle el cuello.

–Lo acepto –barbotó.

El sacerdote exhaló un suspiro de alivio y se apresuró a desarrollar el resto de la ceremonia. En cuanto dio las bendiciones. Ayame trató de escapar del salón, pero Suigetsu la alcanzó en un par de zancadas. La alzó en brazos y sofocó el grito de Ayame con un beso ante el padre Charles y el resto de la familia. Cuando terminó el amoroso ataque, Ayame se apoyó contra él. A Hinata le pareció una flor marchita.

Las mellizas rompieron a llorar otra vez, Teuchi comenzó a sollozar y Hinata deseó morir súbitamente. Sasuke Uchiha no fue tan enérgico en el reclamo de un beso para sellar los votos conyugales. Sólo se detuvo frente a la novia con las manos sobre las caderas, las piernas vigorosas separadas, y la mirada fija sobre la cabeza gacha de Hinata.

No dijo una palabra, pero la rígida postura sugería que, si era necesario, se quedaría así toda la noche hasta que la joven lo mirara. Hinata se consoló con el hecho de que ya no intentaba estrangularla. Sentía que el corazón le golpeaba dentro del pecho. Imaginaba que Sasuke Uchiha haría lo que se le antojara. Se armó de valor y alzó con lentitud la mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposo.

De súbito, Sasuke la tomó entre los brazos. Le sujetó la barbilla mientras su boca descendía sobre la de Hinata. El beso fue duro, inflexible... e increíblemente cálido. Hinata se sintió como si el sol la hubiese abrasado. El beso terminó antes de que pudiese pensar siquiera en debatirse y, por unos instantes, se quedó muda. Contempló largo rato al esposo y se preguntó si ese beso lo había afectado tanto a él como a ella misma.

A Sasuke lo divirtió la confusión que percibió en los ojos de Hinata. Era evidente que no había recibido muchos besos. Estaba ruborizada y apretaba las manos entre sí con fuerza mortífera. Sí, Sasuke estaba complacido con Hinata, y comprendió que ese breve beso no lo dejaba indiferente. No podía dejar de con templarla. ¡Diablos, quería besarla otra vez! El súbito grito de Ayame rompió el hechizo.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Ayame, como quien pronuncia una blasfemia–. En realidad no te marcharás ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

–Sin duda, mi hermana ha entendido mal –le dijo Hinata a Sasuke–. No os marcháis ya mismo, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí –respondió Sasuke–. A Suigetsu y a mí nos esperan muchas responsabilidades en nuestra patria. Partiremos dentro de una hora.

No había incluido a Ayame ni a Hinata en la explicación y, al comprenderlo, Hinata se puso alerta. Casi sonrió ante la gozosa posibilidad pero luego decidió asegurarse de haber entendido bien antes de abrigar esperanzas.

–¿Le gustaría compartir nuestra humilde cena antes de que tú y Suigetsu os marchéis? –preguntó.

Sasuke supo lo que estaba pensando: se traicionó al decir "tú y Suigetsu". Esa tonta mujer en realidad creía que se iría sin ella. Sasuke sintió ganas de reír. Hinata parecía seria y esperanzada. Sasuke movió la cabeza.

Hinata se sintió como si acabara de abrirse la puerta de una prisión y ella estuviese nuevamente libre. Hizo un desesperado esfuerzo por disimular la alegría, pues habría sido grosero manifestar un placer tan obvio por la partida de Sasuke.

Los matrimonios sólo lo serían de nombre. _"Oh, ¿por qué no lo comprendí antes?"_, pensó. Con estas bodas, Sasuke y Suigetsu se limitaban a cumplir un mandato del monarca. Y ahora regresarían a su patria y volverían a cumplir con sus deberes, cualesquiera fuesen, dejando a las agradecidas novias en Inglaterra, adonde pertenecían.

En realidad no era un arreglo demasiado extraño. Muchos matrimonios se realizaban de esa manera tan satisfactoria. A decir verdad, Hinata se sintió como una tonta por no haberlo entendido antes. Se habría ahorrado mucha preocupación.

El alivio la invadió con tanta fuerza que se le aflojaron las rodillas. Estaba habituada a hacer tratos con el Creador y de inmediato le prometió a Dios una novena de doce días por brindarle esta maravillosa tregua.

–¿Volvereis a Inglaterra más adelante para quedaros un tiempo? –preguntó, tratando de decirlo como si esa odiosa idea tuviese algún mérito.

–Haría falta una guerra para hacerme regresar.

–No es menester que te regocijes tanto con esa perspectiva –repuso Hinata antes de poder pensarlo mejor.

Le dirigió una expresión enfadada y no le importó si se ofendía. Ese sujeto era tan romo de entendimiento como un garrote, y si no era cortés, tampoco Hinata se molestaría en exhibir buenos modales. Apartó el cabello sobre el hombro, le dio la espalda a Sasuke y se alejó de él con pasos lentos.

–Ya son las últimas horas de la tarde, Sasuke Uchiha –dijo por encima del hombro–. Será mejor que os pongáis en camino pues estoy segura de que tienen que cubrir una buena distancia antes que termine el día.

Estuvo a punto de agregar que había tenido gusto en conocerlo, pero esa mentira le habría costado otra novena, y prefirió guardar silencio. Hinata acababa de llegar junto a la mesa cuando la detuvo una áspera orden de su esposo.

–Hinata, reúne tus cosas y despídete de tu familia mientras Suigetsu y yo nos ocupamos de los caballos. Date prisa.

–Tú también, Ayame –intervino Suigetsu con ese tono alegre que comenzaba a irritar a Hinata.

–¿Qué debemos darnos prisa? –preguntó Ayame.

–Sasuke y yo prometimos no volver a dormir una noche más sobre suelo inglés. Tenemos que recorrer una buena distancia antes de que oscurezca.

Hinata giró a tiempo de ver que los dos escoceses salían del salón y se aferró de la mesa con las manos a la espalda.

–¡Uchiha, se supone que me dejarás aquí! –gritó–. Este es sólo un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿no es cierto?

Sasuke se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y se volvió para mirarla.

–Sí, esposa, es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Mi conveniencia, ¿entiendes?

Hinata no hizo caso del tono enfadado y de la expresión dura.

–No, Uchiha, no entiendo –dijo, tratando de parecer tan arrogante como él, pero supo que era un esfuerzo vano pues le temblaba la voz. El fingido enfado de la joven no engañó a Sasuke. Sabía que estaba asustada y se lo demostró con una sonrisa.

–Te aseguro que con el tiempo lo entenderás. Te doy mi palabra.

Hinata no quería que Sasuke le diese su palabra, si bien sabía que eso no le importaría demasiado, ya que a fin de cuentas, era un señor de la guerra. Tampoco quería discutir con él. En cuanto el hombre salió por la puerta, a Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sólo quiso dejarse caer en la silla más próxima y llorar a gusto. Estaba demasiado desasosegada para pensar en juntar sus posesiones, y las mellizas se ocuparon de eso, dejando que Hinata disfrutara de esos momentos inapreciables con su padre.

Para cuando Mei y Hana regresaron al salón, Ayame estaba en completo estado de nerviosismo. Apenas pudo tartamudear una despedida a su padre antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

–Hinata, recogeré el resto de tus cosas con todo cuidado y te las enviaré en una semana – prometió Mei–. Las Tierras Altas no deben de estar tan lejos.

–Empaquetaré tus bellos tapices –intervino Hana–. Te prometo que no me olvidaré de nada. En poco tiempo, te sentirás como en casa.

–Hana, yo ya le he dicho a Hinata que me encargaría de eso –musitó Mei–. En realidad, hermana, siempre tratas de superarme. Ah, Hinata he puesto el chal de mamá en tu bolsa de viaje, junto con tus frascos de medicinas.

–Gracias, hermanas –dijo Hinata. Las abrazó precipitadamente–. ¡Oh, os echaré de menos! Os quiero mucho.

–Hinata, eres muy valiente –murmuró Mei–. Pareces tan calmada, tan serena... En tu lugar, yo estaría enloquecida. Te has casado con uno de los...

–No es necesario que se lo recuerdes –murmuró Hana–. No debe de haber olvidado que asesinó a su esposa.

–No estamos seguras –replicó la gemela.

Hinata deseó que las mellizas no siguieran tratando de consolarla. Las cosas que le recordaban a Sasuke Uchiha la inquietaban más aún. El barón Teuchi tiró de la falda de Hinata para llamarle la atención.

–Me moriré en una semana. ¿Quién se ocupará de mis comidas? ¿Quién escuchará mis relatos?

–Vamos, papá, Mei y Hana te cuidarán. Estarás bien –lo tranquilizó. Se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y agregó–: Por favor, no te pongas así. Ayame y yo vendremos a visitarte y...

No pudo concluir la mentira, no pudo decirle a su padre que estaría muy bien. El mundo de Hinata había terminado, ya que todo lo que le resultaba familiar y seguro le había sido arrebatado. La que enunció en un murmullo el mayor temor de Hinata fue Mei:

–Nunca volveremos a verte, ¿verdad, Hinata? No te dejará venir a nuestro hogar, ¿no es así?

–Os prometo que hallaré un modo de venir a veros –aseguró Hinata, con voz temblorosa y los ojos ardientes de lágrimas contenidas. ¡Dios querido, qué dolorosa era esta despedida! El barón Teuchi siguió murmurando entre sollozos que los escoceses le habían quitado a sus preciosas niñitas y que ni Dios sabía cómo se las arreglaría sin ellas. Aunque Hinata intentó consolarlo, fue inútil. Su papá no quería serenarse. Cuanto más lo intentaba la muchacha, más gemía el padre.

Beak vino a buscarla. Cuando intentó separar a la hija del padre, se produjo un breve forcejeo. El barón Teuchi no quería soltar la mano de su hija, pero al fin lo lograron cuando Hinata cooperó.

–Vamos, Hinata. Es mejor que no hagas enfadar a tu nuevo esposo. Está esperándote pacientemente en el patio. Lord Suigetsu y lady Ayame ya se han marchado hacia Escocia, chica. Ven conmigo ahora, te aguarda una nueva vida.

La voz suave de Beak ayudó a calmar a Hinata. Lo tomó de la mano y caminó junto a él hasta la salida. Cuando se detuvo para despedirse por última vez de la familia, Beak tiró de ella.

–No mires atrás, Hinata. Y deja de temblar. Comienza a pensar en tu venturoso futuro.

–Es ese futuro lo que me hace temblar –confesó Hinata–. Beak, lo ignoro todo acerca de mi marido y me preocupan los siniestros rumores que he oído sobre él. No quiero estar casada con él.

–Lo que está hecho, hecho está –afirmó Beak–. Hay dos modos de verlo, muchacha. Puedes entrar en este matrimonio con los ojos cerrados, sin ver a tu hombre, y ser desdichada el resto de tu vida, o puedes abrirlos bien, aceptar a tu esposo y sacar de esa vida el mejor provecho posible.

–No quiero odiarlo.

Beak sonrió. Hinata parecía triste.

–No lo odies, pues –le aconsejó–. De cualquier manera, no sabes odiar, muchacha. Tienes un corazón demasiado tierno. Además –añadió mientras seguía tirando de Hinata hacia adelante– no es algo tan fuera de lo común.

–¿Qué cosa no es fuera de lo común?

–La mayoría de las novias se casan sin conocer al compañero.

–Pero Beak, esas novias son inglesas y se casan con ingleses.

–Cálmate –le ordenó Beak, percibiendo el temor en la voz de la muchacha–. Este Uchiha es un buen hombre. Yo lo he evaluado, Hinata. Te tratará bien.

–¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Hinata. Trató de detenerse y mirarlo de frente, pero el anciano siguió tirando de ella–. Recuerda que existe el rumor de que mató a su primera esposa.

–¿Tú lo crees?

De inmediato, Hinata respondió:

–No.

–¿Por qué no?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

–No podría explicarlo –murmuró–. Simplemente, pienso que no sería capaz de hacerlo... – Exhaló un suspiro y agregó–: Tal vez creas que estoy loca, Beak, pero esos ojos... bueno, no es un hombre malvado.

–Sucede que yo sé que eso es mentira –afirmó Beak–. Él no la mató. Se lo pregunté directamente.

–¡No me digas! –Esa afirmación increíble la hizo reir–. Beak, debió de ponerse furioso contigo.

–¡Al diablo! –susurró Beak–. Lo que me preocupaba era tu futuro, no el enfado de Sasuke –se jactó–. Claro que justamente le hice las preguntas cuando supe que te había elegido a ti, ¿entiendes?

–¿Cuándo tuviste ocasión? –preguntó Hinata, frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Eso no tiene importancia –se apresuró a decir Beak–. Por otra parte, supe que Uchiha era un buen hombre cuando observé bien de cerca a su caballo. –Dio a Hinata otro suave empujón en la espalda para que siguiera caminando hacia su esposo–. Ese guerrero te tratará con el mismo cuidado.

–¡Por el amor de Dios! –murmuró Hinata–. Viejo amigo, has sido demasiado tiempo jefe de los establos. Existen diferencias entre una esposa y un caballo. Ya veo que crees en estas tonterías que estás diciendo; pareces muy complacido contigo mismo.

–Y así me siento –se jactó Beak–. Te hago salir de aquí sin tener que arrastrarte, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron sorprendidos; se detuvo de golpe y Beak tuvo que darle otro empujón.

Sasuke estaba de pie en el centro del patio del castillo, junto al caballo. La expresión del hombre no revelaba lo que estaba pensando, pero Hinata no creyó que la hubiese esperado pacientemente como aseguraba Beak. No, Uchiha no parecía en absoluto paciente.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que la aparición de Hinata en las Tierras Altas causaría una conmoción. Le sostuvo la mirada un momento largo, preguntándose cuándo se acostumbraría a ella. Tenía los ojos del color perla más bellos que él hubiese visto jamás. Sasuke recordó que Beak había dicho: _"Hay azules y azules"_. Ahora comprendía lo que había querido decir el jefe de los establos. No podía permitir que lo cautivase de ese modo. Tenía una boca demasiado atrayente que amenazaba la paz de conciencia de Sasuke. _"Sí, sin duda causará conmoción"_, reflexionó, _"lo sepa o no, pues aunque estoy seguro de que ninguno de los miembros de mi clan se atrevería a tocar lo que me pertenece, los pensamientos de mis hombres irán en esa dirección."_

Esa mujer era demasiado atractiva para su propio bien. Aún le temía, y Sasuke pensó que ése era un buen comienzo, dado que una esposa siempre tenía que sentirse un tanto insegura del esposo. Sin embargo, ese temor lo irritaba. Si no hubiese percibido la aprensión en la mirada de la muchacha, le habría ordenado que se diese prisa en montar.

Le recordaba a un ciervo que acabara de olfatear el peligro. Decidió que ya era hora de que tomara el control de la situación.

Con un movimiento fluido, Sasuke montó el corcel. El enorme caballo negro, nervioso, cabrioleó hacia un lado, hacia el flanco de Fuego Fatuo. La yegua de Hinata, al verse obligada a estar junto a un macho cuyo olor le resultaba desconocido, ya estaba nerviosa y de inmediato trató de retroceder. Sasuke arrebató las riendas al mozo, que estaba desatento, y ordenó al animal que se quedara quieto. Fuego Fatuo obedeció de inmediato.

Beak oyó que Hinata contenía el aliento, observó el modo en que miraba al guerrero escocés, y creyó que la joven estaba a punto de desmayarse. Le puso otra vez la mano sobre el hombro.

–Recupera los bríos, muchacha. Desmayarte no te beneficiaría, y sería una vergüenza. Yo no te he educado así, ¿verdad?

Esas palabras, dichas en tono gruñón, captaron al instante la atención de la joven. Hinata se irguió y se apartó del jefe de establos.

–Nadie se desmayará –musitó–. Me ofendes al sugerir que soy tan débil.

Beak disimuló una sonrisa. Ya no tendría que empujarla. Otra vez en los ojos de la muchacha ardía el fuego. Con la gracia propia de una reina, Hinata se alzó el vestido y caminó hasta su cabalgadura. Beak la ayudó a montar sobre el lomo de Fuego Fatuo y luego le palmeó la mano.

–Y ahora, dale a este viejo la promesa de que te llevarás bien con tu esposo –le ordenó–. Recuerda que es un mandato sagrado –añadió con un absurdo guiño.

–No es un mandato –afirmó Hinata.

–En las Tierras Altas lo es.

Fue una afirmación de Sasuke, que parecía hablar en serio. Hinata lo miró enfurruñada y se volvió hacia Beak. El caballerizo sonreía al esposo de Hinata.

–Señor Uchiha, ¿no olvidará la promesa que me hizo?

Sasuke asintió. Le arrojó a Hinata las riendas de Fuego Fatuo, espoleó a su propio caballo y dejó a Hinata mirándolo con fijeza. No la esperaría. Hinata hizo que Fuego Fatuo se quedara inmóvil, resuelta a ver hasta dónde llegaba Sasuke antes de detenerse a esperarla. Cuando caballo y jinete cruzaron el puente levadizo y desaparecieron de la vista, se convenció de que no la esperaría en absoluto. Ni se molestó en mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

–¿Qué has querido decir al recordarle la promesa que te hizo? –preguntó Hinata, contemplando distraída el puente.

–Nada que deba preocuparte –dijo rápidamente Beak. Hinata lo miró.

–Vamos, Beak, dilo –le exigió.

–Tuve una pequeña conversación con él, acerca de tu... inocencia, Hinata.

–No comprendo.

–Bueno, muchacha, habrá una noche de bodas. Como fui yo quien te instruyó acerca de lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer, pensé que debía advertir a tu esposo...

–¡Dios! ¿Hablaste de eso?

–Así es. Me prometió ser cuidadoso contigo, Hinata. Tratará de no lastimarte demasiado la primera vez.

Hinata sintió que le ardían las mejillas de vergüenza.

–Beak, jamás permitiré que me toque, de modo que ha sido inútil haberle arrancado la promesa.

–Vamos, Hinata, no seas testaruda. Tenía miedo por ti. A decir verdad, no te he contado demasiado con respecto a las realidades del apareamiento. Le expliqué a Uchiha que tú no sabías mucho de...

–No quiero oír hablar más de esto. Nunca me tocará, y eso es todo.

Beak dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

–En ese caso, te espera una sorpresa, muchachita mía. Por el modo en que te mira, creo que te tomará en la primera ocasión. Hinata, tendrías que meterte eso en tu dura cabeza. Limítate a hacer lo que te indique y todo saldrá bien.

–¿Lo que me indique?

–Vamos, chica, no me levantes la voz. Será mejor que te pongas en marcha –la instó. Hinata movió la cabeza.

–Iré en un minuto, Beak. Primero quiero que me prometas que irás a buscarme si aquí surge algún problema.

–¿Qué clase de problema?

Mientras murmuraba una explicación, Hinata no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

–Al parecer, papá recibió unas monedas de oro de Toneri. Fue un préstamo, Beak, no una dote, pero de cualquier manera estoy preocupada. No sé cómo podrá devolvérselo papá.

Se animó a lanzar una mirada rápida para juzgar la reacción de Beak, pero no era necesario. El bramido de ira casi la hizo caer de la montura.

–¿Tomó oro por ti? ¿Te vendió al barón Toneri?

–No, no me has entendido –se apresuró a aclarar Hinata–. Fue sólo un préstamo, Beak, y ahora no tenemos tiempo de discutirlo. Limítate a darme tu palabra de que acudirás a mí si papá necesitara ayuda.

–Sí, muchacha –dijo Beak–. Te lo prometo. ¿Hay alguna otra preocupación que yo tenga que conocer?

–Espero que no.

–Entonces, márchate. Si tu esposo...

–Otra cosa más, y después me voy.

–Estás demorándote adrede, ¿no es así, muchacha? Quieres irritarlo. Si es así, él sabrá cómo eres de verdad –le predijo Beak, riendo entre dientes–. ¡Y después de todo el trabajo que me tomé para decirle mentiras...!

–¿Mentiras?

–Le dije que eras una doncella dulce y gentil.

–Soy una doncella dulce y gentil –repuso Hinata. Beak resopló.

–Cuando te enfadas, eres tan dulce como la hiel.

–¿Qué más le dijiste? –preguntó Hinata, suspicaz–. Beak, será mejor que lo sepa todo para poder defenderme.

–Le dije que eras tímida.

–¡No me digas!

–Que eras débil, y que estabas habituada a ser consentida.

–¡No!

–Y que te agradaba pasar el tiempo cosiendo y yendo a la iglesia. – Hinata comenzó a reír.

–¡Por qué inventaste semejantes historias?

–Porque quise darte ciertas ventajas –le explicó Beak, embarullándose en la precipitación por aclararle las cosas–. Tampoco le dije que hablas en gaélico.

–Yo tampoco se lo he dicho.

Los dos confidentes intercambiaron una sonrisa, y Hinata preguntó:

–No estás arrepentido de todas las destrezas que me enseñaste, ¿no?

–Claro que no –respondió Beak–. Pero si tu esposo te considera débil, supongo que estará más alerta para cuidar de tu seguridad, chica. A mi modo de ver, será más paciente contigo.

–No me importa lo que opine de mí –replicó Hinata–. Creo que incitaste mi orgullo porque me hiciste parecer tan inferior.

–La mayoría de las mujeres lo son –repuso Beak.

–¿La mayoría de las mujeres cazan para la cena de la familia? ¿Acaso montan a caballo mejor que un guerrero? ¿Acaso...?

–No te enfurezcas conmigo, ahora –rogó Beak–. Limítate a mantener ocultos tus talentos por un tiempo Hinata. Y todavía no lo provoques. Como siempre digo, es mejor no atrapar a un perro salvaje por la cola si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias.

–Nunca lo has dicho.

–Siempre quise decirlo –respondió el anciano. Lanzó una mirada afligida hacia el puente–. Vete ya, Hinata.

–He guardado esto mucho tiempo, Beak, y no me daré prisa.

–¿Bien? –preguntó Beak, casi gritando.

–Te quiero. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero te quiero con todo mi corazón. Has sido un buen padre para mí, Beak.

El anciano dejó de lado toda bravata. Con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas y la voz estrangulada, murmuró:

–Y yo te quiero a ti, Hinata. Has sido una hija maravillosa para mí. Siempre te he considerado como mi hija.

–Prométeme que no me olvidarás –dijo la joven, con un matiz desesperado en la voz.

Beak le apretó la mano.

–No te olvidaré.

Hinata asintió. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Las enjugó, enderezó los hombros y espoleó a Fuego Fatuo. Beak se quedó en el centro del patio, viendo cómo se marchaba su joven ama. Rogó que no se volviera. No quería que lo viese en semejante estado de perturbación.

Que el Cielo lo amparase. ¡Lloraba como un hombre que hubiese perdido a su única hija! En el fondo del corazón sabía la verdad: nunca volvería a ver a su niña.

...


	6. Chapter 5

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**...**

Sasuke Uchiha estaba de buen humor. Mantuvo la sonrisa y el paso lento hasta que por fin su esposa lo alcanzó. Tuvo ganas de reír, pues era evidente que esta novia ingenua había intentado provocarlo para hacerlo enfadar. Se demoró en seguirlo. Pero Hinata ignoraba que él era un hombre paciente, en especial cuando se trataba de algo tan insignificante como una mujer. Le resultaba divertido que una simple mujer se atreviese a desafiarlo.

En cuanto la oyó acercarse, apretó el paso hasta que los dos caballos marcharon al trote. Hinata lo seguía, tratando de no hacer caso del polvo que volaba hacia su rostro. Estaba decidida a mantener ese paso endemoniado sin exhalar una protesta. También esperaba que el marido mirara por encima del hombro y viese lo bien que se encontraba. Cuando lo hiciese, lo miraría con su expresión más serena, aunque le costara la vida. Sasuke Uchiha no se volvió.

Pese a que Hinata era diestra para cabalgar, no estaba habituada a la montura nueva y rígida. Se sentía más cómoda montando sin ella. El trasero y los muslos de la muchacha recibían constantes sacudidas. La ruta hacia el norte, rocosa y mal cuidada, hacía que las sacudidas fuesen más dolorosas aún. El camino estaba atravesado por arbustos y tenía que apartar las ramas bajas al tiempo que controlaba a su cabalgadura. Cuando se convenció de que Sasuke ni siquiera advertía que ella iba detrás, se permitió hacer una mueca, y luego comenzó a regatear con el Hacedor, prometiendo ordenar veinte misas diarias seguidas y no perderse en ensoñaciones si permitía que ese marido endemoniado aminorase un poco la marcha.

Dios no estaba de humor para regateos. Esa fue la conclusión de Hinata al ver que alcanzaban a Suigetsu y Ayame. De inmediato, Sasuke tomó la delantera sin acortar el paso ni una vez. Hinata se mantuvo detrás de su esposo. Ayame, con aspecto tan fatigado como una bota vieja, seguía atrás, y Suigetsu iba en la retaguardia.

Hinata sabía que iban a marchas forzadas por motivos de seguridad. Había oído historias acerca de bandas de criminales que hacían presa de las víctimas desprevenidas. Supuso que uno de los guerreros protegía a las mujeres de un posible ataque por el frente, mientras que el otro cubría la retaguardia por el mismo motivo. Si los bandidos intentaban separar a los cuatro, tendrían que pasar sobre Sasuke o Suigetsu para apoderarse de las novias.

¡Oh, sí, comprendía bien las razones, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por Ayame!

Habían cabalgado casi dos horas hasta que por fin la hermana se quebró. Hinata estaba muy orgullosa de que Ayame hubiese soportado tanto tiempo sin quejarse. Ella no tenía disposición para aguantar incomodidades de ninguna clase.

–Quisiera detenerme unos minutos –dijo Ayame.

–No, chica –exclamó Suigetsu.

Hinata no podía creer que tuviese una actitud tan ruda. Giró y vio que el esposo de Ayame enfatizaba la negativa moviendo la cabeza. El semblante dolorido de Ayame intranquilizó a Hinata. Estaba por gritarle al esposo que se detuviesen para un breve descanso cuando oyó una exclamación aguda.

Cuando se volvió otra vez, vio al caballo de Ayame detrás de ella, pero ella no estaba. Todos se detuvieron, hasta Sasuke Uchiha. Suigetsu se acercó a la novia mientras Hinata y Sasuke desmontaban. La pobre Ayame había caído de espaldas en medio de un arbusto tupido. Mientras Hinata se apeaba, Suigetsu hizo levantar a Ayame con suavidad.

–¿Estás lastimada, muchacha? –preguntó con voz preocupada. Ayame se apartó el cabello de los ojos y respondió:

–Sólo un poquito, milord.

Varias hojas estaban pegadas al cabello de Ayame y Suigetsu se dedicó a quitárselas. Hinata observó el modo tierno en que la trataba y pensó que, a fin de cuentas, tenía ciertas cualidades que lo redimían.

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –preguntó Sasuke, a espaldas de Hinata. Ella saltó al oírlo y luego giró y lo miró.

–Ayame se ha caído del caballo.

–¡Se ha caído del caballo... ¡ –Sasuke parecía incrédulo.

–Es inglesa ¿recuerdas? –exclamó Suigetsu.

–¿Qué tiene que ver? –preguntó Hinata. Pasó la mirada de uno a otro guerrero y vio que trataban de ocultar las sonrisas. –Podría haberse roto el cuello –musitó.

–Pero no ha sido así –respondió Sasuke.

–Pero podría habérselo roto –insistió Hinata, furiosa por la actitud fría del hombre.

–Ya está bien –afirmó Suigetsu, atrayendo la atención de Hinata–. ¿No es así Ayame?

–Estoy bien –dijo Ayame, ruborizándose por ser el centro de la atención.

–No está bien –repuso Hinata, girando hacia Sasuke.

Éste se le acercó de una manera indecente mientras la muchacha no lo notaba, y Hinata casi chocó con él. Retrocedió un paso y tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

–Ayame se ha caído porque... –Se interrumpió al ver una chispa roja en los oscuros ojos. Eran subyugantes, así que Hinata bajó la mirada al pecho de Sasuke para poder dominar sus pensamientos.

–¿Por qué...? –insistió Sasuke.

–Ayame está demasiado exhausta para seguir, milord. Necesita descansar. No está acostumbrada a cabalgar distancias tan grandes.

–¿Y tú, inglesa? ¿Estás acostumbrada? - ella se encogió de hombros.

–En este momento no estamos hablando de mí. Ayame es más importante. Sin duda, puedes ver lo fatigada que está. Unos minutos no te perjudicarán.

Alzó la vista, vio la expresión de Sasuke y se preguntó qué había dicho para provocar una expresión tan feroz.

–Ayame es una dama delicada –explicó Hinata dirigiéndose al pecho de Sasuke.

–¿Tú no?

–S-Sí, por supuesto que sí –tartamudeó. El hombre torcía sus palabras–. Es muy poco cortés de tu parte sugerir lo contrario.

Levantó la vista otra vez y se topó con la sonrisa de Sasuke. De pronto comprendió que no trataba de ofenderla. Y de verdad le dirigía una sonrisa tan tierna y sincera que sintió como si tuviese el estómago lleno de azúcar. La desbordó la alegría. No supo cómo reaccionar.

–Esposa, ¿siempre eres tan seria?

La pregunta sonó como una caricia y tuvo el mismo efecto que si le hubiera acariciado el corazón con la mano. Dios era testigo de que Hinata reaccionaba de manera extraña ante este bárbaro.

Llegó a la conclusión de que estaba tan fatigada como Ayame. Sin duda era por eso por lo que Sasuke Uchiha comenzaba a atraerla. Se le había caído un mechón de pelo sobre la frente, dándole el aspecto de un pilluelo. Eso era lamentable pues Hinata siempre tuvo inclinación por los pilluelos despreocupados y locuaces.

Sin medir las consecuencias, Hinata estiró la mano y acomodó el mechón en su lugar. No quería que Sasuke pareciera un pilluelo. Quería que siguiera teniendo un aspecto aterrador. Así, su corazón dejaría de palpitarle en los oídos y podría recuperar el aliento. Sasuke no se movió cuando lo tocó, pero le gustó la sensación de la mano de Hinata sobre la frente. El gesto tierno lo sorprendió: quería que lo tocara otra vez.

–¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó con tono suave.

–Tu cabello está demasiado largo –respondió Hinata, sin atreverse a decir la verdad.

–No.

–Tienes que cortártelo.

–¿Por qué?

–No puedo confiar en un hombre que tiene el pelo casi tan largo como el mío –Bromeó. Hasta para ella la explicación resultó absurda ya que no lo tenía tan largo como ella. Se sonrojó y frunció el entrecejo para disimular su turbación.

–Te he preguntado si siempre eres tan seria –le recordó Sasuke, sonriente.

–¿Sí? - ¡Que el Cielo la amparase; no podía concentrarse en la conversación! Claro que era culpa de Sasuke, pues con esa sonrisa le borraba todo pensamiento.

–Sí.

Sasuke disimuló lo divertido que se sentía, pues imaginó que la novia pensaría que estaba burlándose de ella. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, no quería herir los tiernos sentimientos de Hinata. _"Es una reacción extraña"_, pensó, _"pues nunca me han importado demasiado los sentimientos de las mujeres."_

Desde luego que en ese momento le importaban, aunque se excusara recordando que, a fin de cuentas, era inglesa y debía de ser más remilgada que una fuerte muchacha de las Tierras Altas. Hinata se retorcía las manos y Sasuke pensó que no se daba cuenta de ese gesto tan significativo.

Era una señal de temor, si bien Hinata contradecía esa debilidad mirándolo con valentía a los ojos. Los pómulos altos estaban teñidos de rubor. Sasuke sabía que debía de estar tan agotada como su hermana. Ninguna mujer tenía demasiadas energías. El paso que marcó Sasuke era riguroso pero necesario, pues mientras estuviesen en suelo inglés, corrían peligro. Sin embargo, su flamante novia no se quejó ni rogó que se detuvieran. Y eso lo complacía sobremanera. Naruto, el segundo comandante de Sasuke, diría que la muchacha tenía garra. Viniendo de un escocés, era un elogio importante hacia una mujer, y Hinata acababa de ganarlo por el solo hecho de enfrentarse a Sasuke.

Éste llegó a la conclusión de que Naruto se reiría de él si pudiese verlo en ese momento. Al advertir que estaba portándose como un simplón, se le disipó la sonrisa. Hasta entonces, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo hablando con una mujer. Y ahora miraba a su esposa como si jamás hubiese visto a una mujer hermosa. ¡Diablos, hasta reaccionaba físicamente, podía sentir una erección! Era hora de alejarla de sus pensamientos.

–Estás retorciéndote las manos –murmuró, mientras alargaba la mano para impedírselo.

–Pensaba que era tu cuello –dijo Hinata, reaccionando ante el súbito cambio de expresión del hombre–. Sí, milord, estoy seria casi todo el tiempo –se apresuró a decir, esperando hacerle olvidar el insulto–. Cuando me marcho de lnglaterra estoy muy seria. Estoy abandonando mi querida tierra natal.

–Por la misma razón, yo sonrío –dijo Sasuke. En ese instante no sonreía, pero Hinata prefirió no hacérselo notar.

–¿Estás feliz porque regresas a la patria?

–Porque regresamos a la patria. –Otra vez, la voz resonaba con tonos de acero.

–Inglaterra es mi patria.

–Lo era –la corrigió, decidido a sacarla del error–. Ahora, Escocia es tu patria.

–¿Quieres que le brinde mi lealtad a Escocia?

–¿Quiero, preguntas? –dijo riendo–. No lo quiero, esposa. Lo ordeno. Serás leal a Escocia y a mí.

Hinata comenzó a retorcerse las manos otra vez. Además, al hacer la pregunta había alzado la voz, pero Sasuke decidió no enfadarse por esa actitud. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre la cuestión. Como era un hombre paciente, resolvió darle una o dos horas para ponerse de acuerdo con él. Pensó que se mostraba demasiado considerado, y que no debía permitir que ese comportamiento se convirtiese en un hábito.

–A ver si te entiendo –comenzó Hinata–. ¿De verdad piensas que yo...?

–Es muy simple, esposa. Si eres leal a Escocia, lo eres hacia mí. Cuando te hayas acostumbrado, comprenderás que es lo correcto.

–¿Cuando me haya qué? –La voz de Hinata era sospechosamente suave.

–Cuando te hayas acostumbrado –repitió Sasuke.

A Hinata le dolió la garganta por las ansias de gritarle a este individuo arrogante. Entonces, recordó la sugerencia de Beak de no instigar el enfado del señor hasta saber qué clase de reacción provocaría. _"Mejor, seré cautelosa"_, se dijo. Todos sabían que los escoceses propinaban latigazos antes de pensarlo siquiera. Todos ellos golpeaban a las esposas cada vez que querían.

–Uchiha, las que se acostumbran son las ovejas. No es lo mismo.

–Lo es –la contradijo el hombre con una sonrisa perezosa.

–No, no lo es –le espetó–. Tendrás que aceptar mi palabra al respecto.

–Inglesa, ¿acaso estás provocándome?

El tono era lo bastante duro para amedrentarla, pero él estaba resuelto a hacerle entender cuál era su lugar. Esperaba que Hinata se encogiese... y le pidiera perdón.

–Sí, estoy provocándote –afirmó con un vigoroso gesto de asentimiento, al ver que Sasuke adoptaba una expresión incrédula. ¡Dios era testigo que en ese momento Sasuke no sabía qué hacer con Hinata! La voz y la postura de la joven exudaban autoridad y ya no se retorcía las manos sino que las tenía a los costados, formando puños. Sasuke supo que en realidad no tendría que permitirle semejante insolencia: una esposa siempre debía estar de acuerdo con el marido. Era obvio que Hinata tampoco había oído hablar de este mandato sagrado. ¡Si hasta se atrevía a hacerle frente como si fuesen iguales...! Esa idea le provocó risa; sin duda, la mujer estaba loca pero tenía garra.

–He estado demasiado tiempo en Inglaterra, esposa –admitió–. De lo contrario, no toleraría tus argumentos.

–¡Dejar de llamarme "esposa"! Tengo nombre. ¿No puedes decirme Hinata?

–Es nombre de varón.- La joven sintió deseos de estrangularlo.

–Es mi nombre.

–Hallaremos otro.

–No.

–¿Te atreves a discutirme otra vez?

La muchacha deseó ser tan grande como Sasuke, pues así no se atrevería a reírse de ella. Hinata hizo una honda aspiración.

–Dices que mis argumentos son intolerables y, sin embargo, una vez que me haya acostumbrado, como lo dijiste con tanta grosería, te librarás de la confusión y verás que lo que afirmo es correcto.

–Lo dudo, pues no tengo idea de a qué te refieres –repuso el hombre.

–Ahora me ofendes.

–¿En serio?

–Sí.- Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–Es mi derecho, esposa. - Hinata comenzó a rezar una plegaria, pidiendo paciencia.

–Entiendo –murmuró con voz ronca–. En ese caso, debo suponer que yo también tengo derecho a insultarte.

–No es así-. Hinata se rindió. Ese individuo era tan terco como ella misma.

–¿Hemos cruzado la frontera? - Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Estamos sólo a un tiro de piedra.

–¿Por qué sonríes?

–Por anticipado.- Sasuke comenzó a volverle la espalda, pero Hinata lo detuvo con otra pregunta.

–De verdad detestas Inglaterra, ¿no? –dijo, sin poder ocultar el asombro. La sola idea de que alguien odiara su patria estaba más allá de su comprensión. Todos amaban Inglaterra, hasta los poco avispados escoceses que se lanzaban troncos unos a otros. ¡Pero si Inglaterra era la Roma de los tiempos modernos...!La grandeza de su patria era indiscutible.

–Odio Inglaterra casi siempre, pero hay excepciones.- Sasuke hizo un lento gesto afirmativo.

–Bueno, ¿cuándo no detestas Inglaterra, pues?

–Cuando la ataco.

–¿De verdad admites semejante pecado? –preguntó, atónita.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó. El sonrojo de Hinata se hizo tan intenso que parecía arder: esa esposa suya exhibía una honestidad refrescante en cada una de sus reacciones. En un hombre, sería un rasgo fatal, pues daría aviso a los otros de lo que ese sujeto pensaba, pero era encantador en una mujer. En especial, en su mujer.

–¿Y bien?

El hombre soltó un prolongado suspiro. Lamentablemente, al parecer la esposa de Sasuke carecía por completo de sentido del humor. No sabía cuándo estaba bromeando.

–Sube al caballo. El sol ya está poniéndose –le dijo–. Podrás descansar cuando estemos en lugar seguro.

–¿En lugar seguro?

–En Escocia.

Hinata quiso preguntarle si pensaba que la seguridad y Escocia eran sinónimos, pero resolvió no hacerlo. Imaginó que la respuesta de Sasuke la irritaría. Hinata ya había aprendido dos cosas desagradables respecto del marido.

Una: no le gustaba que lo cuestionasen ni lo contradijeran. Hinata sabía que eso representaría un problema, pues estaba resuelta a cuestionario y a contradecirlo cada vez que quisiera. No le importaba si le gustaba o no.

Dos: cuando la miraba ceñudo, a ella no le agradaba en absoluto. Ese segundo defecto era casi tan inquietante como el primero. El humor de Sasuke cambiaba como el viento. Las afirmaciones más inocentes lo hacían ponerse ceñudo.

–Hinata, no me subiré otra vez a ese maldito caballo –dijo Ayame tirando del brazo de su hermana para que le prestara atención. Sasuke la oyó pero no le hizo caso. Se volvió y caminó hasta su propio caballo. Hinata lo observó, pensando que la había dejado de lado como si no fuese más que una vulgar pelusa.

–Este hombre sí que es grosero –musitó.

–Hinata, ¿estás escuchándome? –dijo Ayame–. Tendrás que insistir para que descansemos el resto de la noche.

Hinata se compadeció de su hermana. El rostro de Ayame estaba sucio de tierra: parecía tan agotada como se sentía la propia Hinata. Ésta tenía muchas más energías que su hermana, pero había estado en pie casi toda la noche, asistiendo al hijo enfermo de uno de los criados.

No se animó a ofrecerle sus simpatías a Ayame, pues sabía que en ese momento necesitaba una mano firme. Si Hinata le demostraba un mínimo de compasión, Ayame se pondría a llorar, y esa perspectiva era escalofriante. Cuando Ayame empezaba, era peor que las mellizas.

–¿Qué es de tu orgullo? –le preguntó Hinata–. No es propio de una dama usar una palabra como "maldito". Sólo los siervos emplean palabras tan groseras-. La bravata desapareció del semblante de Ayame.

–¿Cómo puedes regañarme en este momento, por el amor de Dios? –gimió–. Quiero volver a casa. Echo de menos a papá.

–¡Basta! –ordenó Hinata en un tono mucho más áspero. Palmeó el hombro de la hermana para suavizar el regaño y murmuró–: Lo hecho, hecho está. Estamos casadas con los escoceses, y no hay nada que hacer. No te enfurruñes pues nos avergonzarás a ambas. Además, falta poco para llegar a las Tierras Altas –exageró–. Sasuke me prometió que nos detendríamos para pasar la noche en cuanto cruzáramos la frontera. Puedes aguantar unos minutos más, hermana. Demuéstrale a tu marido que eres una mujer valiente-. Ayame asintió.

–¿Y si es demasiado lento para notarlo?

–En ese caso, tendré mucho gusto en hacérselo notar –prometió Hinata.

–Hinata, ¿alguna vez en tu vida imaginaste que estarías en semejante situación? ¡Estamos casadas con escoceses!

–No, nunca se me ocurrió.

–Dios debe de estar muy enfadado con nosotras.

–Dios no –aclaró Hinata–. Nuestro rey.

El penoso suspiro de Ayame la siguió mientras caminaba hasta su caballo. Hinata la observó hasta que llegó junto a Suigetsu. El lord escocés sonreía y Hinata supuso que lo divertía ver a su esposa caminando como una anciana, con las rodillas temblorosas.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza pensando en el estado lamentable de su hermana, hasta que comprendió que ella estaba igual. Las piernas le temblaban como hojas secas. Echó la culpa a esa absurda montura que tuvo que aceptar para que Sasuke pensara que era una dama.

Tuvo que hacer tres intentos para montar a Fuego Fatuo. Había puesto nerviosa a la yegua. El animal comenzó a cabriolear y Hinata tuvo que emplear bastante tiempo en calmarlo. Sin duda, a Fuego Fatuo le disgustaba la silla tanto como a ella.

Suigetsu había ayudado a Ayame a montar, pero Sasuke no mostró la misma caballerosidad y ni siquiera la miró. Se preguntó qué era lo que concitaba la atención del esposo, pues vio que observaba con atención el área de la que acababan de venir.

Hinata resolvió hacerle tan poco caso como el que Sasuke le hacía a ella, y se volvió para brindarle una palabra de ánimo a su hermana. No oyó cuando Sasuke se acercaba. De pronto, estuvo junto a ella. Antes de que Hinata pudiese reaccionar, la había bajado del caballo. Luego, la arrastró casi hasta un peñasco irregular próximo al arbusto sobre el que había caído Ayame.

Sasuke empujó a Hinata contra la roca con una mano, palmeó el flanco de Fuego Fatuo con la otra y dio la espalda a la mujer para luego acercarse a Suigetsu. El resto de la pregunta de Hinata quedó olvidada cuando Ayame fue empujada junto a ella. Suigetsu se situó frente a la novia. Su espalda ancha mantenía a las dos muchachas apretadas contra la roca detrás de él.

Cuando Hinata vio que Suigetsu sacaba la espada, comprendió lo que sucedía. Aspiró profundamente observando que él miraba a Sasuke y alzaba tres dedos. Sasuke movió la cabeza y alzó cuatro dedos.

Ayame aún no comprendía el peligro. Al ver que iba a protestar, Hinata le cubrió la boca con la mano. Apartó el cabello del rostro de Ayame para que pudiese verlo bien. Sasuke volvió al centro del pequeño claro. Todavía no había sacado un arma, y luego Hinata advirtió que no la tenía. ¡Buen Dios! ¡Estaba casi indefenso!

Hinata se sintió desesperada de temor por la seguridad de Sasuke. Y luego del temor llegó la furia. ¿Qué clase de guerrero viajaba a través de un territorio salvaje sin un arma? _"Uno muy distraído"_, concluyó Hinata frunciendo el entrecejo. Tal vez hubiera perdido la espada en algún punto del trayecto hacia Londres y no se molestó en reemplazarla.

Por supuesto, tendría que intervenir. Sasuke Uchiha era su esposo, y nadie lo lastimaría mientras Hinata tuviese aliento. Se negó a reconocer que no quería verlo herido y se dijo que no quería quedar viuda el día de la boda... y eso era todo.

Hinata sacó una pequeña daga que llevaba en la cintura con la esperanza de tener tiempo de alcanzar a Sasuke. Si se empleaba con habilidad, la daga podía provocar heridas graves. Recordó que también contaban con la espada de Suigetsu. Rogó que el amigo de Sasuke supiera cómo blandir la espada, y estaba a punto de pedirle que ayudara a su esposo cuando de pronto Sasuke se volvió.

Se acercaba a Suigetsu. Al verle el semblante, Hinata comenzó a temblar. La expresión furiosa de esos helados ojos oscuros la aterró. Percibía la fuerza brutal de los brazos y los muslos fuertes del esposo. También percibió la cólera, que la inundó como una ola caliente. De Sasuke irradiaba un poder que parecía formar una espesa niebla en torno de él.

Aunque Hinata nunca había visto una apariencia semejante, la reconoció. Estaba dispuesto a matar. Ayame comenzó a llorar.

–Es un jabalí salvaje, ¿verdad, Hinata?

–No –murmuró. Sin apartar la vista de su marido, apretó el brazo de la hermana–. Todo saldrá bien. Nuestros maridos nos mantendrán a salvo, ya verás.

Hinata casi creyó su propia afirmación, hasta que vio a los bandidos que se acercaban lentamente hacia Sasuke. Entonces pensó que no todo podría salir bien. Él se había alejado bastante de ellos y Hinata pensó que trataba de atraer a los bandidos lo más lejos posible de las mujeres.

Los asaltantes lo siguieron con lentitud. Se tomaron su tiempo, como si no tuviesen prisa en matar. Sasuke era mucho más corpulento que los enemigos, pero estaba desarmado. Las circunstancias no lo favorecían. Dos de los cuatro bandidos llevaban garrotes oscuros. Los otros dos, blandían alfanjes curvos en el aire provocando sonidos sibilantes. En las hojas se veían manchas de sangre seca, señal de que los anteriores ataques habían tenido éxito.

Hinata creyó que se iba a descomponer. Esos sujetos tenían un aspecto malvado. Al parecer, disfrutaban de esa especie de juego; de hecho, dos de ellos sonreían. Los pocos dientes que les quedaban eran tan negros como los garrotes.

–Suigetsu, por favor, ve a ayudar a Sasuke –ordenó Hinata con voz debilitada por el temor.

–Son sólo cuatro, muchacha. Todo terminará en un minuto.

Esa respuesta la enfureció. Sabía que Suigetsu estaba frente a ellas para protegerlas pero aun así no le parecía una actitud noble, pues el que estaba a punto de ser masacrado era su amigo. Hinata pasó la mano sobre el hombro de Ayame y empujó a Suigetsu en la espalda.

–Sasuke no tiene un arma para defenderse. Dale mi daga o tu espada.

–Sasuke no necesita un arma –dijo, en un tono tan alegre que creyó que se había vuelto loco. Desistió de seguir discutiendo con él.

–O vas a ayudarlo tú, o voy yo.

–De acuerdo, chica, si insistes... –Suigetsu apartó las manos de Ayame de su propia chaqueta y se encaminó hacia los hombres que rodeaban a Sasuke. Pero al llegar al extremo del claro, se detuvo. Hinata no pudo creer lo que vio. Con toda calma, Suigetsu volvió a guardar la espada en la vaina, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho... ¡y le sonrió a Sasuke! Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¡Estamos casadas con retrasados mentales! –le dijo Hinata a Ayame. Comprendió que estaba más asustada que enfadada, pues su voz tembló en medio de la quietud.

De súbito, un profundo bramido atrajo la atención de la joven: era Sasuke el que lanzaba su grito de guerra. Ese sonido escalofriante hizo gritar a Ayame sin control.

El círculo se cerró en torno de Sasuke. El guerrero esperó a que el primero de los atacantes estuviese a la distancia justa, y se movió con tal velocidad que, a los ojos de Hinata, se convirtió en un borrón. Lo vio aferrar al sujeto por el cuello y la mandíbula, y oyó el horrendo sonido de huesos que se quebraban cuando Sasuke retorció el cuello del enemigo hasta dejarlo en una posición antinatural.

En el preciso momento en que otros dos bandidos lo atacaban gritando desde la izquierda, Sasuke arrojó al primero hacia el suelo. Hizo chocar las cabezas de los dos atacantes, y los tiró sobre el hombre que yacía en el suelo.

El último de los cuatro enemigos trató de tomar ventaja, atacando desde atrás. Sasuke giró en redondo, estampó la bota en la ingle del sujeto en un movimiento que pareció no requerirle el menor esfuerzo, y por fin lo alzó del suelo con un poderoso golpe de puño bajo la mandíbula sobresaliente. El montón sobre el suelo adquirió las proporciones de una pirámide. La jactancia de Suigetsu al decir que pronto terminaría todo demostró ser correcta, pues había transcurrido menos de un minuto.

Sasuke no parecía estar sin resuello siquiera. Hinata acababa de digerir esa idea asombrosa cuando otro ruido captó su atención. Giró en el mismo momento en que tres hombres corpulentos llegaban corriendo hacia ella, saliendo de entre los arbustos desde el lado opuesto del peñasco. Se deslizaron como serpientes a través de la vegetación para alcanzar a la presa.

–¡Cuidado! –gritó Hinata.

–¡Tienes que protegerme! –gritó Ayame.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese responder, la hermana la apartó de la roca, se apretó contra el peñasco y luego colocó a Hinata ante ella. Aunque Ayame era casi una cabeza más alta que la hermanita menor, encorvó los hombros en un hueco del peñasco, aplastó la cara entre los omóplatos de su hermana y quedó a cubierto del ataque. El peñasco le protegía la espalda, y la hermana, el frente.

Hinata no intentó cubrirse a sí misma. Sabía cuál era su deber. Ayame estaba primero y, si era necesario, daría la vida para salvarla.

Cuando los tres hombres ya estaban casi sobre ellas, Hinata recordó la pequeña daga que tenía en la mano. Apuntó y arrojó el arma sobre el más grande de los tres sujetos. Acertó; el bandido lanzó un grito agudo y cayó.

Suigetsu se ocupó del segundo de los tres hombres morenos, y arrojó al villano al suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cintura. Sasuke tenía que cubrir una distancia mayor. Cuando alcanzó a la presa, ya era demasiado tarde. Pese a que Hinata luchó como una gata salvaje, el canalla la atrapó en un abrazo fatal y le apoyó el cuchillo sobre el corazón.

–¡Quieto donde está! –le gritó el bandido a Sasuke en un tono muy agudo–. Ahora no tengo nada que perder. Si se acerca, la mato. Puedo quebrar el lindo cuello de la chica con toda facilidad.

Suigetsu había concluido la pelea y se acercaba lentamente por detrás, pero Sasuke le indicó que se detuviese cuando el villano miró asustado por encima del hombro. Ante la nueva amenaza, aferró con más fuerza los cabellos de Hinata, los enroscó alrededor de la mano y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sasuke vio la expresión salvaje y acorralada en los ojos turbios del sujeto. Era evidente que el canalla estaba aterrado, pues vio que le temblaban las manos. Era de estatura mediana, de cara abotagada y vientre abultado. Sasuke supo que lo mataría con rapidez cuando soltara a Hinata y ya no corriese más peligro. Pero en ese momento el hombre era presa del pánico y eso lo hacía tan impredecible como una rata acorralada. Si se lo provocaba... o si creía que no tenía esperanzas, el enemigo podría matar a Hinata.

¡Por supuesto que no tenía esperanzas! Iba a morir. En el momento en que tocó a Hinata, el destino del bandido había quedado sellado.

Sasuke contuvo la furia aguardando una oportunidad. Compuso una actitud despreocupada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se fingió aburrido.

–Hablo en serio –gritó el sujeto–. ¡Y haga callar a la otra mujer! Con esos gritos, no puedo pensar.

Al instante, Suigetsu se acercó a Ayame. Le tapó la boca con la mano para obligarla a guardar silencio, sin dirigirle ni una mirada de simpatía. Se concentró por entero en el hombre que tenía a Hinata, esperando también una ocasión para atacar.

Poco a poco, el miedo se disipó de la mirada del enemigo y lanzó una risita aviesa, imaginando que la victoria estaba de su lado. Entonces, Sasuke supo que lo tenía atrapado. La rata se preparaba para escabullirse del rincón. Estaba contento, y esa falsa confianza sería su perdición.

–¿Es su mujer? –vociferó a Sasuke.

–Sí.

–¿La quiere?- Sasuke se encogió de hombros. – ¡Sí, la quiere! –exclamó el enemigo, riendo alegremente, con un retintín que erizaba los nervios–. No quiere que mate a su preciosidad, ¿verdad?

Tiró del pelo de Hinata para obligarla a hacer una mueca y demostrar así su propio poder y la indefensión de la muchacha, pero al observar a la arpía que había capturado, comprendió que había fracasado. La cautiva lo miraba con expresión hostil. El bandido sabía que estaba dolorida pero se negaba a gritar.

Sasuke evitó mirar a su esposa, pues comprendió que si descubría el temor en los ojos de Hinata, perdería la concentración. Si lo hacía, no podría controlar la ira. Pero cuando el delincuente retorció con tanta fuerza el cabello de Hinata, Sasuke la miró de manera instintiva. No parecía asustada, más bien furiosa. Sasuke quedó tan sorprendido por el coraje de la esposa que estuvo a punto de sonreír.

–Tráigame uno de esos magníficos caballos –ordenó el villano–. Cuando me sienta a salvo y esté seguro de que no irá tras de mí, soltaré a su dama.

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

–No.

–¿Cómo dice?

–He dicho que no –respondió Sasuke, con voz tan serena como una brisa suave–. Puede quedarse con la chica, pero no con el caballo.

Hinata lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

–¡Calla la boca, perra! –murmuró el enemigo. Apretó la hoja del cuchillo sobre la garganta sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke–. ¡Quiero las dos cosas, maldito sea su pellejo! - Sasuke volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–Si quiere, llévese a la mujer, pero el caballo no.

–¡He dicho que quiero los dos! –La voz del sujeto sonaba como el chillido de un pájaro atrapado.

–No.

–Dale las dos cosas, Sasuke –intervino Suigetsu–. Puedes reemplazar a ambos con toda facilidad-. Hinata no pudo creer lo que oía y sintió ansias de llorar.

–¿Suigetsu? –murmuró Hinata en tono angustiado–. ¡No hablarás en serio!

–¡He dicho que cierres la boca! –repitió el villano, dándole otro cruel tirón para enfatizar la orden. En venganza, Hinata incrustó el pie en el del hombre.

–Suigetsu, trae el caballo de Hinata –ordenó Sasuke–. Ya.

–Que la otra mujer vaya a buscarlo –gritó el bandido.

Suigetsu no le hizo caso y se acercó a Fuego Fatuo. Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba sucediéndole. Podía jurar que oía silbar a Suigetsu. Sabía que los escoceses detestaban a los ingleses, pero este comportamiento espantoso era sencillamente inconcebible. Desesperada, trató de que el temor no la dominara, pero Sasuke no se lo hacía fácil. Le lanzó una breve mirada y luego la ignoró. _"¡Que Dios me ampare!"_, pensó, _"incluso pareció aburrido... hasta que el atacante le pidió el caballo!"_ En ese momento, Sasuke ya no pareció aburrido... ¡sino furioso!

A fin de cuentas, Cholie tenía razón. Los escoceses apreciaban más los caballos que a las mujeres. Si hubiese tenido algo en el estómago, sin duda a esas alturas lo habría arrojado. El miserable que la apretaba de un modo tan indecente olía como un orinal olvidado. Cada vez que Hinata tomaba aliento, le daban náuseas.

–Ponga al caballo entre el hombre y yo –ordenó el bandido.

Sasuke aguardaba una oportunidad. Cuando Suigetsu se acercó, le arrebató las riendas y empujó a Fuego Fatuo tan cerca del enemigo como pudo. Lo que sucedió a continuación sobresaltó de tal modo a Hinata que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

De pronto, sintió que volaba por el aire como un disco. Oyó que el villano lanzaba un grito de agonía y, al mismo tiempo, Suigestu la tomaba entre los brazos. Hinata giró y, en ese mismo instante, vio que Sasuke le clavaba al enemigo su propia daga en el cuello.

Entonces, la joven vomitó dos veces y Suigetsu se apresuró a dejarla sobre el suelo. Ayame atravesó corriendo el claro y se precipitó sobre su hermana. El peligro había terminado, pero Ayame seguía gritando hasta quedar sin aliento.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se concentró en tratar de aquietar el tumulto de su corazón. Ayame la apretaba con tanta fuerza que no la dejaba respirar. De súbito, Hinata comenzó a temblar como una hoja en la tormenta y sintió las piernas frágiles como ramitas.

–Ya puedes abrir los ojos –le ordenó Sasuke.

Al hacerlo, Hinata vio a su esposo casi pegado a ella. Los ojos de Sasuke ya no parecían tan helados. A decir verdad, Hinata pensó que estaba a punto de sonreír y eso la dejó perpleja. Acababa de verlo matar con facilidad, de una manera brutal, casi negligente... ¡y ahora parecía a punto de sonreír! Hinata no supo si quería huir de Sasuke o quedarse y estrangularlo.

Mientras observaba al esposo, oyó que Suigestu le ordenaba a Ayame que se acercase a él y sintió que las manos de la hermana la soltaban. Hinata no tenía fuerzas para ayudar a la hermana en ese momento, pero se preguntó por qué Suigetsu parecía tan furioso con Ayame, y Sasuke tan alegre. Hinata no advirtió que tenía las manos apretadas, pero Sasuke sí.

–Todo ha terminado –le dijo en tono suave.

Hinata miró al hombre que Sasuke acababa de matar, y de inmediato comenzó a temblar. Sasuke se interpuso para interceptarle la visión. Alzó la daga de Hinata con intención de devolvérsela, pero interrumpió el movimiento al ver lo desasosegada que estaba. Reaccionaba como si el puñal estuviese poseído por los demonios.

–Esto te pertenece, ¿no es así? –preguntó Sasuke, perplejo por la expresión aterrada de Hinata. La joven dio un paso a un lado y contempló otra vez al hombre muerto, mirando el agujero por donde había penetrado el puñal. Sasuke se interpuso otra vez. Hinata comenzó a retroceder, alejándose de él.

–No quiero más esa daga. Arrójala. Tengo otra en mi bolsa de viaje.

–Está muerto, esposa –afirmó Sasuke, tratando de razonar con ella–. No es necesario que sigas mirándolo. Ya no puede hacerte daño.

–Sí, está muerto –exclamó Hinata con gesto vehemente–. Sasuke, me lanzaste por el aire, como a un...- Sasuke asintió otra vez.

–Lo has matado con tanta facilidad... ¡yo nunca he vis...! –. Al ver que no terminaba la frase, Sasuke suspiró.

–Me alegro de que lo hayas notado –dijo. La muchacha le dirigió una mirada incrédula y siguió retrocediendo, alejándose de Sasuke.

–¿Te alegras...? Esposo, ¿piensas que estoy elogiándote? –Se interrumpió, hizo una aspiración profunda para aliviar el dolor en la garganta, y miró el arma que Sasuke tenía en la mano–. Arrójala, por favor. No quiero verla.

–¿La vista de la sangre te perturba? –preguntó Sasuke. La conducta de la mujer lo confundía. Unos momentos antes, luchando con el hombre que la atrapó, se había comportado como una tigresa, y ahora parecía una niña asustada.

Hizo un nuevo intento de tranquilizarla y arrojó la daga sobre el hombro. Si Hinata no hubiera estado tan angustiada, Sasuke habría reído.

–Sí... quiero decir, no –barbotó de pronto Hinata.

–¿No, qué cosa? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Me has preguntado si me perturba ver sangre –explicó Hinata precipitadamente–. Y yo te he respondido.

–¿Eso has hecho?

De modo automático, Hinata se pasó los dedos por el cabello, desordenándolo más aún, y murmuró:

–Esta sangre me enferma.

Luego, lanzó un suspiro forzado. Pensó decirle que estaba acostumbrada a ver sangre, que era curadora y que quizás hubiese visto bastante sangre para enrojecer un río, pero le pareció un esfuerzo desmesurado tratar de explicárselo. _"Aún estoy reaccionando ante la terrible prueba que acabo de sufrir"_, se dijo, _"y a la fuerza increíble de mi marido."_

Además, trataba de aceptar el doloroso hecho de que Sasuke había estado muy dispuesto a entregarla. En realidad, el caballo era más importante para él que la misma Hinata. Pensó que tendría pesadillas durante un mes.

De súbito, Sasuke se acercó y la abrazó.

–Si retrocedes un paso más, te caerás sobre el montón.

Hinata lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, vio los cadáveres y sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Si Sasuke no la hubiese sostenido, se habría caído. Pero aun en ese estado de conmoción, no dejó de percibir la suavidad con que Sasuke la trataba. Era una contradicción, teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre tan corpulento. Parecía imposible que una persona de ese tamaño fuese tan gentil. Y también, que hubiera liquidado a cuatro hombres armados sin mostrar la menor señal de fatiga. ¡Si ni siquiera había sudado!

–¿Lo dijiste en serio, Sasuke? –susurró Hinata.

–¿Qué cosa? –. Como no respondió, éste le alzó la barbilla para poder verle la expresión. –¿Dije en serio qué, esposa?

–Cuando le dijiste a ese individuo espantoso que podía quedarse conmigo, pero no con el caballo –le aclaró–. ¿Acaso era eso lo que querías decir?

–No.

De inmediato, se relajó sobre él.

–¿Por qué dio la impresión de que lo decías en serio? - Sasuke la escuchó, aunque Hinata lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Le costó creer que semejante cosa la afligiese. ¿Entregarla? ¡Jamás!

–Quería hacerle creer que controlaba la situación, muchacha.

–La controlaba Sasuke –repuso–. Era él que tenía el cuchillo.

–Ah, ya entiendo –dijo Sasuke en tono más alegre–. En ese caso, también los hombres que me rodeaban controlaban la situación.

–Bueno, no –murmuró Hinata–. Lo que quise decir es que ellos tenían armas, pero tú fuiste el que... se hizo cargo. –Antes de que Sasuke pudiese responder al comentario, Hinata agregó–: Fue un truco, ¿verdad? Le mentiste.

–En efecto.

Hinata exhaló otro suspiro, y los estremecimientos le recordaron cuánto se había asustado. Al instante se apartó de Sasuke. Hinata estaba furiosa otra vez. Despedía fuego por los ojos. Sasuke no entendió por qué estaba enfadada en ese momento. Esta mujer era un verdadero enigma para él. Sin hacer caso de la orden de Hinata de soltarla, Sasuke le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, la alzó contra su costado y la llevó donde estaba Suigetsu con los caballos ya reunidos.

Cuando la depositó sobre el lomo de Fuego Fatuo, Hinata no pronunció una palabra de agradecimiento. Mantuvo la mirada baja hasta que Sasuke le entregó las riendas. Sus manos la rozaron, sobresaltándola, y apartó las propias con brusquedad.

–Mírame.

Esperó hasta que lo obedeciera antes de volver a hablar.

–Esposa, me has demostrado lo valiente que eres. Estoy muy complacido contigo-. Sorprendida, Hinata abrió los ojos. Sasuke sonrió. Acababa de descubrir el modo más sencillo de apaciguarla: las alabanzas. ¿Acaso no era verdad que a todas las mujeres les agradaba que sus esposos las elogiaran de vez en cuando? Sasuke se hizo el propósito de recordarlo y emplearlo en el futuro.

–Tal vez tú estés complacido conmigo esposo, pero desde luego que yo no estoy satisfecha contigo... ¡escocés arrogante!

Sasuke quedó tan asombrado por el tono airado de Hinata como por la réplica.

–¿Te interesa mi aprobación? –. Hinata no le respondió, pero su semblante colérico le demostró que la había juzgado mal, no era una mujer para dejarse halagar. Sasuke asintió satisfecho. –Dime por qué estabas tan asustada.– Hinata movió la cabeza y se miró las manos mientras Sasuke observaba el semblante enfurruñado de su esposa. –Te he hecho una pregunta –insistió el hombre.

–¿Es otro mandato que rige en las Tierras Altas?

–Así es –respondió, sonriente.

–¿Por qué será que en el resto del mundo sólo es necesario obedecer diez mandamientos para ir al Cielo, mientras que vosotros, los escoceses, tenéis tantos? ¿Crees que será por que sois grandes pecadores?

–Cuando recuperas el valor, te vengas, ¿no es así? –dijo Sasuke.

–¿Valor?

–No importa.

Sasuke le sonrió para demostrarle lo complacido que estaba, pero Hinata pensó que estaba loco.

–Ahora quisiera ponerme en camino.

–No nos marcharemos hasta que me digas por qué estabas tan asustada.

–Preocupada. Estaba preocupada.

–Está bien, estabas preocupada –accedió.

–¿Quieres saber la verdad? –preguntó la joven.

–La verdad.

–Cuando estabas peleando... bueno, hubo un momento en que me mirabas y yo pensé que nunca tendría que hacerte enfadar, porque no podría defenderme frente a tu fuerza superior.

Sasuke tuvo que inclinarse para poder escuchar la explicación. Parecía muy abatida, y el esposo contuvo la risa.

–Será difícil para mí Sasuke–prosiguió Hinata–. Sé que esto tal vez te sorprenda, pero pienso que habrá ocasiones en que te irritaré.

–No me sorprende en absoluto.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Hinata con aire enfurruñado.

–En este momento estás irritándome. Hinata, jamás te haré daño. - La muchacha lo miró largo rato a los ojos.

–¿Aunque te domine la furia? Sasuke, los escoceses tenéis un carácter feroz, sin duda tendrás que admitirlo.

–Nunca perderé el control contigo, te doy mi palabra.

–¿Y si lo pierdes? –insistió.

–Aun así, no te lastimaré.

Por fin, Hinata le creyó y dejó de apartarle las manos.

–He oído decir que todos los escoceses golpean a sus esposas.

–Yo he oído lo mismo respecto de los ingleses.

–Algunos lo hacen, otros no.

–Yo no-. Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo.

–¿No?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que Hinata se sentía segura con él.

–Cuando nos conocimos, vi el temor en tu expresión. Aunque creo que es bueno que una esposa abrigue cierto temor hacia su esposo, ese miedo irracional que vi...

–Perdóname la grosería de interrumpirte, pero no puedo dejar de decirte que no es bueno que una esposa le tema al marido. Claro que yo estaba preocupada, no afligida, pero muchas mujeres tendrían miedo de ti. No obstante, yo estoy hecha de una fibra más fuerte.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué, qué? –preguntó perpleja por el modo en que Sasuke le sonreía y por la manera en que su propio corazón reaccionaba ante esa sonrisa endemoniada.

–¿Por qué muchas mujeres me temerían?

Hinata tuvo que apartar la mirada de esos ojos hermosos para poder responder con coherencia.

–Porque eres un hombre... muy grande. A decir verdad, eres el guerrero más inmenso que he visto.

–¿Acaso has visto a otros? –le preguntó Sasuke, disimulando la exasperación. Hinata se puso ceñuda y luego sacudió la cabeza.

–En realidad, no.

–De modo que es mi tamaño lo que te... preocupa.

–Además, eres tan fuerte como toda una legión de soldados, y acabas de matar a cuatro hombres –agregó–. No creo que lo hayas olvidado.

–Sólo a uno.

–¿A uno qué? –preguntó distraída por las chispas que brillaban en los ojos del hombre. Tenía la sospecha de que quería burlarse de ella.

–Sólo he matado a un hombre –aclaró–. El que se atrevió a tocarte. Los demás no están muertos sino desmayados. ¿Quieres que los mate a todos? –preguntó, con aire complaciente.

–¡No, por Dios! –le aseguró–. ¿Y qué me dices del hombre al que golpeó Suigetsu cuando intentó hacerle daño a Ayame?

–Tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

–No quiero preguntarle nada.

–Esos canallas también quisieron hacerte daño a ti, Hinata.

–Ayame es más importante.

–¿De verdad crees semejante absurdo?

–Sasuke, siempre fue mi deber proteger a mis hermanas.

–¿Por qué no me preguntas por el hombre que heriste con el puñal? –preguntó Sasuke–. Tuviste buena puntería, esposa –agregó, con la intención de brindarle otro elogio–. Lo mataste...

–No quiero hablar de eso –exclamó la joven, dejando caer las riendas de Fuego Fatuo.

_"¿Ahora qué he dicho?"_, se preguntó Sasuke. La pequeña y dulce esposa parecía a punto de desmayarse. Esa mujer era un misterio para él. Sacudió la cabeza. Al parecer, Hinata tenía aversión hacia el crimen. Por cierto, era otro defecto del carácter de la muchacha que, al mismo tiempo, Sasuke admitía que le agradaba.

Si se lo permitía, esta mujer lo haría ablandarse en todas sus actitudes. Tendría que acostumbrarse a la muerte, pues ese era el modo de vida en la desolada tierra de las Tierras Altas. Sólo sobrevivían los más fuertes. _"Tendré que endurecerla"_, pensó Sasuke, _"pues de lo contrario no podrá soportar el primer invierno duro."_

–De acuerdo, esposa –afirmó Sasuke–. No hablaremos de ello.

Los hombros de Hinata se aflojaron. Sasuke advirtió que no estaba muy firme sobre la montura y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

–Lo que hice, fue en defensa propia –le dijo Hinata–. Sin duda, Dios entenderá por qué herí a ese sujeto repugnante. Estaba en juego la vida de Ayame.

–Sí –concedió Sasuke–. Lo heriste.

–Por otra parte, el padre Charles jamás lo entendería. Sasuke, si llegara a enterarse, me obligaría a vestir de negro el resto de mi vida.

–¿Te refieres al sacerdote que nos casó? –preguntó Sasuke, otra vez perplejo. Hinata asintió.

–Te preocupan las cosas más extrañas –señaló–. A mi modo de ver, es un defecto de tu carácter.

–¿Eso te parece? Entonces, confiésate con el padre Charles y después repíteme que me preocupo por nada. Ese hombre tiene mucha imaginación para las penitencias.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse. Alzó a Hinata en brazos y se dirigió hacia su propia cabalgadura. Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Cabalgarás conmigo.

–¿Qué? - El suspiro de Sasuke fue tan fuerte que casi agitó el cabello de Hinata.

–¿Piensas cuestionar cada cosa que yo haga o diga? - Hinata echó la cabeza atrás para poder mirarle el rostro y Sasuke se detuvo de inmediato. El brillo de los ojos de la muchacha y la sonrisa dulce y lenta, inquietaron al hombre.

–¿Te enfadarás si lo hago?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Cuestionarte.

–No, nunca me enfadaré contigo.- La sonrisa de Hinata encantó a Sasuke.

–Estoy casada con un hombre sorprendente –dijo–. Nunca te enfadas ni pierdes la calma.

–Inglesa, ¿tienes la audacia de provocarme?

La atención de Sasuke estaba concentrada en la boca de la muchacha. Deseó atrapar el labio inferior de Hinata entre los dientes, hundir la lengua dentro de esa boca, saborear esa dulce miel que ahora le pertenecía. Los dedos de Hinata le acariciaban la nuca, no sabía si de manera intencional o no, y los senos suaves y plenos se apretaban contra el pecho de Sasuke. _"Un hombre no puede soportar tanta provocación"_, se dijo. Inclinó lentamente la cabeza hacia ella y Hinata le salió al encuentro.

La boca de Hinata era tan suave como la recordaba, igual de incitante. Fue un beso tierno, despojado de exigencias, demasiado breve y frustrante... en opinión de Sasuke. Hinata no abrió la boca, y se apartó en el instante en que Sasuke iba a invadirla. Pareció en extremo complacida consigo misma y Sasuke no le dejó ver lo frustrado que se sentía. Si bien era valiente y bella, no sabía besar. Claro que, a su debido tiempo, Sasuke tendría el deber de enseñárselo, y sonrió con anticipación.

–Gracias.

–¿Por qué me das las gracias? –preguntó él. La dejó sobre la montura y luego se montó detrás de ella con un movimiento rápido. El trasero de Hinata se situó en la unión de los muslos de Sasuke y se movió para acomodarse. Sasuke reaccionó con una mueca. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, la alzó sobre su propio regazo y la apretó contra sí.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó, al ver que Hinata tardaba en responderle.

–Te agradezco tu consideración-. El hombre interpretó mal la respuesta.

–Es evidente que no has cabalgado mucho –dijo–. Cuando estemos establecidos, te enseñaré a hacerlo correctamente.

Hinata no se molestó en corregirlo. Si quería creer que no había sido educada, dejaría que lo creyese. De cualquier modo, no creería que era diestra, ni tampoco que lo que la molestaba era la montura nueva. Si admitía que le gustaba cabalgar a pelo, como lo hacían algunos guerreros, Sasuke llegaría a la conclusión de que no era de verdad una dama. Dejaría que pensara lo que quisiese. _"Beak tenía razón"_, pensó Hinata. Sasuke era muy paciente con ella. Si no pensara que necesitaba ayuda, no la tendría sobre el regazo como lo hacía. Hinata sonrió para sí y se apoyó en su esposo. Era agradable ser mimada. Se prometió que, llegado el momento, lo sacaría del error. Pero por ahora lo dejaría que se hiciera cargo.

_"Las esposas son una molestia"_, se dijo Sasuke, _"pero esta... tiene un aroma tan femenino, la siento tan suave, tan a gusto entre mis brazos."_ Seguía intentando apartarle las manos de los costados de sus pechos. La timidez de Hinata hizo sonreír a Sasuke, seguro de que cuando se hubiese acostado con ella ese apuro acabaría. Esa noche la tomaría, la haría suya; esa noche, Hinata se entregaría a él.

_"Por ser escocés, sin duda tiene un aroma muy atrayente"_, pensó Hinata, sonriendo ante esa tonta confesión íntima.

En el transcurso de un breve día había pasado de odiarlo a gustarle, casi. ¡Dios era testigo de que con él se sentía segura! Si los sentimientos de Hinata seguían ese curso tan irracional, dejaría que volviese a besarla.., en uno o dos días. Y si demostraba ser todo lo que ella deseaba de un esposo... bueno, tal vez después de un cortejo prolongado y satisfactorio podría acostarse con él.

Era una bendición que Sasuke fuese tan paciente. Hinata le explicaría los motivos de su reticencia, y Sasuke estaría de acuerdo con sus términos.

Y eso era todo.

...


	7. Chapter 6

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**...**

Acamparon una hora más tarde cerca de un estanque de agua clara que bajaba de la montaña.

Mientras Suigetsu y Sasuke se ocupaban de los caballos, Hinata desempaquetaba el cesto con comida que Mei muy acertadamente, había preparado para que cenaran. Ayame se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y observó cómo su hermana se atareaba. Hinata pensó que tenía un aspecto desdichado. Ella extendió una manta pequeña sobre el suelo. Se sentó sobre un borde, acomodó las faldas para que no se le viera ni un atisbo del tobillo, e indicó a Ayame que se sentara junto a ella.

Las dos hermanas trataron de ignorar a los esposos. Sasuke y Suigetsu se bañaron por turno en el estanque. A Hinata no la inquietó ver a Suigestu que regresaba al campamento sin la chaqueta, pero cuando Sasuke apareció con el pecho desnudo, fue otra cuestión. Al alzar la mirada y verlo, se le cortó el aliento. Tenía el cuerpo bronceado por el sol. El despliegue de músculos en los hombros le recordó la fuerza que tenía, y el vello oscuro que le cubría el pecho sólido enfatizaba la flagrante masculinidad. El vello formaba una flecha cruzando el vientre plano y desaparecía bajo la cintura de los pantalones negros.

–No quiero que Suigetsu me toque.- El susurro atemorizado de Ayame captó la atención de Hinata.

–Es natural que estés un poco asustada –susurró, deseando parecer una muchacha que sabía de qué hablaba.

–Me ha besado.

Hinata sonríó. En ese momento sintió que pisaba terreno seguro. Sabía todo lo referente a los besos.

–Tiene derecho a besarte, Ayame. Sasuke también me ha besado a mí –agregó–. Si cuentas el que me dio después de la boda, me ha dado ya dos besos. Me parece muy agradable.

–¿Te ha besado de la forma en que un hombre besa a una mujer con la que quiere acostarse? – preguntó Ayame–. Ya me entiendes, ¿la lengua de él tocó la tuya?

Hinata no supo a qué se refería Ayame, pero no quiso demostrar ignorancia.

–¿Te gustó Ayame? –preguntó, evitando una respuesta directa.

–Fue asqueroso.

–¡Ayame! –suspiró –. Quizá, con el tiempo, llegue a gustarte el modo en que Suigetsu te besa.

–Tal vez me habría gustado si él no hubiera estado tan furioso conmigo –musitó Ayame–. Me atrapó y me besó. Todavía no sé por qué está enfadado. Sigue ceñudo.

–¿Será tu imaginación?

–No. ¿Hablarás con él Hinata? Averigua por qué está tan irritado-. Suigetsu se acercó y se sentó junto a Ayame antes de que Hinata pudiese responder a la petición de su hermana. Codeó a Ayame y luego indicó la comida. Ella captó el mensaje silencioso y le ofreció una porción.

Sasuke se separó de los otros tres. Se sentó sobre el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco grueso de un árbol. Parecía muy relajado. Tenía una pierna flexionada y eso hacía resaltar los músculos del muslo, haciéndolos aún más prominentes.

Hinata trató de no demostrar lo nerviosa que se sentía. Sasuke la miraba con fijeza. _"No estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención"_, se dijo, _"y sin duda por eso me siento tan inquieta."_

Hizo señas a Sasuke de que se sentara junto a ella pero este movió la cabeza y le ordenó que se acercase a él. Hinata decidió acceder. Era el esposo, y se suponía que tenía la obligación de llevarse bien con él. La muchacha tomó una generosa tajada de queso, un poco de pan crujiente, uno de los tres odres de cuero cargado de cerveza y por fin se acercó a Sasuke. El hombre aceptó lo que la esposa le ofrecía sin hacer comentarios. Hinata comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia donde estaba Ayame, pero Sasuke no la dejó. Tiró de ella hacia él, y suavizó la caída rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Hinata no pudo menos que percibir lo posesivo del contacto. Mantuvo la espalda erguida como una lanza y unió las manos sobre el regazo.

–Inglesa, ¿otra vez me temes?

–Nunca te he tenido miedo, escocés –replicó–. Sólo estoy preocupada.

–¿Todavía preocupada?

–...No.

–¿Por qué tratas de quitarme el brazo, pues?

–No es decente que me toques de ese modo delante de otros.

–¿En serio?- La muchacha no hizo caso del tono burlón del marido.

–Sí–insistió–. Y mi nombre es Hinata, tienes que decirlo, Sasuke.

–Es nombre de varón.

–¿Otra vez con eso?

–Sí.

Hinata se negó a mirar a Sasuke hasta que dejó de reír, y entonces dijo:

–Al parecer, mi nombre te divierte mucho. Tal vez eso sea conveniente, Sasuke, porque estás de buen humor y yo quería decirte algo que quizá no te agrade pero, cuando me hayas escuchado, estoy segura de que estarás de acuerdo con mi decisión – El tono serio intrigó a Sasuke.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?

–Quisiera pedirte que no me... toques. No te conozco lo bastante para permitirte ciertas libertades...

–¿Permitirme?

Un estremecimiento de temor recorrió la espalda de Hinata. Por el tono de su voz, era evidente que a Sasuke no le agradó el modo en que expresó su deseo.

–Sasuke, ¿quieres una esposa renuente?

–¿Estás preguntándome a mí o a tus manos?

–A ti.

–Entonces, mírame –le ordenó en tono áspero.

Hinata necesitó de toda su voluntad para obedecerle. Si Sasuke no hubiese estado tan cerca, sería más fácil. De todos modos, el esposo no la dejaría apartarse por mucho que lo intentara. Por fin, Hinata se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos durante un minuto, y luego bajó la mirada y la fijó en la boca de Sasuke: esa imprudencia la hizo suspirar. No importaba dónde mirase. Ese sujeto era todo dureza, y las patillas, después de un día sin afeitar, le daban un aspecto aún más feroz.

Cuando lo miró otra vez a los ojos, Hinata tuvo la impresión de qué Sasuke trataba de leerle los pensamientos, aunque comprendía que era una impresión absurda. De súbito se sintió caliente, al mismo tiempo fría, y confundida por completo.

–Ahora, hazme otra vez la pregunta –dijo Sasuke.

–¿Quieres una esposa renuente? –repitió, en un susurro quedó.

–No quiero ninguna clase de esposa.

De inmediato, semejante honestidad irritó a Hinata.

–Bueno, pues la tienes.

–Sí, e inglesa por añadidura.

Sasuke pensó que si Hinata erguía más la espalda se le quebraría. Su flamante esposa parecía tener un carácter formidable y daba la impresión de estar a punto de perder el control. Apretaba las manos entre sí con tanta fuerza que debían dolerle.

–¿Por qué pronuncias la palabra "inglesa" como si fuese un insulto?

–Lo es.

Al advertir que le había gritado, el sonrojo de Hinata se intensificó y alzó la vista para ver cómo reaccionaba Sasuke. Estaba ceñudo, pero la muchacha pensó que no comprendía cuánto la exasperaba. Hinata sabía disimular muy bien sus emociones.

–Nunca te encariñarías con una esposa inglesa, ¿verdad?

–¿Encariñarme?

–Sabes lo que quiero decir.

–Explícamelo-. Ese hombre era denso como la niebla.

–¡Amar! –estalló Hinata. Vio que Ayame y Suigetsu la miraban; les dirigió una sonrisa y luego se volvió para mirar a Sasuke con expresión colérica–. ¿Podrías amar a una esposa inglesa? –murmuró.

–No creo.

–¿No crees?

–No tienes por qué gritar –señaló Sasuke. Disfrutaba sobremanera del enfado de la muchacha–. ¿Acaso mi sinceridad te molesta?- Hinata hizo una honda aspiración antes de responderle.

–No, tu sinceridad no me molesta, pero el hecho de que te diviertas me resulta ofensivo, milord. Estamos hablando de un tema serio.

–Para ti es serio, no para mí.

–¿No crees que el matrimonio sea una cuestión importante?

–No.

–¿No? - Hinata adoptó un aire abatido y furioso al mismo tiempo, y a Sasuke le pareció una combinación encantadora.

–Esposa, sólo eres una parte insignificante de mi vida. Cuando conozcas el modo de vida en las Tierras Altas, comprenderás lo tonto de tus temores.

–¿Yo soy insignificante y tonta? Sasuke, debes de considerarme muy inferior –replicó–. Con todo, te crees un santo. ¡Si hasta aseguras que nunca te descontrolas ni te enfadas! ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste?

–Es verdad –admitió riendo–. Eso fue lo que dije.

–Tampoco yo tenía muchos deseos de casarme contigo, Uchiha.

–Ya lo noté.

Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida y Sasuke dejó de ocultar su exasperación.

–En la boda te pusiste un vestido negro –le recordó.

–Sucede que me gusta este vestido –repuso Hinata, quitando una mota de polvo del bajo–. Lo usaría todos los días.

–Ah, ¿eso significa que nunca sentirías cariño por mí?

–Eso es más dudoso.

Sasuke lanzó unas risotadas tan profundas y resonantes que Hinata creyó que la tierra temblaba.

–¿Por qué mi sinceridad te hace reír?

–Es el modo como lo has dicho.

–Sasuke, no quiero seguir con esta discusión. Si has ter minado de comer, guardaré la comida.

–Deja que lo haga tu hermana.

–Es mi responsabilidad –replicó Hinata.

–¿También lo era protegerla?

–Sí.

–Ayame también está convencida de esta tontería, ¿no es así?

– ¿Desde cuándo es una tontería cumplir con el deber de uno?

–Suigetsu y yo escuchamos cuando tu hermana te ordenó que la protegieras del ataque de esos villanos ingleses. Vimos que te usó de escudo.

–No eran villanos ingleses –lo corrigió, tratando de desviar la atención hacia ese punto. Sasuke estaba resuelto a no entender lo que se refería a Ayame, y Hinata tenía ganas de discutir–. Estoy segura de que esos miserables vinieron de... –Iba a decir que los asaltantes habían cruzado la frontera desde Escocia, pero lo pensó mejor–. No tienen patria. Por eso se llaman "descastados", ¿no crees?

–Quizás –admitió Sasuke. El semblante ceñudo de Hinata lo hizo pensar que ese tema era de vital importancia para ella–. Yo creía que tú eras la hermana menor. Yo oí que tu padre te llamaba "hijita" –Sonrió, y agregó–: ¿Estaba equivocado?

–No, no estabas equivocado –repuso Hinata–. Soy la menor. Y a papá le gusta llamarme "hijita".–Tras semejante confesión, la muchacha se ruborizó.

–Aun así, Ayame te obligó a ser su escudo.

–¡No, ella no me obligó! –replicó.

–Sí, lo hizo.- La voz de Hinata adquirió un tono sospechosamente suave, y esta vez el entrecejo fruncido de Sasuke no la hizo retroceder.

–Es imposible que lo entiendas. No olvides que eres escocés, y no puedes comprender el modo de vida de los ingleses. En este sentido, tendrás que aceptar mi palabra. Siempre tuve el deber de proteger a mis hermanas mayores y quizá suceda lo mismo en todos los hogares ingleses.

–Esa idea me desagrada.

A Hinata no le importó si sus ideas agradaban o no a Sasuke y se encogió de hombros para demostrarle indiferencia.

–Eres la más pequeña –insistió Sasuke–. Por eso, tus hermanas mayores tendrían que cuidar de ti.- Hinata movió la cabeza, pues su esposo parecía decidido a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

–No, milord, no es así.- Fue el turno de Sasuke de mover la cabeza.

–Esposa, los más fuertes tienen que proteger a los más débiles. Y así es en todos lados, hasta en la santa Inglaterra.

Sasuke observó fascinado cómo los ojos de Hinata adquirían un intenso color gris plata. Las opiniones de Sasuke no le agradaban en absoluto y lo enfatizó dándole un golpe en el hombro.

–No soy débil.

Sasuke contuvo el deseo de tomarla entre los brazos y besarla hasta que se le pasara el enfado. ¡Señor, esta mujer era tan hermosa que lo perturbaba!

–No, no eres débil –concedió. La bravata de Hinata se desinfló.

–Me alegro de que lo hayas advertido –dijo.

–Aun así, me tienes miedo.

–¿Por qué insistir con eso? es poco amable de tu parte recordar ese incidente.

–Tal vez yo tenga una naturaleza poco amable.

–No. - La negativa inmediata y vehemente sorprendió a Sasuke.

–Pareces muy segura de lo que dices.

–Lo estoy –admitió–. Fuiste amable con mi padre cuando se puso a lloriquear –le recordó–. Fuiste paciente y comprensivo. Pocos hombres hubieran sido tan compasivos.

Hinata creyó haberlo elogiado, pero el estallido de carcajadas de Sasuke le demostró que más bien se divertía.

–Sasuke, es grosero reírse cuando te elogian. Muy grosero.

–Esposa mía, al calificarme de compasivo me has insultado. Jamás me han dicho algo semejante.

–Yo no estoy de acuerdo –replicó–. Que no te lo hayan dicho antes no significa que...

–Una esposa siempre debe estar de acuerdo con el marido.

Parecía sincero y Hinata creyó que era hora de que lo sacara del error.

–Una esposa debe darle su opinión al marido –afirmó– cada vez que lo considere necesario. Sasuke, es el único modo de que perdure un buen matrimonio. En este sentido, tendrás que aceptar mi palabra –agregó, desviando el rostro para no ver la expresión atónita de su esposo.

–Deja de apartarme las manos. Ahora me perteneces, y no permitiré que me impidas tocarte.

–Ya te he explicado que todavía no estoy dispuesta a pertenecerte.

–No tiene importancia si estás dispuesta o no –dijo Sasuke, divertido.

–Sasuke, no dormiré contigo como esposa hasta no conocerte mejor. Sin duda, eres capaz de entender mi reticencia.

–¡Sí, la entiendo!

Hinata se animó a lanzarle una mirada rápida, vio la risa que bailoteaba en sus ojos y de pronto comprendió que él gozaba del pudor de la esposa. Sabía que estaba comportándose como una tonta. Tenía las manos apretadas y temblaba otra vez.

–Estás asustada. Beak me explicó que tú...

–No estoy asustada. Estoy... preocupada.

Sasuke afirmó un hecho evidente:

–Estás ruborizada como una virgen-. ella lo miró airada y respondió

–No puedo evitarlo: soy virgen.

A pesar de sí mismo, Sasuke rió. Hinata parecía avergonzada, como si estuviese confesando un pecado terrible.

–¿Quieres dejar de reírte de mí? Me ofendes.

–Hinata, tu virginidad me pertenece. Una novia no debería avergonzarse de su pureza. - ¡Al fin había usado su nombre! Hinata se sintió tan complacida que sonrió.

– ¿Me habrías elegido si yo no fuese.., pura?

–Sí –respondió el hombre de inmediato.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, y no me hagas repetirlo, Hinata –dijo irritado.

–Sasuke, eres un hombre poco común. Pocos caballeros aceptarían a una mujer que se hubiese entregado a otro hombre.

–¡Yo te aceptaría de cualquier manera! –replicó Sasuke–. Pero averiguaría el nombre del hombre que te hubiese deshonrado antes del matrimonio.

–¿Y luego?

–Lo mataría–. Hinata supo que hablaba en serio y se estremeció. No cabía duda de que matar no significaba gran cosa para este hombre.– Pero no tiene importancia, pues eres virgen, ¿cierto?

–Si –admitió la joven–. ¿Y bien, Sasuke? ¿Aceptas esperar hasta que te conozca mejor? Antes de que tú... o sea... antes de que nosotros...

La pobre muchacha no hallaba las palabras. De pronto, Sasuke sintió la necesidad de aliviar los temores de Hinata, aunque no supo el por qué. Por supuesto que la tomaría, pero no quería que se crispase ni que sufriera una angustiosa espera. Resolvió usar un poco de diplomacia.

–Hasta que uses mi manto, Hinata. Esperaremos hasta ese momento.

La expresión de Hinata indicó que se sentía como si la hubieran salvado del purgatorio, y esa reacción estropeó el buen humor de Sasuke.

–¿Me das tu palabra, Sasuke?

–Acabo de hacerlo –afirmó. De pronto, la alzó contra su costado, le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos–. Esposa, de aquí en adelante nunca me pidas que te repita una promesa.

Si el hombre le hubiera soltado la barbilla, Hinata habría asentido. Sasuke se inclinó lentamente y la besó, y la muchacha quedó demasiado atónita para resistirse. La boca de Sasuke era dura, pero al mismo tiempo, cálida y maravillosa. Otra vez, cuando Hinata iba a responder, Sasuke se apartó.

–Te agradezco tu comprensión –murmuró la joven.

–Tus sentimientos no son muy importantes para mí. Sólo eres mi esposa, mi esclava. Si no lo olvidas, nos llevaremos bien.

–¿Tu esclava? –exclamó la joven, ahogándose casi. ¡Dios era testigo de que nunca se había sentido tan humillada, tan despreciada en toda su vida! Sasuke le dio un golpecito suave en la espalda.

–Muchacha, mastica la comida antes de tragarla –le aconsejó. !Él sabía bien que no había comido nada!

–Lo haces adrede, ¿no es cierto, Sasuke?

–¿Hacer, qué?

–Es inútil que finjas inocencia, esposo. Estás tratando de enfadarme.- Sasuke asintió, demostrando que era cierto con una sonrisa que iba ensanchándose.

–¿Para qué?

–Para demostrarte que es aceptable.

–No entiendo.

–Hagas lo que hicieras o digas lo que dijeras, nunca perderé la paciencia contigo. Hinata, tengo el deber de cuidar de tu seguridad. En realidad, la lección que acabo de darte es muy sencilla, y cuando lo pienses verás que te he permitido expresar tus ideas sin reaccionar de manera violenta.

–¿Estás diciéndome que toda esta conversación era sólo una lección para tu ignorante novia inglesa? - Sasuke asintió y Hinata comenzó a reír. –Entonces Sasuke, si yo te digo que eres el guerrero más insultante que he tenido la desdicha de conocer, ¿no te molestará en absoluto?

–No.

–Milord, acabas de prometerme que no me tocarás hasta que lleve puesto tu manto, y ahora yo te prometo otra cosa: lamentarás haberte jactado de no perder nunca la paciencia conmigo, esposo. Te doy mi palabra.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese responderle, Hinata le dio una palmada para quitarle la mano y se apartó de él.

–Iré a darme un baño. Ese hombre asqueroso me tocó –le dijo–. Me restregará hasta que me sienta otra vez limpia. ¿Tienes otros insultos para arrojarme antes de que me marche?

Sasuke movió la cabeza haciendo sacudir las ramas del árbol contra el que estaba apoyado. Hinata comprendió que el tamaño del esposo ya no la intimidaba. No supo por qué había cambiado su reacción ante él, pero ya no le temía. No había asesinado a la primera esposa. Esa súbita idea apareció en la mente de Hinata, y tras esa, otra también sorprendente: Confiaba por entero en él.

–En este momento, ninguno.

–¿Qué?

Sasuke pensó que su esposa tenía dificultad en retener las ideas.

–No tengo más insultos que hacerte –dijo en tono seco. Hinata asintió y se alejó.

–Hinata, quiero advertirte algo –le gritó Sasuke–. El agua está fría.

–No necesito ninguna advertencia –respondió la muchacha por encima del hombro en un tono tan audaz como su manera de caminar–. Nosotros, los ingleses, estamos hechos de una fibra más resistente de lo que los escoceses creen.

Sólo cuando Hinata juntó su ropa limpia, el jabón y el cepillo y estuvo de pie sobre la orilla del lago, se permitió bajar la guardia por completo.

–¿Sólo una esclava? –murmuró para sí mientras se quitaba la camisa negra y la enagua–. Quiere que me sienta tan insignificante como un perro.

Siguió murmurando para sí, contenta de estar sola. Suigetsu había llevado a Ayame al otro extremo del campamento. Hinata esperaba que su hermana se comportara bien. No creyó que le quedara paciencia para intervenir si Suigetsu aplastaba los tiernos sentimientos de Ayame.

–Es una suerte que mis sentimientos no sean tan tiernos –se dijo–. El sol se caerá antes de que yo use los colores de Sasuke. Antes de tocarme, tendrá que cortejarme como lo haría cualquier hombre decente.

De súbito, en el semblante de Hinata apareció una expresión ceñuda: ¡demonios, ni siquiera le gustaba a ese hombre! _"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"_, pensó. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. _"Esto no tiene sentido, no quiero que Sasuke me toque, todavía, pero sí quiero que lo haga."_

Era demasiado confuso para entenderlo. Hinata estaba tan concentrada en olvidar las cosas dolorosas que le había dicho Sasuke, que se olvidó de probar la temperatura del agua. Tomó el jabón y saltó al centro del estanque, calculando que le llegaría más o menos a los hombros.

Sasuke oyó el chapoteo y, un segundo después, el grito desaforado de su dulce desposada. Soltó un suspiro y se levantó. Sospechó que necesitaría su ayuda en pocos minutos.

El agua estaba tan helada que a Hinata se le cortó la respiración. Se sintió como si se hubiera sumergido en un tanque lleno de nieve húmeda. Supo que había pronunciado un término muy poco femenino y la afligió que Sasuke la hubiese oído, pero comprendió que ya era tarde, y si su esposo quería añadir "obscena" a "insignificante", en realidad a Hinata no le importaba.

Para cuando terminó de lavarse el pelo con el jabón de olor de rosas, temblaba de manera incontrolable. Se apresuró a terminar el baño, arrojó la pastilla de jabón a la orilla cubierta de hierbas y trató de salir.

El calambre la tomó por sorpresa. Casi había llegado a la orilla cuando el arco del pie derecho se retorció en un doloroso nudo. El dolor la hizo doblarse, se aferró el pie debajo del agua y saltó para tomar aire.

–¡Sasuke!

Él estuvo allí antes de que tuviera que llamarlo por segunda vez. Hinata acababa de hundirse nuevamente en el agua cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de él en la cintura. No pudo soltarse el pie el tiempo suficiente para ayudarlo. Pero Sasuke no lo necesitaba, cosa de la que Hinata no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo fuera del agua, sobre el regazo de su marido. Todavía estaba doblada sobre sí y temblaba como un perrito mojado mientras intentaba aflojar el nudo del pie.

Hinata no supo que estaba sollozando. Sasuke le apartó las manos del pie y se lo masajeó lentamente con la palma de la mano hasta que se redujo el calambre.

La trató con increíble dulzura. Hinata sepultó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sasuke para que no viese que estaba a punto de llorar. No podría soportar que advirtiese su debilidad. Tampoco quería que dejara de sostenerla: despedía un aroma tan bueno, tan masculino... Y la piel cálida aliviaba los estremecimientos de Hinata.

–¿Estás mejor, ahora? –dijo en un suave susurro, junto al oído. La muchacha asintió, pero no se apartó de él.

La otra mano de Sasuke estaba apoyada sobre el muslo sedoso de Hinata; la muchacha tenía unas piernas largas, magníficas. Sasuke vio que la piel de la mujer era inmaculada, sintió los grandes pechos suaves a través de la tela delgada de la camisa. Tenía los pezones erguidos. Y así también, la entrepierna de Sasuke. Se dijo que no debía pensar en ello, pero el cuerpo se negó a obedecer la orden de la mente.

¡Dios, toda Hinata era suave! Sasuke ya tenía una completa erección. La reacción física fue tan fulminante que toda disciplina lo abandonó.

–Ahora estoy mejor –murmuró Hinata, en un tono que traicionaba su timidez–. Debo darte las gracias otra vez. Si no me hubieses salvado, me habría ahogado.

–Tengo la sensación de que esto se repetirá.

El matiz burlón y el pronunciado acento escocés hicieron sonreír a la joven.

–¿Que me ahogue? –preguntó, sabiendo que Sasuke no se refería a eso.

–No –replicó Sasuke–. Que yo te salve.

Hinata se apartó un poco para poder verle la expresión, y tuvo que quitarse de los ojos un mechón de cabello húmedo.

–Quizá yo también te salve un par de veces –dijo, imitando el acento del hombre.

Percibió que Sasuke se mostraba complacido por el esfuerzo y se acurrucó otra vez contra el pecho tibio de él.

–Sasuke, necesito un poco de tu calor. Hace mucho frío esta noche, ¿verdad?

–Para mí está bastante templado –replicó. Sonrió al oír el suave suspiro de Hinata, y agregó– ¿Siempre te bañas vestida?- Hinata sintió la voz de Sasuke como una caricia sobre la cabeza.

–No, pero podría venir alguien –aclaró–. Trataba de ser recatada.

Sasuke pensó que la tela mojada era tan provocativa como la piel desnuda de Hinata, y apretó los dientes para contener el ansia de demostrarle cuán provocativa resultaba.

–Estás poniéndote morada. Será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada.

Tras esa sugerencia, fue necesario que la apartara de los brazos. Hinata parecía no querer desprenderse hasta que Sasuke le ofreció ayuda para desvestirse. Entonces, Hinata se movió con la velocidad de un rayo. Le dio la espalda a Sasuke, corrió hasta donde había dejado la ropa seca y se envolvió rápidamente en una manta delgada.

–Si no te molesta, quisiera que me dieras unos minutos de intimidad.

Sasuke debió de haberlo adivinado pues, cuando Hinata se dio la vuelta, ya no estaba y las hojas de unas ramas todavía se balanceaban después de haberle dado paso hacia el campamento. La muchacha se quitó la ropa mojada, se secó lo mejor que pudo y se puso una camisa limpia, pero no pudo atar los lazos. Tenía los dedos entumecidos y no pudo sujetar las resbaladizas cintas de seda rosada. La camisa se entreabrió, exponiendo gran parte de sus pechos generosos. No le importó parecer audaz. Se le formó piel de gallina. Cada vez que se movía, los mechones empapados dejaban caer una lluvia sobre la espalda, como dagas de hielo sobre la piel. Cuando terminó de cepillarse el cabello, le castañeteaban los dientes. Dejó el cepillo, y se envolvió otra vez en la manta húmeda. Metió la tela bajo los brazos, sujetó los bordes sobre el pecho y corrió de regreso al campamento. Estaba demasiado apurada para ponerse los zapatos. Sólo podía pensar en el fuego que sin duda Sasuke habría encendido, y se dijo que en pocos minutos estaría tibia como un bizcocho recién horneado.

Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas. Al llegar al claro, Hinata se detuvo bruscamente. No había ningún fuego para calentarse.

Sasuke tampoco la esperaba. Estaba profundamente dormido. Si hubiese tenido fuerzas, Hinata habría gritado, pero temió que sólo le saliera un gemido lamentable, y guardó silencio. El hombre parecía muy cómodo. Y tibio. Estaba envuelto en el manto y tenía la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del mismo árbol que usó durante la cena. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era profunda y regular.

Hinata no supo qué hacer y le corrieron lágrimas de frustración por las mejillas. Miró alrededor, buscando un sitio donde protegerse del viento que comenzaba a aumentar, y luego resolvió que no tenía importancia dónde durmiera. La manta de hilo en la que se había envuelto ya estaba empapada y no la protegía. ¿Qué importaba dónde durmiese? Antes del amanecer, estaría congelada.

Caminó despacio hasta donde estaba Sasuke, y le dio unos golpecitos tímidos con los dedos de los pies en la pierna.

–¿Sasuke?

Había estado esperándola pacientemente. Abrió los ojos y la miró. Resolvió que no la obligaría a pedírselo, ya que temblaba con excesiva violencia. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Sasuke comprendió que Hinata estaba a punto de perder el control. Con expresión impávida, se separó del manto y le abrió los brazos. Ella no vaciló. Dejó caer la manta y se echó en brazos de Sasuke. Aterrizó con un topetazo muy poco femenino sobre el pecho del hombre, oyó el gruñido de éste y se disculpó con voz temblorosa, acurrucándose contra el cuello de él.

Sasuke la rodeó con el manto. Hinata tenía las rodillas encajadas entre los muslos del hombre. Con una mano, la sostuvo apretada contra sí, y con la otra la obligó a estirar las piernas hasta que Hinata quedó tendida encima de él.

La pelvis de la mujer estaba apoyada sobre la de Sasuke, y el hombre cruzó una pierna encima de las de ella tratando de absorber el frío de Hinata con su propio calor. La muchacha olía como si acabara de bañarse en flores silvestres, y la piel era tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa.

En pocos minutos, Hinata recobró el calor y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción. La maravillosa calidez de Sasuke le provocaba mareos. A fin de cuentas, no era tan mal tipo. Sí, era escocés, y también un gigante, y Hinata supo que no permitiría que nada le pasara a ella. Siempre estaría segura junto a él.

Sonrió, con la boca pegada al pecho de Sasuke. Mañana le permitiría besarla. Suspiró, al comprender que ese pensamiento no era digno de una dama, y que hacía sólo un día que lo conocía. Sí, era una vergüenza que pensara así.

Hinata decidió reconsiderar su opinión acerca de Sasuke Uchiha. Si de verdad se lo proponía, estaba segura de que en contraría en él cualidades redentoras. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Sasuke le dijo:

–¿Hinata?

–¿Si? –murmuró junto al oído del hombre.

–Estás usando mi manto.

...


	8. Chapter 7

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**...**

Ese hombre era un cerdo.

Sasuke Uchiha no poseía cualidades redentoras. Tenía un sentido del humor que escapaba a la comprensión de Hinata. No sólo hizo ese absurdo comentario acerca de que estaba usando su feo manto sino que tuvo la audacia de reírse. El pecho de Sasuke retumbó de tal manera con la risa que Hinata creyó estar en el centro de un terremoto.

Sasuke supo que Hinata debía creer que estaba burlándose de ella. Si en realidad adivinara lo que pensaba hacer, no lo miraría con expresión tan severa. La inocencia de Hinata y la promesa de Sasuke libraron de temores la mente de la joven. Claro que Sasuke la deseaba, pero no quería asustarla. La quería dispuesta. Y caliente.

Hinata apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

–Tu sentido del humor es tan retorcido como una montura que ha quedado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia.

Esperó una respuesta, pero Sasuke no respondió a la broma. Siguió contemplando la boca de Hinata y, de pronto, la hizo sentir muy consciente de sí misma. Sin advertirlo se humedeció los labios. La expresión de Sasuke se endureció, y Hinata se sintió desconcertada.

–Ahora que sé cómo funciona tu mente, no me dejaré provocar con tanta facilidad –le dijo Hinata.

–Ese día nunca llegará –predijo Sasuke.

–¿Por qué me miras así?

–¿Así cómo?

–Como si fueras a besarme otra vez –dijo Hinata–. ¿Eso significa que beso bien?

–No –respondió el hombre en tono tierno, que suavizó el filo del insulto.

–¿Por qué crees que no?

Una sonrisa lenta y sensual transformó el semblante de Sasuke y entibió a Hinata. _"Este individuo podría ser encantador, si quisiera"_, pensó la muchacha _"Pero por fortuna, es demasiado tonto para saber que tiene una magia tan especial."_

Hinata tamborileó con los dedos sobre el pecho de su esposo mientras aguardaba una respuesta. Como Sasuke guardó silencio, Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que no le agradaba besarla.

–No soy hábil, ¿verdad?

–¿Para qué? –preguntó con tono engañosamente sereno.

–Para besar –exclamó Hinata–. Por favor, ¿puedes prestar atención a lo que digo?

–No chiquita, no eres nada hábil –respondió–. Sin embargo...

–No me llames chiquita –susurró Hinata–. No es apropiado –agregó–. Además, no lo dices del mismo modo que papá. - Sasuke rió.

–¡Me alegro!

Hinata sonrió a pesar de la irritación pues la voz de Sasuke era muy atrayente. Ese acento era capaz de quitarle la respiración.

–No has respondido a mi pregunta –barbotó Hinata, mientras Sasuke comenzaba a masajearle la parte trasera de los muslos, deslizando los pulgares bajo la camisa. Hinata fingió no advertirlo, pues era una sensación magnífica.

–Te he respondido.

–No lo recuerdo.

–Te he dicho que no.

–¿No estabas bromeando?

–No.

–Sasuke, si no sé besar bien es culpa tuya, no mía. Quizá tú tampoco sepas hacerlo. ¿Qué opinas de esa posibilidad?

–Pienso que estás loca. –Sasuke sonrió al ver el horror que provocaba su afirmación.

–Me niego a sentirme inferior en esta cuestión –dijo Hinata–. Como tú eres el único hombre que he besado, la responsabilidad es tuya.

–¿El hombre al que estabas prometida nunca te besó? Sé que te visitaba con frecuencia.

–¿Sabías algo acerca de Toneri?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y comenzó a acariciarle las suaves posaderas. Hacía desesperados esfuerzos por no pensar en lo placentero que sería. Tendría que ir despacio. Comprendió que sería más decente esperar a que llegaran a las Tierras Altas para acostarse con su esposa. En las mejores circunstancias, el viaje sería duro para ella y, si en ese momento le hacía el amor, estaría demasiado frágil para mantener una marcha intensa.

Sí, sería más decente aguardar, pero Sasuke no lo haría. Como concesión, al día siguiente disminuiría el ritmo de la marcha, y eso sería todo. Sentía un deseo feroz. Y si Hinata meneaba otra vez el trasero, ni siquiera disminuiría el ritmo.

–Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que sabes acerca de Toneri? –preguntó Hinata otra vez.

–¿Qué es lo que hay que saber?

–Nada.

–Respóndeme.- La voz de Sasuke se tomó tan dura como la expresión de sus ojos.

–Toneri nunca me besó –dijo Hinata–. Estuvimos comprometidos desde muy pequeños. Lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, siento afecto por él, es mi deber.

–Sentías –la corrigió Sasuke–. Sentías afecto por ese hombre.

–Bueno, sí –concedió, esperando que se le borrara el ceño fruncido –. Es un buen amigo de la familia y, como estábamos prometidos, era de suponer que yo guardara cierto cariño hacia él, ¿no crees, Sasuke?

El hombre no respondió, aunque la expresión se suavizó y aflojó el abrazo con que sujetaba a Hinata. Estaba sobremanera complacido con la mujer: no le había entregado el corazón a ese inglés, no lo amaba. Sasuke sonrió. No comprendió por qué le importaba tanto... pero así era.

–Toneri siempre fue muy correcto –continuó –. Cuando venía a presentar sus respetos, nunca quedábamos solos. Creo que por ese motivo nunca me besó.

Hinata fue sincera, y esperaba una respuesta sincera. Sasuke rió.

–¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto? ¿El que Toneri nunca me haya besado o que nunca nos dejaran solos?

–Si hubiese sido escocés, te aseguro que habría encontrado un modo –respondió Sasuke–. Quizá para este momento ya tendrías uno o dos herederos de él.

–Toneri es considerado.

–Considerado no –repuso Sasuke–. Estúpido.

–Es un noble inglés –dijo Hinata–. Comprende los tiernos sentimientos de una mujer, Sasuke. ¡Si siempre me ofrecía cumplidos...! Es...

–Era.

–¿Por qué insistes en referirte a él como si estuviese muerto? –preguntó.

–Porque ya no forma parte de tu vida. No pronuncies más su nombre ante mí, esposa.

No tendría que mostrarse tan irritado con ella. Sasuke se apartó del árbol y se tendió sobre el suelo. Hinata comenzó a rodar de costado, pero Sasuke la sujetó, aferrándole las nalgas.

El modo en que la sostenía era indecente, pero la sensación era demasiado agradable para pedirle que la soltara. El sol ya había desaparecido, pero la luz de la luna era brillante y le permitía ver el rostro de su esposo. Parecía relajado, en paz, casi dormido. Por eso Hinata no se molestó cuando las manos de Sasuke volvieron a deslizarse bajo su camisa. Pensó que tal vez no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

¡Dios, qué sensación pecaminosa! Hinata apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y el perfil de la cara contra el pecho tibio del hombre.

–¿Sasuke? –murmuró–. De verdad, me gustaría saber qué se siente.

Las manos de Sasuke interrumpieron el suave masaje y Hinata sintió que se ponía tenso.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres sentir?

–Cuando un hombre besa a una mujer con la intención de acostarse con ella. Es un beso diferente del que tú me diste.

Parecía estar instruyéndolo, y Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Esta conversación era absurda. Y muy excitante.

–Sí, lo es –admitió por fin.

–Suigetsu usa la lengua cuando besa.

–¡¿Qué?!

–No me alces la voz, Sasuke.

–¿Cómo sabes que Suigetsu...?

–Me lo dijo Ayame. Me dijo que era asqueroso.

–A ti no te parecerá así –predijo Sasuke en tono gruñón.

–¿De verdad? –Otra vez estaba sin aliento–. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque tuviste deseos de tocarme desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

–No es así.

–Porque yo percibí la pasión en ti. Porque tu cuerpo reacciona cada vez que te miro. Porque...

–Me haces sentir incómoda.

–No, estoy calentándote.

–No.

–Sí.

–No tendrías que hablarme así –ordenó.

–Te hablo del modo que se me antoja –respondió Sasuke–. Te deseo, Hinata.

El tono de Sasuke no dio lugar a discusiones. Antes de que Hinata pudiese recuperar el aliento, le rodeó la cara con las manos y buscó su boca.

Por propia voluntad, Hinata mantuvo la boca apretada como una puerta cerrada. La mano de Sasuke atrapó la barbilla de la muchacha y esta sintió que la obligaba a abrir los labios para él. En cuanto cedió a la silenciosa exigencia, la lengua de Sasuke penetró en su boca en una arremetida profunda, veloz, total. Hinata se sobresaltó e intentó retroceder, pero Sasuke no la dejó.

Su boca se deslizó sobre la de ella, ahogando el gemido de protesta. Ya no era gentil. La boca de Sasuke era ahora caliente, hambrienta, la lengua, directa y salvaje, mientras probaba el sabor de Hinata y la obligaba a probar el propio.

El último pensamiento coherente de Hinata fue que Sasuke Uchiha, en efecto, sabía besar.

Hinata aprendía con rapidez. Su lengua se volvió tan salvaje como la del hombre, igual de indisciplinada. Trató de debatirse cuando Sasuke le sujetó los muslos. Él extendió los suyos y apretó a Hinata entre sus robustas piernas. Ella sintió la dura erección y quiso apartarse, pero Sasuke la sometió, encendiendo en ella el fuego de la pasión. La lengua del hombre entraba y salía una y otra vez, hasta que todo el cuerpo de la mujer sintió ansias de más.

¡Dios, qué dulce era la muchacha! Al tenerla así, abrazada, tembló de deseo. Los sensuales gemidos que resonaban en el fondo de la garganta de Hinata lo enloquecieron.

Hinata no opuso resistencia hasta que Sasuke le separó las manos de sus propios hombros y bajó con lentitud los tirantes de la camisa, hasta los brazos de la muchacha. Entonces, ella apartó la boca pensando en apartarse de él, pero para el momento en que su cuerpo respondió a la orden de la mente, la camisa ya estaba por la cintura.

Tenía los pechos aplastados bajo el tórax de Sasuke, y los pezones se endurecieron al erótico contacto con el vello y la piel cálida y sensible contra la suya.

–Quiero que te detengas ahora mismo –gimió.

Sasuke no hizo caso de la débil protesta. Deslizó la boca por el cuello de Hinata y le acarició la oreja con la lengua. Hinata ladeó la cabeza para ofrecerse mejor y jadeó cuando él atrapó el lóbulo entre los dientes. El aliento entrecortado del hombre era caliente, dulce y muy excitante. Le murmuró promesas seductoras que la hicieron temblar con un anhelo desconocido hasta el momento.

–¿Sasuke? –dijo, con un gemido entrecortado cuando el esposo le bajó la camisa hasta las caderas– . Debajo de eso no tengo nada.

–Lo sé, muchacha.

–¿No tendrías que detenerte ya?

–Todavía no, Hinata –murmuró, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo.

La hizo rodar hasta que quedó de espaldas. Le besó el cuello, los hombros, otra vez la boca. Sólo se apartó cuando vio que temblaba de deseo. Hinata vio que ya estaba totalmente desnuda y giró para contemplar a Sasuke. Las sombras oscurecían la silueta poderosa. Oyó el susurro de las ropas y supo que estaba desnudándose. En ese instante de separación sintió un desesperado temor.

_"__¡Que Dios me ampare!"_, pensó. _"¡Quisiera huir!"_ Pero Sasuke la atrapó antes de que hubiera rodado siquiera. Le sujetó las manos y estiró los brazos de Hinata por encima de la cabeza en un solo movimiento, para luego cubrirla por completo con su propio cuerpo.

El contacto con la piel cálida de Sasuke contra la propia la hizo jadear. Él lanzó un gemido sordo y atrapó otra vez la boca de Hinata. Ese beso fue decididamente carnal: quería someterla. Al percibir que se arqueaba hacia él, supo que la naturaleza apasionada de Hinata había superado el pudor.

Le soltó las manos y, al mismo tiempo, metió la lengua en la boca de la mujer, soltando un gemido de satisfacción cuando los dedos de Hinata se le clavaron en la espalda.

Mientras la acariciaba, el pecho de Sasuke se frotaba contra los senos suaves de Hinata. Ella siguió intentado apartarse del vértice de los muslos de Sasuke, pero cuando sintió la dureza de su virilidad contra el vientre, dejó de debatirse. Un dolor súbito y caliente concentró su atención.

Sasuke le acarició los pechos y los rodeó con amoroso cuidado. Rozó con los dedos los pezones erguidos, y el suspiro entrecortado indicó a Hinata cuánto le gustaba prodigarle esas íntimas caricias.

Hinata fue lo bastante sincera para admitir que le agradaba el caos que esas caricias despertaban en ella.

Cuando la boca reemplazó a la mano sobre el pecho de Hinata, cuando tomó el pezón en la boca y comenzó a succionar, Hinata creyó que enloquecería. La sensación era tan intensa que cerró los ojos y dejó que esa impresión maravillosa la inundara. Anhelante, se arqueó contra él y movió con impaciencia las piernas contra las de Sasuke.

Sasuke tomó una honda bocanada de aire para calmar su propia ansiedad y se apoyó sobre los codos para poder contemplar el rostro de Hinata.

Hinata percibió el cambio de inmediato. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Estiró una mano y le acarició el mentón. Las patillas le cosquillearon los dedos, pero no sonrió. Sasuke era el hombre más endemoniadamente atractivo que había conocido. La luz de la luna suavizaba los rasgos: parecía duro... y decidido.

–Entonces, ¿decides detenerte? –murmuró.

–¿Quieres que lo haga? –preguntó Sasuke.

No supo cómo responderle. _"Sí"_, se dijo, _"claro que quiero que se detenga. Una novia debería_ _tener una noche de bodas apropiada, ¿no?"_

–Todavía no-. Hinata no había comprendido lo que decía hasta que lo vio sonreírle-. –Me confundes Sasuke. Cuando me acaricias así, no sé lo que estoy pensando. Quizá deberíamos detenernos...

–Aún no. –Tenía la frente perlada de sudor, los dientes apretados, el aliento agitado.

No tenía intenciones de detenerse. Al comprenderlo, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sasuke debió de haberle leído el pensamiento... y percibido el miedo, pues de pronto le separó las piernas con el muslo en un movimiento rudo, exigente.

Sin dejar de contemplarla, la mano derecha de Sasuke se deslizó entre los cuerpos de los dos, hacia abajo. Los dedos llegaron al vértice de los muslos y Hinata trató de apartarle la mano.

–No Sasuke, no debes hacerlo.

Sasuke no se inmutó. Sus dedos acariciaron los tiernos pliegues y, al sentir la humedad, casi perdió el control.

–Hinata, estás caliente para mí –murmuró–. ¡Dios, eres tan dulce, tan suave...!

La penetró lentamente con el dedo y se movió en el interior.

–Estás muy apretada.

La mente de Hinata quería pararlo, pero el cuerpo no conservó el menor escrúpulo. Alzó las caderas para salirle al encuentro cuando Sasuke comenzó a retirar los dedos.

–¿Te detendrás? –preguntó, en un tono que traicionaba sus sentimientos.

–Aún no –repitió Sasuke, sonriendo al percibir la confusión que revelaba la voz de Hinata. Le tomó la mano y la apretó contra su propia dureza; la reacción de su esposa fue instantánea. Todo el cuerpo de la muchacha se estremeció y se apretó contra él.

–Apriétame –le ordenó Sasuke–. Así –le indicó, sujetando los dedos de la mujer alrededor de su pene erecto, y luego volvió a penetrarla con los dedos para librarla de los temores.

Apartó la mano cuando ya no pudo soportar la dulce tortura. Su boca arrasó la de Hinata y hundió la lengua hasta la garganta de la mujer. De pronto, ella se tomó tan salvaje y descontrolada como estaba Sasuke. El hombre sabía dónde tocar, cuánta presión ejercer, cómo hacerla derretir entre sus brazos. Se volvió más exigente en sus demandas.

–No nos detendremos ahora ¿verdad?

–No, mi amor.

Sacó los dedos y luego volvió a meterlos con fuerza en el apretado estuche otra vez. Hinata gritó de dolor.

–¡No lo hagas Sasuke! Me duele.

–Tranquila, mi amor –murmuró–. Yo te lo facilitaré.

Hinata no entendió qué era lo que le decía. La boca de Sasuke otra vez se abatió sobre la de Hinata en un beso largo, caliente, y ella pensó que de verdad se detendría al sentir que sacaba la mano de su lugar más íntimo.

Sasuke fue depositando una estela de besos en el cuello, el pecho, el estómago de la mujer. Cuando llegó más abajo, al suave triángulo de rizos negros que defendía la virginidad de la muchacha, Hinata gritó otra vez y trató de apartarlo. Pero Sasuke no retrocedió. El sabor de Hinata lo embriagaba. Excitó con la lengua el sensible capullo de carne y presionó con más fuerza, penetrando en la sedosa abertura.

El estallido esplendoroso de sensaciones fue la perdición de Hinata y se aferró a Sasuke exigiendo más. Los músculos se pusieron tensos por anticipado y recibió el ardiente éxtasis que la consumía. En cuanto sintió los primeros estremecimientos de alivio, Sasuke se movió. Le separó bien los muslos y comenzó a penetrarla. Se detuvo al llegar a la virginidad y luego la embistió con una enérgica acometida.

Hinata gritó de dolor. De inmediato, Sasuke interrumpió sus movimientos. En ese instante, estaba por completo dentro de ella, en una posesión total. Trató de contenerse para darle tiempo de habituarse a la invasión.

–Ahora no te muevas –le ordenó, en una voz que sonó áspera en el oído de Hinata–. ¡Por Dios, Hinata eres tan estrecha!

La mujer no habría podido moverse aunque hubiera querido, pues el peso de Sasuke la aplastaba. Sasuke le rodeó el rostro y lamió lentamente las lágrimas de las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha.

La pasión confirió a los ojos de Hinata un profundo blanco, tan blanco como la luna llena en un cielo despejado, a la vez que tenía los labios sonrosados por los hambrientos besos de Sasuke.

–Hinata ¿aún te duele? –dijo con voz entrecortada, como si hubiese corrido una larga distancia, pero también en la voz y en la expresión intensa se reflejaba la preocupación. Hinata asintió y murmuró:

–El dolor pasará, ¿no? ¿Está bien que sea tan estrecha?

–¡Sí! –gimió Sasuke.

Cuando comenzó a moverse, iniciando un rito antiguo como el tiempo, Hinata pensó que estaba acabada. Le rodeó los muslos con sus propias piernas para sentirlo más dentro de sí.

–No te detengas Sasuke. Ahora no.

–Todavía no –prometió.

Ninguno de los dos pudo volver a hablar. Sasuke retrocedió y luego la penetró nuevamente. Hinata alzó las caderas para salirle al encuentro: quería tenerlo todo dentro de sí y oprimirlo con fuerza.

Como un fuego sin control, la pasión se abatió sobre los dos. Sasuke hundió la cara en el cuello de Hinata y la embistió una y otra vez. Quiso ser suave. Hinata no se lo permitió.

No supo que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y a Sasuke no le importó. Cuando estuvo al borde del orgasmo, cuando creyó que sin duda moriría por la inenarrable presión que crecía dentro de ella, se aferró a su esposo y gritó su nombre.

–¡Sasuke!

–Ven a mí, mi amor –murmuró Sasuke–. Ven a mí, ahora.

Hinata no supo a dónde la llevaba Sasuke, pero sí que estaba segura entre sus brazos. Se entregó a la bendita rendición y descubrió que era, al mismo tiempo, la plenitud.

Sasuke supo desde el comienzo a dónde iban, pero nunca antes se sintió tan fuera de control, ni experimentó una pasión tan arrolladora. Quería mostrarle las estrellas. Él era el experimentado, ella la inocente. Él sabía dónde tocar, dónde acariciar, cuándo presionar, cuándo retroceder. Y sin embargo, cuando por fin alcanzó su propio orgasmo, supo que su dulce mujercita lo había llevado más allá de las estrellas.

Lo había llevado al Cielo.

Hinata durmió como si hubiese muerto. Cuando se despertó y se desperezó, el sol de la mañana ya estaba alto sobre el prado. En cuanto se movió, lanzó un fuerte gemido. Se sentía muy vulnerable. Abrió los ojos. El recuerdo de la noche pasada le hizo arder las mejillas.

¡Que Dios la ayudara; nunca podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos! Se había comportado como una desvergonzada. Recordó que le había pedido que se detuviese, pero el hombre estaba decidido a seguir. Pero al admitir que ella también había insistido, casi con vehemencia, en que no se detuviera, resolvió que se quedaría el resto del día debajo del manto.

Pero le pareció que Sasuke disfrutó de lo que hicieron. Hinata apartó la manta del rostro y de inmediato vio a Sasuke. Estaba de pie al otro lado del claro entre los caballos. Hinata advirtió que los animales ya estaban ensillados; listos para comenzar el día de marcha.

Fuego Fatuo se comportaba como una hembra enamorada. Insistía en dar topetazos a la mano de Sasuke en procura de caricias. De pronto, también deseó una palmada cariñosa. Pensó que la noche anterior lo había complacido pero, por desgracia, se quedó dormida antes de que su esposo tuviese ocasión de decírselo.

Necesitaría fingir un enfado para disimular la vergüenza. Como Sasuke no le prestaba la menor atención, se levantó, se quitó el manto y se puso rápidamente la camisa. Sabía que su atuendo no era nada recatado, pero resolvió no demostrarle timidez alguna pues imaginó que lo consideraría una debilidad.

Sasuke ni miraba en dirección de Hinata. La muchacha juntó su ropa y se dirigió hacia el estanque con toda la dignidad que le permitieron los muslos entumecidos. Se lavó, se puso un vestido azul claro y se trenzó el pelo. Cuando regresó al campamento, el ánimo de Hinata había mejorado considerablemente. Después de todo, era un nuevo día, y por cierto, un comienzo.

Por otra parte, había cumplido el deber de esposa, ya que permitió que Sasuke se acostara con ella.

_"¿Piensa que soy de hierro?"_, se preguntó Sasuke en cuanto vio a la esposa que caminaba hacia él.

Ninguna mujer lo tentaba de esa forma. Antes jamás había conocido un deseo tan intenso. _"Poséelas y olvídalas"_, había sido su lema hasta el momento. Pero Hinata era diferente. _"Dios me ayude!"_, pensó. _"Está comenzando a importarme."_ No era de la clase de mujeres que se olvidan. En el mismo instante en que se levantó y lo miró, un deseo al rojo vivo lo atenazó. Tenía el cabello revuelto. Recordó lo sedosos que los sintió cuando los alzó para que el viento los secara mientras Hinata dormía. No pudo dejar de acariciarle la piel después de hacerle el amor. Y también durmió mientras la acariciaba.

Sasuke, en cambio, no durmió nada. Las caderas de Hinata estaban incrustadas contra su dura virilidad. Cada vez que se movía, deseaba poseerla nuevamente. El único motivo por el que se contuvo era porque Hinata no podría caminar durante una semana si le hacía todo lo que quería hacerle. Para ella era demasiado pronto. Necesitaba tiempo para que la inflamación se aliviara. Decidió no volver a tocarla hasta que llegaran al hogar. Y ya estaba lamentando la decisión.

No estaba hecho de hierro, pero su inocente mujercita aún no lo sabía. De lo contrario, no estaría allí, con tan escaso atuendo, si tuviese una idea de lo que rondaba por la mente de su esposo. _"Quizá lo sepa"_, pensó _"¿intenta que vuelva a hacerle el amor sin decírmelo de modo directo?"_ Sasuke reflexionó sobre esa posibilidad un largo minuto y llegó a la conclusión de que Hinata era demasiado ingenua para comprender cuánto lo excitaba.

Por supuesto, Sasuke la ilustraría en cuanto llegaran al hogar.

–Gracias por prestarme el manto.

El hombre se volvió al oír la voz de Hinata, y la vio con la mirada fija en sus propias botas.

–Es tuyo, Hinata

–¿Un regalo de bodas?

No lo miraba. Y pese a que tenía la cabeza gacha, Sasuke pudo ver que estaba sonrojada. Y eso lo divirtió. ¡Diablos, se había comportado como una gata salvaje entre sus brazos! Sasuke tenía marcas que lo demostraban. Y ahora actuaba como si fuese a desmayarse ante la primera palabra incorrecta.

–Puedes considerarlo así –admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó la bolsa de viaje de Hinata y lo sujetó en el arnés de la montura de Fuego Fatuo.

–Sasuke tengo once chelines-. Esperaba que se volviese, pero él no respondió. Hinata no se amilanó por ello-. ¿Hay algún sacerdote en las Tierras Altas?

Esa pregunta atrajo la atención de Sasuke y se volvió a medias hacia ella. De inmediato, Hinata bajó la vista. Parecía estar recobrando poco a poco el valor, pues en ese momento le miraba el pecho en lugar de las botas.

–Sí, tenemos un sacerdote. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Quiero emplear uno de mis chelines para comprarte una indulgencia –afirmó. Se metió el manto bajo el brazo y unió las manos.

–¿Una qué?

–Una indulgencia –explicó–. Será mi regalo de bodas para ti.

–Entiendo –repuso el hombre, tratando de no reír. Quiso preguntarle si creía que su alma necesitaba ayuda, pero la seriedad del tono de Hinata lo obligó a tomar en cuenta los tiernos sentimientos de la joven. _"Tendré que superar este ridículo pesar"_, pensó Sasuke. _"Los sentimientos de mi mujer no deberían importarme en lo más mínimo."_

–¿Eso te complace? –preguntó, esperando una respuesta amable.

La respuesta de Sasuke consistió en encogerse de hombros.

–Pensaba que sería un regalo apropiado, pues ayer tú mataste a un hombre por accidente. La indulgencia disminuirá tu tiempo en el Purgatorio. Eso es lo que dice el padre Charles.

–No fue accidental, Hinata, y tú misma mataste a un hombre.

–No lo hice.

–Sí, lo hiciste.

–No te alegres tanto de eso –musitó Hinata–. Y yo lo maté por necesidad, de modo que no necesito una indulgencia para mí misma.

–¿De modo que sólo mi alma te preocupa?

Hinata asintió y Sasuke no supo si sentirse insultado o divertido. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en todas las monedas que conseguiría el padre Yamato en el futuro si su esposa seguía comprándole indulgencias cada vez que mataba a alguien. Al término de un año, el sacerdote terminaría siendo más rico que el rey de Inglaterra.

Hinata pensó que sin duda Sasuke no era una clase de persona agradecida. No dijo una palabra de gratitud.

–¿Hay un herrero, también?

Sasuke asintió y esperó a que Hinata siguiera hablando. Sólo Dios sabría qué tenía en mente en ese momento. Por extraño que fuese, estaba ansioso de saber lo que pensaba. _"Otra afección"_, se dijo _"También tendré que corregir este problema."_

–Entonces, emplearé los demás chelines en comprarte otro regalo de bodas. –Levantó la vista y supo que había con quistado la atención de Hinata. –He pensado en el regalo adecuado para ti y sé que te agradará.

–¿Y qué será? –preguntó, y el entusiasmo de Hinata le resultó tan cautivante como la sonrisa. No tuvo ánimo para decirle que no usara las monedas para pagar nada en las Tierras Altas. Pronto lo descubriría por sí misma.

–Una espada.

Le pareció que Sasuke quedaba atónito ante el anuncio e hizo un gesto enfático indicándole que hablaba en serio. Luego bajó la vista nuevamente. Sasuke creyó que no le había oído bien.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Una espada. Es un buen regalo, ¿no crees? Todo guerrero debería llevar una al costado. Advertí que te faltaba cuando nos atacaron los descastados. Me pareció muy extraño, pues creía que todos los guerreros necesitan tener un arma disponible. Luego consideré el hecho de que eres escocés, y quizá tu entrenamiento no incluyó... Sasuke ¿por qué me miras así?

Sasuke no pudo responderle.

–¿Te agrada mi regalo? –preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Sasuke forzó un breve gesto de asentimiento. Fue lo único que pudo hacer. Hinata sonrió aliviada.

–Sabía que te gustaría.

Sasuke volvió a asentir y se alejó. Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke Uchiha estaba mudo. Al parecer ella no lo advirtió.

–Suigetsu lleva espada, lo vi de inmediato. Como los dos sois buenos amigos, quizás él tenga tiempo de enseñarte el uso apropiado de la espada. He oído decir que es muy efectiva en batalla.

Sasuke dejó caer la frente sobre la montura. Hinata no podía verle el rostro porque estaba vuelto hacia el otro lado, pero vio que los hombros se le sacudían. Sin duda, estaba embelesado por la gratitud.

Hinata se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Le había ofrecido un gesto de amistad, y Sasuke lo había aceptado. Por cierto, de ahí en adelante la situación de ambos mejoraría. Con el tiempo, quizás olvidaría que era inglesa y comenzaría a quererla. Se alejó de su esposo, pues quería pasar unos minutos con Ayame antes de que comenzaran otra vez el viaje. Ya sabía cómo llevarse bien con él, y quería compartir la experiencia con su hermana, aunque no le hablaría de la noche pasada. No, esa parte tendría que descubrirla Ayame por sí misma. _"Tal vez"_, pensó _"Ayame ya lo sabe."_ Hinata se sintió como si acabara de descubrir los secretos de la vida. La bondad atraía más bondad. Uno no muerde la mano que lo acaricia, ¿verdad?

–Hinata ven aquí.

La orden fue demasiado vivaz para el gusto de Hinata, pero mantuvo la sonrisa y volvió junto a Sasuke. Fijó la mirada en el pecho del esposo y esperó a que hablara. Él le levantó la barbilla.

–¿Estás bien, esposa? ¿Podrás cabalgar hoy?-. No entendió qué era lo que le preguntaba.

–Estoy bien Sasuke, en serio.

–¿Estás demasiado débil? –insistió Sasuke. El inmediato rubor que encendió las mejillas de Hinata le dijo que ahora lo entendía.

–Se supone que no debes mencionarlo –murmuró. Sasuke no pudo resistir la tentación:

–¿El qué?

Aunque a Sasuke le pareciera imposible, el rubor de Hinata se intensificó.

–Que... que esté débil –tartamudeó.

–Hinata, sé que anoche te lastimé.

A ella no le pareció que estuviese muy arrepentido. A decir verdad, más bien parecía arrogante.

–Sí, me lastimaste –murmuró–. Y estoy irritada. ¿Acaso hay más preguntas íntimas que desees formularme?

Sasuke le apretó la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo otra vez, inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con la boca. Fue un beso tan tierno que Hinata se relajó y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tal vez le brindara la palabra cariñosa que Hinata necesitaba con tanta desesperación.

–Si se me ocurre alguna, te lo diré –afirmó, para luego soltarla.

–¿Si se te ocurre qué cosa?

Una piedra podía retener más tiempo a las moscas de lo que Hinata podía retener un pensamiento.

–Cualquier otra pregunta íntima –le aclaró Sasuke. Hinata se quedó inmóvil mientras Sasuke saltaba sobre la montura.

–Vamos, Hinata. Es hora de cabalgar.

–¿Y Suigetsu y Ayame? ¿No tendríamos que esperarlos?

–Se han marchado hace dos horas –respondió Sasuke.

–¿Se han ido sin nosotros? –preguntó Hinata con tono incrédulo.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Sasuke no dejó de sonreír, pues la esposa estaba enfurruñada. Ya se le habían soltado algunos rizos de la trenza y las hebras flotaban en torno de su rostro y sobre la nuca esbelta. Estaba adorable.

–Necesitabas dormir –le dijo, con tono súbita mente gruñón.

–Ni siquiera dijeron adiós –dijo Hinata–. Me parece una grosería, ¿no crees? –Se acercó a Fuego Fatuo, le dijo unas palabras cariñosas, le dio una palmadita y montó. Hizo una mueca por el dolor que ese movimiento le provocaba–. ¿Trataremos de alcanzarlos?

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

–A estas alturas deben de haber tomado ya la ruta hacia el norte.

Hinata no pudo ocultar la decepción.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que cabalgar para llegar a tu hogar?

–Tres días más.

–¿Tres días? –Otra vez estaba enfurruñada.

–Tres, si marchamos a buen paso, esposa.

–¿En dirección opuesta a la de mi hermana?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese responder, Hinata murmuró

–Nunca volveré a ver a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

–Hinata, no estés tan abatida. El hogar de Ayame está a una hora a caballo del nuestro. Podrás verla cuantas veces quieras. – Esa explicación fue incomprensible para Hinata.

–Dices que tendremos que andar tres días en dirección contraria, pero que Ayame estará a una hora de tu casa. No entiendo. Recuerdas dónde vives, ¿no es cierto?

–Suigetsu tiene clanes amigos y tiene que pasar por sus tierras, del mismo modo que existen clanes amigos míos. Yo también tengo que detenerme a saludar en mi función de señor del clan Uchiha.

–¿Por qué no podíamos viajar los cuatro...?

–También existen clanes que darían cualquier cosa por verme muerto.

_"Eso sí puedo entenderlo"_, pensó Hinata. _"Si Sasuke es tan impaciente con los clanes como lo es ahora conmigo, sin duda tendrá muchos enemigos."_

–¿Suigetsu es amigo de algunos de tus enemigos? – preguntó. Sasuke asintió.

–¿Entonces, por qué lo consideras tu amigo? Si es leal a ti, tus enemigos tendrían que ser los de Suigetsu también.

Sasuke se rindió. Sabía que aún no entendía.

–¿Tenemos muchos enemigos?

–¿Nosotros?

–Te recuerdo que ahora soy tu esposa –respondió–. Por eso, tus enemigos son míos también, ¿no?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Acaso te agrada tener muchos enemigos?

–Sonrío porque acabo de comprender que tienes rasgos de verdadera escocesa –respondió– Eso me complace…

Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa esplendorosa y de inmediato Sasuke comprendió que su esposa tenía cierta inclinación a la travesura. Ya había notado que cuando le brillaban los ojos de ese modo era porque le iba a dar alguna réplica ingeniosa. Y no se desilusionó.

–Sasuke, nunca seré escocesa. Pero tú, mi señor, tienes rasgos de un auténtico barón inglés. Y eso me complace.

Aunque eso significaba un verdadero insulto, Sasuke rio y sacudió la cabeza ante el comentario de Hinata y ante su propia reacción.

–Hinata recuerda esta conversación. Algún día, muy pronto, descubrirás lo equivocado de tus ideas.

–¿De todas mis ideas, Sasuke? –Lo miró ceñuda, y agregó–: Creo que comienzo a entender por qué tenemos tantos enemigos.

Dio fin a la conversación espoleando a Fuego Fatuo para que galopara, y con toda premeditación tomó la delantera.

Cuando Sasuke la llamó, no le hizo caso, decidida a obligar a Sasuke a que ese día marchara detrás. ¡Que él se ahogara con el polvo que levantaba el caballo de delante!

De pronto, Sasuke estuvo junto a ella. Tomó las riendas de Fuego Fatuo sin decirle una palabra, hizo girar al animal de Hinata y le arrojó otra vez las riendas.

–¿Bien? –preguntó Hinata.

–Ibas en dirección equivocada –le dijo Sasuke, obviamente exasperado–. Claro, a menos que estés pensando en regresar a Inglaterra.

–No pensaba semejante cosa.

–Eso significa que tu sentido de dirección es otro...

–Un simple error –arguyó ella–. Tengo un excelente sentido de la orientación.

–¿Has estado en muchos sitios para probar esa teoría?

–No. Y mientras me miras con el entrecejo fruncido, te haré otra pregunta. ¿Anoche quedaste satisfecho conmigo?- Sasuke pareció a punto de reír y Hinata pensó que si lo hacía lo mataría. –¿Y bien? ¿Fui buena en eso? ¡Y no te atrevas a pedirme que te explique la pregunta! Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

Si le decía que no era nada buena, se moriría. Estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos apretaban con fuerza las riendas, dejándole marcas en las palmas, y debía de estar furiosa consigo misma por haberle hecho esa pregunta.

–Mejorarás.

Sasuke sabía bien qué decirle para encolerizarla y Hinata supo que debía de tener fuego en los ojos cuando lo miró. Sasuke le sonreía. La ternura en los ojos del esposo le demostró a Hinata que sabía que la cuestión era muy seria para ella.

–¿Mejoraré? –dijo con voz estrangulada–. ¿Por qué...?

–Hinata, cuando lleguemos a casa practicaremos todas las noches hasta que te salga bien.

Tras esa promesa, espoleó al caballo hacia adelante. Hinata no supo cómo tomar esa increíble afirmación. Pensó que la había insultado, pero por el modo en que la miraba cuando le decía que practicarían, creyó que estaba ansioso de hacerlo. De cualquier modo que lo considerara, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Sasuke Uchiha tenía tanta compasión como una cabra.

Sin embargo, tenía que concederle algo: fue muy considerado en dejarla dormir hasta bien pasado el amanecer. Necesitaba ese sueño adicional y, aunque culpaba a Sasuke por haberle quitado todas las energías la noche anterior, admitía que le demostró cierta piedad.

Quizás, a fin de cuentas no fuese un caso perdido por completo.

Al caer la tarde, Hinata cambió de opinión acerca de él. Habían cabalgado a través de los bosques casi toda la mañana, deteniéndose sólo una vez para refrescarse en un río. Sasuke casi no le dirigió una palabra amable. Parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. En varias ocasiones Hinata intentó entablar conversación, pero Sasuke ignoró sus preguntas con una rudeza que le pareció desconcertante. De pie sobre la orilla cubierta de hierbas, con las manos sujetas a la espalda, Hinata supuso que estaba impaciente por reanudar el viaje.

–¿Estás esperando para que descansen los caballos, o yo? –dijo, cuando ya no pudo soportar un minuto más de silencio.

–Los caballos ya están listos –respondió Sasuke sin mirarla.

Por un momento, Hinata jugó con la idea de arrojarlo al río, pero luego desistió. Si se hundía, estaría furioso y la joven ya tenía bastante de qué preocuparse con sus propios dolores. Si tenía que escucharlo despotricar todo el día se tornaría más amargo aún. Hinata se acomodó otra vez sobre el lomo de Fuego Fatuo y luego dijo.

–Ya estoy lista. Gracias por detenerte.

–Tú lo pediste. –El tono sorprendido de Sasuke abatió a Hinata.

–¿Tendré que pedirlo?

–Por supuesto.

¡Bueno, podría haber mencionado esa extraña regla mucho antes!

–¿Siempre accederás a mis deseos? – Sasuke giró sobre la montura antes de contestarle.

–Siempre que sea posible.

Los caballos estaban tan juntos que la pierna de Sasuke se rozaba contra la de Hinata.

–¿Y por qué no te detuviste anoche cuando yo te lo pedí?

Sasuke la tomó por la nuca y la acercó hacia él. Hinata se aferró a la montura tratando de conservar el equilibrio. Sasuke esperó a que lo mirase y atrapó su mirada.

–No querías que lo hiciera. –Le sonrió.

–¡Es la más arrogante...!

La besó para hacerla callar. Sólo quería recordarle quién era el señor y quién la esclava, pero los labios tan suaves de Hinata bajo los propios le recordaron lo bien que sabía. Barrió el interior de la boca de Hinata con la lengua y luego la apartó. La muchacha parecía por completo embelesada. Le apoyó la mano en la mejilla en una caricia suave como una mariposa. Sasuke supo que no se daba cuenta de que estaba acariciándolo.

–Hinata, he dicho que accedería a tus deseos siempre que fuese posible. Anoche no podía detenerme.

–¿De verdad?

Si seguía haciéndolo repetir cada palabra, Sasuke se volvería loco. No le ocultó la irritación.

–Esta vez, puedes seguir adelante –le dijo, con intenciones de hacerla regresar al presente.

Hinata asintió y guio a Fuego Fatuo delante del caballo de Sasuke y estaba pasando por debajo de una rama gruesa que le obstruía el camino cuando Sasuke apareció a su lado. En cuanto el esposo tomó las riendas, Hinata comprendió el error. Sasuke no se refirió a la lamentable equivocación, y ella tampoco.

Pararon al anochecer en el centro de una amplia pradera. Sasuke se acercó para sujetar a Fuego Fatuo de las riendas. Los caballos ya estaban juntos, pero aun así Sasuke no soltó las correas. Con rostro impasible, tenía la vista fija adelante.

–¿Algún peligro? –dijo Hinata sin poder ocultar la aflicción.

Sasuke movió la cabeza. Si hubiese peligro, ¿estaría parado en medio de una extensión abierta? La pregunta le pareció absurda, pero recordó que Hinata no conocía las costumbres de lucha de los hombres.

Hinata pensó en estirar un poco las piernas, pero cuando comenzó a desmontar, Sasuke la detuvo, apoyándole la mano en el muslo sin la menor delicadeza. Hinata captó de inmediato el mensaje silencioso, pero no comprendió la conducta de su esposo. Apoyó las manos sobre la montura y esperó a que Sasuke le explicara lo que estaba haciendo.

A través del bosque, desde lejos, llegó un silbido apagado. De súbito, los árboles parecieron cobrar vida cuando unos hombres con mantos castaños y amarillos comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos.

Hinata no supo que apretaba la pierna de Sasuke hasta que este le cubrió la mano con la propia.

–Son aliados, Hinata.

Al instante, ella lo soltó, irguió la espalda y volvió a juntar las manos sobre el regazo.

–Ya lo adiviné –dijo. Claro que era una mentira, y la empeoró al decir. –Aun a la distancia puedo verlos sonreír.

–Ni un águila podría verles los rostros desde esta distancia –respondió Sasuke en tono seco.

–Los ingleses tenemos una visión perfecta. –Por fin, Sasuke se volvió hacia ella.

–¿Burlándote de mí, esposa?

–¿Qué crees?

–Sí, estás burlándote –dijo–. Ya lo sé todo acerca del sentido inglés del humor.

–¿Qué es lo que sabes?

–Que carecéis de él.

–Eso no es cierto –arguyó Hinata–. Yo tengo un maravilloso sentido del humor. –Tras tan enfática afirmación, Hinata se volvió.

–¿Hinata?

–¿Si Sasuke?

–Cuando se acerquen a nosotros, dirige tu mirada hacia mí. No mires a nadie más, ¿entiendes?

–¿No quieres que mire a ninguno de ellos?

–Correcto.

–¿Por qué?

–No preguntes por mis motivos, esposa –dijo, en voz tan punzante como la del viento.

–¿No podré hablarles?

–No.

–Pensarán que soy descortés.

–Pensarán que eres sumisa.

–No lo soy.

–Lo serás.

Hinata sintió que le ardía el rostro. Miró ceñuda a Sasuke, pero fue en vano pues él miraba otra vez hacia adelante ignorándola.

–Sasuke, quizá tendría que apearme y arrodillarme a tus pies. Así, tus aliados sabrían que tienes una esposa verdadera mente sumisa –dijo, sin importarle que la voz le temblara de rabia–. ¿Y bien milord?

–La idea tiene su mérito –respondió Sasuke.

No parecía estar bromeando. Hinata quedó demasiado perpleja con el comentario para responderle. Pero no dejaría ver su enfado ante extraños, por más furiosa que estuviese con su esposo. ¡Oh, haría el papel de esposa obediente, hasta que Sasuke y ella estuvieran solos otra vez! Entonces, le haría arder las orejas.

Cuando por fin los aliados llegaron junto a ellos, Hinata mantuvo la mirada fija en el perfil rudo del esposo. Necesitó apelar a toda su concentración para mantener una expresión impasible. Sencillamente, pedirle serenidad era demasiado.

En ningún momento Sasuke miró a su esposa. La conversación se desarrolló en gaélico. Hinata entendía casi todas las palabras aunque el dialecto era un poco diferente del de las Tierras Bajas que le había enseñado Beak.

El hecho de que Sasuke no supiera que Hinata conocía bien su idioma, le dio a la muchacha una satisfacción perversa. En ese momento resolvió que jamás se lo diría.

Escuchó que rechazaba los ofrecimientos de bebida, comida y refugio. En ese instante, sus modales inflexibles eran los de un guerrero poderoso, y cuando concluyeron los ofrecimientos y los rechazos, pasaron a informarle de los últimos sucesos acaecidos en los clanes.

Hinata sabía que la observaban y trató de conservar una expresión tranquila. Desesperada, ofreció al Creador un mes de misas diarias si la ayudaba a sobrellevar esta prueba humillante.

La súbita comprensión de que Sasuke se avergonzaba de ella le provocó deseos de llorar. Pero la autocompasión sólo duró un par de minutos para después ponerse furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a avergonzarse de ella? Hinata sabía que no era la más bella, pero tampoco era un monstruo. Una vez, su padre hasta la había llamado "hermosa". Claro que el padre tenía obligación de brindarle elogios; después de todo, ella era la hija menor, y la opinión de él era parcial. Aun así, Hinata nunca vio que la gente se diese la vuelta por temor a devolver la cena.

Cuando Sasuke se volvió y sujetó las riendas de Fuego Fatuo, Hinata prestó otra vez oídos a la conversación y oyó que uno de los aliados preguntaba quién era ella.

–Mi esposa.

No hubo ningún matiz de orgullo en la voz de Sasuke ¡A decir verdad, podría estar refiriéndose a su perro! _"No"_, pensó, _"sin duda el perro significa más para él."_ Pensó que tampoco titubeó al decirlo, afanosa por encontrar algo positivo en la actitud de él. Sasuke iba a hacer avanzar el caballo a través del grupo de guerreros, cuando otro de los aliados preguntó

–¿Cómo se llama Uchiha?

Sasuke se tomó bastante tiempo para responder. Paseó la mirada por el grupo de hombres con una expresión en los ojos que hizo estremecer a Hinata. Su rostro parecía tallado en piedra. Y por fin, respondió. La voz de Sasuke, fría como aguanieve, sonó como un grito de batalla:

–Mía.

...


	9. Chapter 8

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**...**

Hinata comenzaba a pensar que Sasuke no era humano, dado que jamás parecía hambriento, sediento ni cansado. La única ocasión en que se detuvo fue cuando Hinata se lo pidió, y sólo Dios sabía cuánto detestaba pedirle algo.

Desde luego un inglés habría tenido en cuenta las comodidades de su esposa, pero al parecer a Sasuke le costaba recordar que la tenía siquiera. Hinata se sentía tan apreciada como una espina en un costado.

Estaba exhausta e imaginó que debía de tener un aspecto tan lamentable como el de una bruja vieja, _"pero no tiene importancia mi aspecto"_, se dijo. Sasuke dejó la situación en claro cuando se negó a presentársela a los aliados: no lo atraía en lo más mínimo.

_"__Bueno, Sasuke tampoco es un tesoro"_, pensó Hinata _" Por Dios, si tiene el cabello casi tan largo como el mío, y si esa no es una costumbre bárbara, no sé qué cosa puede serlo!" _Claro que exageraba, no tenía el cabello largo, pero estaba enfadada, soltó un suspiro, no abrigaría sentimientos tan sombríos hacia Sasuke si él tuviera una actitud más agradable hacia ella. Sin duda, el aire de la montaña debía de afectarle a la mente, pues cuanto más ascendían tanto más fríos y distantes se tornaban sus modales.

Tenía más defectos que Satán. Incluso, no sabía contar: le había dicho a Hinata que les llevaría tres días llegar a su propiedad, y ya era la quinta noche que acampaban pero no aparecía ningún otro manto con los colores de los Uchiha a la vista.

¿Acaso el sentido de la orientación del hombre sería tan escaso como su capacidad de contar?

Hinata pensó que estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por ello. En cuanto Sasuke se concentró en atender a los caballos, Hinata caminó hasta el lago para disfrutar de unos momentos a solas. Se desnudó y se lavó lo mejor que pudo en aquellas aguas heladas que Sasuke llamaba "lago" y se tendió en la orilla repleta de hierbas. Sentía el cansancio en los huesos. Tuvo la intención de cerrar los ojos unos minutos antes de volver a vestirse. A decir verdad, el aire punzante no la molestaba.

Una niebla espesa rodó hacia el valle. Sasuke le dio a Hinata el tiempo que supuso que necesitaba para bañarse, pero cuando la neblina le cubrió los pies descalzos, la llamó, ordenándole que se acercara.

La llamada no obtuvo respuesta y el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir con fuerza. No lo afligía que los enemigos la hubieran sorprendido. No, ya estaban en tierra de los Uchiha, en un área protegida donde nadie se habría atrevido a irrumpir. Pero Hinata no le contestaba. Sasuke atravesó la vegetación espesa y se detuvo bruscamente, sin aliento ante la visión que se le presentó.

Parecía una diosa de la belleza y estaba profundamente dormida. La niebla flotaba alrededor de Hinata confiriéndole un aspecto místico, y los torrentes de sol que se filtraban entre la niebla acentuaban el efecto, pues la piel de la mujer era de un genuino tono dorado. Dormía de costado, y la camisa blanca se había subido hasta las caderas, revelando las largas piernas.

Sasuke permaneció largo rato contemplándola, bebiendo su imagen. El deseo se hinchó dentro de él de un modo casi doloroso: esa muchacha era demasiado magnífica para él. Recordó la sensación de esas piernas rodeándolo, la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

"Mi esposa." Lo inundó una oleada de posesión feroz y supo que no sobreviviría otra noche si no volvía a hacerle el amor. No cumpliría la promesa de esperar hasta que llegaran al castillo. Pero esta vez estaba decidido a actuar con lentitud. Sería un amante tierno, sin exigencias. Y sería gentil… aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola dormir hasta que el sol se escondió por completo. Hinata comenzó a rodar por la loma y Sasuke corrió hacia ella y la atrapó en los brazos justo a tiempo.

¡Qué confiada era! Sasuke supo que se había despertado pero no abrió los ojos. Cuando la alzó contra su propio pecho desnudo, Hinata le pasó los brazos por el cuello, se acurrucó en él y exhaló un suspiro suave.

La llevó al campamento, envolvió a ambos en el manto y se tendió sobre el suelo. Hinata estaba protegida de la cabeza a los pies por la manta y por el esposo. La boca de la mujer estaba a escasos centímetros de la del hombre.

–¿Sasuke? –preguntó, en un susurro adormilado.

–¿Sí?

–¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

–No.

–¿Seguro? –Quería verle el rostro. Pero el abrazo de Sasuke era férreo y no podía moverse.

–Estoy seguro.

–Esta noche estoy muy cansada. Ha sido un duro día de viaje, ¿no es cierto?

Para Sasuke no lo fue, pero decidió no contradecirla.

–Sí, lo ha sido.

–Sasuke, quisiera preguntarte algo. –Hinata se incorporó y soltó un quejido cuando las manos de Sasuke se posaron sobre sus nalgas y la apretó contra él. Los muslos del hombre eran más duros aunque el suelo. Sasuke comprendió que Hinata no tenía idea de lo que le provocaban sus pequeños movimientos y cerró los ojos. Era evidente que estaba demasiado cansada y dolorida para recibir el ataque del esposo. _"Tendré que esperar"_, se dijo Sasuke _"Es la única actitud decente que puedo adoptar."_

Sería el desafío más difícil de afrontar.

–Sasuke por favor, saca las manos. Me duele.

–Duerme, esposa. Necesitas descansar –dijo en voz entrecortada.

Hinata se arqueó contra él y a Sasuke le rechinaron los dientes.

–Me duele el trasero.

Sasuke percibió el pudor en la suave confesión. Pero cuando comenzó a frotarla para aliviar la tensión de los músculos la exclamación no fue suave sino indignada. El hombre no hizo caso de los forcejeos ni de las protestas.

–Tu educación ha sido lamentablemente descuidada –le dijo Sasuke–. A decir verdad, eres la mujer más inexperta que he conocido. ¿Qué opinas acerca de eso, esposa?

–Pienso que crees que estoy a punto de llorar, marido –respondió Hinata–. Sé que me ha temblado la voz cuando te he dicho que estoy dolorida, y tú detestas a las mujeres lloronas, ¿no es así? ¡Oh, no lo niegues, esposo! Vi cómo mirabas a mis hermanas cuando lloriqueaban; parecías muy incómodo.

–Sí, es cierto –admitió Sasuke.

–Y para evitar que yo llore, me insultas y me provocas. Adivinaste que tengo un temperamento fuerte y prefieres oírme gritar que llorar.

–Hinata, estás aprendiendo cómo soy.

–Te dije que lo haría –se jactó–. Pero aún tú tienes que aprender acerca de mí.

–No necesito…

–¡Sí! –lo interrumpió–. Sasuke, confundes inexperiencia con falta de habilidad. ¿Y si te dijera que puedo lanzar una flecha mejor que cualquiera de tus guerreros? O que quizá pueda cabalgar mejor que ellos.., a pelo, por supuesto. O que soy capaz de…

–Diría que estás burlándote de mí. Esposa, apenas te sostienes sobre la montura.

–Entonces, ¿ya te has formado una opinión con respecto a mí? - Sasuke pasó por alto la pregunta y le formuló otra.

–¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme? Algo te preocupa, ¿no es así?

–No estoy preocupada.

–Dímelo. –No le permitiría evadirse.

–Sólo me preguntaba si me darías indicaciones similares cuando llegáramos a tu castillo y estuviésemos ante tus hombres.

–¿Indicaciones? –la interrumpió, sin entender de qué hablaba.

–Sasuke, sé que te avergüenzas de mí, pero no creo que pueda mantenerme callada todo el tiempo. Estoy acostumbrada a hablar con bastante libertad, y en realidad no…

–¿crees que estoy avergonzado de ti? –dijo, de verdad sorprendido.

Hinata se volvió entre los brazos del esposo, apartó la manta y lo miró. Aun a la luz de la luna veía la expresión atónita de Sasuke. Hinata no estaba dispuesta a creerlo ni por un instante.

–Sasuke Uchiha, no es necesario que finjas inocencia. Sé la verdad. Tendría que ser tonta para no saber por qué no quieres que hable con tus aliados. Piensas que soy fea. E inglesa.

–Eres inglesa –le recordó.

–Y orgullosa de serlo, esposo. ¿Sabes qué superficial es un hombre que juzga a una mujer sólo por las apariencias?

Las carcajadas de Sasuke interrumpieron el discurso.

–Tu grosería es peor que mi aspecto –musitó Hinata.

–Y tú, esposa mía, eres la mujer más obstinada que he conocido.

–Eso no es nada comparado con tus pecados –repuso Hinata–. Eres tan retorcido como un escudo viejo.

–No eres fea-. Por el modo en que lo miraba, Sasuke comprendió que no le creía–¿Cuando has llegado a semejante conclusión?

–Ya te lo he explicado –respondió Hinata–. Fue cuando no me permitiste apartar la mirada de ti, no me presentaste a tus amigos, no me dejaste expresar mis ideas. Así es como he llegado a esa conclusión. No te equivoques, Sasuke –agregó precipitadamente al ver que Sasuke iba a reírse otra vez–. No me importa si me consideras hermosa o no.

El hombre le sujetó la barbilla con firmeza.

–Si hubieras mirado a un hombre más que a otro, por casualidad o voluntariamente, ese sujeto hubiera creído que estabas dispuesta a entregarte. En mi opinión, no se puede confiar por completo en los Ryu. Hasta para una inglesa como tú eso es fácil de entender. Algunos pensarían que tus ojos perla son mágicos; otros, querrían tocar tu pelo para saber si es tan sedoso como parece. Desde luego todos querrían tocarte.

–¿En serio?

A lo largo de la explicación, Hinata lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro y Sasuke comprendió que Hinata no tenía la menor idea de su propio atractivo.

–Pienso que exageras. No creo que esos hombres quisieran tocarme.

Estaba pidiendo un cumplido, y él decidió brindárselo.

–Sí, querrían tocarte. No quería arriesgarme a tener una pelea, pues sé cuánto te disgusta ver sangre.

La explicación, dada en tono despreocupado, dejó perpleja a Hinata. ¿Estaría elogiándola? ¿Acaso creía que sus ojos eran mágicos?

–¿Por qué frunces el entrecejo? - preguntó él

–Me preguntaba si tú... es decir... –Exhaló un suspiro, le apartó la mano de su propia barbilla y volvió a apoyar la cara contra el hombro tibio de su esposo–. Entonces, no me consideras fea.

–No.

–Nunca pensé que lo hicieras –admitió, en tono divertido–. Es bueno saber que no me consideras carente de atractivos.

–No he dicho eso.

Sasuke creyó que se burlaba.

–Yo nunca he dicho que tú no fueras feo –dijo–. Quizá piense que lo eres.

Sasuke rió otra vez, con una risa plena que hizo ensanchar la sonrisa de Hinata. ¿Era posible que comenzara a habituarse a él? Sasuke le quitó el cabello de la frente.

–Hoy tienes el rostro quemado por el sol. Tienes la nariz roja como el fuego. No me pareces en absoluto atractiva.

–¿De verdad? –exclamó Hinata sobresaltada. Sasuke no ocultó la exasperación

–Estaba bromeando.

–Lo sabía –dijo Hinata, sonriendo otra vez. Bostezó, recordándole a Sasuke lo fatigada que estaba.

–Duérmete.

La manera tierna en que le acariciaba la espalda alivió la aspereza del tono con que dio la orden. Cuando comenzó a frotarle los hombros tensos, Hinata cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro satisfecho. Tenía la palma de la mano apoyada sobre el pecho de Sasuke y sentía bajo los dedos el golpeteo del corazón del hombre. Casi distraída, comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor del pezón de Sasuke cubierto por el vello del pecho. Le agra daba la sensación. El maravilloso aroma de Sasuke le recordaba el del aire libre: ¡era tan limpio, tan terrenal...!

De súbito, Sasuke le sujetó la mano y la apoyó abierta contra su propio pecho y Hinata imaginó que le iba a hacer cosquillas. Sasuke, a su vez, creyó que quería enloquecerlo.

–Deja de hacer eso –le ordenó, con voz áspera como la arena.

Si bien Hinata no recordaba haberse quedado dormida, sí recordó que despertaba. Estaba soñando el más delicioso de los sueños: que dormía, totalmente desnuda sobre un lecho de flores silvestres. Dejaba que el sol tibio le calentara la piel hasta sentirse febril, y esa erótica calidez la hizo olvidarse de respirar. Dentro de ella crecía esa presión tan conocida y el dolor agudo entre los muslos exigía alivio.

Su propio gemido de deseo la despertó. A fin de cuentas, no era un sueño. La mente le jugó una treta. Sasuke era el fuego que encendía su sangre. Tampoco estaba rodeada de flores silvestres, sino tendida sobre el manto suave de Sasuke. Pero no tenía ya puesta la camisa. Se preguntó cómo podía ser, pero luego dejó de lado esa preocupación. Sasuke insistía en reclamar su atención, frotando la nariz con suavidad en el cuello de Hinata. Estaba tendido entre los muslos separados de la mujer.

Estaba haciéndole el amor. De pronto, la confusión soñolienta de Hinata se disipó. Ya estaba por completo despierta. En la densa oscuridad, no podía verlo, pero el aliento entrecortado de él, sumado a la música dulce del viento persistente, disiparon la resistencia de Hinata. Pensó en decirle que no quería que volviese a lastimarla, pero la boca de Sasuke se deslizó hacia el pecho de Hinata, al tiempo que su mano buscó los rizos suaves entre los muslos de la mujer. Ya no le importó si le dolería.

Los dedos de Sasuke eran mágicos. Sabía dónde tocarla para enloquecerla, para hacerla humedecerse. Se puso tensa cuando los dedos del hombre apartaron los pliegues suaves y sedosos y se metieron dentro de ella. La bendita agonía la hizo gritar, reclamando alivio.

Le tiró del pelo para que se detuviera pero cambió rápidamente de idea cuando el pulgar de Sasuke comenzó a frotar el capullo de carne sensible y los dedos se hundieron en ella.

Otra vez, Hinata le clavó las uñas en los hombros y Sasuke gruñó. Hinata se desesperó por tocarlo, por darle el mismo placer que él le brindaba. Trató de apartarse, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

Se dieron un beso ardiente, de bocas abiertas, arrasador. Sasuke le entregó la lengua y Hinata la succionó.

–Estás mojada –le dijo el hombre.

–No puedo evitarlo –murmuró, gimiendo.

Las manos de Sasuke separaron los muslos de Hinata y comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud.

–No quiero que lo evites.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó la mujer, haciendo fuerza para que la penetrara más, haciéndolo con tanta lentitud, la volvía loca. Sabía que moriría, pero quería que la llenara, que la quemara.

–Significa que estás caliente por mi –murmuró Sasuke–. No te muevas así. Déjame...

–¡No es momento para bromas!

Si hubiese tenido fuerzas, habría reído.

–Estoy tratando de ser suave –le dijo–. Pero eres tan estrecha que yo...

Hinata se arqueó contra él y Sasuke olvidó su propósito de ser gentil. Colocó las piernas de Hinata en torno de su propia cintura, aferró el cabello de la mujer alrededor de sus manos para que no se apartara de él y la embistió con un movimiento enérgico.

Ya estaba tan fuera de control que no supo si la lastimaba o no. No podía detenerse. Cubrió con la boca las protestas que pudiera pronunciar Hinata, y cuando supo que ya no podría contenerse, cuando sintió que estaba por derramar su simiente en la mujer, deslizó la mano entre los cuerpos de los dos y la incitó a que se uniera a él.

Lo sorprendió la fuerza de las piernas de Hinata. Lo apretó entre sus muslos, obligándolo a un orgasmo inmediato. Sasuke se dejó caer sobre Hinata y le llevó largo rato recuperar la fuerza para mirarla. El primer pensamiento coherente que se le ocurrió fue que había abusado de ella.

–Hinata, ¿te he lastimado? ¿He sido muy rudo contigo? –murmuró.

Ella no le respondió. Sasuke se apoyó sobre un codo y la contempló con evidente preocupación. Estaba profundamente dormida y Sasuke no supo qué hacer. Vio que tenía los dedos entrelazados en el cabello de Hinata y con una paciencia que lo sorprendió se desprendió del cabello y se tomó unos momentos para apartarle el pelo de las mejillas.

Supo que la había satisfecho, pues si bien lady Uchiha dormía como un tronco, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

El día siguiente resultó el más difícil para Hinata. Viajaban por una comarca salvaje, de asombrosa belleza, con lagos que el viento rizaba y páramos abiertos, tapizados de una hierba del color y el brillo de las esmeraldas. También había colinas desoladas. Parte del terreno ondulado tenía un denso follaje verde llamado puerro silvestre, que despedía un aroma peculiar cuando se pisaba. La grandiosidad del paisaje de las Tierras Altas hizo pensar a Hinata que ascendían lentamente al paraíso.

Hacia el mediodía el paisaje perdió atractivos. El aire era más marcadamente punzante e intenso a cada hora que pasaba. Hinata se arropó en la capa de invierno. Tenía tanto sueño que casi se cayó de la montura, por lo que Sasuke se acercó de inmediato a ella y la puso sobre su propio caballo. Hinata no se resistió, aun cuando su esposo le quitó la capa y la arrojó al suelo. La envolvió en el pesado manto y la apretó contra sí.

Hinata soltó un sonoro bostezo y preguntó:

–Sasuke, ¿por qué has tirado mi capa?

–Para abrigarte usarás el manto con mis colores-. No pudo resistir la tentación de rozar con la boca la coronilla de la mujer. Comenzaba a pensar que su esposa era el ser más sorprendente, podía quedarse dormida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Le gustaba sentirla apoyada contra él, su aroma femenino; y en el fondo de la mente de Sasuke se formó una idea: Hinata confiaba en él por completo. Eso era lo que más le gustaba.

No había mencionado la noche de amor apasionado pues, a la luz de la mañana, el sonrojo de Hinata le indicó que no quería hablar del tema. Su timidez lo divertía. Sin embargo, la mujer no era muy fuerte, no conocía las limitaciones de su propio cuerpo. De inmediato, Sasuke vio que estaba agotada y procuró ir a paso lento. Hinata dormía profundamente: Sasuke tuvo que sacudirla varias veces hasta obtener una respuesta.

–Hinata despiértate. Estamos en casa –repitió por tercera vez.

–¿En casa? –preguntó, confusa.

Con suma paciencia, Sasuke eludió los codos de Hinata, que se frotaba los ojos.

–¿Te cuesta tanto despertarte después de una siesta? –le preguntó.

–No lo sé, pues nunca dormía la siesta.

Hinata giró para mirar en derredor y no vio el entrecejo de Sasuke.

–Sasuke sólo veo árboles. ¿Me has despertado para burlarte de mí?

En respuesta, el hombre le alzó la barbilla y señaló:

–Allá, esposa. Encima de la próxima loma. Puedes ver el humo del hogar.

En efecto, Hinata vio la columna de humo que se rizaba elevándose hacia las nubes, y un atisbo de la torre cuando Sasuke hizo avanzar al caballo por la falda de la colina.

Por fin, apareció a la vista el muro que rodeaba el castillo. ¡Señor, era gigantesco! Una de sus secciones parecía haber sido construida dentro de la falda de la montaña. Estaba hecho con piedras pardas, una innovación con respecto a la tradición inglesa, pues la mayoría de los castillos de los barones se construían con madera. Además, el muro de Sasuke era mucho más alto: la cima parecía tocar las nubes. Por otra parte, la estructura estaba incompleta pues había una amplia brecha junto al puente levadizo.

Los árboles estaban cortados dejando un ancho margen alrededor del muro y no había una brizna de hierba sobre la falda rocosa que aliviara el paisaje desolado. Una fosa, de aguas negras como la tinta, rodeaba la estructura. El puente levadizo de madera estaba bajo pero no entraron por él sino por la brecha en el muro.

El castillo era mucho más grandioso que la humilde morada del padre de Hinata y esta pensó que Sasuke debía de ser un hombre rico. El edificio principal no tenía una sola torre sino dos, y se sabía lo costoso que resultaba construir una.

Desde luego que Hinata no esperaba nada tan magnificente. Había imaginado que todos los escoceses vivían en cabañas de piedra con tejados de paja y suelos de tierra, como los siervos ingleses, pero ahora comprendió que ese era un prejuicio de su parte. De todos modos, había cabañas; calculó que serían unas cincuenta que asomaban entre las ramas de los árboles hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, colina arriba. Hinata supuso que las cabañas pertenecían a los miembros del clan Uchiha y a sus familias.

–Sasuke, tu casa es grandiosa –le dijo–. Cuando el muro esté terminado, el patio inferior encerrará media Escocia, ¿no crees?

Al percibir el asombro en la voz de Hinata, Sasuke sonrió.

–¿Tú vives solo? No veo a un solo soldado.

–Mis hombres están esperando en la cima de la colina –respondió Sasuke–. En el patio.

–¿También las mujeres?

–Algunas –repuso Sasuke–. Casi todas las mujeres y los niños se fueron al feudo Konoha por el festival de primavera y la mitad de mis soldados están con ellos.

–¿Y por eso está todo tan tranquilo? –Hinata se volvió, sonrió a Sasuke y preguntó –¿Cuántos hombres tienes bajo tu mando? – En cuanto formuló la pregunta la olvidó, pues la sonrisa de Sasuke capturó su atención. –Estás feliz de haber regresado al hogar, ¿verdad? –dijo.

La ansiedad de Hinata complació a Sasuke.

–Hay unos quinientos hombres, quizá seiscientos cuando se juntan todos y sí inglesa, estoy feliz de estar en mi casa.

Hinata se mostró exasperada.

–¿Quinientos o seiscientos? ¡Oh, Sasuke, estás burlándote de mí!

–Es verdad. Hay tantos Uchiha como te he dicho-. Hinata supo que Sasuke estaba convencido de lo que decía.

–Pienso que crees que tienes esa cantidad de hombres, según la manera de contar de los escoceses.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso?

–Sasuke, simplemente insinúo que no sabes contar. A fin de cuentas, me dijiste que nos llevaría tres días llegar a tu casa, y nos ha llevado mucho más.

–Hemos venido a paso lento por tu estado –le explicó Sasuke.

–¿Mi estado?

–Estabas débil; ¿lo has olvidado, acaso?- De inmediato, Hinata se ruborizó y Sasuke comprendió que no lo había olvidado en absoluto. –Y es evidente que estás agotada.

–No –replicó Hinata–. No tiene importancia –se apresuró a decir al ver que Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo. Iba a conocer a los parientes de Sasuke y prefería que siguiera de buen humor–. Si me dices que aquí hay setecientos hombres bajo tu mando, yo te creo.

Una sonrisa le indicó que lo había apaciguado pero no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarlo un poco.

–De todos modos, ¿no es extraño que no vea a ningún hombre? ¿Acaso podrían seiscientos soldados estar ocultos esperando en el recinto?

Al ver que Hinata trataba de ocultar la irritación, Sasuke rió y luego soltó un silbido agudo.

La señal fue respondida de inmediato. Aparecieron desde lo alto del muro, de las cabañas, los establos, los árboles y el bosque que los rodeaba, luchadores de aspecto feroz, tantos que cubrieron todo el espacio.

Sasuke no exageró; más bien se había quedado corto. Mientras Hinata contemplaba a los soldados, Sasuke hizo un gesto de asentimiento y luego alzó una mano. Cuando la cerró formando un puño resonó un fuerte clamor.

Hinata quedó tan ensordecida por el barullo que se aferró de la mano de Sasuke, que le rodeaba la cintura en ademán posesivo. No podía dejar de mirar a los hombres, aun sabiendo que era descortés.

_"Estoy en una tierra de gigantes"_, pensó, pues casi todos los soldados parecían tan altos como los pinos que, según sabía, les gustaba arrojar. Aunque el tamaño de los hombres era impresionante y las miradas penetrantes la enervaban, lo que más la impactó fue la forma en que estaban vestidos. Cholie no había estado ebria: sabía lo que decía. Los escoceses usaban vestidos de mujer. De mujeres medio desnudas, precisó Hinata para sí sacudiendo la cabeza. No, no eran vestidos, eran mantos.

Todos llevaban el mismo tipo de manto con los colores de Sasuke. Los hombres lo llevaban sujeto a la cintura con un cinturón y apenas les cubría las rodillas. Algunos tenían camisas de color añil; otros, nada. La mayoría estaban descalzos.

–¿Quieres contarlos? –preguntó Sasuke. Hizo avanzar al caballo y dijo–: Esposa, creo que ahora hay aquí unos doscientos. Pero si quieres...

–Yo diría que son quinientos –murmuró Hinata.

–Ahora eres tú la que exagera.

Hinata lanzó una mirada a Sasuke y trató de recuperar la voz. Una muralla de soldados se alineaba a lo largo del camino por el que ellos andaban, y Hinata dijo, bajando la voz:

–Sasuke, si estos son sólo la mitad, tienes tu propia legión.

–No. Una legión consta de tres mil, en ocasiones hasta seis mil hombres. Yo no tengo tantos, a menos que convoque a mis aliados, por supuesto.

–Por supuesto.

–No tienes nada que temer.

–No temo. ¿Por qué crees que estoy asustada?

–Estás temblando.

–No –repuso Hinata–. Es que todos nos miran.

–Sienten curiosidad.

–No los hemos sorprendido, ¿verdad? –dijo Hinata en tono muy afligido.

–¿De qué hablas?

Hinata le miraba el mentón. Sasuke le alzó la barbilla, vio que estaba muy sonrojada y que se inquietó más aún.

–Mis guerreros están siempre preparados.

–No lo parecen.

De pronto, el hombre comprendió qué era lo que la inquietaba de ese modo.

–No los llamamos vestidos.

Hinata adoptó una expresión asombrada.

–¿Beak te dijo...?

–Yo estaba allí.

–¿Tú estabas...?

–En el establo.

–¡No me digas!

–Sí.

–¡Dios! - Desesperada, Hinata intentó recordar la conversación con el jefe de los establos. –¿Qué más escuchaste? –preguntó.

–Que a los escoceses nos importan las ovejas, que nos arrojamos troncos de pinos unos a otros, que...

–Cuando dije eso estaba burlándome de mi hermana... y creí que Cholie estaba ebria cuando me dijo que... Sasuke, ¿siempre se visten de un modo tan indecente, con las rodillas al aire?

Sería una vergüenza si en ese momento Sasuke se le reía en la cara.

–Cuando te establezcas, te acostumbrarás –le prometió.

–Tú no te vistes como los soldados, ¿verdad? –dijo, horrorizada.

–Sí.

–No, no lo haces. –Hinata suspiró al comprender que acababa de contradecirlo otra vez, pero Sasuke no pareció molestarse cuando lo corrigió–: Quería decir que ahora tú tienes pantalones, y por eso supuse...

–He estado en Inglaterra. Por eso llevo este atuendo tan engorroso.

Hinata miró otra vez en derredor y luego fijó la atención en su esposo.

–¿Qué hacen para enrollar los pantalones por debajo de los mantos? –preguntó.

–No lo hacen.

–¿Entonces... ? –La expresión maliciosa de Sasuke le reveló que la respuesta no le agradaría–. No importa –exclamó–. He cambiado de idea. No quiero saber lo que llevan debajo.

–Oh, pero yo quiero decírtelo.

Sonreía como un pilluelo. Hinata suspiró ante las observaciones poco caballerescas de su esposo y ante su propio comportamiento, tan poco digno de una dama. ¡Señor, a cada momento le parecía más atractivo! El corazón de Hinata comenzó a palpitar como las alas de una mariposa.

–Luego me lo dirás –murmuró–. Por la noche Sasuke, cuando esté oscuro y no puedas ver mi rubor. Cuando pelean, ¿usan cota de malla? –Agregó la pregunta para hacerlo olvidar de su propio pudor ante la falta de ropa de los soldados.

–Nunca usamos armadura –le explicó Sasuke–. La mayoría de nosotros sólo usamos el manto. No obstante, los guerreros curtidos prefieren ir a la manera antigua.

–¿Qué es?

–No llevan nada puesto.

En ese momento, Hinata se convenció de que estaba bromeando. La idea de guerreros desnudos cabalgando en medio de la guerra la hizo reír encantada.

–De modo que arrojan los mantos y...

–Sí, eso hacen.

–Sasuke, debes considerarme lo bastante ingenua para creer una historia tan absurda. Basta de burlarte, por favor. Además, es descortés que ignores a tus hombres tanto tiempo.

Tras semejante afirmación, le dio la espalda, se apoyó contra el pecho de Sasuke y compuso una expresión serena, dirigida a los soldados ante los que pasaban en su camino colina arriba. Le costó un esfuerzo considerable, después de las ideas vergonzosas que Sasuke había implantado en su cabeza.

–Esposa, tienes que aprender a no dar órdenes –dijo, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Fue un suave regaño y ella sintió que una oleada de placer le recorría el vientre.

–Esposo, me gustaría hacer lo correcto y tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo. La grosería nunca es aceptable, en ninguna medida, ni aun en un escocés.

Cuando llegaron al segundo claro, resonó un grito entre los árboles. En cuanto Fuego Fatuo comenzó a encabritarse, Sasuke tiró de las riendas y luego desmontó. Dejó a Hinata sobre el potro y condujo ambos caballos hacia el grupo de soldados que los esperaban.

¡Qué nerviosa estaba Hinata! Apretaba las manos entre sí para que los soldados no advirtiesen cuánto le temblaban.

Del grupo se separó un hombre rubio, de tamaño similar al de Sasuke, y saludó al señor. La apostura del hombre hizo su poner a Hinata que debía de ser pariente de Sasuke. También supuso que era el segundo comandante y amigo del esposo, pues abrazó al jefe y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

A Hinata esas palmadas la hubiesen tirado al suelo, pero Sasuke ni se movió. El acento escocés del hombre era tan cerrado que la muchacha no podía entender todas las palabras, pero entendió las suficientes para ruborizarse. Los dos gigantes se insultaban uno a otro. _"Será una de sus extrañas costumbres"_, pensó Hinata.

Luego, la conversación se tornó seria y Hinata supo que las noticias que recibía el esposo no eran buenas. La voz de Sasuke adoptó un matiz cortante y se puso ceñudo. Parecía furioso y los soldados, preocupados.

No hizo ningún caso de Hinata hasta que llegaron al recinto interior. Entonces, arrojó las riendas de Fuego Fatuo a los hombres que los rodeaban, se volvió hacia ella y la bajó al suelo. No la miró. Hinata permaneció de pie junto a su esposo mientras este seguía conversando con el soldado.

Al parecer, la curiosidad de los hombres de Sasuke estaba dividida. La mitad de ellos la miraba fijamente, con expresiones que sugerían que no les agradaba lo que veían. Los otros rodeaban a Fuego Fatuo y sonreían. ¿Qué cabía pensar ante esto?

A Fuego Fatuo no le gustaba la atención que recibía más que a la misma Hinata. El nervioso animal retrocedió, resopló y trató de pisotear a los hombres que sujetaban las riendas. Hinata reaccionó de una manera instintiva, como una madre que ve a su hijo comportándose mal; de inmediato se propuso cortar de raíz el berrinche de la yegua.

Se movió con demasiada rapidez para que Sasuke pudiese detenerla. Sin hacer caso de los presentes, pasó alrededor de Sasuke y del potro, apartó a codazos a dos enormes soldados y corrió a tranquilizar a su niñita.

Se detuvo a pocos metros de la mascota. No tuvo necesidad de pronunciar una palabra áspera. Se limitó a alzar la mano y a esperar.

De inmediato, Fuego Fatuo dejó de lado la rabieta y la expresión salvaje desapareció de sus ojos. Ante la mirada fascinada de los soldados, la orgullosa beldad blanca trotó hacia el ama para recibir una caricia.

De improviso, Sasuke apareció junto a Hinata, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

–Por lo general es muy dócil –le dijo a su esposo–. Pero está cansada y hambrienta, Sasuke. Creo que tendría que llevarla a...

–Sasori se ocupará de eso.

Hinata no quiso discutir con su marido delante de los hombres. Sasuke tomó las riendas de Fuego Fatuo, habló unas precipitadas palabras en gaélico, dándole instrucciones al joven que acababa de acercarse a él.

En opinión de Hinata, Sasori era demasiado joven para ser jefe de establos, pero en cuanto afirmó que Fuego Fatuo era un caballo espléndido, supo que el joven era capaz de reconocer a un animal fino cuando lo veía. Además, tenía voz suave, en contraste con el cabello rojo llameante y el cutis sonrosado, y una sonrisa contagiosa.

Fuego Fatuo lo detestó. Trató de abrirse camino entre Hinata y Sasuke, pero Sasori demostró ser enérgico. Sasuke dio una orden cortante, y el jefe de establos pudo restablecer el control por completo. Hinata observaba, sintiéndose como una madre ansiosa a la que separan de su hijita.

–Se acostumbrará.

La afirmación de Sasuke la irritó. De modo que ella y la yegua eran lo mismo a los ojos de Sasuke, ¿verdad? Le había dicho lo mismo a Hinata, caballo y esposa.

–Quizás, ella sí –respondió subrayando "ella".

Comenzaron a caminar hacia los escalones de entrada al castillo y Sasuke aún no la había presentado a sus hombres. Hinata pensó en ello largo rato hasta que al fin se le ocurrió que estaría esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo como correspondía.

Sólo cuando llegaron al último escalón Sasuke se detuvo. Se volvió y la hizo girar, con el brazo todavía sujetándole con fuerza los hombros. Luego la soltó, aceptó el manto que le ofrecía uno de los soldados y lo plegó sobre el hombro derecho de Hinata. En cuanto concluyó ese gesto, en el recinto se hizo un silencio total. Los soldados apoyaron las manos sobre los corazones e inclinaron las cabezas.

Había llegado el momento. Hinata se mantuvo erguida como una lanza, las manos a los costados, esperando escuchar el discurso maravilloso que Sasuke pronunciaría ante sus hombres. _"Ahora me alabará, lo quiera o no"_, pensó Hinata.

Hinata se propuso recordar cada palabra para poder evocarla y saborearla cada vez que Sasuke se enfadara con ella en el futuro. De hecho, fue un discurso breve y terminó antes de que Hinata lo advirtiese. La voz de Sasuke resonó sobre la multitud cuando gritó:

–¡Mi esposa!

"¿Mi esposa?" ¿Eso era todo? ¿No tenía nada más que decir? Como guardó silencio, Hinata supuso que había terminado. Y como había hablado en gaélico y Hinata estaba decidida a no decirle que conocía el idioma, no podía demostrar lo irritada que estaba por lo escueto del discurso.

A una señal de Sasuke, los hombres alzaron las espadas y otro fuerte clamor resonó en el recinto amurallado. Hinata se aproximó más a Sasuke, inclinó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia a los soldados. Las exclamaciones y vivas sobresaltaron a Hinata. Sasuke pensó que se sentía un tanto intimidada, abrumada por la atención recibida.

–Sasuke, ¿qué les has dicho? –murmuró, aunque lo sabía perfectamente. En cuanto le respondió, Hinata quiso decirle que de verdad podría haberse explayado, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

–Les he dicho que eras inglesa –mintió él. Volvió a sujetarla por los hombros y, como era su costumbre, la alzó contra el costado. ¡A decir verdad, la trataba como a un saco de viaje!

–Claro, por eso lanzan vivas –repuso Hinata–. Porque soy inglesa.

–No, esposa. Por eso gritan –dijo, ofuscado. Hinata movió la cabeza–. ¿Qué piensas de mis hombres? –preguntó, ya en tono serio.

Hinata le respondió sin mirarlo:

–Estoy pensando que todos ellos tienen espadas, y tú no, Uchiha. Eso es lo que estoy pensando.

Sonriendo ante la ironía, Sasuke pensó: _"No cabe duda de que esta mujer tiene fibra"._

Los soldados la miraban sin disimulo y Sasuke comprendió que tenían que saciarse de contemplarla. Les llevaría tiempo habituarse a la apariencia de Hinata; a decir verdad, al mismo Sasuke le costaba aún acostumbrarse.

El soldado que Hinata supuso el segundo comandante se apresuró a subir los escalones a petición del jefe. Se paró frente a Hinata esperando la presentación.

–Esposa, este es Naruto. Él queda a cargo cada vez que yo estoy ausente.

Cuando Naruto la miró a los ojos, Hinata sonrió a modo de saludo. Pero como el hombre seguía mirándola con fijeza, la sonrisa de Hinata comenzó a vacilar. Se preguntó si esperaría que dijera algo o si existía alguna formalidad que ella tenía que cumplir.

Era un hombre muy atrayente. Le recordaba a Suigetsu, el esposo de Ayame, pues cuando por fin el hombre le sonrió, los ojos azules brillaron divertidos.

–Es un honor conocerla, lady Uchiha-. Naruto no le quitó la mirada mientras le decía a Sasuke.

–Elegiste bien. Me pregunto cómo convenciste a Suigetsu...

–Arrojamos los troncos y yo gané el derecho de elegir el primero –dijo Sasuke–. Fue una elección por eliminación.

–¿Por eliminación? –Hinata dirigió al marido una mirada colérica–. ¿Estás burlándote de mí ante tu amigo, o hablas en serio?

–Estoy bromeando –respondió Sasuke.

–Siempre bromea –le dijo Hinata a Naruto, como un modo indirecto de disculpar la escandalosa afirmación del esposo.

Naruto quedó perplejo. Nunca, en toda su vida, vio que Sasuke bromeara acerca de nada. Pero no pensaba contradecir a lady Uchiha. Giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver que Sasuke le guiñaba un ojo a la esposa.

–Está exhausta Naruto–dijo Sasuke, captando la atención del soldado–. Lo que más necesita ahora es una buena cena y una noche de descanso.

–Primero necesita conocer tu casa –dijo la misma Hinata en tono exasperado–. Porque siente mucha curiosidad.

Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron al ver que, de manera sutil, Hinata los censuraba por hablar como si ella no estuviese presente. Hinata también sonrió, complacida por haberlos superado de ese modo.

–Sasuke, ¿podría darme un baño, también?

–Milady, me ocuparé de inmediato de ello –dijo Naruto, antes de que Sasuke pudiese responder. Siguió a la nueva ama como una marioneta. Sasuke observó cómo Naruto miraba a su esposa y lo divirtió la forma en que el amigo intentaba disimular su reacción ante ella: no podía apartar la mirada.

–Gracias, Naruto –repuso Hinata–. Pero no debes ser tan formal conmigo. Por favor, llámame Hinata. Ese es mi nombre.

Como el amigo de Sasuke no respondió a la sugerencia, Hinata se volvió y vio que Naruto fruncía el entrecejo.

–¿Es aceptable? –preguntó.

–¿Has dicho que tu nombre era Hinata?

–Si, a si es –le aclaró, asintiendo, al ver que Naruto parecía confuso. El soldado se volvió hacia Sasuke y barbotó:

–¡Pero ese es nombre de varón!

–Tú lo instigaste a decir eso, ¿no es verdad, Sasuke?

Sasuke no se molestó en contestar esa pregunta absurda. En efecto, Hinata era nombre de varón, y Sasuke tenía cosas mucho más importantes de que ocuparse que estar detenido en el umbral, discutiendo ese tema con ella.

...


	10. Chapter 9

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**...**

Dejándola enfurruñada, Sasuke y Naruto bajaron los tres escalones que llevaban al salón grande. A decir verdad, tuvo que darle un buen empujón a Naruto para hacerlo caminar.

Llena de curiosidad, Hinata miró en derredor. A su derecha, se erguía un muro de piedra, alto como una iglesia. Al tacto, las piedras eran frías y suaves como gemas pulidas, sin una mancha o una mota de polvo que empañara el color castaño dorado. Una escalera de madera ascendía hasta el segundo nivel, donde formaba ángulo con un balcón que se extendía por todo un lateral del edificio.

Hinata contó tres puertas en el piso superior y supuso que serían los dormitorios de Sasuke y de los familiares.

Desde luego la construcción no brindaba demasiada intimidad. El área era tan abierta que cualquiera que estuviese en el salón o en la entrada podía ver al que entrara o saliera de las habitaciones de arriba.

El salón principal estaba hecho como para gigantes. Tenía una apariencia desolada, aunque impecable. Justo enfrente de Hinata había un sólido hogar de piedra. El aire de la inmensa habitación estaba caldeado por un buen fuego rugiente.

El salón era el más inmenso que Hinata había visto. Claro que sólo conocía el de su padre, y supuso que en realidad era insignificante: el salón del padre se habría perdido en esa vastedad. El cuarto era amplio como un prado y estaba dividido por un largo pasillo central de juncos que terminaba en el hogar. A la izquierda, abarcando sólo una pequeña zona del salón, había una mesa con unos veinte taburetes. A la derecha, había otra mesa de idénticas dimensiones. Pocos metros detrás de esa segunda mesa, había una mampara alta de madera. Hinata imaginó que la división encerraba la despensa.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados a la mesa, junto a la mampara. Como ninguno de los dos guerreros le prestaba atención, Hinata rodeó la mampara, miró tras ella y la asombró ver allí una cama sobre una plataforma alta. Varios ganchos estaban fijos en el muro, detrás de la cama, y por el tamaño de las prendas Hinata adivinó que ahí debía de dormir Sasuke. Rogó estar equivocada.

Un soldado pasó junto a la joven y depositó la bolsa de viaje de Hinata sobre la plataforma: Hinata comprendió que había adivinado correctamente. El soldado le dirigió una mirada asustada, refunfuñó en respuesta al agradecimiento de Hinata por haberle llevado el equipaje, y luego le hizo una seña de que se apartara cuando otro hombre corpulento trajo una bañera circular de madera que colocó en el rincón más alejado, tras la mampara.

Hinata se daría el baño más silencioso de su vida, y eso era todo. Sintió que se ruborizaba de sólo pensar en la falta de intimidad. Claro que la mampara ocultaría su desnudez, pero cualquiera que entrase en el salón oiría el ruido y no tendría dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Hinata regresó junto a su marido, decidida a descubrir dónde estaba la cocina para poder pedir la cena. Se colocó al lado de Sasuke y esperó largo rato, pero el hombre no le prestó atención. Naruto estaba dándole un informe y Sasuke sólo lo escuchaba a él. Hinata se sentó sobre el banco junto a Sasuke, apoyó las manos sobre el regazo y esperó, paciente, a que el marido terminara.

Sería grosero interrumpir, y Hinata sabía que tampoco debía quejarse. A fin de cuentas, era la esposa de un señor importante, y si era necesario que se quedaría sentada esperando a obtener la atención de Sasuke hasta el alba, pues lo haría. Pronto, sintió demasiado sueño para pensar en comer. Iba a levantarse de la mesa cuando dos mujeres entraron deprisa en el salón.

Los vestidos de ambas lucían los colores de los Uchiha, y por sus apariencias Hinata supuso que eran criadas. Las dos eran diferentes, una cabello rubio oscuro y la otra tenía el cabello de un extraño color rosado, pero ambas tenían los ojos verdes y sonrisas sinceras... hasta que la vieron.

En ese instante, las sonrisas se desvanecieron. La más alta, de hecho, dirigió a Hinata una expresión hostil. Hinata les devolvió la misma expresión, pues estaba demasiado fatigada para tolerar semejante tontería. _"Mañana"_, pensó, _"tendré tiempo de intentar conquistar la amistad de las mujeres. Por ahora, les pagaré con la misma moneda."_

Un soldado, de rasgos muy parecidos a los de las dos mujeres, entró luego en el salón. Se paró detrás de ellas, les apoyó las manos sobre los hombros y miró con fijeza a Hinata. Tenía el cabello casi tan rojo como la furia que dirigía a Hinata.

Hinata pensó que ese sujeto ya había decidido odiarla y supuso que sería porque era inglesa. Allí, Hinata era una extraña. Al clan de Sasuke le llevaría tiempo aceptarla. Sólo Dios sabía que a la muchacha también le costaría habituarse a ellos.

Sasuke no advirtió la intrusión hasta que Hinata le dio un golpecito con el pie. La miró airado por interrumpirlo, y vio al trío que aguardaba cerca de la entrada. De inmediato, esbozó una sonrisa de lado y las dos mujeres la respondieron sonriendo ampliamente. La más alta de las dos corrió hacia él.

–¡Venid con nosotros! –exclamó él–. Gaara –agregó, al ver que el soldado ceñudo se acercaba a él–. Después de la cena, escucharé tu informe. ¿Has traído a Kurenai?

–Sí –respondió Gaara en voz entrecortada.

–¿Dónde está?

–Quería quedarse en la cabaña, aguardando noticias de Asuma.

Sasuke asintió. Al ver que Gaara dirigía la mirada a su esposa, se acordó de ella.

–Esta es mi esposa –afirmó en tono indiferente. Y añadió–: Se llama Hinata –luego se volvió hacia la esposa:

–Este es Gaara. Y esta es Temari –señaló con la cabeza a la mujer que estaba junto al guerrero ceñudo–. Gaara y Temari son hermanos, y primos hermanos de Ino.

Hinata había supuesto que eran hermanos pues tenían el mismo entrecejo fruncido. Pero estaba muy concentrada en la explicación de Sasuke para preocuparse por la grosería de los hermanos. ¿Dónde estaba Ino? ¿Y quién era esa Kurenai que Gaara acababa de mencionar? Sasuke interrumpió las cavilaciones de Hinata haciendo un gesto hacia la última integrante del trío.

–Y por último, pero no menos importante, ésta es Sakura–anunció, con un tono cargado de afecto–. Acércate, niña –le dijo–. Debes conocer a tu nueva señora.

Cuando Sakura cruzó deprisa el salón, Hinata comprendió que en realidad era una mujer. Sakura parecía ser sólo un par de años menor que la misma Hinata, pero el rostro adorable tenía una expresión aniñada. Además, irradiaba un aire de inocencia.

Sakura hizo una extraña reverencia a Hinata y sonrió con dulzura. Dijo con la voz de una niña pequeña:

–¿Tengo que quererla, Sasuke?

–Sí –respondió él.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque eso me complacerá.

–Entonces, la querré –repuso Sakura–. Aunque sea inglesa. –La sonrisa se ensanchó, y agregó– Te he echado de menos, milord.

Sin darle a Sasuke tiempo de responder, Sakura corrió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y se sentó entre Gaara y Temari. Hinata continuó largo rato observando a Sakura, hasta que comprendió qué le sucedía. Era una de esas personas especiales que son infantiles toda la vida. El corazón de Hinata se conmovió por Sakura, y también por Sasuke que le manifestó tanta bondad.

–¿También Sakura es hermana de Gaara? –preguntó Hinata.

–No, es la hermana de Ino.

–¿Quién es Ino?

–Era mi esposa.

Sasuke se volvió otra vez hacia Naruto antes de que Hinata pudiera hacerle otra pregunta. Atrajo la atención de la joven un grupo de criadas que entró con prisa en el salón. Al instante, el estómago de Hinata comenzó a gruñir a la vista de las fuentes con comida que traían las vigorosas mujeres.

Cubrieron la mesa bandejas hechas de pan viejo, ahuecado. Frente a Hinata depositaron una gran fuente con cordero. Hinata trató de no dar arcadas, pero la vista y el olor de la carne le revolvieron el estómago. Ella detestaba el cordero desde una ocasión en que, siendo niña, se había descompuesto después de comer una porción de esa carne en mal estado.

Rebanadas de queso, unas amarillas, otras anaranjadas con vetas rojas, gruesas tartas rebosantes de moras purpúreas y panes redondos morenos y moteados se agregaron al menú. La cena se completaba con jarras de cerveza y botellones de agua.

Sasuke ignoró la conmoción que habían provocado las criadas en el salón. Cuando entró un grupo de soldados, saludó a cada hombre con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a interrogar a Naruto. Comenzaba a impacientarse con su segundo jefe. Pese a que Naruto respondía con respuestas escuetas y eficientes a todas las preguntas del señor, no le concedía toda su atención pues seguía contemplando a Hinata, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Ante la ofensa involuntaria, la voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono áspero. Hinata miró a su esposo.

–¿Las novedades te disgustan? –preguntó, cuando logró que le prestara atención.

–Asuma ha desaparecido.

–¿Asuma?

–Uno de mis soldados –le explicó Sasuke–. Tiene un rango similar al de Naruto, aunque desarrolla tareas diferentes.

–¿Es tu amigo?

Sasuke partió en dos un trozo de pan y le ofreció una mitad a Hinata, al tiempo que le respondía:

–Sí, también es un buen amigo.

–¿Quién es Kurenai? –preguntó Hinata–. He oído que le preguntaste a Gaara si...

–Es la esposa de Asuma.

– Pobre mujer –dijo Hinata con un tono de simpatía–. Debe de estar muy afligida. ¿No es posible que Asuma simplemente se haya retrasado?

Sasuke movió la cabeza. No entendía por qué Hinata se preocupaba tanto, ya que no conocía al hombre. Pero la simpatía de Hinata lo complacía.

–No está retrasado –afirmó–. Esposa, una demora sería un insulto hacia mí. No, algo le ha sucedido.

–Debe de estar muerto, pues si no, estaría aquí –intervino Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Sí –concordó Sasuke.

Los otros soldados escuchaban la conversación sin perder detalle, advirtió Hinata. Y también que todos ellos debían de conocer el inglés tan bien como Sasuke. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el comentario de Naruto.

–No puedes saber si está muerto.–dijo Hinata. Esa actitud fría le pareció bárbara–. Es cruel hablar de ese modo acerca de un amigo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Naruto. Hinata no hizo caso de la pregunta y, en cambio, formuló otra:

–¿Por qué no están buscándolo?

–En estos momentos, hay soldados en las colinas buscándolo –respondió Sasuke.

–Es probable que por la mañana encuentren su cuerpo –vaticinó Naruto.

–Naruto ¿no creo que seas tan indiferente como pareces, no es cierto? –preguntó Hinata–. Tienes que creer que tu amigo está vivo.

–¿Por qué creerlo?

–Todos deberían creerlo –afirmó Hinata, recorriendo con la mirada a todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa–. Siempre hay que tener esperanzas.

Sasuke disimuló la sonrisa. No hacía una hora que su esposa estaba en el hogar y ya daba órdenes.

–Sería una esperanza falsa –repuso–. Y no es necesario que te muestres tan ofuscada, esposa.

Sasuke hizo participar a los soldados en la conversación. Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo dando su propia opinión acerca de lo que podría haberle sucedido a Asuma. Si bien no se ponían de acuerdo con respecto al modo en que Asuma había sido asesinado, todos concordaban en una conclusión: Asuma estaba muerto.

Durante el resto de la comida, mientras cada uno daba su propia suposición Hinata guardó silencio. Pronto se hizo evidente que el desaparecido era importante para todos los presentes y, aun así, no abrigaban esperanzas. Ni Temari ni Sakura hicieron ningún comentario y mantuvieron la vista fija en la comida. Sasuke tocó el brazo de Hinata y cuando ésta lo miró, le ofreció un trozo de cordero.

–No, gracias.

–Comerás esto.

–No.

Incrédulo, Sasuke alzó una ceja. Tenía la audacia de discutirle ante sus propios hombres. Era inconcebible. Hinata vio que parecía atónito y llagó a la conclusión de que no le agradaba que lo contradijeran.

–No quiero cordero, pero de todos modos te lo agradezco.

–Lo comerás –ordenó Sasuke–. Estás débil, y necesitas ponerte fuerte.

–Ya soy bastante fuerte –murmuró–. Sasuke no puedo tolerar el cordero. No lo retengo en el estómago. Hasta el olor me enferma, Pero el resto de la comida es muy bueno. No podría pasar un bocado más.

–Entonces, ve a bañarte –le indicó el esposo, y frunció el entrecejo al ver otra vez reflejada la fatiga en los ojos de Hinata–, Pronto se pondrá oscuro, y con la oscuridad hará un frío que te calará hasta los huesos si no estás en la cama.

–¿También a ti se te instalará el frío en los huesos? –preguntó la muchacha,

–No –respondió Sasuke, sonriendo–. Los escoceses es tamos hechos de una madera más fuerte.

Hinata rió y ese sonido musical atrajo la atención de todos.

–Me replicas con mis propias palabras –señaló. Sasuke no respondió–.¿dónde dormiré?

–Conmigo –respondió, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

–Pero, ¿dónde? –insistió–. Sasuke, ¿dormiremos aquí, detrás de la mampara, o en uno de los dormitorios de arriba? –. Giró para señalar el balcón y de pronto se congeló. ¡Dios era testigo de que no podía creerlo que veía y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados!

Hinata, de cara a la entrada, vio que había armas por todos lados. Llenaban las paredes desde el techo hasta el suelo, a ambos lados de la entrada, Pero no era el hecho de que el esposo tuviese un arsenal completo lo que dejaba atónita a Hinata... ¡sino la espada que colgaba en el centro de la pared más alejada!

Era una espada magnífica, hercúlea, que tenía incrustadas en la empuñadura grupos de piedras preciosas rojas y azules, que parecían gruesas uvas. Contempló la espada varios minutos antes de examinar las otras armas y luego las contó. En total, había cinco espadas que pendían entre mazas, garrotes, lanzas y otras armas que no conocía, Volvió a contar para estar segura: sí, eran cinco espadas.

Y todas pertenecían a Sasuke. ¡Oh, cómo debió reír cuando Hinata le ofreció gastar sus chelines trabajosamente ahorrados para hacerle fabricar una! Y si bien Hinata había hecho el papel de tonta, la conducta de Sasuke fue peor, pues le permitió hacerlo.

Estaba tan avergonzada por su propia ingenuidad que no pudo mirar al marido. Siguió contemplando la pared y dijo:

–Naruto, todas esas armas pertenecen a mi esposo, ¿no es así?

–Así es –respondió Naruto, mirando a Sasuke para evaluar la reacción del amigo ante el cambio en el comportamiento de su esposa. Naruto advirtió que la voz de Hinata temblaba y que se ruborizaba. Le pareció en gran medida extraño, pues la joven se mostró muy dócil, casi tímida durante la cena.

¡Casi no habló una palabra!

Sasuke observaba a su esposa pero, cuando por fin Hinata se volvió hacia él, en el semblante del guerrero se instaló una amplia sonrisa. Hinata puso los brazos en jarras y tuvo la audacia de mirar a su esposo con semblante ceñudo. La transformación de la mujer asombró a Naruto. La había considerado tímida, pero cambió de opinión al ver esos ojos furiosos, de un tono gris plata. Lady Uchiha ya no parecía tímida sino lista para la pelea.

Era con Sasuke con quien estaba dispuesta a pelear. ¿Acaso no conocía el temperamento feroz de Sasuke? Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que, sin duda, no lo conocía, pues de lo contrario no lo habría desafiado con semejante atrevimiento.

–Naruto, en Inglaterra, lo que pertenece al esposo también es propiedad de la esposa. ¿Aquí sucede lo mismo?

Lo preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su esposo.

–Es lo mismo –respondió Naruto–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas milady? ¿Hay algo en especial que te interese?

–Sí.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Naruto.

–La espada.

–¿Una espada milady? –preguntó Naruto.

–No, Naruto. No una espada –aclaró Hinata–. La espada. La que está allá, en el centro de la pared. Quiero esa espada.

Una exclamación colectiva se elevó en el salón, y la boca de Naruto se abrió. Fijó la mirada sobre la mesa, sabiendo que todos habían oído la conversación y parecían tan perplejos como el mismo Naruto.

–Pero esa es la espada del señor –tartamudeó Naruto–. Sin duda...

La risa de Sasuke cortó la explicación.

–Una esposa no podría ni aun alzar esa espada –dijo–. No, una simple mujer no tendría la fuerza suficiente; más aún, una mujer incapaz de comer cordero.

Hinata dejó pasar el reto durante un prolongado momento.

–¿Hay dagas que una esposa pueda levantar con su fuerza insignificante? –preguntó al fin, dirigiendo a su esposo una dulcísima sonrisa.

–Por supuesto.

–En ese caso, quizá...

–Hinata, sería muy fácil arrebatar un puñal de esas manos tan pequeñas.

Hinata hizo un gesto de asentimiento. A Sasuke lo decepcionó ganar con tanta facilidad ese juego de desafíos. Hinata le hizo una inclinación y se encaminó hacia la mampara. Sasuke contempló el suave meneo de sus caderas hasta que advirtió que los hombres también lo observaban. Se aclaró la voz para llamarles la atención y les manifestó su disgusto. Hinata estaba ya casi fuera de la vista cuando exclamó por encima del hombro:

–A menos que estuvieras durmiendo, Sasuke. En esa circunstancia, mis manos pequeñas tendrían fuerza suficiente, ¿no lo crees? Te deseo felices sueños.

La risa de Sasuke la siguió tras la mampara.

–¿He entendido mal? –preguntó Naruto–. ¿O tu esposa acaba de amenazar con matarte?

–No has entendido mal.

–¿aun así te ríes?

–Deja de fruncir el entrecejo –dijo Sasuke–. No corro peligro. Mi esposa no me haría el menor daño, pues no está en su carácter.

– Es inglesa.

–Lo comprenderás cuando la conozcas mejor.

–Es muy bella –dijo Naruto sonriendo–. No pude menos que notarlo.

–Pude ver que lo notabas.

–Sí... bueno, pasará un tiempo hasta que me acostumbre –admitió Naruto, incómodo al saber que el señor lo había sorprendido mirando a su esposa–. Los hombres darían su vida por salvarla, Sasuke pero, para ser honesto, no sé si alguna vez le jurarán lealtad. Por ser inglesa, claro.

–Había olvidado ese hecho –respondió Sasuke–. Cada vez que abre la boca, su acento me lo recuerda. Quizá, con el tiempo, Hinata logre conquistar la confianza de los hombres. Yo no lo exigiré.

–Yo la creía tímida, pero ahora no estoy seguro.

–Hinata es tan tímida como yo –dijo Sasuke–. No abriga demasiados temores. Le gusta decir lo que piensa: ese es otro de sus numerosos defectos. Pero es demasiado tierna para su propio bien, Naruto.

–Entiendo.

–¿Por qué demonios sonríes? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Por nada, milord.

–Escúchame –prosiguió Sasuke–. Quiero que cuides a Hinata cada vez que yo me ausente. No debes perderla de vista, Naruto.

–¿Tú esperas problemas?

–No –repuso Naruto–. Limítate a cumplir lo que te ordeno sin hacerme preguntas.

–Desde luego.

–Quiero que la adaptación de Hinata sea lo más fluida posible. No es muy fuerte.

–Ya lo has dicho –señaló Naruto, sin pensarlo.

Sasuke compuso una expresión colérica para demostrarle que el comentario no le agradaba.

–Hasta la vista de la sangre la desasosiega.

–Igual que la vista del cordero asado.

Los dos hombres rieron. Pero la risa no duró. En cuanto Sasuke contempló los rostros de los que estaban sentados a la mesa dejó de reír. Todos los soldados miraban atentos hacia la mampara. Era posible que no confiaran en la esposa del señor, pero sin lugar a dudas se sentían cautivados por ella.

Hinata no tenía idea de la conmoción que había provocado. Esperaba pacientemente mientras los criados llenaban la bañera con agua muy caliente bajo la supervisión de una mujer de cabellos grises y hablar suave, llamada Mebuki, hasta que terminaron.

Mebuki iba a salir cuando Hinata le preguntó dónde estaba la cocina.

–En los quintos infiernos –murmuró Mebuki–. ¡Oh, Dios, no quería decir eso, señora!

Hinata contuvo la risa pues la pobre mujer parecía mortificada, y no quería incomodarla más aún.

–No se lo diré a nadie –le prometió–. ¿Lo que quería decir es que la cocina está en una construcción separada?

Mebuki asintió con tanto vigor que el moño de pelo que llevaba en la coronilla se balanceó.

–Algunos inviernos, el tiempo es tan malo que tenemos que abrirnos paso hasta allá con la nieve por las rodillas. Hace un frío terrible, muchacha.

–¿Me mostrará dónde está?

–¿Por qué quieres verla?

–Como ahora soy el ama, tal vez haga ciertos cambios –explicó Hinata–. Creo que la cocina tendría que ser trasladada más cerca del edificio principal, ¿no?

–¿Hablas en serio, muchacha? –preguntó Mebuki, evidentemente entusiasmada. Con expresión grave, murmuró–: Con todo, yo te aconsejaría no mencionar los cambios, al menos ante Temari. Se considera a sí misma el ama. Esa sí que es bastante mandona.

Hinata sonrió.

–Eso también tendrá que cambiar, ¿no es cierto?

La sonrisa radiante de la anciana le demostró que había ganado una aliada para toda la vida.

–Será mejor que te bañes antes de que se enfríe el agua –le aconsejó Mebuki antes de marcharse.

Mientras se desvestía, Hinata pensó en los comentarios de Mebuki. Se metió en la bañera sin hacer ruido. No quería molestar, pues Sasuke y sus hombres estaban al otro lado, pero para el momento en que se lavó el pelo y se dio una buena friega estaba tan cansada que ya no le importaba sí la oían o no. Se puso una túnica limpia para dormir atada con unos lazos rosas desde el cuello hasta la cintura y se subió en la inmensa cama. Le llevó casi media hora más desenredar el cabello y secarlo un poco. La espada de Sasuke no se apartaba de la mente de Hinata.

Fue humillante el modo en que la dejó sermonearlo acerca de necesario que era para un caballero tener una buena espada. Pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa: no lograba permanecer enfadada con Sasuke. Hasta soltó una carcajada suave al recordar que le había sugerido que Suigetsu podía entrenarlo. Era probable que Sasuke pensara que tenía el cerebro de una oveja. Sin duda, pensaría que era tan ignorante como un ratón de campo.

El último pensamiento de Hinata antes de dormirse fue revelador: deseaba que Sasuke viniera a la cama. ¡Que el Cielo la amparase; estaba enamorándose de ese escocés bárbaro!

_"Veo cómo Sasuke sigue mirando hacia la mampara. ¡La perra inglesa ya lo ha seducido! ¿Acaso su "amor" por Ino fue tan superficial que pudo remplazarla con tanta facilidad?_

_No aprendió la lección. Quizá ya le ha entregado el corazón a la desposada. De ese modo, la muerte de la mujer será más dolorosa. Estoy impaciente por matarla"._

_..._


	11. Chapter 10

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**...**

Los susurros despertaron a Hinata. Al principio, se desorientó. Todavía ardían las velas, arrojando sombras que danzaban sobre la mampara. Hinata las contempló unos momentos antes de comprender donde estaba.

Los murmullos se dejaron oír otra vez. Hinata se esforzó por captar alguna que otra palabra, y cuando lo logró, se despertó del todo y tembló de miedo. ¡Ahora entendía lo que decían! Era el sacramento de la extremaunción lo que estaba oyendo, el rito sagrado dedicado a un alma que partía.

Debían de haber encontrado a Asuma. Hinata se persignó deprisa, se puso la bata y fue a ofrecer sus propias plegarias. Aunque se la considerara una extraña, de todos modos era la esposa de Sasuke.

¿Acaso no era su deber permanecer junto al esposo cuando despedía a un amigo?

Sasuke no la oyó acercarse. Hinata se quedó detrás del marido, observando cómo el sacerdote leía la lectura sagrada.

El cuerpo estaba sobre la mesa más alejada de la mampara. El anciano sacerdote, vestido con el atuendo de duelo, negro, bordeado de púrpura, estaba de pie junto a un extremo de la mesa. De cabellos café oscuro y rostro serio, hablaba con un tono cargado de tristeza.

Sasuke estaba de pie junto al extremo opuesto de la mesa. Los espacios intermedios estaban llenos de soldados de distintos rangos. Sakura, Temari y otra mujer, que Hinata adivinó que sería Kurenai, estaban cerca del hogar.

El corazón de Hinata se compadeció de la sufrida mujer. Vio que el rostro de Kurenai estaba surcado de lágrimas, pero de su boca no brotaba un sonido, y eso la hizo admirarla más aún. Sin duda, en circunstancias similares Hinata habría gemido sin control.

Se asomó detrás de su esposo para mirar mejor al hombre al que estaban velando.

Al principio pensó que estaba muerto. Hinata estaba acostumbrada a ver heridas de todo tipo, y por eso no se desmayó al contemplar el horrendo espectáculo, aunque faltó poco. En un primer momento, le pareció que había sangre por todos lados. Pero Hinata no podía saber qué proporción provenía de heridas graves, y lo serio que era el daño. Una gran herida curva abarcaba gran parte del pecho del guerrero. Además, tenía quebrado el brazo izquierdo, cerca de la muñeca, pero a Hinata le pareció que era un corte limpio.

Era un hombre con cicatrices de batalla, rasgos austeros y cabello negro. Un enorme cardenal le hinchaba la frente, confiriéndole un aspecto grotesco. Hinata contempló largo rato la hinchazón, preguntándose si ese golpe habría sido la causa de la muerte.

De súbito, el hombre muerto hizo una mueca. Fue un movimiento tan leve que si no hubiera estado observándolo con tanta atención, le habría pasado por alto.

En la mente de Hinata se encendió una chispa de esperanza. Se concentró en el modo en que el guerrero respiraba. Si bien la respiración era superficial, era tan genuina como la de un gallo de pelea. Esa era una buena señal, pues cuando la muerte se aproximaba a la presa, se producía una respiración temblorosa.

La verdad la tomó por sorpresa: Asuma no se había muerto... todavía. El sacerdote aún no terminaba las oraciones, y Hinata no quería esperar. Sin duda, el hombre al que estaban despidiendo pescaría una fiebre y moriría a menos que la joven pudiese curarle las heridas.

Hinata dio un golpecito en el hombro de Sasuke y este se volvió de inmediato; luego se movió para obstruirle la visión del soldado herido. No parecía muy complacido de verla.

–¿Es Asuma? –murmuró Hinata. Sasuke asintió.

–Vuelve a la cama.

–No está muerto.

–Está muriéndose.

–No, no creo que se esté muriendo Sasuke.

–Vete a la cama.

–Pero Sasuke...

–Ya.

La aspereza de la orden afligió a la joven. Hinata giró con lentitud y se encaminó de regreso a la cama. Pero mientras tanto hizo una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaba para atender a Asuma.

Cuando regresó junto a su esposo, tenía los brazos cargados con frascos de medicinas. Había metido una aguja larga e hilo fuerte en el bolsillo de la bata y tres medias blancas asomaban por el otro bolsillo. Hinata estaba resuelta a hacer todo lo posible por salvar al guerrero, con o sin la cooperación del marido. Sólo esperaba que Sasuke no armara demasiado escándalo antes de darse por vencido.

Pero no tendría más remedio que rendirse. El sacerdote dio la bendición final y se arrodilló. Sasuke hizo un gesto a sus hombres, se volvió y casi arrojó a Hinata al suelo. Sin pensarlo, la sujetó para que no se cayera.

Estaba furioso con su esposa: así lo indicaba su expresión. Y también el modo en que le apretaba los hombros. Hinata hizo una aspiración profunda y exclamó:

–En Inglaterra tenemos una extraña costumbre. No lloramos la muerte de un hombre hasta que está muerto, y no llamamos al sacerdote hasta estar seguros de que ha fallecido.

Esa afirmación logró la atención total de Sasuke.

–Sasuke, no puedes estar seguro de que Asuma esté moribundo. Déjame ver las heridas. Si Dios ha decidido llevárselo, nada de lo que yo haga cambiará las cosas.

Movió los hombros para soltarse de las manos de Sasuke mientras esperaba una respuesta, que demoró largo rato. Sasuke la miraba como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Hinata trató de desplazarse a un lado, pero su esposo volvió a obstruirle la visión.

–Hay mucha sangre.

–Ya la he visto.

–La sangre te descompone.

–Sasuke, ¿de dónde sacas eso?- él no respondió. –No me hará nada.

–Si te descompones, yo me enfadaré.

_"Y si tu voz se torna más áspera aún, hará estallar un relámpago"_, pensó Hinata.

–Esposo, lo atenderé, con tu permiso o sin él. Ahora, sal de mi camino.– Sasuke no se movió, pero abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la dureza de la orden. Hinata pensó que quería estrangularla y sacó la conclusión de que ése no era el modo de abordarlo. –Sasuke, ¿acaso yo te dije cómo luchar contra esos bandidos que nos atacaron? –A él la pregunta le pareció ridícula. ella respondió por él–: –No, por supuesto que no te lo dije. Esposo mío, yo no sé nada de peleas, pero sé mucho acerca de curar. Curaré a Asuma, y eso es todo. Por favor, quítate de mi camino. Tu amigo sufre un dolor horrible.

Fue esa última afirmación lo que convenció a Sasuke.

–¿Sabes que sufre?

–Lo he visto hacer una mueca.

–¿Segura?

–Muy segura.

La fiereza en el tono de Hinata sorprendió a Sasuke. Ante sus mismos ojos estaba convirtiéndose en una tigresa.

–Haz lo que puedas.

Hinata exhaló un suspiro mientras se acercaba deprisa a la mesa. Apoyó los frascos en una esquina y se inclinó sobre Asuma para examinarle las heridas.

Todos los guerreros se acercaron otra vez a la mesa. Parecían ofuscados, por lo que Sasuke creyó que se enfrentaría a una rebelión. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y contempló a los presentes, que se habían vuelto hacia él. Era evidente que esperaban a ver qué haría en relación con la atrevida intervención de su esposa.

Hinata no prestó atención a los soldados. Palpó con suavidad los extremos de la protuberancia en la frente de Asuma. Luego, examinó la herida del pecho.

–Tal como imaginaba –dijo.

–¿El daño? –preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata movió la cabeza y dijo en tono esperanzado:

–La mayor parte es aparente.

–¿Aparente?

–Quiero decir que parece más grave de lo que en realidad es –explicó Hinata

–¿Está muriéndose?

Fue el sacerdote quien preguntó. Jadeando, el anciano se puso de pie con esfuerzo y miró a Hinata con la expresión más feroz que la joven había visto nunca.

–Tiene una buena posibilidad, padre –dijo Hinata. Oyó un grito de mujer e imaginó que provenía de Kurenai.

–Me gustaría ayudarte –dijo el sacerdote.

–Le estaría agradecida –repuso la joven. Oyó que, tras ella, los soldados murmuraban por lo bajo. No les hizo caso y le dio la espalda a su esposo–. Advertí que te marchabas con tus hombres, pero si no tienes algo demasiado importante que hacer, tu ayuda me vendría bien.

–Íbamos a construir una caja –explicó Sasuke.

–¿Una caja?

–Un ataúd –intervino el sacerdote.

Hinata adoptó una expresión incrédula y sintió deseos de tapar los oídos de Asuma con las manos para que no oyese esa conversación descorazonadora.

–¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Ya enterrabais a Asuma antes de que dejara de respirar?

–No, habríamos esperado –respondió Sasuke– En realidad piensas que puedes salvarlo, ¿no es cierto?

–¿En qué puedo ayudar? –preguntó Naruto, antes de que Hinata pudiese responderle al marido.

–Necesito más luz, vendas de hilo, un tazón con agua tibia, más tazones con agua y dos tablillas de madera, más o menos de este tamaño, Naruto –indicó, mostrándole con las manos las medidas de las tablillas que necesitaba.

Si acaso pensaron que lo que había pedido Hinata no tenía sentido, no lo dijeron.

–Tiene el brazo quebrado, chica. ¿Piensas cortárselo? –preguntó el sacerdote.

A espaldas de Hinata, un soldado murmuró:

–Asuma preferiría morir antes que le cortaran el brazo.

–No le cortaremos el brazo –afirmó Hinata, exasperada–. Se lo enderezaremos.

–¿Vas a hacerlo? –preguntó el clérigo

–Sí.

El círculo de hombres en torno de la mesa se estrechó. Naruto se abrió paso a codazos hasta la señora.

–Aquí está el tazón de agua que pediste. Los otros están detrás de ti.

Hinata abrió los frascos de medicinas, tomó entre el pulgar y el índice una pizca de un polvo pardo y lo mezcló con el agua del tazón. Cuando el líquido se volvió turbio, se lo dio a Naruto.

–Por favor, sostenme esto un momento.

– ¿Qué es, señora? –preguntó Naruto, oliendo la poción.

–Un somnífero para Asuma. Le aliviará el dolor.

–Ya está dormido.

Hinata no reconoció la voz y supo que ese comentario provenía de otro soldado que hablaba en tono colérico.

–Sí, está dormido –musitó otro–. Cualquiera puede verlo.

–No está durmiendo –replicó Hinata, esforzándose en ser paciente. Comprendió que tenía que conquistar la confianza de los hombres para que colaborasen con ella.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no nos habla ni nos mira?

–Porque sufre mucho –respondió Hinata–. Sasuke, ¿puedes sostenerle la cabeza para que le resulte más fácil beber?

Sasuke fue el único que no le discutió. Se acercó a la mesa y alzó la cabeza de Asuma. Hinata se inclinó sobre el amigo de Sasuke, le rodeó el rostro con las manos y le habló:

–Asuma, abre los ojos y mírame.

Fue necesario que repitiera sus palabras tres veces, gritando la última hasta que al fin el guerrero le obedeció. Un murmullo de sorpresa corrió en torno de la mesa; los incrédulos se habían convencido. No cesó de insistir hasta que el guerrero bebió buena parte del preparado. Entonces, suspiró satisfecha.

–En uno o dos minutos, la poción hará efecto-. Tras esta afirmación, Hinata alzó la vista. Sasuke le sonreía. –Aún es posible que le dé una fiebre y muera –susurró, temerosa de haberle dado demasiadas esperanzas y de haber sido poco precavida.

–No se atrevería.

–¿No?

–¡Por la manera en que le gritaste...! –replicó Sasuke.

Hinata sintió que se sonrojaba.

–Tenía que alzar la voz –se excusó–. Era el único modo de que me respondiese.

–Creo que ya está dormido –intervino Naruto.

–Veremos –dijo Hinata. Otra vez se inclinó sobre Asuma y le rodeó la cara con las manos–.¿El dolor está cediendo? –preguntó.

El guerrero abrió lentamente los ojos y Hinata vio que la medicina comenzaba a surtir efecto, pues los ojos estaban turbios y el semblante había adquirido una expresión serena.

–¿Me he ido al Cielo? –preguntó Asuma en un susurro– ¿Tú eres mi ángel?

Hinata sonrió.

–No Asuma. Todavía estás en las Tierras Altas.

Una expresión de horror atravesó el semblante del soldado.

– ¡Dios todopoderoso no estoy en el Cielo! ¡Es el Infierno! Es una treta cruel del demonio. Pareces un ángel pero suenas corno una inglesa.

La última afirmación fue un bramido y, de inmediato, comenzó a debatirse. Hinata se inclinó tan cerca del oído derecho de Asuma que casi lo besaba, y le murmuró en gaélico:

–Quédate tranquilo, amigo. Estás a salvo entre escoceses –le mintió –.Si te hace sentir mejor, imagínate la próxima ata batalla contra los ingleses pero cállate. Deja que la poción te haga dormir.

El suave acento con que Hinata le habló le sonó extraño a ella misma, pero Asuma estaba demasiado aturdido para notarlo. Dejó de forcejear y cerró otra vez los ojos. Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. _"Debe de estar contando los soldados enemigos que matará"_, pensó Hinata.

–¿Qué le ha dicho milady? –preguntó un soldado por encima del hombro de Hinata.

–Le he dicho que era demasiado obstinado para morir se, aún –respondió Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros. Naruto estaba desconcertado.

–Pero, ¿cómo sabes que Asuma es obstinado?

–Es escocés, ¿verdad?

Naruto miró a Sasuke para ver si se sentía divertido o insultado por el comentario de lady Uchiha, pero él sonreía, y Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que la señora sólo bromeaba. Con el entrecejo fruncido, se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría entender a esta inglesa insólita. La voz dulce de la mujer era tan engañosa como su apariencia: era como una muñequita delicada. ¡Si la coronilla de Hinata apenas llegaba al hombro del esposo...! Y si no estaba en guardia, esa voz algo ronca era capaz de convencerlo de cumplir cualquier deseo que le formulara...

–Yo también quisiera ayudarla.

La voz llorosa pertenecía a Kurenai, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, mirando a Hinata. La mujer pelinegra con ojos rojos aún estaba asustada, pero decidida, y cuando Hinata le sonrió, le devolvió una sonrisa algo vacilante.

–Asuma es mi esposo. Haré cualquier cosa que me indique.

–Agradeceré su ayuda –le dijo Hinata–. Humedezca este paño y sosténgalo contra la frente de su esposo –le indicó.

Hinata sacó las tres medias del bolsillo y metió en una de ellas la tablilla que le había proporcionado Naruto. Antes de que terminara, uno de los soldados había hecho lo mismo con la segunda tablilla.

En ese momento le temblaban las manos, pues ya no podía demorar la tarea que más la asustaba. Era hora de enderezar el brazo de Asuma.

–En Inglaterra se puso de moda utilizar una esponja para hacer dormir a un hombre, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo de tratamiento –divagó–. Ruego que Asuma duerma mientras le hacemos esto.

–¿Se habría dormido mejor si hubiera empleado la esponja? –preguntó un soldado.

–¡Sí! –respondió Hinata–. Pero sería posible que no despertara. Sucede en la mayoría de los casos y eso no es alentador ¿no cree?

De inmediato, los soldados asintieron.

–Sasuke, tendrás que hacer esto por mí pues yo no tengo suficiente fuerza –dijo–. Naruto, necesito tiras largas de hilo, preparadas para amarrar las tablillas.

Hinata metió la mano hinchada de Asuma en la tercera media, hizo cinco agujeros en la parte de los dedos y pasó los dedos por esos orificios. Cada vez que le tocaba el brazo, echaba a Asuma una mirada angustiada para ver si despertaba.

–Sasuke, sujétale la mano. Naruto, tú sostén el antebrazo –indicó–. Tirad lentamente, por favor, hasta que yo pueda enderezar el hueso. Kurenai, vuélvete de espaldas. No quiero que veas esto.– Hinata aspiró con fuerza para serenarse, y luego murmuró – ¡Dios, cómo detesto esta parte de mi trabajo! –. y ordenó –. Ahora.

Fueron necesarios tres intentos hasta que la joven estuvo segura de que los extremos del hueso roto estaban en la posición correcta. Deslizó la primera tablilla debajo del brazo, luego puso la segunda encima. Le temblaban las manos. Sasuke sostuvo las tablillas mientras Hinata envolvía varias vueltas de vendas en las maderas. Cuando terminó, el brazo de Asuma quedó firmemente entablillado.

–Ya está; lo peor ya ha pasado –dijo, con un hondo suspiro de alivio.

–Falta el pecho milady –le recordó el sacerdote. Lanzó una tos áspera y dolorosa, y agregó– Tiene una herida abierta ahí.

–Parece peor de lo que en realidad es –respondió Hinata.

Sonrió al oír un suspiro colectivo. Pidió más luz y quedó casi ciega por la cantidad de velas que los soldados sostuvieron para que pudiese ver. Hinata pidió otro tazón con agua tibia. Abrió otro frasco de medicina, arrojó una buena cantidad de un polvo anaranjado en el líquido y entregó la mezcla al sacerdote, tomándolo por sorpresa.

–Beba esto. Le curará la tos –le dijo–. Estoy segura de que le duele.

El clérigo quedó mudo. Tanta consideración lo dejaba perplejo. Bebió un buen trago e hizo una mueca.

–Bébalo todo, padre –le ordenó Hinata.

Como un niño, se resistió unos instantes y luego obedeció. Hinata volvió la atención a la herida del pecho de Asuma. Se concentró en la tarea. La herida formaba una costra con barro y sangre seca. Hinata la limpió con meticulosidad, pues por experiencia pasada y las instrucciones de su madre sabía el terrible daño que podía ocasionar una sola mota de suciedad que quedara dentro de una herida. Y aunque no conocía la razón, sabía que era así. Como la herida eran dispareja, la cosió con aguja e hilo.

Sasuke ordenó que llevaran una cama al gran salón. Sabía que Hinata querría tener al paciente cerca, y la cabaña de Asuma estaba a buena distancia. La esposa de Asuma no había pronunciado una sola palabra en toda esa noche tan larga. No se movió de donde estaba, frente a Hinata, y observó cada uno de los movimientos de la joven.

Hinata casi no le prestó atención. Había estado inclinada sobre el guerrero tanto tiempo que, cuando al fin se irguió, le corrió un dolor por la espalda que la hizo ahogar una exclamación. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, y antes de que pudiese recuperar el equilibrio, sintió que una docena de manos la sostenían.

–Kurenai, por favor, ayúdame a vendar el pecho de tu marido –pidió, con intención de hacer participar a la afligida mujer. Kurenai estaba ansiosa por ayudar. En cuanto la curación terminó, Sasuke llevó a su amigo a la cama. Hinata y Kurenai lo siguieron.

–Cuando el dolor lo despierte, estará furioso –vaticinó Hinata–. Kurenai, tendrás que vértelas con un oso.

–Pero despertará – dijo Kurenai

–Sí, despertará –confirmó Hinata.

Esperó a que Kurenai acomodara las mantas bajo los hombros del esposo, y luego le preguntó:

–¿Dónde han ido Sakura y Temari?

–Han regresado a su cabaña, a dormir –respondió Kurenai. Acarició la frente de Asuma con un ademán afectuoso que demostraba cuánto lo quería–. Yo iba a despertarlas cuando Asuma... cuando él hubiese muerto.

Hinata volteó la mirada perpleja a Sasuke. El padre Yamato atrajo la atención de todos, pues comenzó a roncar. El anciano sacerdote estaba tumbado en una silla, la que había acercado a la mesa.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Hinata–. Olvidé decirle que el brebaje le daría sueño.

–Puede dormir aquí –dijo Sasuke. Y dirigiéndose a la esposa de Asuma, añadió–: Kurenai, vete a descansar un poco. Naruto y yo nos turnaremos para cuidar a tu esposo hasta que vuelvas.

La expresión abatida de Kurenai indicó a Hinata que no quería dejar a su marido, pero se apresuró a asentir y se encaminó a la puerta. Hinata comprendió que la obediencia hacia el señor era más importante que cualquier otra consideración.

–Sasuke, si tú estuvieses enfermo sin duda yo no querría apartarme de tu lado. ¿Por qué no dejas que Kurenai duerma aquí? podría descansar en una silla, o tal vez usar uno de los dormitorios de arriba, ¿no crees?

Kurenai giró en redondo.

–Estaría muy cómoda –aseguró.

Sasuke pasó la mirada de una mujer a otra, y luego asintió.

–Ve a buscar tus cosas –dijo–. Dormirás en una de las habitaciones de arriba, Kurenai. No te olvides de tu estado. Asuma se enfadaría si al despertar te viese exhausta.

Kurenai hizo una reverencia formal.

–Gracias, milord –dijo.

–Gaara, acompaña a Kurenai a la cabaña a recoger sus cosas –Sasuke llamó.

Hinata se quedó junto a la cama, observando a Asuma. Kurenai se acercó a ella, dudó unos instantes y luego le tomó la mano:

–Quisiera darte las gracias señora –murmuró.

–No tendrás que despertar a Sakura y a Temari –repuso Hinata. Kurenai sonrió.

–No, no tengo que despertarlas. –Comenzaba a irse, pero se volvió.– Cuando nazca mi hijo, llevará el nombre de su padre.

–¿Cuándo será ese acontecimiento maravilloso? –preguntó Hinata.

–Dentro de seis meses. Y sí es una niña... le pondré tu nombre milady.

Sí hubiera tenido fuerzas, Hinata habría reído, pero estaba tan agotada que sólo pudo sonreír.

–Sasuke, ¿has oído la promesa de Kurenai? Ella no cree que Hinata sea un nombre de varón. ¿Qué te parece?

Kurenai le sonrió a Sasuke, esperó que asintiera y dijo:

– Creía que tu nombre era Hina, milady.

Sasuke rió por la esposa. Kurenai estrechó la mano de Hinata para demostrarle que estaba bromeando, y salió del salón con Gaara.

–¿Ese individuo sonríe alguna vez? –le preguntó Hinata a Sasuke cuando quedaron solos.

–¿Quién?

–Gaara.

–No Hinata.

–Me detesta con toda su alma.

–Sí, así es.

Hinata miró enfurruñada a Sasuke por haber asentido con tanta facilidad, y luego preparó otro brebaje que tenía poder para prevenir la fiebre. Se dirigía otra vez hacia la cama cuando de pronto recordó que no había examinado la parte inferior del cuerpo de Asuma para ver si había otras heridas que curar. Resolvió pedirle a Sasuke que lo hiciera mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

–No hay más heridas –afirmó Sasuke, tras acceder a la petición. El alivio de Hinata no duró. Cuando abrió los ojos, Sasuke estaba a pocos centímetros de ella y le sonreía.

–Estás ruborizada. Contéstame a esta pregunta –pidió él con una suave voz– Si hubiera tenido una herida, ¿qué habrías hecho?

–Curarla, si fuera posible –respondió Hinata–. Y tal vez me habría ruborizado todo el tiempo mientras lo hiciera. Sasuke, no olvides que sólo soy una mujer.

Esperó que Sasuke la contradijese.

–Sí, eso eres.

La forma como la miraba hizo que el sonrojo de Hinata se intensificara. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a este hombre? Se comportaba como si quisiera decirle algo y no se decidiera.

–Esposo, ¿otra vez estoy fea? Sé que debo de estar hecha un desastre.

–Nunca has sido fea –le respondió Sasuke, apartando un mechón de cabello sobre el hombro de Hinata. El tierno gesto provocó un estremecimiento en los brazos de la mujer–. Pero sí estás hecha un desastre.

Hinata no supo cómo interpretarlo. Su esposo sonreía, y la muchacha supuso que no se burlaba. ¿O sí? Este hombre tenía un extraño sentido del humor. Cuanto más la contemplaba Sasuke, más nerviosa se ponía.

–Vamos, haz que Asuma beba esto. –Le entregó el tazón.

–En las últimas horas has disparado órdenes como un comandante en el campo de batalla Hinata. Pero ahora te muestras tímida. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

–A ti –repuso Hinata–. Cuando me miras así, siento timidez.

–Es bueno saberlo.

–No, por cierto que no es bueno –musitó Hinata. Le arrebató el tazón de las manos, corrió junto a Asuma e instó al paciente a que bebiera una buena cantidad.

–Quiero que uses mi manto –dijo Sasuke.

–¿Qué?

–Esposa, quiero que lleves mis colores.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ahora me perteneces –le explicó paciente.

–Llevaré tu manto cuando mi corazón quiera pertenecerte, ni un minuto antes ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

–Podría ordenarte que...

–Pero no lo harás.

Sasuke sonrió. A fin de cuentas, su pequeña y gentil esposa comenzaba a entenderlo. Y él también comenzaba a comprender cómo funcionaba la mente de Hinata. Esta mujercita tonta aún no aceptaba que su propio corazón comenzaba a ablandarse hacia él. Pero Sasuke quería que lo admitiese.

–¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Kurenai? Si yo estuviese herido, ¿te quedarías a mi lado?

–Por supuesto.

Hinata ni miró por encima del hombro cuando agregó:

–Marido, ya puedes abandonar esa sonrisa presuntuosa. Cualquier esposa se quedaría junto a su marido: es nuestro deber.

–Y tú siempre cumples con tu deber.

–Sí.

–Hinata, te daré dos semanas para decidirte, pero terminarás por usar mi manto.

Mientras contemplaba a Hinata, una verdad contradictoria se abrió paso en la mente de Sasuke: en realidad, quería que ella lo quisiera. Quería que lo amara. Aun así, estaba decidido a no amarla. El motivo era simple: un guerrero no amaba a la esposa, la poseía. Claro que existían buenas razones para ello: el amor complicaba la relación. Por otra parte, hacía que un señor olvidara sus obligaciones. No, nunca amaría a Hinata, pero se empeñaría en que muy pronto ella se enamorara de él.

–Dos semanas.

Hinata no necesitaba que lo repitiese.

–Marido mío, eres muy arrogante.

–Me alegro de que lo adviertas.

Sasuke salió del salón antes de que Hinata pudiese ahogar una risa con la que lo hubiera provocado otra vez. Los soldados debían de estar esperándolo abajo, en el patio, deseando oír noticias sobre el amigo. Varios cientos de hombres velaban a Asuma y no retomarían las tareas hasta no haber entrado a ver al camarada. Tenían derecho, y Sasuke no se los negaría.

En el mismo momento en que Hinata cerraba los ojos, Asuma se despertó del sueño inducido por el brebaje. La joven se había arrodillado en el suelo con los pies metidos bajo el vestido. El largo cabello se esparcía como una manta por la espalda. Asuma gimió cuando intentó mover el brazo palpitante. Quiso frotarse para aliviar la comezón, pero cuando trató de mover la otra mano, sintió que alguien se la sujetaba.

Abrió los ojos, y enseguida vio a la mujer. Tenía la cabeza apoyada cerca del muslo de Asuma y los ojos cerrados. Sin saber cómo, adivinó que tenía los ojos perla, claros y encantadores.

Asuma creyó que estaba dormida, pero cuando intentó soltarse, ella no se lo permitió. Entonces, los soldados comenzaron a agolparse en el salón, y atrajeron la atención del herido. Los amigos le sonreían. Asuma trató de devolver el saludo y, si bien estaba dolorido, las sonrisas de los camaradas le indicaron que no estaba moribundo. _"Quizá los últimos ritos que creí oír eran para Otro"_, pensó.

Cerca de la entrada aguardaban Sasuke y Naruto.

Sasuke contemplaba a su esposa, y Naruto a los soldados. Para Naruto fue un momento mágico: los soldados parecían atónitos ante el cuadro que presenciaban. Todos ellos sabían que lady Uchiha había salvado al amigo de una muerte segura. La sonrisa débil de Asuma confirmaba el milagro.

En el salón sólo cabía una tercera parte de los soldados, pero cuando el primer hombre se puso en cuclillas e hizo una reverencia, los otros lo imitaron, hasta que incluso los que estaban afuera estuvieron de rodillas.

Sasuke comprendió que era un acto unánime de lealtad, pero no hacia Asuma. No, Asuma era un par y no correspondía que se arrodillaran ante él. En ese instante, los soldados brindaban a lady Uchiha su lealtad, su absoluta confianza. Y durante la silenciosa ceremonia, la esposa durmió.

–Yo me jacté de que le llevaría mucho tiempo conquistar la confianza de los soldados –le dijo Naruto a Sasuke–. Estaba equivocado; le ha llevado menos de un día.

Gaara, con su hermana Temari, entró en el salón en el mismo momento en que salía el último soldado. Esperaron junto a Naruto, hasta que Kurenai, llevando de la mano a Sakura, se unió a ellos.

–¿Ves Sakura? Te dije que Asuma estaba mejor. ¡Mira cómo sonríe! –murmuró Kurenai, dichosa; luego, soltó la mano de Sakura y corrió junto a su esposo.

–Lady Uchiha salvó a Asuma –le dijo Naruto a Gaara–. Es hora de regocijo, mi amigo, no de enfado. ¿Por qué frunces así el entrecejo?

–Asuma se habría curado aun sin la asistencia de lady Uchiha. Fue decisión de Dios, no de ella.

El tono duro del hombre llamó la atención de Sasuke.

–Gaara, ¿no aceptas a mi esposa? –preguntó, con un tono engañosamente suave. De inmediato, el guerrero movió la cabeza.

–La acepto porque es tu esposa Sasuke, y la protegeré con mi vida –agregó–. Pero no ganará mi lealtad tan fácilmente.

Sakura y Temari permanecieron junto a Gaara con la misma expresión que él, mientras asistían a la conversación. Sasuke los miró uno a uno y luego dijo:

–Todos vosotros le daréis la bienvenida, ¿entendieron?

Las mujeres asintieron de inmediato. Gaara tardó algo más en aceptar.

–Sasuke, ¿acaso olvidaste tan pronto a nuestra Ino? - preguntó Gaara

–Han pasado casi tres años –intervino Naruto.

–No la he olvidado –afirmó Sasuke.

–¿Y por qué...?

–Gaara, yo me casé para complacer a mi rey, y tú lo sabes. Antes de darle la espalda a mi esposa, recuerda, recordadlo todos: Hinata también se casó por orden de su propio rey. No tenía más interés que yo en este matrimonio. Honradla por cumplir con su deber.

–¿De verdad que no quería casarse contigo? –preguntó Sakura. Los ojos verdes revelaban su asombro.

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

–Sakura, el único motivo por el que comento esto contigo, es tu hermana Ino. Hinata estaba prometida a otro hombre. ¿Por qué querría casarse conmigo?

–Los ingleses nos detestan tanto como nosotros a ellos –dijo Gaara.

–Tu esposa no sabe lo afortunada que es –dijo Sakura, con timidez.

Sasuke sonrió al percibir la sinceridad en la voz de Sakura. Los tres se quedaron mirándolo mientras se encaminaba hacia la esposa dormida y la alzaba con ternura en los brazos. La apretaba contra el pecho. Naruto lo siguió con la intención de tomar su turno para cuidar de Asuma.

–Sasuke, me pregunto cuánto tiempo le llevará a tu esposa aceptarnos.

–Muy poco –predijo. Se dirigió hacia la cama, pero se detuvo para decir sobre el hombro– Se acostumbrará Naruto, ya lo verás.

...


	12. Chapter 11

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**...**

La primera semana Hinata inició tres guerras.

Sus intenciones eran buenas. Había decidido sacar el mejor partido posible de la situación, aceptando el hecho de que estaba casada con un señor. Cumpliría su deber de esposa y cuidaría de Sasuke y del hogar. Sin importar lo difícil que fuese la adaptación para Sasuke, Hinata no pensaba eludir sus propias obligaciones.

En el fondo de la mente tenía la esperanza de que, mientras se ocupaba de las nuevas tareas, también podría realizar algunos cambios que le parecían necesarios. Si en realidad se lo proponía, hasta podría civilizar a estos habitantes de las Tierras Altas.

Las guerras, una tras otra, se abatieron sobre Hinata, aunque no estaba dispuesta a culparse por haber desatado los conflictos. No, la culpa era de los escoceses, de sus ridículas costumbres, de su naturaleza empecinada y, en especial, de su inflexible orgullo. ¿Acaso Hinata tenía la culpa de que ninguno de estos bárbaros tuviera una pizca de sentido común?

Hinata durmió hasta después del almuerzo el día siguiente de la cura de Asuma. Pensó que merecía un descanso prolongado hasta que recordó que era domingo y que había faltado a misa. Era un deber asistir, y se irritó al comprender que nadie la había despertado. Ahora tendría que gastar uno de sus chelines para comprar una indulgencia!

Se puso una camisa de color crema y encima una prenda de color rubí, se colocó un cinturón trenzado muy suelto, de modo que se apoyara sobre las caderas, como dictaba la moda de esos días.

Si bien no había estado en la Corte, se mantenía al tanto del estilo más moderno aunque fuese incómodo. No quería que los escoceses la consideraran una chica campesina ignorante. Era la esposa del señor y tenía que estar siempre elegante. Se cepilló el cabello, se pellizcó las mejillas para darles color, y fue a ver cómo estaba el paciente. Si Asuma estaba bien, buscaría al sacerdote y pondría el asunto en sus manos. Temía la penitencia que sin duda le daría.

Sin embargo, la suerte estaba del lado de Hinata. No sólo Asuma dormía apaciblemente sino que también el sacerdote estaba en el salón, pues le tocaba el turno de cuidar al enfermo. Cuando vio acercarse a Hinata, el clérigo hizo ademán de levantarse.

–Por favor, quédese sentado, padre –le pidió Hinata, sonriendo.

–No fuimos presentados como corresponde –dijo el cura–. Soy el padre Yamato, lady Uchiha.

Era difícil entenderlo, pues la voz del sacerdote era tenue como el aire y el rodar de las "r" complicaba la cuestión. Se le oía como si tuviese inminente necesidad de toser y Hinata tuvo que contener la tentación de toser por él.

–Padre, ¿se le alivió el dolor del pecho? –preguntó.

–Sí milady, sin duda –respondió el padre Yamato–. Hacía muchas noches que no dormía tan bien. Esa poción me mejoró mucho.

–Me gustaría prepararle un ungüento para que se frote el pecho –dijo Hinata–. En una semana, la tos desaparecería.

–Gracias por perder el tiempo en ayudar a este viejo, chica.

–Padre, debo advertirle que el olor de esta pasta es tan desagradable que todos sus amigos se alejarán de usted.

El padre Yamato sonrió:

–No me importará.

–¿Ha descansado bien? – dijo mirando a Asuma.

–Ahora duerme, pero más temprano Naruto tuvo que contenerlo. Asuma quería quitarse las vendas del brazo herido. Kurenai estaba tan angustiada que quería despertarte, pero Naruto le ordenó que se fuera a acostar.

Al oír las noticias, Hinata frunció el entrecejo mientras examinaba los dedos hinchados del guerrero: tenían buen color, cosa que la satisfizo. Le posó la mano sobre la frente.

–No tiene fiebre –afirmó–. Padre, sus plegarias lo salvaron.

–No, muchacha –replicó el padre–. Tú fuiste la que lo salvó. Dios debe de haber decidido que Asuma permanezca con nosotros y, en su sabiduría, te envió a ti para que lo curases.

El elogio incomodó a Hinata.

–Bueno, le envió a una pecadora –exclamó, deseosa de terminar con el enojoso asunto–. Esta mañana he faltado a misa –explicó, tras dejar una moneda en la mano del padre–. Por favor, tome esta moneda para comprar una indulgencia.

–Pero, señora...

–Padre, antes de que decida qué penitencia me corresponde, quisiera explicarle mis motivos. Si Sasuke me hubiese despertado, yo no habría faltado a la misa –dijo, con los brazos en jarras, arrojando el cabello tras el hombro en un gesto que al padre Yamato le pareció encantador–. Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad este también es un pecado de Sasuke. ¿Qué opina usted?

El sacerdote no se apresuró a responder.

–¿Sabe usted? –continuó Hinata–. Cuanto más pienso en el problema, más me convenzo de que Sasuke tendría que haberle dado la moneda. En realidad, es culpa de él.

El padre Yamato no podía seguir el hilo del pensamiento de Hinata. Tuvo la sensación de que había entrado un torbellino en la habitación. Un torbellino en el que brillaba el sol. El anciano sintió deseos de reír de alegría. Ahora se disiparía la pesadumbre que flotaba sobre el hogar de Sasuke desde la muerte de Ino: estaba seguro de ello. Había visto el modo en que el señor contemplaba a la esposa mientras ésta curaba a Asuma: estaba tan sorprendido como los demás y tan complacido como ellos.

–Padre... –preguntó Hinata–. ¿Qué opina de mi preocupación?

–Ninguno de los dos ha pecado.

La sorpresa que provocó su comentario hizo sonreír al padre Yamato. Lady Uchiha parecía pasmada.

–Eres muy devota, ¿verdad lady Uchiha?

Dejar que el padre Yamato pensara eso habría sido un pecado.

–¡Oh cielos, no! –dijo Hinata precipitadamente–. No puedo permitir que crea semejante cosa. Es que el sacerdote que tenemos, allá en mi patria… bueno es muy devoto, y debo decirle que sus penitencias por lo general son espantosas. Yo creo que el aburrimiento lo hacía ser muy estricto. En una ocasión, hizo cortarse el pelo a Mei. Ella lloró durante una semana.

–¿Mei?

–Una de mis queridas hermanas –le aclaró Hinata.

–Debió de haber cometido un pecado terrible –señaló el padre Yamato.

–Se quedó dormida durante uno de los sermones –confesó Hinata. El sacerdote contuvo la risa.

–Aquí no somos tan rigurosos –le advirtió–. Te prometo que nunca te obligaré a cortarte el pelo, lady Uchiha.

–Es una pena que usted no viviera con nosotros en aquel entonces –dijo Hinata–. El cabello de Mei no volvió a rizarse desde que la obligó a cortárselo.

–¿Cuántos sois en tu familia? –preguntó el clérigo.

–Éramos cinco, todas muchachas, pero Tomoe, la mayor, murió cuando yo tenía siete años, de modo que no la recuerdo bien. Luego vienen las mellizas, Mei y Hana, después Ayame y por fin, yo, que soy la menor. Papá nos crio él solo –agregó con una sonrisa tierna.

–Me parece una familia sólida –señaló el cura con gesto enfático–. ¿Tus hermanas son tan bonitas como tú?

–¡Oh, mucho más bonitas! –exclamó Hinata–. Cuando se casó con papá, mi madre estaba preñada de mí. Mi padre había perdido a su esposa, ¿sabe usted?, y mi madre perdió a su marido poco antes de casarse con el barón. Sin embargo, a papá no le importó. En cuanto se casó con mamá, yo me convertí en su niñita.

–Un buen hombre –comentó el padre Yamato.

–Sí –confirmó Hinata con un suspiro–. El solo hecho de hablar de mi familia me hace echarla de menos.

–En ese caso, no hablaremos más de ello –sugirió el padre Yamato–. Por favor, toma esta moneda y dale un empleo mejor.

–Preferiría que la conservara, pues creo que al alma de mi esposo le hace falta. A fin de cuentas, es un señor y tiene que matar en la batalla. No me malinterprete, padre, pues Sasuke jamás tomaría una vida sin un buen motivo. Aunque no lo conozco tanto como usted, creo que no buscaría problemas. En el fondo del corazón, sé que es así. En esta cuestión, deberá aceptar mi palabra, padre.

Sasuke entró en el salón a tiempo de escuchar la defensa que su esposa hacía de él.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, muchacha –respondió el sacerdote. Alzó la vista y se encontró con el semblante exasperado del señor. Le costó esfuerzo contener la risa.

–Bien –dijo Hinata con evidente alivio–. Me alegro de que esté de acuerdo. Aunque sea vergonzoso admitirlo, estoy harta de tener que preocuparme constantemente por mi alma. El padre Charles nos obligaba a confesar cualquier pensamiento y, para serle sincera, en ocasiones yo inventaba algo sólo para complacerlo. Es un sacerdote muy concienzudo y llevábamos una vida muy tranquila. Nunca sucedía nada pecaminoso.

Al padre Yamato le pareció que aquel sacerdote debía de ser un fanático.

–Lady Uchiha, aquí somos mucho más relajados.

–Me alegro –dijo Hinata–. Ahora que estoy casada, también debo cuidar del alma de mi esposo, y no sé qué otra cosa sería capaz de hacerme encanecer. Padre, creo que seremos buenos amigos. Tendría que llamarme Hinata, ¿no cree?

–Lo que creo Hinata, es que tienes un corazón tierno. Eres como la brisa fresca que este castillo frío y viejo necesitaba.

–Sí, padre, es cierto que tiene un corazón tierno –intervino Sasuke–. Tiene que superar ese defecto.

–Ese no es un defecto.

Hinata se alegró de haber hecho la enfática afirmación con la mirada aún fija en el sacerdote, pues cuando se volvió para ver a su marido, ya no pudo pronunciar palabra y sólo ahogó una exclamación.

Sasuke estaba medio desnudo.

Estaba vestido a la usanza bárbara. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, que era la única prenda civilizada que cubría ese cuerpo enorme. La camisa quedaba cubierta, en parte, por el manto plegado sobre el hombro. El resto del manto se enrollaba en torno de la cintura. Acomodado en amplios pliegues, sujetos por una cuerda a modo de cinturón, sólo le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Unas botas negras raídas en algunos sitios por el uso, cubrían sólo una parte de las piernas musculosas.

Las rodillas estaban tan desnudas corno el trasero de un niño de pecho. Sasuke creyó que su esposa estaba a punto de desmayarse. Ocultó la irritación esperando que se acostumbra a su atuendo, y dijo:

–¿Cómo está Asuma?

–¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Hinata, todavía con la mirada fija en las rodillas de Sasuke.

–Te he preguntado por Asuma –repitió Sasuke con más vigor.

–¡Sí, claro, Asuma! - respondió la joven, asintiendo varias veces. Como no agregó otra palabra Sasuke le ordenó:

–Esposa, cuando me hables, mírame a la cara.

La aspereza del regaño sobresaltó a Hinata y se apresuró a obedecer. Sasuke estaba seguro de que el sonrojo de su esposa podría encender un fuego.

–¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará acostumbrarte a verme vestido así? –preguntó, sin disimular la irritación.

Hinata se recuperó enseguida.

–¿De qué modo? –preguntó, sonriendo con aire inocente.

Una sonrisa maliciosa suavizó la expresión de Sasuke.

–¿Tendré que repetirte todo?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

–¿Hay algo de lo que querías hablarme? –preguntó.

Sasuke se propuso avergonzarla otra vez:

–Esposa, ya me viste sin ropas, y sin embargo reaccionas...

Hinata se precipitó a cubrirle la boca con la mano.

–Esposo, yo te sentí desnudo, no te vi. No es lo mismo –añadió. Al advertir lo que había hecho, dejó caer la mano y retrocedió–. Sasuke, cuida tus modales ante el sacerdote.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, y Hinata pensó que pedía al cielo que le diera paciencia.

–Ahora dime lo que querías decirme.

–Quiero hablar con Asuma –respondió Sasuke. Se encaminó hacia la cama, pero Hinata se interpuso, otra vez con los brazos apoyados en la cadera.

–Asuma, ahora está durmiendo. Puedes hablar con él más tarde.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía.

–Despiértalo.

–Es probable que tus gritos lo hayan despertado –musitó Hinata.

Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire.

–Despiértalo –repitió, para agregar en tono más suave–: Hinata. Nunca me digas lo que puedo hacer y lo que no puedo.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué, qué?

Con el propósito de darse ánimos para responderle, Hinata recordó que su esposo le había prometido que nunca se enfadaría con ella, pero la expresión de Sasuke era estremecedora.

–¿Por qué no tengo que decirte lo que puedes o no hacer?

Vio que la pregunta no le agradaba, pues la mandíbula de Sasuke estaba tensa. Los músculos de las mejillas se contrajeron un par de veces. Se preguntó si él siempre habría tenido esa afección nerviosa o si sería reciente.

–Así acostumbramos hacerlo aquí –intervino el padre Yamato.

El clérigo se levantó con esfuerzo de la silla y se apresuró a ponerse junto a lady Uchiha. Su preocupación no era inmotivada. Hacía muchos años que conocía a Sasuke Uchiha, conocía muy bien esa expresión y quiso intervenir en favor de Hinata antes de que Sasuke explotara. A su debido tiempo, sin duda Hinata aprendería el peligro de interrogar a un hombre tan poderoso. Hasta entonces, el sacerdote tomó la resolución de cuidarla.

–Sasuke, la chica ha estado aquí poco tiempo. No creo que haya querido provocarte.

Sasuke asintió. Hinata movió la cabeza.

–Sí, pretendí desafiarlo padre aunque no quise ser insolente. Sólo quisiera que me explique por qué no puedo decirle lo que tiene que hacer. Él me lo dice con frecuencia.

Hinata tuvo la audacia de dirigir a su esposo una expresión enfurruñada.

–Esposa, soy tu marido y tu señor. ¿Acaso esos dos motivos no son suficientes?

Otra vez se contrajo un músculo en la mandíbula de Sasuke. Hinata lo miraba, fascinada. Pensó si podría darle alguna opción para librarlo de la afección, pero como Sasuke la miraba colérico, decidió que no se molestaría en hacerlo.

–¿Y bien? –exigió Sasuke, dando un paso hacia ella con aire amenazador.

Hinata no retrocedió un centímetro. Más bien, se adelantó. Sasuke estaba atónito: se sabía que hombres ya maduros huían de él, pero este pedacito de mujer le hacía frente con la mayor audacia._"¡me hace frente!"_ Nuevamente, el sacerdote intentó intervenir.

–Lady Uchiha, ¿acaso te atreves a provocar la ira del señor?

–Sasuke no se enfadará conmigo –afirmó Hinata, con la vista fija en su esposo–. Es un hombre muy paciente. –Como miraba a Sasuke, no vio la expresión perpleja del sacerdote–. Me dio su palabra, padre, y no dejará de cumplirla.

_"__¡Por Dios, estaba provocándolo!"_ Sasuke no supo si estrangularla o besarla.

–Esposa, ¿quieres que me arrepienta de mi promesa?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

–No. Pero tu actitud me aflige. Si no aprendes a ceder, ¿cómo haremos para entendernos? Soy tu esposa Sasuke. ¿Acaso mi posición no me permite decirte...?

–No –afirmó Sasuke, en tono firme como una piedra–. Y si alguien tiene que ceder aquí, serás tú. ¿He sido claro?

La expresión del hombre le sugirió que no discutiese, pero Hinata la ignoró.

–¿Una esposa no puede dar su opinión?

–No puede. –Sasuke exhaló un prolongado suspiro y luego continuó–: Veo que no comprendes cómo son las cosas aquí Hinata, y por eso perdono tu insolencia de hoy. Pero en el futuro...

–No he sido insolente –replicó–. Sólo quiero tener claro esto en mi cerebro tan inferior. Por favor, explícame –añadió–. ¿Cuáles son mis responsabilidades como esposa? Me gustaría comenzar lo antes posible.

–No tienes ninguna responsabilidad.

Hinata reaccionó como si Sasuke la hubiese golpeado. El hombre vio un relámpago de auténtica ira en los ojos de Hinata cuando dio un paso atrás y no supo cómo tomar esa extraña reacción. ¿Acaso Hinata no comprendía lo considerado que se mostraba?

Otro comentario insolente le demostró que no lo entendía.

–Todas las esposas tienen responsabilidades, aun las que tienen opiniones propias.

–Tú no.

–¿Por las leyes escocesas o por las tuyas?

–Por las mías –respondió Sasuke–. Hinata, te librarás de los callos que tienes en las manos. Aquí no serás una esclava.

Hinata ahogó una exclamación indignada.

–¿Sugieres que en mi casa lo era?

–Sí, eras una esclava.

–No –repuso la joven casi gritando–. Sasuke, ¿acaso soy tan poco importante para ti que no me dejarás hallar un lugar aquí?

Sasuke no le respondió pues de verdad no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Una áspera orden del señor despertó a Asuma, que luego fue interrogado en un gaélico hablado a toda prisa. Era sorprendente la lucidez del guerrero herido. Si bien su voz era débil, pudo responder a las preguntas de Sasuke con la mayor concisión. Cuando el señor concluyó con él, Asuma forzó una sonrisa y le preguntó si podía ir con él de caza.

Sasuke rechazó el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa. Hinata le oyó decirle al soldado que. cuando se sintiera mejor, se muda ría a su propia cabaña, donde la esposa pudiese cuidarlo. Comenzó a salir de la habitación sin volver a hablarle a su esposa, pero Hinata lo siguió.

–¿Qué? –le dijo en tono brusco, girando para mirarla.

–En Inglaterra se acostumbra que el esposo le dé a la mujer un beso por la mañana –mintió. Acababa de inventarlo, pero estaba segura de que Sasuke lo ignoraba.

–No estamos en Inglaterra.

–Eso es correcto en cualquier sitio –musitó.

–Es correcto cuando la esposa usa el manto con los colores del esposo.

–De modo que así es, ¿eh?

–No soy sordo, mujer. No es necesario que alces la voz.

Sasuke mantuvo una expresión dura, aunque le costaba es fuerzo. La desilusión de Hinata era manifiesta. Quería que él la abrazara, pero Sasuke pensó que acababa de conquistar el poder que necesitaba sobre ella. No sentía el menor remordimiento por aprovechar la atracción física mutua en su propio beneficio y, a decir verdad, se reprochaba a sí mismo no haberlo pensado antes. Especuló que hacia el fin de esa semana, Hinata usaría el manto, más aún si entre tanto él se negaba a tocarla.

–Sasuke, ¿en qué lugar seguro puedo guardar mis monedas? –preguntó Hinata.

–Sobre la repisa de la chimenea, detrás de ti, hay una caja –respondió el hombre–. Si quieres, pon tus chelines junto con las otras monedas.

–Si necesito, ¿puedo tomar prestadas algunas?

–Me da lo mismo –le dijo Sasuke sobre el hombro.

Hinata miró ceñuda la espalda de Sasuke, irritada porque el hombre ni se había molestado en despedirse; luego se preguntó en qué andaría cuando vio que tomaba la espada de la pared.

–Padre, ¿sabe usted a dónde va Sasuke? –preguntó, cuando el esposo salió del salón.

–A cazar –respondió el padre Yamato mientras se sentaba otra vez junto a Asuma.

–¿Pero no por deporte, ni para la cena?

–No, muchacha. Persigue a los hombres que le hicieron esto a Asuma. Cuando los encuentre, ellos no serán tan afortunados.

Hinata sabía que, de acuerdo con las pautas de un guerrero, la venganza era algo honroso, pero aun así no le gustaba en absoluto. La violencia engendraba más violencia, ¿verdad? Ese era otro tema en el que jamás se pondría de acuerdo con él.

Hinata exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

–Iré a buscar más monedas para usted –le dijo al sacerdote–. ¡Sólo Dios sabe cuántas indulgencias más necesitará este hombre para cuando el día termine!

El padre Yamato contuvo una sonrisa y se preguntó si Sasuke sabía lo bien que había elegido.

–En nuestras montañas arderán muchos fuegos –le dijo a Asuma, sin hacer caso de que el guerrero pareciera estar dormido otra vez.

–Lo que dice usted es verdad –murmuró Asuma.

–¿Has oído el modo en que Sasuke y su esposa se gritaban? Si hubieras tenido los ojos abiertos, habrías visto las chispas.

–Los oí.

–Asuma, ¿qué piensas de tu salvadora?

–Lo volverá loco.

–Ya era hora.

Asuma asintió.

–Sí, ya era hora. Sasuke ha sufrido demasiado.

–Por el modo en que la mira, me doy cuenta de que no sabe qué hacer con ella.

–¿Le dará a usted una moneda cada vez que Sasuke la exaspere?

–Creo que sí.

El padre Yamato soltó una carcajada y se dio unas palmadas en la rodilla.

–Le llevará tiempo adaptarse a nuestro modo de vida. Y aun así, para este viejo es una alegría contemplarla.

Hinata regresó junto al clérigo, le entregó dos monedas más y le preguntó por qué sonreía.

–Estaba pensando en todos los cambios que tendrás que hacer, muchacha –dijo el sacerdote–. Sé que no será fácil para ti, pero llegará el momento en que amarás a este clan tanto como yo.

–Padre, ¿no se le ha ocurrido que tal vez sea el clan el que cambie? –preguntó Hinata, con los ojos chispeantes de malicia. El padre Yamato pensó que estaba bromeando.

–Me temo que te has propuesto una meta imposible –le dijo con un bufido.

–¿Tan imposible cree que sea? –preguntó–. ¿Tanto como si quisiera comerme yo sola a un oso gigante?

–Sí, así de imposible.

–Puedo hacerlo.

–¿Cómo?–preguntó el anciano, cayendo en la trampa.

–Mordisco a mordisco.

El padre Yamato se palmeó otra vez la rodilla y rompió en carcajadas, seguidas por un ataque de tos. Hinata corrió hacia la zona del dormitorio, mezcló el ungüento de mal olor que le había prometido y regresó junto al sacerdote.

–Padre, tiene que esperar una o dos horas a que se le calme la tos antes de frotarse el pecho con esto.

El anciano aceptó la medicina con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Huele como un cadáver, chica.

–No importa, padre. Le aseguro que le curará la tos.

–Te creo, Hinata.

–Padre, ¿cree que a Sasuke le molestará si echo un vistazo a la planta superior?

–Claro que no, muchacha. Ahora, ésta es tu casa.

–¿Los cuartos están ocupados?

El sacerdote negó con la cabeza.

–Eso significa que yo podría llevar mis cosas a una de las habitaciones, ¿no es verdad?

–¿Quieres trasladar tus...? Muchacha, a Sasuke no le agradará que lo dejes.

–No estoy pensando en Sasuke –repuso Hinata–. Padre, aquí no tenemos la menor intimidad. Estoy segura de que mi esposo estará mucho más cómodo en uno de los cuartos de arriba. Por favor, ¿quiere pedírselo usted?

El padre Yamato no pudo negarse pues la sonrisa de lady Hinata era encantadora.

–Se lo pediré –prometió.

El padre Yamato estaba contento de quedarse junto a Asuma y descansar. Estaba casi dormido cuando lo despertó un chirrido de metal que raspaba sobre piedra. Giró en dirección al ruido y vio a lady Hinata forcejeando con un enorme baúl. Estaba arrastrando el artefacto fuera de la primera habitación de arriba hacia las escaleras.

El clérigo cruzó deprisa el salón y subió.

–Hinata ¿qué tratas de hacer? –preguntó.

–Padre, pienso que podría usar la habitación del frente –respondió Hinata–. Tiene una hermosa y amplia ventana.

–Pero, ¿para qué mueves el baúl?

–Ocupa demasiado espacio –lo cortó Hinata–. No se fatigue, padre. Yo tengo suficiente fuerza para moverlo sola.

El sacerdote no hizo caso de la jactancia de la muchacha y apoyó la espalda contra el baúl, para ayudarle a trasladarlo a la segunda habitación.

–Tendrías que haberlo vaciado antes de moverlo –se le ocurrió luego.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

–No quería mirar dentro. No es mío, y todos tenemos derecho a nuestras cosas privadas.

–Este baúl perteneció a Ino –dijo el padre Yamato–. Creo que ahora sería tuyo, Hinata.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese responder, el sacerdote se volvió y salió por la puerta.

–Será mejor que vuelva junto a Asuma. Tengo que cuidarlo hasta que Naruto traiga a Kurenai.

–Gracias por su ayuda –le gritó Hinata.

Casi una hora después, el padre Yamato pensó que esa muchacha no terminaba nunca. Se quedó mirando hacia el dormitorio, preguntándose qué haría. Cuando Kurenai regresó al salón grande, el padre Yamato decidió ir a ver qué tenía tan atareada a Hinata. Todavía estaba en la segunda habitación. Dos velas encendidas daban un suave resplandor al cuarto. Lady Hinata estaba en cuclillas frente al baúl. Cuando el padre Yamato entró, estaba cerrando la tapa.

–¿Encontraste algo útil? –preguntó el sacerdote.

No vio que la joven lloraba hasta que ella alzó la vista y lo miró.

–¿Qué te sucede, muchacha? ¿Qué te aflige?

–Soy una tonta –murmuró –. Ella está muerta, y yo no la conocí, padre, pero lloro como si hubiera sido mi propia hermana. ¿Me hablará acerca de Ino?

–Sasuke tendría que contarte –dijo el padre Yamato.

–Por favor, padre –rogó–. Quiero saber qué sucedió. Estoy segura de que mi esposo no la mató.

–¡Dios, no! –dijo el padre–. ¿Dónde oíste semejante cosa?

–En Inglaterra.

–Ino se suicidó. Saltó desde un acantilado hacia el prado.

–¿No es posible que fuera un accidente? ¿No pudo haberse caído?

–No, no fue un accidente. La vieron-. Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

–No entiendo, padre. ¿Acaso era muy desdichada aquí?

El anciano inclinó la cabeza.

–Tal vez fuese muy desdichada Hinata, ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos. Ahora comprendo que no la cuidamos como debimos hacerlo. Sasuke e Ino no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, pero se trataban con respeto. Tanto Sakura como Temari creen que pensaba matarse desde el momento en que se casó con Sasuke.

–¿Lo cree así? –preguntó Hinata.

–Pienso que sí.

–La muerte de Ino debió de dolerle mucho.

Aunque el padre Yamato no hizo ningún comentario, si sabía que Sasuke se sentía responsable. Aun así pensó que Hinata tenía razón. El hecho de que Sasuke no hablara de ello demostraba que el tema aún le resultaba doloroso.

–Padre, ¿por qué una mujer que pensara matarse traería todas sus posesiones más preciadas al hogar del esposo? Hasta guardó ropa de niño –continuó Hinata–. Y también hermosas sábanas. ¿No le parece extraño que alguien...?

–No pensaba con claridad –replicó el padre. Hinata movió la cabeza.

–No, padre, no creo que se suicidara. Estoy segura de que fue un accidente.

–Muchacha, tienes un corazón tierno, y si te alivia creer que Ino murió de ese modo, estaré de acuerdo contigo.

Ayudó a Hinata a incorporarse. La joven apagó las velas y bajó las escaleras junto al padre Yamato.

–Oraré todas las noches por el alma de Ino, padre –prometió.

Una criada entró corriendo en el salón, vio a Hinata y le gritó:

–Milady, la hermana de usted está aquí.

Hinata apretó la mano del padre Yamato.

–Debe de ser Ayame que viene a visitarme –le explicó al sacerdote–. ¿Me disculpa, por favor?

Antes de que el padre Yamato hiciera un gesto de asentimiento, Hinata ya estaba a mitad de camino.

–Traeré a Ayame para presentársela –exclamó sobre el hombro.

Hinata corrió hacia afuera, exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida, pero en el instante en que vio a su hermana la sonrisa se esfumó. Ayame estaba llorando. Hinata miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Suigetsu, pero comprobó que estaba sola.

–Ayame, ¿cómo has encontrado el camino hasta aquí? –preguntó, después de abrazarla con entusiasmo.

–Hinata, tú eres la que siempre se pierde, no yo –le dijo Ayame.

–Yo nunca me he perdido –repuso Hinata–. Ahora, deja de llorar. –Vio que varios Uchiha las observaban.– Ven, daremos una caminata para poder conversar a solas. Debes decirme por qué estás tan perturbada.

Hinata tiró de su hermana conduciéndola por el camino que llevaba al recinto inferior.

–Tres de los hombres de Suigetsu me indicaron el camino hasta aquí –le explicó Ayame, ya repuesta–. Les mentí, Hinata. Les dije que Suigetsu me había dado permiso para venir.

–¡Ayame, no debiste hacer eso! –dijo Hinata–. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Suigetsu que querías verme?

–Con ese hombre no se puede hablar –musitó Ayame. Alzó el borde del vestido amarillo y se secó las comisuras de los ojos–. Lo odio, Hinata. Me he escapado.

–No, no hablas en serio.

–Hermana, no te horrorices tanto. Te aseguro que lo odio. Es cruel y malvado. Te juro que, cuando te cuente lo que sucedió, tú también lo odiarás.

Llegaron a la abertura en el muro. Hinata y su hermana se sentaron sobre un cerco bajo de piedra.

–Muy bien, Ayame, dime qué sucedió –le dijo–. Aquí estamos solas.

–Es vergonzoso –le advirtió Ayame–. Pero tú eres la única con quien me atrevo a hablar, hermana.

–¿Si?–la animó.

–Suigetsu no me exigió que me entregase a él.

La frase cayó en el vacío. Hinata esperaba que Ayame dijese algo más, y ella, la reacción de su hermana.

–¿Te dio alguna razón?

–Sí –respondió Ayame–. Y al principio pensé que lo hacía por consideración. Dijo que me daría tiempo para conocerlo.

–Eso fue considerado de parte de Suigetsu –admitió Hinata, y frunció el entrecejo pensando por qué Sasuke no se comportó del mismo modo con ella. Pero recordó que él no tenía compasión hacia nadie. Ayame rompió a llorar otra vez.

–Como te he dicho, así lo pensé yo. Pero luego me dijo que se sentía muy disgustado conmigo porque yo te obligué a protegerme cuando esos hombres nos atacaron. En realidad, Suigetsu piensa que yo tendría que haberte protegido a ti.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque tú eres la menor.

–¿Acaso le explicaste que yo poseo mejor entrenamiento en las destrezas...?

–Intenté hacerlo, pero no quiso escucharme. Y entonces, volvió a insultarme. Admito que le dij algunas cosas desagradables. Sin embargo...

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Me dijo que quizá yo fuera tan fría como un pez Hinata, que todas las inglesas lo somos.

–¡Oh Ayame, qué cosa tan hiriente para decirle a una novia flamante!

–Eso no es lo peor –musitó–. Cuando llegamos al hogar de Suigetsu, estaba esperándolo una mujer peliroja y fea. De inmediato, se arrojó en los brazos de Suigetsu, y él no la rechazó. ¿Qué te parece?

–Tienes razón, hermana.

–¿Razón?

–Has hecho que lo odiara.

–Te lo dije –afirmó Ayame–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Jamás encontraría el camino de regreso a la casa de papá, y estoy segura de que los hombres de Suigetsu no me creerían si les dijera que tengo permiso del señor para regresar a Inglaterra.

–No, es imposible que crean eso –confirmó Hinata.

–¡Quiero ir con papá!

–Lo sé, Ayame. Yo también lo echo de menos. En ocasiones, yo también quisiera volver.

–¿Sasuke te considera fría como un pez? – Hinata se encogió de hombros.

–No me lo ha dicho.

–¿Sasuke tiene una sierva amante?

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Una amante?

–No lo sé –respondió Hinata–. Quizá tenga otra mujer –susurró–. ¡Oh Ayame, por Dios, no se me había ocurrido!

–Hinata ¿podría vivir aquí, contigo?

–¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

La hermana asintió.

–Ayame, cuando conocimos a nuestros esposos, yo pensé que Suigetsu era el más amable de los dos. Sonreía, y parecía tener un talante alegre.

–Yo también lo advertí –dijo –. Hinata, ¿y si estuviese en lo cierto? Y si yo fuese fría como un pez? Existen mujeres que no son capaces de responder a las caricias de un hombre. Creo que la tía Konan era así. ¿Recuerdas lo áspera que era con su esposo?

–Era áspera con todo el mundo –dijo Hinata.

–Sé que esto debe de ser incómodo para ti, pero me preguntaba si...

–¿Si, Ayame?

–¿Todos los hombres son como Suigetsu, o Sasuke es más...? ¡Oh, no sé qué es lo que quiero preguntar. Ahora me aterroriza la idea de que Suigetsu me toque, y es por culpa de él.

Si bien Hinata no sabía cómo ayudar a Ayame, estaba resuelta a intentarlo.

–Ayame, tengo que buscar a Sasuke antes de que salga de caza –exclamó.

–¿Necesitas su permiso para que yo me quede? –preguntó Ayame, asustada–. ¿Y si se niega?

–No necesito el permiso de Sasuke –alardeó Hinata, tratando de parecer convencida–. Lo que tengo que decirle ahora es otra cosa, ve a esperarme en el salón. Preséntate ante el sacerdote, el padre Yamato. Vamos, hermana, no te enfurruñes. Te agradará. No es como nuestro padre Charles. Yo me reuniré contigo en cuanto haya hablado con Sasuke. Luego, te prometo que terminaremos la conversación.

Antes de comenzar a descender la colina, Hinata observó irse a su hermana. Pensaba mirar hacia el camino para ver si Sasuke y sus hombres ya se habían marchado.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del muro, le bloqueó la salida una fila de soldados. Llenaban las planchas de madera del puente levadizo que cruzaba el foso. Hinata imaginó que habían caído del cielo y, por cierto, eran más formidables que el muro mismo. ¡Tuvo que mirarlos uno por uno!

–¿Por qué me obstruyen el camino? –preguntó a un hombre de barba roja que estaba frente a ella.

–Tenemos órdenes, señora –dijo el soldado.

–¿De quién?

–De Uchiha.

–Entiendo –repuso Hinata, disimulando la irritación–. ¿Ya ha salido mi esposo de la fortaleza?

–No –respondió el soldado, con una sonrisa que suavizaba su expresión–. Está de pie detrás de usted.

Hinata no le creyó, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a pecho con Sasuke.

–Te mueves como una sombra –murmuró, una vez que se recobró.

–¿Dónde crees que vas? –le preguntó Sasuke.

–Estaba buscándote. ¿Por qué diste órdenes de que me obstruyeran la salida?

–Por tu seguridad claro.

–Entonces, ¿seré una prisionera mientras estés ausente?

–Si prefieres considerarlo así... – Sasuke.

–Sasuke, me gustaría ir a cabalgar por las tardes. Te prometo que no huiré. Sin duda...

–Hinata, nunca pensé que huirías –replicó Sasuke, con evidente exasperación.

–Y entonces, ¿por qué?

–Podrías perderte.

–Nunca me pierdo.

–Sí.

–¿Y si prometo que no me perderé?

La expresión de Sasuke le demostró lo tonta que le parecía la pregunta. Naruto se acercó al señor sujetando las riendas del caballo de Sasuke. Antes de que Hinata pudiera decirle que necesitaba hablarle sobre Ayame, el esposo había montado. Hinata se interpuso.

–Ayame está aquí.

–La he visto.

–Antes de que te marches, tengo que hablarte acerca de mi hermana. Sasuke, es un asunto muy importante pues de lo contrario no te habría molestado.

–Te escucho, esposa. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

–Oh, no, tiene que ser en privado –dijo Hinata precipitadamente.

–¿Por qué?

Hinata frunció el entrecejo; ese hombre obstinado no le facilitaba las cosas. Se acercó al costado de Sasuke, le tocó una pierna con el dedo y dijo:

–Uchiha, necesito hablar a solas contigo. Me aseguraste que me concederías todo lo que te pidiera, si era posible. Sin duda, esto es posible.

Mientras Sasuke se decidía, Hinata mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Al oírlo suspirar, supo que había ganado, pero lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el esposo la alzó sin esfuerzo y la dejó sobre el caballo. Hinata sólo atinó a sujetarse de la cintura de Sasuke antes de que el animal saliera al galope. Sasuke no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron bien lejos de los hombres y del muro.

Hinata se demoró alisándose la falda. Estaban rodeados de árboles. La joven echó una mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que estuviesen solos y luego fijó la vista en sus propias manos. Cuando al fin habló, la paciencia de Sasuke estaba casi agotada.

–¿Por qué no esperaste para acostarte conmigo?

Sasuke no estaba preparado para semejante pregunta.

–Sasuke, por consideración hacia los sentimientos de Ayame, Suigetsu está esperando. Quiere que antes ella lo conozca mejor. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

–Pienso que no tiene demasiados deseos de acostarse con ella, pues en caso contrario ya lo habría hecho. Eso es lo que opino. Y yo te poseí porque lo deseaba –continuó–. Tú me deseabas, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí –admitió Hinata–. Es decir, al principio no. Mira Sasuke, lo que quiero comentar es el problema de Ayame, no el mío.

El hombre no hizo caso de la incomodidad de la mujer.

–Te gustó.

Aun sabiendo que la arrogancia de Sasuke se desbordaría, Hinata fue sincera.

–Sí, me gustó.

–Mírame.

–Prefiero no hacerlo.

–Yo prefiero que lo hagas.

Sasuke le alzó lentamente la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo en la cara y vio que se ruborizaba. No pudo contenerse y le besó la frente fruncida.

–¿Y ahora qué te aflige?

–¿A ti te gustó? –preguntó la joven.

–¿No lo adivinaste?

–Suigetsu afirma que las inglesas somos frías como peces –dijo con énfasis para que Sasuke no creyese que bromeaba. Sasuke rió. –No es divertido –dijo Hinata en tono severo–. Y todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

–¿Qué pregunta? –la provocó Sasuke.

–¿Soy fría como un pez?

–No.

Hinata suspiró aliviada.

–Sasuke una esposa necesita oír estas cosas.

–¿Quieres que te haga el amor ahora?

–¿A la luz del día? ¡No, cielos!

–Si no quitas las manos, te haré el amor ahora mismo –dijo Sasuke en tono ronco.

Hinata vio que estaba apretando el muslo de su esposo con las manos y lo soltó de inmediato.

–¿Entonces significa que no importa si llevo puesto tu manto o no, como lo sugeriste antes?

–No lo sugerí; afirmé un hecho. Antes de que vuelva a tocarte, usarás mis colores. Y ahora, ¿has terminado con tas preguntas?

–¿Estás enfadándote?

–No.

–Pues lo pareces.

–Deja de provocarme.

–¿Tienes otra mujer?

En ese mismo momento, Sasuke supo que nunca comprendería cómo funcionaba la mente de la mujer, ya que de pronto le presentaba las preocupaciones más absurdas.

–¿Te importaría si así fuese? –le preguntó.

Hinata asintió.

–¿A ti te importaría si yo me entendiese con otro hombre?

–¿Si te entendieses, dices?

–Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

–No lo permitiría Hinata.

–Bien, yo tampoco.

–Esposa, hablas como si fuésemos los dos iguales.

Hinata comprendió que lo había exasperado y quiso borrarle el ceño.

–Sasuke todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

–No, no tengo otra mujer.

Hinata sonrió.

–No eres fría –le dijo el hombre–. Y al formularme una pregunta semejante, me ofendes.

–¿Cómo es que te ofendo?

–Porque tengo la responsabilidad de enardecerte. Y tú estabas caliente, ¿no es así, Hinata? - En realidad, la arrogancia de Sasuke consoló a Hinata, aunque no comprendió el motivo.

–Quizá –murmuró, contemplando la boca del hombre–. Pero quizá no, esposo. Creo que lo he olvidado.

Sasuke se propuso recordárselo. Le atrapó el rostro entre las manos y posó la boca sobre la de Hinata. La joven cerró los ojos expectante.

La boca de Sasuke, posesiva, se adueñó de la de Hinata y la lengua entró y salió, cumpliendo el rito sexual que estremeció el corazón de la joven. Al sentir que se rendía, Hinata trató de apartarse, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. La boca voraz del hombre asaltó una y otra vez la de la mujer, y pronto Hinata olvidó toda idea de detenerlo.

La hizo desear más. Hinata lo imitó, con timidez al principio, luego con audacia, hasta que las lenguas de los dos se acariciaron en el más erótico de los juegos. Cuando la muchacha gimió y se apretó contra él en un movimiento instintivo, Sasuke supo que había llegado el momento de detenerse.

Si en ese instante no controlaba sus propias emociones turbulentas, Sasuke sabía que la poseería. ¡Diablos, tal vez él estuviera más caliente que ella! Con un quejido de frustración, se apartó de la esposa y tuvo que quitarle las manos de sus propios hombros. De inmediato, Hinata ocultó el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Sasuke. Tenía el aliento entrecortado, como si acabara de correr una gran distancia colina arriba, y percibió que la respiración del hombre parecía tan agitada como la propia. Eso le demostró que el beso afectó a Sasuke tanto como a ella misma. Pero las esperanzas de Hinata quedaron destruidas cuan do Sasuke dijo:

–Si has terminado con tus preguntas tontas, me gustaría volver a ocuparme de cuestiones más importantes.

¿Cómo se atrevía a fingirse tan aburrido tras un momento de tan maravillosa intimidad?

–Sasuke, no es necesario que te comportes como si yo sólo fuese una molestia para ti.

–Lo eres –repuso el hombre, suspirando. Y espoleó al caballo en el mismo momento en que Hinata se apartaba de él. Al instante, la atrajo con brusquedad otra vez hacia sí. Esta mujer tenía que comprender cuál era su lugar. Sasuke era el amo, el señor, y sería mejor que comenzara a aceptar pronto ese hecho.

–No tienes conciencia de tu propia fuerza –musitó Hinata.

–No, mujer. Tú eres la que aún no conoce mi fuerza.

La aspereza del tono de Sasuke hizo estremecer a Hinata.

–¿Estás...

–No te atrevas a preguntarme si estoy enfadado contigo –rugió Sasuke.

Hinata ya tenía la respuesta. Estaba enfadado con ella, sin duda. ¡Dios era testigo de que le zumbarían los oídos toda la semana!

–No tienes que gritarme –dijo–. Y sólo pensaba preguntarte si Ayame podía...

–No me molestes con los problemas de tu hermana –le ordenó. Y agregó con tono más suave– Una visita de tu familia siempre será bienvenida.

No era precisamente una visita en lo que Hinata pensaba, pero ya lo había importunado bastante por ese día.

–Tu talante es muy difícil de juzgar –señaló, cuando regresaron junto al muro y Sasuke la ayudó a desmontar.

–Sasuke.

–¿Ahora, qué?

–Pienso que necesitaré las dos semanas completas que me otorgaste antes de usar tu manto. Quizás, en ese tiempo, tú comiences... a quererme un poco.

Sasuke se inclinó, le sujetó la barbilla y dijo:

–¡Diablos, mujer, en este instante ni siquiera me agradas! –dijo con tono enfadado y frustrado, pues creyó que Hinata estaba provocándolo.

Pero la expresión herida de la muchacha lo hizo lamentar el estallido y comprendió que no había tenido intenciones de provocarlo. Más aún, parecía a punto de llorar. De súbito, Hinata se apartó y le mostró una expresión furiosa. En ese momento le recordó a una gata salvaje. Tampoco parecía ya a punto de llorar. Sasuke se sintió regocijado. Y aliviado...

–Sasuke, tú tampoco me agradas demasiado. –El hombre tuvo el descaro de sonreírle–. Eres demasiado arrogante –afirmó Hinata–. No, no me agradas en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke se movió hacia donde estaban sus hombres y echó otra mirada a la esposa.

–Mientes.

–Yo nunca miento.

–Sí Hinata, y no lo haces nada bien.- ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a ascender la colina. Sasuke la observó, pensando en lo bella que estaría cuando vistiera su manto. De súbito, Hinata se volvió y le gritó:

–¡Sasuke! Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad?

El miedo que percibió en el tono de su esposa lo hizo responder. Asintió, pensando que eso la complacería, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de agregar:

–Pensé que no te agradaba, inglesa. ¿Acaso has cambiado de idea tan pronto?

–No.

–Y entonces, ¿por qué...?

–Mira Uchiha este no es momento para una discusión a fondo –le dijo Hinata. Corrió otra vez junto a Sasuke para que los soldados no oyeran la conversación–. Tú tienes que salir a cazar –le dijo–. Y yo tengo que hacer que Ayame se sienta cómoda. Te pido que seas prudente Sasuke. –Le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna, y el hombre creyó que lo hacía sin darse cuenta. La mirada afligida de Hinata estaba fija en el rostro del hombre– Hazlo sólo para enfadarme.

–¿Por qué me llamas Uchiha cada vez que estás enfadada? - Hinata lo pellizcó.

–Nunca me enfado –afirmó–. Aunque no me des responsabilidades –agregó con énfasis–. ¿Te parece bien que reacomode las cocinas mientras tú estás ausente? eso me dará una ocupación, y pediré a otros que hagan el trabajo pesado; yo me limitaré a dirigirlos.

Sasuke no tuvo ánimos para negárselo.

–¿No alzarás un dedo?

–No.

El hombre asintió. Y antes de que pudiese abordarlo otra vez, le dijo que le soltara la pierna o la arrastraría con él. Ella no pareció creer en la amenaza.

La actitud de la mujer lo hizo suspirar. Se sacudió de la cabeza esos pensamientos y se concentró en asuntos más importantes. Más tarde, cuando Naruto lo alcanzó, recordó que Hinata le había dicho que tenía que instalar a su hermana de manera confortable.

Pensó que se refería a una visita de un día entero. Pero sin duda hablaba de instalarla para siempre. Sí, lo comprendió bien cuando Naruto le informó que lady Uchiha le había dado refugio a su hermana.

Los Hozuki habían declarado la guerra y Sasuke supo que Suigetsu debía de estar debatiéndose contra su propia ira. Envió a Naruto de regreso al castillo para vigilar a su esposa. puso a otro soldado de confianza a cargo de la persecución, y luego se encaminó hacia las tierras de Hozuki.

Pudo interceptar a Suigetsu cerca del límite entre las tierras de los dos. Por propia decisión Sasuke iba solo, pero Suigetsu llevaba con él un pequeño ejército, armado para la batalla.

Sasuke frenó al potro y esperó a que Suigetsu hiciera el primer movimiento. No tardó en producirse. Suigetsu sacó la espada y la arrojó al aire de modo que la punta se clavara en el suelo, ante el potro de Sasuke.

Era un gesto simbólico de declaración de guerra. Suigetsu esperó a que Sasuke repitiera el ritual. La expresión de Suigetsu se mantuvo impasible pero se convirtió en genuino asombro cuando vio que Sasuke movía la cabeza y se negaba a arrojar el arma.

–¿Te atreves a rehusar la batalla? –bramó Suigetsu, tan colérico que se le hincharon las venas del cuello.

–En efecto –gritó.

–No puedes.

–Pues acabo de hacerlo.- Fue el turno de Suigetsu de mover la cabeza.

–Sasuke ¿qué juego es este? –preguntó, aunque ya no parecía que estuviese escupiendo brasas.

–No libraré una batalla que no deseo ganar–afirmó Sasuke.

–¿No quieres ganar?

–No.

–¿Por qué diablos?

–Suigetsu sé sincero, ¿crees que quiero tener a dos inglesas en mi casa? - La pregunta disipó parte de la ira de Suigetsu.

–Pero...

–Si ganara, Ayame se quedaría a vivir con Hinata el resto de la vida. Me pides demasiado, amigo.

–¿Tú no estuviste de acuerdo en brindarle refugio a mi esposa? –preguntó Suigetsu con un atisbo de sonrisa.

–No –repuso Sasuke exasperado.

–Sasuke tu esposa tuvo la audacia de proteger a Ayame de mí. ¡De mí! Y mi esposa lo permitió. Se ocultó tras las faldas de la hermana, como una niñita.

–Son inglesas. Tu error consistió en olvidarlo.

–Es verdad –admitió Suigetsu, suspirando–. Lo olvidé. Pero no me agrada que mi esposa actúe como una cobarde. Es vergonzosa la manera en que obliga a su hermana menor a...

–No es cobarde –lo interrumpió Sasuke–. Fue educada para actuar así. Hinata hizo creer a todas las hermanas que ella las protegería-. Suigetsu rió.

–Las dos están locas.

–Sí, así es –concordó Sasuke–. Hace mucho que somos amigos para permitir que las mujeres creen una brecha entre nosotros. Suigetsu he venido ante ti de buena fe, para pedirte... no, para exigirte que regreses a mi castillo y te lleves a tu esposa.

–¿He recibido una orden? –preguntó Suigetsu, riendo.

–Así es.

–¿Y si aún siento deseos de pelear?

–En ese caso, te complaceré –dijo Sasuke marcando las palabras–. Pero las reglas serán diferentes.

El tono divertido de Sasuke intrigó a Suigetsu.

–¿Qué?

–El ganador se llevará a las dos desposadas.

Suigetsu echó la cabeza atrás y estalló en carcajadas. Sasuke lo había ayudado a hacer un buen papel frente a sus hombres; le permitió retractarse sin parecer perdedor.

–Sasuke tú no cederías tu premio, pero me reanima saber que tú tampoco las tienes todas contigo con tu esposa.

–Se acostumbrará.

–Con respecto a Ayame, tengo mis dudas.

–Lo que se necesita es mano firme.

Suigetsu hizo una seña a los soldados de que se fueran antes de responder al comentario de Sasuke.

–Mano firme y una mordaza Sasuke. Desde que llegamos a mi hogar, esa mujer no ha dejado de quejarse. ¿Sabes que hasta le molesta el hecho de que yo tenga una amante?

Sasuke sonrió.

–Así es más divertido.

–Quizá la deje quedarse con Hinata.

–En ese caso habrá guerra. Ayame te pertenece.

–Tendrías que haberlas visto Sasuke. –Arrancó la espada de la tierra, la guardó en la vaina, y añadió–: Tu esposa protegía a Ayame mientras no dejaba de insultarme. Me dijo cerdo.

–Te han dicho cosas peores.

–Sí, pero sólo mis hombres, y no vivieron mucho tiempo para jactarse de ello.

–Mi esposa tiene carácter –admitió Sasuke sonriendo.

–Me gustaría que parte de él se contagiara a Ayame. Actúa como un conejo asustado.

–Cuando me informaron de este problema, yo estaba tras la huella de los atacantes de Asuma – dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema.

–Supimos lo que sucedió –respondió Suigetsu–. ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño en la búsqueda? Tengo entendido que los responsables fueron los barones de la montaña –aventuró Suigetsu, refiriéndose a los individuos que fueron expulsados de sus respectivos clanes y que formaron su propia unidad. Se les llamaba barones porque era un título que los ingleses valoraban y, en consecuencia, era el apelativo más ofensivo que un escocés podía aplicar. Por otra parte, resultaba apropiado pues, a semejanza de los ingleses, estos hombres de la montaña eran villanos que luchaban sin honor ni conciencia.

–Acepto gustoso tu compañía Suigetsu, pero antes tienes que llevarte a Ayame a tu casa. Luego puedes alcanzarnos cerca del Peak.

Sasuke y Suigetsu no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al hogar del primero. Hinata estaba de pie en el centro del patio con Ayame a su lado. Al ver a su esposo sonrió, hasta que distinguió la expresión de Sasuke y entonces, la sonrisa se esfumó.

–¡Dios, Suigetsu tiene una expresión como si quisiera matarme! –murmuró Ayame acercándose más a su hermana.

–Sonríe Ayame. Eso lo confundirá –le aconsejó Hinata, Sasuke desmontó y se acercó lentamente a su esposa. Desde luego que no sonreía. A decir verdad, la expresión del guerrero era capaz de agriar la leche. Hinata hizo una inspiración profunda.

–Sasuke ¿ya has dejado la caza?

Sasuke no hizo caso de la pregunta.

–¿Le has brindado refugio a lady Hozuki?

–¿Refugio?–repitió Hinata–. Yo no lo consideré así, esposo.

–Respóndeme.

El tono enfadado de Sasuke la quemó como un hierro candente, y eso encendió la ira de la propia Hinata. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarla ante los invitados?

–Ayame me preguntó si podía quedarse, y yo le di permiso –dijo–. Si quieres llamarlo refugio, pues hazlo. Yo protegeré a mi hermana.

–¿La protegerás de su propio marido? –preguntó Sasuke con aire incrédulo.

–Sí, si el marido resulta ser un patán insensible –respondió Hinata. Dirigió a Suigetsul una expresión severa, y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke–. Maltrató los tiernos sentimientos de mi hermana. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

–Que te ocuparas de tus propios asuntos –le espetó el esposo.

–Fue cruel con ella.

–Sí, lo fue –gritó Ayame, contagiada del fervor de su hermana–. Si no puedo quedarme aquí, entonces hallaré el camino de regreso a Inglaterra.

–Yo podría guiarte –musitó Hinata. Unió las manos y esperó a que Sasuke respondiese a la amenaza.

–Terminarías en Normandía –vaticinó Sasuke.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese responder, Sasuke se dirigió a Ayame. La miró con severidad hasta que la joven se apartó del lado de su hermana, y luego alzó a Hinata en los brazos con un férreo apretón. Hinata no se resistió, sabiendo que sería en vano. Además, divisó al padre Yamato de pie sobre los escalones, observándolos. Por cierto, no quería que un clérigo la viese comportarse de un modo impropio de una dama.

–¡No regresaré contigo! –gritó Ayame.

Suigetsu no respondió al reto y se movió con una velocidad asombrosa en un hombre de su tamaño. Antes de que Ayame pudiese gritar, estaba boca abajo sobre el regazo de su esposo sobre la montura.

Durante esta absurda situación, Hinata se desesperó por conservar la dignidad. La pobre Ayame estaba tendida sobre la montura como un saco de cebada. Y aunque resultara humillante, Hinata deseó que Ayame no armara tanto escándalo. Los chillidos indignados atraían más aún la atención hacia aquella situación lamentable.

–No puedo quedarme inmóvil mientras la avergüenza de este modo –susurró Hinata.

–Oh, sí que puedes –afirmó Sasuke.

–Haz algo.

–No intervendré, y tú tampoco –respondió–. Ayame no recibe todo lo que merece Hinata. Suigetsu tiene un carácter casi tan fiero como el mío. Tu hermana ha avergonzado a su esposo.

Hinata observó a Suigetsu y a Ayame hasta que desaparecieron cruzando la planchada.

–No la lastimará, ¿verdad?

El miedo de Hinata era evidente, y Sasuke lo consideró irracional.

–No le pegará, si eso es lo que te preocupa –respondió–. Ahora Ayame es problema de él.

–Mi hermana olvidó su caballo.

–No lo necesitará.

Hinata contemplaba la boca de Sasuke, recordando la sensación que le provocó al besarla. Supo que era una idea tonta, ante el problema de Ayame que aún no estaba resuelto, pero no pudo evitarlo.

–Quizá yo tendría que llevarle el caballo mañana–dijo Hinata, pensando qué hacer para que su esposo la besara otra vez. Sasuke la soltó y comenzó a alejarse, pero Hinata no quería que la dejara todavía.

–Sasuke, dijiste que el carácter de Suigetsu era casi tan feroz como el tuyo, pero habías asegurado que nunca te enfadabas. ¿No crees que es una contradicción?

–Me entendiste mal –respondió–. Te dije que no me enfadaría contigo. – Comenzó a bajar la colina mientras Hinata se alzaba el borde de la falda y corría tras él.

–¿Y cuándo pierdes el control, pues?

Sasuke no pudo resistir la tentación. Su esposa era demasiado fácil de provocar. No se dio la vueltapara que Hinata no lo viera sonreír.

–Cuando se trata de algo que me importa. Algo importante.- La exclamación ahogada de Hinata hizo ensanchar la sonrisa de Sasuke – ¿Hinata?

–¿Qué? –dijo la joven, en un tono que revelaba los deseos de estrangularlo que sentía.

–No me importunes más.

Era el último insulto que estaba dispuesta a permitirle.

–Mira Uchiha, no es necesario que insistas en el hecho de que me consideras tan insignificante, comprendo muy bien –afirmó–. Si yo huyese, no irías tras de mí, ¿no es cierto?- Sasuke no le respondió. –Claro que no lo harías. Soy demasiado insignificante para que te molestes, ¿verdad?

–No, no iría tras de ti.

Hinata se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza, pues no quería que si Sasuke llegaba a darse la vuelta viese cuánto la había lastimado. ¿Qué le importaba si iba tras ella o no? _"Es un escocés bárbaro"_, se recordó.

–Mandaría a alguien a buscarte. –Por fin, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la tomó en los brazos–. Pero no irás a ningún lado y, en consecuencia, no tiene importancia, ¿verdad?

–Sasuke Uchiha comienzo a detestarte.

–Inglesa, tendrías que hacer algo para cambiar ese temperamento. –Le acarició la mejilla–. Trata de no meterte en líos mientras yo esté ausente.

Hinata supuso que esa era una especie de despedida, pues Sasuke montó el potro y la dejó allí, mirándolo. Se tocó la mejilla que Sasuke había acariciado. Luego enderezó los hombros y apartó la mano, lo odiaba. Casi...

Recordó que le había dado permiso para reacomodar las cocinas. Y aunque era una tarea pequeña, significaba un comienzo. Llegado el momento, cuando comprobara cuánto m agradable quedaría el hogar, Sasuke dependería de Hinata.

Hinata irguió los hombros y comenzó a subir la colina. Sería mejor que empezara en ese mismo momento. Sonrió con renovado entusiasmo. Sasuke le había dado una tarea.

...


	13. Chapter 12

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**...**

El rumor de la notable habilidad de lady Uchiha para curar corrió por las Tierras Altas como un incendio. Con todo, el relato de la curación de Asuma no se exageró, pues la verdad era lo bastante impresionante y hacía innecesario adornarla. El relato siempre comenzaba de la misma manera. Se decía que el guerrero Uchiha acababa de recibir los últimos sacramentos y que estaba a un paso de la muerte. Ese comienzo conquistaba el grado de asombro que el narrador de turno podría desear.

Los miembros de los clanes que asistían al festival anual de primavera en el feudo de Konoha se enteraron de las noticias menos de un día después de saber que Asuma estaba muerto. Anko, la hermana menor y única pariente de Asuma además de Kurenai, estaba desecha. Primero, lloró con genuina angustia por la muerte del hermano, y luego, con intenso alivio por su milagrosa recuperación. Hacia el final de ese día interminable, la confundida mujer tuvo que recibir una buena dosis de vino espeso y la obligaron a meterse en la cama.

Ningún miembro del clan Mitokado asistió al festival. El hijo único del caudillo, un bebé de sólo tres meses, estaba tan enfermo que todo el clan pensó que se moriría. El niño, a causa de una vena de obstinación heredada de su padre, había tomado de pronto un intenso aborrecimiento hacia la leche de la madre. Cada vez que se le alimentaba, vomitaba con tal violencia que en poco tiempo se debilitó al punto de no poder mamar.

El señor Mitokado salió a buscar solaz en sus apacibles bosques para esa pena insondable. Lloró como un niño, pues estaba convencido de que al regresar al hogar tendría que enterrar a su hijo.

Los Hozuki se habían unido a los Mitokado contra los Akimichi, los odiados pescadores, y ese conflicto existía desde hacía tantos años, que nadie recordaba el comienzo. Por otro lado, los Uchiha eran aliados de los Akimichi desde una ocasión en que un guerrero Akimichi sacó del río a un niño Uchiha que estaba ahogándose y, en consecuencia, el honor obligó a los Uchiha a apoyar a los Akimichi en contra de los Mitokado.

No obstante, cuando lady Cecily Mitokado se enteró de la habilidad curativa de lady Uchiha, olvidó todas las leyes de las Tierras Altas.

Para salvar a su hijo, Cecily Mitokado habría sido capaz de pactar con el mismo diablo. Sin decírselo a nadie, llevó al niño al feudo Hozuki y suplicó el apoyo de lady Hozuki. Ayame escuchó con simpatía el ruego de la pobre mujer, y como Suigetsu aún estaba ausente, ocupado en la búsqueda de los atacantes de Asuma, no necesitó pedirle permiso; de inmediato, le llevó al pequeño a Hinata.

Claro que todos los soldados Uchiha sabían de quién era el pequeño, pues en las montañas todos conocían los problemas de los demás. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos informó a la señora de que en realidad estaba atendiendo al hijo de un enemigo. Supusieron que no le importaría. A fin de cuentas, lady Uchiha era inglesa e ignoraba los conflictos existentes en Escocia. Por otra parte, era mujer, y el instinto maternal sin duda sería un impulso más fuerte que la guerra para ella. Más aún, era demasiado gentil para comprender un conflicto, y por la manera en que insistió en curar a Asuma aun contra la resistencia de Sasuke, demostró que era demasiado obstinada para desistir.

Pero Naruto sabía qué era lo que sucedería si el chico moría en tierra Uchiha y después de echar un vistazo al pobre chiquillo se convenció de que la guerra era inevitable. Ordenó a las tropas que se prepararan para la batalla, envió a dos mensajeros en busca de Sasuke y esperó el ataque de los Mitokado. Cuatro días después, cuando un ejército completo de Mitokado apareció a exigir el cuerpo para sepultarlo, el niñito estaba gordo y saludable.

Naruto sólo permitió la entrada al señor y a otros dos hombres, y con Gaara a su lado, los esperó en los escalones de entrada al castillo. Cuando oyó los gritos que venían del patio, Hinata acababa de hacer dormir al bebé sobre la cama de Sasuke. Corrió afuera para ver a qué se debía la conmoción, pero se detuvo de golpe en la cima de los escalones cuando vio a tres soldados de aspecto feroz montados a caballo. Al instante supo que no eran soldados Uchiha, pues el manto de color oscuro era por completo diferente.

–No me iré sin mi muerto –bramó el hombre fornido del centro–. Y cuando regrese, habrá sangre Uchiha manchando los muros.

–Naruto ¿alguien ha muerto? –preguntó Hinata.

El segundo comandante respondió sin volverse, y Hinata pensó que no quería perder de vista a los intrusos. No lo culpaba, pues los extraños parecían ser el tipo de sujetos capaces de golpear a un hombre por la espalda.

–El señor Mitokado ha venido a reclamar a su hijo.

El tono furioso de Naruto asustó a Hinata; percibió la tensión en el aire, y entonces advirtió que los tres extraños la miraban ceñudos. La ruda actitud la impulsó a enderezar los hombros.

–¿Es la mujer de Uchiha? –vociferó el hombre que estaba en medio.

–Sí –respondió Naruto

–Entonces, ella es la que me ha robado a mi hijo.

¿Acaso el señor tenía que gritar así? Hinata no podía creer que este fuera el padre de un niñito tan dulce. El caudillo era un hombre maduro, de cejas tan espesas que le ocultaban casi por entero los ojos oscuros. Hinata pensó que debía de oler tan mal como aparentaba.

Gaara se volvió hacia Hinata, pero el semblante del hombre no daba el menor indicio de lo que pensaba.

–Vaya a buscar al niño –le ordenó.

–¡De prisa, mujer!

Hinata acababa de encaminarse hacia el castillo cuando el señor vociferó la orden. Se detuvo, se volvió con lentitud y lo miró otra vez.

–No tengo prisa –dijo.

–Quiero a mi muerto.

Hinata creyó que quedaría medio sorda para siempre, pues ese sujeto hostil rugía como un oso herido. Trató de contener la ira. _"Pensará que el hijo está muerto, y la pena le hace olvidar los buenos modales"_, se dijo.

Se hizo silencio hasta que Hinata salió otra vez con el niñito dormido en los brazos. El bebé estaba totalmente cubierto por una manta gruesa de lana que lo protegía del viento punzante. El rostro del viejo señor no manifestó ninguna reacción. Hinata se acercó al hombre y descubrió la carita del niño.

–Démelo.

–Deje de gritar ya mismo –ordenó Hinata en voz alta–. Si despierta al niño después de todo el trabajo que me ha dado para hacerlo dormir, armará un buen escándalo y usted tendrá que soportarlo ¿He sido clara?

–¿Despertarlo?

–Acabo de decirle que no grite –repitió, casi gritando ella también. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pues el niño abrió los ojos y comenzó a removerse. Hinata sonrió al chiquillo y luego dirigió al padre una mirada severa. No vio la expresión atónita del padre al comprobar que su hijo se movía.

–¿Ve lo que ha hecho? Sus gritos han perturbado al pequeño –murmuró Hinata. Apoyó al niñito sobre el hombro y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda. De inmediato, el niño lanzó un sonoro eructo–. Muy bien, pequeño –canturreó, dando un beso breve en la cabecita calva.

Endureció la expresión al volver el rostro hacia el padre.

–¡No entenderé por qué Dios lo bendijo con un niño tan adorable! El pequeño acaba de recibir el almuerzo. Si usted lo inquieta es probable que vomite. El caudillo no respondió a los comentarios de Hinata y ésta, con desgana, le entregó el niño. Vio que las manos del hombre temblaban al sostener a su hijito.

–Antes de que se marche tengo que darle ciertas instrucciones –dijo Hinata.

Durante largo rato, el viejo guerrero no dijo palabra y permaneció contemplando a su hijo con la cabeza inclinada mientras trataba de recobrarse. En ese momento no podía manifestar alegría pues eso debilitaría su posición ante los Uchiha, pero era tan difícil ese cometido que los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas. El niñito lanzó otro eructo en medio del silencio y sonrió con dulzura, como si supiera que el debate interior del padre era una prueba de resistencia.

–No está muerto.

–Si sigue usted gritando lo matará del susto –afirmó Hinata–. Y ahora, le ruego que me preste atención, señor. Le dirá a su esposa que sólo lo alimente con leche de cabra.

–No lo haré.

Hinata reaccionó como si la hubiese atravesado un rayo. Antes de que el guerrero pudiese hacer nada, le arrebató al chiquillo de los brazos, lo estrechó contra el pecho y comenzó a pasearse junto al caballo del padre.

–En ese caso Mitokado puede irse sin su hijo. No dejaré que lo mate con su ignorancia. Vuelva cuando el niño sea lo bastante mayor para valerse por sí mismo.

Los ojos del guerrero se abrieron atónitos. Miró a Naruto y luego otra vez a lady Uchiha.

–Démelo.

–Antes tendrá que prometerme que sólo lo alimentará con leche de cabra.

–Tomará la leche de su madre, mujer.

–No tolera la leche de la madre.

–¿Acaso quiere ofender a mi esposa?

Hinata deseó tener fuerza para golpearlo a ver si cobraba algo de sentido común.

–Estoy diciéndole qué es lo que tiene que hacer para mantener con vida al niño –gritó–. No soportaría más descomposturas. –Se acercó al padre hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la rodilla del hombre, y dijo–: Prométalo.

Se sintió complacida al ver que el hombre hacía un brusco gesto de asentimiento. Le devolvió el niño y se encaminó hacia Naruto y Gaara.

–Es usted el hombre más desagradecido que he conocido –musitó.

–¿Desagradecido? –El guerrero volvía a vociferar.

Hinata giró en redondo, los brazos en jarras, y lanzó al guerrero una mirada incendiaria.

–¡Sí, desagradecido! –exclamó–. En lugar de gritarme, tendría que demostrarme su agradecimiento, Mitokado.

Una vez más, los ojos del señor se convirtieron en dos ranuras, y Hinata supo que había herido el orgullo del hombre aunque no tenía idea del motivo.

–Quiero que se disculpe por haberse llevado a mi hijo de mi casa –bramó el hombre–. Si no logro lo que exijo, habrá una guerra.

–¡Lo que usted necesita es un buen puntapié en el trasero, vieja cabra! –gritó Hinata–. ¡Y si no se muestra respetuoso ante mí, eso es lo que conseguirá!

–Usted se llevó a mi hijo.

Hinata no podía creer en la estupidez de ese sujeto y, al parecer, el caballo era tan empecinado como el amo. En cuanto el anciano dejó las riendas, el animal trató de morder a Hinata en el hombro y Mitokado no se proponía controlar al caballo más que a su propio temperamento.

–¡Se disculpará! –rugió

Antes de responderle, Hinata dio una palmada al caballo para alejarlo.

–¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme una disculpa? Yo no me llevé a su hijo, y usted lo sabe. Puede sentarse a esperar hasta que se pudra, pero no le pediré perdón.

El chiquillo comenzó a llorar, y Hinata se desconcentró.

–¡Lleve al niño a casa con su mamá! –ordenó–. ¡Y no se atreva a volver a las tierras Uchiha hasta que no haya aprendido buenos modales!

El caudillo pareció dispuesto a pegarle y, para no hacerlo, soltó las riendas. Al instante, el caballo quiso morder otra vez a Hinata en el hombro. La joven le dio una palmada más fuerte. Mitokado rugió.

–¡Ha golpeado a mi caballo! –gritó–. ¡Todos la han visto! ¡La mujer de Uchiha ha pegado a mi caballo! ¡Mujer, una cosa es insultar a la esposa, pero golpear al caballo...!

–¡Por el amor de Dios! –lo interrumpió Hinata–. ¡Váyase ya, o le golpearé a usted!

Cuando el soldado a la izquierda del guerrero hizo ademán de sacar la espada, Hinata sacó el puñal de la vaina que llevaba a la cintura. Giró hacia el soldado, tomó puntería y dijo:

–¡Si no saca la mano del arma le clavaré el puñal en el cuello antes de que pueda aspirar el próximo aliento! ¡Y cuando yo provoco una herida –lo desafió– no la curo!

El soldado vaciló un instante y luego obedeció. Hinata asintió.

–¡Y ahora, fuera de mis tierras! –ordenó, mientras guardaba el arma.

De súbito, se sintió exhausta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfurecía de este modo. Estaba un tanto avergonzada de su propia conducta, y agradecida de que sólo Naruto y Gaara hubieran presenciado cómo perdía el control. Claro que era culpa de Mitokado. ¡Ese hombre debía de vivir en una cueva! Tenía los modales de un animal salvaje, y era capaz de hacer gritar a un santo.

En ese momento, la única posibilidad lógica era retroceder. Hinata se volvió con intención de entrar al castillo sin echar una sola mirada atrás. Despediría a Mitokado de la manera más grosera posible.

Pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver una fila de soldados Uchiha detrás de ella, todos armados, y listos para la batalla. Hinata lo advirtió con rapidez, pero lo que la asustó y le hizo palpitar la cabeza no fue eso. No, fue el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, de pie en medio de los soldados lo que captó de inmediato la atención de Hinata y le hizo doler la cabeza.

¡Diablos, quizás hubiera visto toda la escena! Hinata se sintió mortificada. De pronto, sintió deseos de girar en redondo y regresar a Inglaterra. Ya no estaba segura de cuál era la mayor amenaza en ese momento: la expresión de Sasuke era capaz de hacerle caer la lana a una oveja. En comparación, el guerrero Mitokado parecía un santo.

Sasuke tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Las piernas separadas –¡mala señal!– y el semblante tan rígido como el resto de su persona. Era la misma actitud que había adoptado cuando los atacaron los bandidos. En aquel momento, Hinata pensó que se mostraba indiferente. Ahora sabía que se había equivocado.

De cualquier modo, Hinata pensó que Sasuke era más seguro. Sintiendo un espasmo en el estómago, la joven pensó que si Sasuke se proponía matarla, sin duda lo haría en privado. Ella no era tan importante como para que hiciera una escena. No, tal vez no tocara el tema hasta la semana siguiente.

Cuando Hinata se acercó a él, Sasuke no dijo una palabra; se limitó a empujarla hasta que quedó tras él y luego se adelantó un paso. De inmediato, la muralla de hombres se cerró en torno de Hinata.

El escudo de guerreros le obstruía la vista, aunque se puso de puntillas y trató de mirar sobre el hombro de Gaara. Palabras airadas cruzaban como flechas entre los dos poderosos caciques. Hinata quedó perpleja al comprobar que, en realidad, Sasuke la defendía. Se sintió hondamente insultado al ver que uno de los Mitokado tenía la audacia de tocar la espada en presencia de lady Uchiha. ¡Oh, desde luego que Sasuke estaba furioso! ¡Muy furioso! Tenía un temperamento endiablado, y Hinata recitó todas las plegarias que conocía, agradeciendo al Creador que ese carácter no se abatiera sobre ella.

Entonces Hinata volvió a oír la odiosa palabra "guerra" pronunciada en forma de rugidos. Mitokado quería pelear y Sasuke asentía con énfasis.

_"¡Dios!"_, se dijo Hinata. _"¿Qué he hecho?"_ Sasuke jamás creería que no era culpa suya. Si Hinata hubiese podido controlar su propio temperamento, quizás habría evitado esta guerra. Los soldados no se apartaron de la joven hasta que los Mitokado se alejaron una buena distancia por el camino. Hinata pensó que le convenía irse antes de que su esposo volviera la atención hacia ella. _"No correré"_, se dijo. "_No, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para aclarar este asunto tan confuso. Con un poco de suerte, quizá me lleve uno o dos días."_

Le dio la espalda a Gaara y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Pero en el instante en que pensó que había escapado a la atención de Sasuke, éste la sujetó del brazo. Sin la menor gentileza, la obligó a mirarlo. Hinata sonrió, pues Naruto y Gaara miraban, pero el ceño de Sasuke la hizo cambiar de idea.

–¿Tienes la bondad de darme una explicación? –dijo Sasuke, en un tono tan apacible como el bostezo de un león.

–No –respondió Hinata–. Prefiero no hacerlo.

La respuesta no agradó al hombre, y el músculo del mentón comenzó a contraerse en un tic insistente. El apretón del brazo se tomó tan fuerte que las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron rosadas. Ella estaba resuelta a afrontar la mirada de su esposo para demostrarle que no tenía miedo de la expresión cruel de sus ojos, pero no duró hasta el primer parpadeo.

–El niñito estaba enfermo –le dijo.

–¿Y?

–Yo lo cuidé.

–¿Cómo llegó aquí el hijo de Mitokado?

–Yo me pregunté lo mismo.

–Respóndeme.

Aunque Sasuke no alzó la voz, Hinata supo que estaba furioso y se propuso apaciguarlo con una respuesta directa.

–Sasuke, yo sólo traté de hacer lo correcto. Y aunque hubiera sabido que ese chiquillo adorable pertenecía a un viejo tan amargo, de todos modos lo habría atendido. El niño sufría mucho. ¿Tú permitirias que le diese la espalda?

–Yo quisiera que respondieras a mi pregunta –insistió el hombre.

–Le echarás la culpa a Ayame.

–¿Está metida en esto? –preguntó Sasuke. Movió la cabeza y dijo–: No debería sorprenderme.

–Ayame me trajo al chico. La esposa de Mitokado se lo dio a Ayame, y le rogó que obtuviese mi ayuda-. Por fin, Sasuke le soltó el brazo, y Hinata contuvo el ansia de frotárselo.

–Ahora te enfadarás con Ayame por haber interferido, ¿no es así? - Sasuke no respondió. Naruto miró a Hinata con simpatía y dijo a Sasuke:

–¿Suigetsu está enterado de esto?

–No creo –respondió Sasuke–. Estaba cazando conmigo. Si ha ido directamente a su casa quizás en este momento esté enterándose. Si Dios quiere, la encerrará bajo llave.

–Ayame tiene buen corazón –intervino Hinata–. No creo que Suigetsu se enfade con ella por ayudar a un niño enfermo.

–Ahora puedes volver a entrar –le dijo Sasuke sin hacer caso de los argumentos de Hinata en defensa de su hermana.

La actitud fría del esposo ofuscó a Hinata, aunque a esas alturas tendría que estar acostumbrada. Había estado ausente cuatro días con sus noches, pero Hinata no lo echó de menos.

–Todavía no quiero entrar –replicó Hinata, sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Gaara, pero no a Sasuke - Antes, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia y miró a Gaara.

–Envía a algunos hombres a acompañar a los Mitokado hasta el límite –ordenó, y luego volvió la atención a Hinata–. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

–Me preguntaba si te ha ido bien con la caza.

–Así es.

–¿Encontraste a los hombres que hirieron a Asuma?

–Sí.

–¿Y?

–¿Y, qué?

–¿Tuviste que matar a alguno de ellos?

Para Sasuke era la pregunta más absurda que le habían hecho jamás. Hinata la pronunció en un murmullo, y luego lanzó a Naruto una mirada afligida. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer con su esposa, ya que parecía irritada con él. Esta mujer era demasiado irracional para entenderla.

Pero muy atractiva. Si bien Sasuke sólo había estado ausente cuatro días, le parecieron muchos más. La comprensión de ese hecho ensombreció el ánimo del hombre. De inmediato advirtió que Hinata seguía llevando el atuendo inglés, y comenzó a comprender que la mujer era tan obstinadacomo él. Tal vez más.

–Seis o siete –respondió en tono áspero–. ¿Quieres saber cómo los maté?

Olvidando que estaba sobre los escalones, Hinata retrocedió y Sasuke la sujetó por los hombros para que no se cayera.

–Supongo que no quieres saberlo.

Hinata le apartó las manos.

–¡No, no quiero saber cómo los mataste, hombre imposible!, pero sí quisiera saber la cantidad. ¿Fueron seis o siete?

–¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios puedo saberlo? –exclamó, irritado–. Estaba en medio de la lucha. No tuve tiempo de contarlos.

–Bueno, tendrías que haberlo hecho –murmuró Hinata–. En adelante, te pedirá que lleves la cuenta. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

–¿Qué?

–Porque sólo me quedan ocho chelines.

Sasuke no entendió a qué se refería pero no lo sorprendía, dado que nunca sabía a qué se refería Hinata. La vio pálida, y recordó cuánto le disgustaban las peleas. Imaginó que no quería que él matara a nadie y la idea le pareció tan divertida que no pudo menos que sonreír. ¡Diablos, era probable que hubiese matado al doble de hombres! La batalla fue feroz, pero no pensaba informárselo a Hinata.

–Estás sonriendo Sasuke. ¿Eso significa que bromeabas?

–En efecto –mintió el hombre, deseando apaciguarla.

El modo en que Hinata lo miró indicó que no le creía. Se alzó las faldas y corrió adentro.

–Sasuke –dijo Naruto–, ¿qué crees que imaginaba que pasaría cuando encontraras a nuestros enemigos?

–No tengo ni la menor idea.

Naruto siguió sonriendo.

–De paso –dijo, cambiando de tema–, Haidan se adelantó para informar que el clan viene de regreso del feudo de Suna. A más tardar, deberían estar aquí mañana por la tarde. Van con ellos algunos de los miembros del clan Morino con intenciones de presentar sus respetos.

–¡Qué me lleve el diablo! –exclamó Sasuke con aspereza–. Lo que quieren es ver a mi esposa.

–Sí –admitió Naruto riendo–. La belleza de Hinata ya es legendaria. Además, salvó a Asuma. Cualquiera que sufra algún dolor se instalará ante nuestras puertas.

–¿Cómo está Asuma?

–Ahora dócil.

–¿Eso qué significa?

–Quería volver a sus tareas y tu esposa lo sorprendió en el momento en que se marchaba a su propia cabaña. Kurenai fue a pedirle ayuda–. Antes de continuar Naruto soltó una carcajada.– Todavía me parece oír los gritos de Asuma mientras lo arrastraban hacia las puertas del castillo. Cuando yo llegué...

–¿Asuma le alzó la voz a Hinata?

–Tenía un buen motivo –le explicó Naruto al ver que Sasuke se enfurecía otra vez–. Hinata le quitó la espada.- Al oírlo, Sasuke levantó una ceja.

–En ese caso, tenía razón –admitió, sonriendo–. ¿Qué ocurrió luego?

–Aunque no levantó la voz, en unos minutos logró que se acostara otra vez.

Con las manos sujetas a la espalda Sasuke se encaminó hacia los establos con Naruto a su lado.

–No confío en ninguno de los Morino, y menos aún en sus hijos bastardos –dijo, retornando al tema de los visitantes que iban a llegar.

–¿Los mellizos?

–Kiyoshi traerá problemas –afirmó Sasuke–. Está habituado a hacer lo que se le antoja.

–¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de perseguir a la esposa de otro hombre?

–Lo creo capaz. Ese sujeto ha engendrado más hijos bastardos que el rey de Inglaterra.

–Como es muy apuesto todas las mujeres caen a sus pies. Es extraño que Taiki siendo idéntico, tenga un carácter tan opuesto. Es demasiado tímido para intentar nada.

–Tampoco confío en Taiki –musitó Sasuke. Naruto sonrió.

–Sasuke hablas como alguien a quien la esposa le importa.

–Es mi propiedad –repuso Sasuke–. Nadie más que yo tiene derecho a ofenderla.

–Hinata tampoco lo pasa demasiado bien –señaló Naruro–. Claro que la tarea que le asignaste ayudó, pero Temari se lo hace difícil. Contradice cada una de las órdenes que da Hinata. Sakura no es mucho mejor. Ni le dirige la palabra.

Sasuke no respondió pues vio a Hinata que bajaba corriendo los escalones.

–¿Adónde vas? –le gritó Sasuke.

–A ver al herrero –respondió Hinata en voz alta. Volvió la esquina y desapareció. Sasuke movió la cabeza.

–Esa tonta va en dirección equivocada.- Naruto rió.

–Sasuke tu esposa me suplica que le dé más responsabilidades. No puedo permitirle que haga tareas pesadas como mover piedras, pero quisiera darle algo...

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Sasuke–. ¿Qué piedras hay que mover? - Naruto lo miró perplejo.

–Las cocinas –le recordó. Como Sasuke seguía frunciendo el entrecejo, Naruto le explicó: –Le diste permiso para reacomodar la cocina, ¿no es así? - Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–Quizás –admitió–. En un momento de debilidad. Aun así, no podría llevar más de una hora reacomodar Dios sabe qué cosa Hinata quisiera arreglar.

–¿Arreglar? –repitió Naruto atónito. ¡Y que Dios lo ayudara, no pudo contener la risa!

–Naruto ¿qué demonios es tan divertido? –preguntó Sasuke–. ¿Acaso mi esposa te dijo...?

–No, hizo exactamente lo que le diste permiso de hacer –respondió Naruto casi ahogado–. Pronto lo verás Sasuke. Será una sorpresa agradable –se apresuró a agregar, al ver que el amigo estaba perdiendo la paciencia–. No quisiera estropearla.

El padre Yamato se acercó deprisa al señor, atrayendo su atención. La sotana negra del sacerdote ondeaba en el viento.

–Sasuke si no tienes inconveniente, quisiera hablar unas palabras contigo.

De inmediato, Sasuke y Naruto trataron de alejarse del sacerdote pues el desagradable olor que exhalaba los hacía lagrimear. Por respeto, Sasuke no lo mencionó, pero Naruto no fue tan diplomático.

–¡Dios, padre!, ¿qué le ha pasado? Huele como estiércol de cerdo.- El clérigo no se ofendió sino que rió, e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

–Sé que huelo mal, muchacho, pero me siento mejor de lo que me sentía desde hace años. Hinata me dio una pasta especial para frotarme el pecho. Y también preparó otra poción. Ya casi no tengo tos.

Dio un paso adelante. Sasuke no se movió, pero Naruto se apresuró a retroceder.

–Ya basta de hablar de mi salud, y ocupémonos de una cuestión importante –dijo, dirigiéndose a Sasuke –. Tu esposa me ha dado todos los chelines que tenía –dijo, al tiempo que abría la mano para mostrar las monedas–. Quiso comprar indulgencias y yo no tuve ánimo de decirle que aquí no usamos monedas. - Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

–Se preocupa demasiado por su alma y, si no me equivoco, es una característica de los ingleses.- El clérigo rió.

–Sasuke, a Hinata no le preocupa en absoluto su propia alma.

–¿Qué le preocupa?

–Tu alma.- Naruto simuló la risa tosiendo.

–Yo he contado siete chelines –le dijo a Sasuke.

–Ocho –lo corrigió el padre Yamato- Hinata dijo que uno era en prevención de su falta de memoria. Cuando me lo dijo, no le entendí.

–Esa mujer está loca.

–Se preocupa –arguyó el padre Yamato– Y ahora dime qué hago con estas monedas.

–Póngalas en la caja que está sobre la repisa de la chimenea –sugirió Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Como quieras –dijo el sacerdote. – Y ya que hablamos de tu querida mujercita, quisiera saber si le darías permiso para usar una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Me pidió que te lo preguntaras Sasuke.

–No tengo inconvenientes en aceptar la petición –respondió Sasuke–. ¿Para qué quiere la habitación?

–Como su propio dormitorio.

–¡De ninguna manera!

–Vamos, hijo, no es necesario que te exasperes –lo tranquilizó el padre Yamato al ver que el ánimo de Sasuke se echaba a perder con la misma rapidez que un pez al sol. Titubeó al formular la siguiente pregunta–: ¿La dejarías cabalgar por las faldas de la colina.., sin salir de las tierras Uchiha, por supuesto? Le serviría de entretenimiento. Estoy seguro de que te echa mucho de menos cuando no estás.- Esto suavizó la expresión de Sasuke.

–Claro que me echa de menos –alardeó–. De acuerdo, padre Yamato. Dígale que puede cabalgar, siempre que lleve escolta.

–¿Piensas que podría escaparse, Sasuke? Claro que echa de menos su hogar, pero yo...

–Padre, mi mujer no es capaz de salir de una habitación con una sola puerta. No, no creo que intente regresar a Inglaterra, pero estoy seguro de que se perdería. No tiene sentido de la orientación.

–Sí –concordó el sacerdote con los ojos chispeantes–. Tiene tantos defectos como el cielo azul.

–Se contradice usted –intervino Naruto–. Un cielo azul no tiene defectos.

–Para un hombre ciego, sí –respondió Yamato mirando a Sasuke con aire significativo–. Si tu esposa te parece tan inferior, tendré mucho gusto en obtener una anulación.

–No lo hará.

Sasuke no quiso ser tan terminante al rechazar la absurda sugerencia del sacerdote. Lo que daba a entender el padre Yamato, con toda conciencia, era que sería muy fácil obtener una anulación. Sasuke comprendió que había caído en la trampa del sacerdote, pues acababa de admitir cuánto le importaba Hinata.

–Estoy harto de hablar sobre mujeres –musitó–. Naruto ¿podrías asegurarte de que mi esposa no inicie una nueva guerra mientras yo me encargo de otros asuntos?

–Preguntó sobre Ino.

La afirmación del padre Yamato se abatió sobre los dos amigos. Sasuke se volvió con lentitud y miró otra vez al sacerdote.

–¿Y? –preguntó con tono indiferente

–¿Sabías que le habían dicho que tú mataste a Ino? - Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–¿Cuándo escuchó esa murmuración tan espantosa? –preguntó Naruto.

–Antes de que Sasuke llegara a la casa del padre de Hinata –respondió el padre Yamato.

–¿Ella le preguntó si era cierto? –preguntó Naruto, sabiendo que Sasuke no lo diría.

–No, no me preguntó si era verdad –respondió el padre Yamato, mirando con severidad a Naruto –. De hecho, me dijo que jamás lo había creído. Tampoco piensa que Ino se suicidara. Cree que fue un accidente. Tiene un corazón bondadoso Naruto, y una fe absoluta en su esposo. - Sasuke asintió.

–No sería incapaz de hacer caso de las murmuraciones –afirmó, con un tono cargado de orgullo– Hinata es una mujer dulce y afectuosa.

–Sí, en efecto –añadió Naruto.

–Claro que también es un poco obstinada –admitió el padre Yamato–. Sigue importunándome para que le dé alguna tarea. Pienso que quiere formar parte de la familia Sasuke. Está enamorándose de ti, hijo. Sé gentil con sus sentimientos.

Aunque Sasuke no estaba por completo convencido de que Hinata estuviera enamorándose de él, la idea lo hizo sonreír.

–La elogiarás por el esfuerzo que ha puesto en la cocina, ¿verdad Sasuke? –dijo el clérigo–. ¿Qué piensas del agregado? Ahora que los hombres han dejado de quejarse, avanza muy bien.

–¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Sasuke. Yamato lanzó una rápida mirada a Naruto y se volvió hacia Sasuke otra vez.

–La cocina, Sasuke. Debes de haber olvidado que le diste permiso a Hinata para mudar la construcción.

–¿Que yo qué? –rugió Sasuke. El sacerdote se apresuró a retroceder, apartándose de la ira de Sasuke.

–Dijo que le habías dado permiso para reacomodar la cocina. No creo que esa dulce muchacha haya mentido ¿Puede ser que hayas olvidado...?

Sasuke se encaminó hacia las puertas del castillo y el sacerdote abandonó el intento de defender a la señora.

–Naruto, parecía muy... sorprendido.

–Sin duda –repuso Naruto–. Será mejor que usted se mantenga cerca de Hinata hasta que pase la tormenta. En este momento debe de estar descubriendo esa enorme brecha en el muro trasero...

El bramido furioso de Sasuke resonó en el patio.

–La ha visto –susurró el padre Yamato–. ¡Oh, Señor, sálvanos! ¡Aquí viene Hinata!

El sacerdote se alzó la sotana y corrió hacia la señora.

–Espera, mujer –le gritó.

Hinata oyó la llamada desesperada del anciano y giró de inmediato con una expresión afligida en el rostro.

–Padre, no tendría que correr hasta que se mejorara del pecho –le gritó.El clérigo trepó los escalones y la aferró del brazo.

–Sasuke acaba de ver el agujero en la pared.

La muchacha le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

–No podía menos que notarlo, padre.

Al padre Yamato le resultó evidente que la dulce muchacha no tenía conciencia del peligro que corría.

–Será mejor que vengas conmigo a la capilla hasta que Sasuke haya oído las explicaciones de los soldados. En una hora o dos se calmará, y entonces tú podrás...

–Tenga más confianza en su señor –replicó Hinata–. Cuando esté terminado, verá que el cambio es bueno. Estoy segura, padre. Además Sasuke no me gritará. Me lo prometió. Por favor, no se preocupe. Entraré, y le explicaré todo a Sasuke pues no tengo miedo.

–Lo que más me asusta es tu falta de temor –admitió el anciano.

Sabía que Sasuke no la tocaría mientras estuviese enfadado, pero podría destrozar los sentimientos de Hinata con sus gritos. El padre Yamato hizo rápidamente la señal de la cruz cuando Hinata le dio una palmadita en la mano y entró. Al sacerdote le temblaban demasiado las rodillas para seguirla.

Hinata se armó de valor ante la irritación de su esposo, y entró en el salón, pero al ver lo que sucedía se detuvo de golpe. Sasuke estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa y, junto a él, un soldado le brindaba el informe.

Sasuke no parecía demasiado perturbado. Tenía el codo apoyado sobre la mesa, y la frente sobre la mano. Parecía más bien abatido que enfadado. También estaban allí todos los soldados que habían trabajado en el desmantelamiento de la cocina. Era evidente que esperaban turno para hablarle sobre la señora. Hinata les dirigió una expresión que manifestaba a las claras lo que opinaba de la deslealtad de los hombres, y luego caminó hacia su esposo.

Cuando por fin Sasuke alzó la vista, Hinata se paralizó. Estaba furioso. En la mandíbula tensa aparecía otra vez el tic y los ojos llameaban de cólera. Tampoco el viento favorecía demasiado la causa de Hinata, pues penetraba con sonido sibilante por el enorme agujero que recordaba a Sasuke lo que la mujer había hecho. La miró en silencio largo rato.

–Quisiera explicarte –dijo Hinata.

–Sal de inmediato de esta habitación, mujer.

Aunque no alzó la voz, la áspera indicación punzó a Hinata como si lo hubiera hecho.

–Sasuke, me prometiste que controlarías tu temperamento –le recordó. _"Que el Cielo me ampare!"_ pensó Hinata, aterrada por la expresión de los ojos de Sasuke. Entonces sí, el hombre le gritó:

–Fuera, antes de que yo... ¡ahora mismo, esposa!

Hinata asintió. Corrió hacia la repisa de la chimenea, tomó una moneda de la caja y salió de la habitación con toda la dignidad que pudo, dadas las circunstancias.

Temari y Sakura estaban cerca de la entrada y le dirigieron risitas burlonas cuando pasó. Hinata no lloró hasta que llegó a los establos. Le ordenó a Sasori que preparase a Fuego Fatuo.

El jefe de los establos no le discutió, y una vez que la ayudó a montar le preguntó si tenía que alistar también el potro de Sasuke. Hinata negó con la cabeza y salió. El padre Yamato de pie en el patio, esperaba a que pasara. Hinata se inclinó y le entregó una moneda.

–Me mintió –murmuró–. Esto es para comprar una indulgencia para el alma de mi esposo.- Yamato sujetó el estribo.

–¿Adónde vas, muchacha? –preguntó, fingiendo ignorar las lágrimas de Hinata–. Me tienes preocupado.

–Fuera.

–¿Fuera?

–Él me lo ordenó, padre, y yo siempre obedezco. ¿Hacia dónde está Inglaterra?

El sacerdote estaba demasiado perplejo para indicarle la dirección, y Hinata imaginó que sería cuesta abajo.

–Gracias por ser bondadoso conmigo –le dijo.

Se fue, dejando al sacerdote con la boca abierta, incrédulo. Hinata sabía que en cualquier momento iría a informar de lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero no le importó. Sasuke no la seguiría, ya se lo había dicho pues no era demasiado importante para él. Estaría feliz de librarse de ella.

Hinata pensó que tendría problemas al cruzar el puente levadizo, pero cuando explicó que obedecía órdenes del señor, los soldados la dejaron pasar de inmediato.

Dejó que Fuego Fatuo corriese como el viento, y se limitó a llevar las riendas mientras lloraba sin disimulo. No sabía hacia dónde iban ni cuánto tiempo duró esa carrera loca. A decir verdad, no le importaba otra cosa que llorar. Cuando al fin la yegua se detuvo al amparo de los árboles, Hinata decidió que era hora de recobrar cierto control.

Entonces vio un niño. Supo que no era Uchiha, pues el manto que llevaba era de otro color. Hinata no hizo el más mínimo ruido. Esperaba que el niño no la viese, pues no quería que nadie la viera en un estado tan lamentable, ni aun un chico.

Pero el muchacho estaba demasiado preocupado para mirar atrás. Observaba con atención los arbustos a su derecha, y Hinata se preguntó qué lo tendría tan vigilante.

De súbito, el niño gritó y comenzó a retroceder, al tiempo que un inmenso jabalí lanzaba un resoplido malvado y cargaba hacia adelante.

Hinata reaccionó sin pensarlo. Espoleó los flancos de Fuego Fatuo y la lanzó a pleno galope. La yegua voló cuesta abajo. Hinata aferró las riendas y las crines de Fuego Fatuo en la mano izquierda, y se inclinó hacia la derecha.

El muchacho la vio llegar Y comenzó a correr hacia ella con las manos extendidas. Hinata rogó tener la fuerza suficiente para alzarlo. Dios atendió a sus ruegos. Con ayuda del niño, que se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas del brazo derecho de la joven, pudo alzarlo hasta que el chico logró pasar la pierna sobre el lomo de Fuego Fatuo.

Los dos corrieron para salvar la vida. Pocos minutos después el jabalí desistió de la persecución pero Fuego Fatuo aún estaba erizada de miedo y giró con brusquedad. Hinata y el niño cayeron al suelo.

Hinata aterrizó de costado, y el niño, encima de ella. El muchacho se apresuró a rodar, se puso depie y trató de ayudar la a incorporarse. Le tiraba del brazo derecho y Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor.

–¿Estás lastimada? –le preguntó el chico, evidenciando el temor en un fuerte acento gaélico.

–Sólo un poco magullada –respondió Hinata, en el mismo idioma. Lentamente se puso de pie y entonces vio que tenía el vestido desgarrado por el hombro.

Los dos estaban de pie en el centro de un claro estrecho. Hinata temblaba de pies a cabeza.

–Estuvimos a un tris –afirmó– ¡Yo me asusté! ¿Y tú? –preguntó al niño, al ver que la miraba. El muchacho asintió, y los dos sonrieron.

–Le dimos su merecido, ¿no? –dijo el chico, sonriente.

–Sí, le dimos su merecido –admitió Hinata, pensando que era un muchacho encantador. Tenía largo cabello rubio que se rizaba en torno del rostro angelical y la nariz llena de enormes pecas - Soy lady Uchiha –prosiguió– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–No debo decirlo –murmuró el niño–. No tendría que estar en las tierras de los Uchiha.

–¿Te perdiste?

El muchachito sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo dirías.

–No, no lo diré. Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

–Me gusta salir a cazar. Me llamo Genno.

–¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu clan?

–Genno –repitió–. Hablas en gaélico, pero con un acento raro. Tampoco llevas los colores de los Uchiha.

–Soy inglesa.

El niño hizo un gesto de asombro.

–Soy la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha –le explicó–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Este verano cumpliré nueve.

–Creo que tu madre debe de estar buscándote.

–Es mi padre el que me buscará. Estará preocupado –agregó–. Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa.

Hinata asintió y se abstuvo de sonreír, pues en ese momento la expresión del niño era grave.

–Me has salvado la vida –dijo el muchacho–. Mi padre tendrá que recompensarte.

–No –replicó Hinata–. No tiene que recompensarme. Tienes que prometerme que nunca más saldrás a cazar solo. ¿Me das tu palabra?

El niño asintió y Hinata le sonrió.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

–Si me acompañaras, te retendrían. Estamos en conflicto con los Uchiha –le explicó, con aire práctico.

–Entonces, ten cuidado –le aconsejó–. Date prisa. Me parece oír que alguien viene.

Antes de que Hinata hubiera dado un paso hacia Fuego Fatuo, el niño había desaparecido tras la hilera de árboles.

Hinata estaba sola en el centro del claro cuando Sasuke y el potro irrumpieron por entre las ramas. El hombre sintió tal alivio al verla que frenó al caballo y se quedó inmóvil, contemplándola, mientras se calmaba su respiración agitada.

Sasuke no supo sí Hinata estaba perturbada pues tenía la cabeza gacha. Comprendía que la había aterrorizado pues la expresión de Hinata cuando le gritaba se lo demostró. Rogó al cielo que hubiese superado el temor... y las lágrimas, pues sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando las notó en el momento que Hinata pasó junto a él con la moneda mano. ¡Diablos tendría que disculparse! Representaba un esfuerzo para Sasuke, pero se propuso intentarlo. Se esforzaría por ser sereno... y razonable. En ese momento advirtió que Hinata tenía hojas en el cabello y un desgarrón en el vestido.

–¿Qué demonios ha sucedido? –gritó–. ¿Acaso alguien...?

Antes de que Hinata pudiese responder Sasuke se había apeado y corría hacia ella. Hinata se apresuró a dar un paso atrás.

–No me ha pasado nada –aseguró.

–No me mientas. –La sujetó de los brazos y la estrechó contra el pecho.

–Tú me mentiste a mí.

–No lo hice –respondió el hombre, recuperando una vez más la calma.

–Perdiste la paciencia conmigo.

–¡Tu mandaste que mis hombres tiraran abajo una pared de mi casa! – el hombre.

–Dijiste que podía reacomodar las cocinas –murmuró–. En el invierno, Mebuki, Hessie y todas las demás criadas tienen que caminar con la nieve hasta las rodillas para llevarte la cena Sasuke, sólo trataba de hacer lo correcto. Me pareció sensato adosar la construcción a la parte trasera del castillo. Pero no me dejaste que te lo explicase. Sasuke cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia a los cielos. No podía soltarla el tiempo suficiente pararegañarla.

–Perdí el control –admitió - Y estoy furioso contigo.

–¿Por el agujero en el muro?

–No –le dijo Sasuke–. Porque te asustaste de mí. ¿Creíste que te lastimaría?

–No –respondió Hinata, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y aflojándose contra él–. Me avergonzaste. Un esposo no debería gritarle a su esposa.

–En adelante, trataré de recordar esa indicación –prometió Sasuke–. Hinata, habrá ocasiones en que vuelva a olvidarlo.

–Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Tus gritos son capaces de tumbar un pino. Pero la mayor parte son apariencia, ¿no es así?

Sasuke apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la mujer mientras trataba de decidir si dejaría pasar esepequeño insulto.

–El padre Yamato me dijo que pretendías regresar a Inglaterra. ¿Eso era lo que te proponías?

–Me echaste –le recordó la sonrisa borró el ceño de Sasuke.

–Quise decirte que te fueras del salón, no de Escocia.

–Quería irme por un tiempo, esposo. A decir verdad, no me adapto bien. - Parecía muy acongojada – Sé que te costará creerlo, pero allá, en mi patria, le agrado a las personas. ¡Es cierto! No estoy acostumbrada a que me consideren inferior. Eso requiere cierto esfuerzo de adaptación. Tus soldados estaban esperando para delatarme, ¿no es así? No les agrado más de lo que te agrado a ti. - De súbito Hinata estalló en lágrimas. –Oh, doy lástima, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te has tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme?

–Hinata los soldados esperaban la oportunidad de defenderte –afirmó–. Son tan leales hacia ti como tú lo eres hacia mí, esposa.

La apartó para que viera que hablaba en serio, pero eso fue su perdición, pues al ver que las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hinata el control lo abandonó.

–He venido por ti porque me perteneces, nunca más trates de abandonarme porque entonces sí me verás enfadado. Mi amor, deja de llorar. No quise...

No pudo continuar, pues le temblaba la voz. Sasuke se inclinó y besó la frente de su esposa. Hinata se enjugó los ojos con el dorso de las manos. Comenzaba a palpitarle el brazo por el magullón y eso le recordó lo sucedido.

–Me caí del caballo –confesó.

–Ya lo sé.- Era el turno de Sasuke de estar acongojado. Hinata sonrió.

–Sasuke en realidad soy muy diestra, pero un jabalí asustó a Fuego Fatuo y...

Al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Sasuke, Hinata abandonó la explicación.

–No importa –dijo–. Sasuke, cuando los esposos han tenido un desacuerdo, es costumbre que se den un beso al reconciliarse.

–Pero la esposa tiene que llevar el manto con los colores del esposo –repuso Sasuke–. Aunque si la mujer no llevara nada puesto, yo no quebraría mi palabra.

Hinata no comprendió lo que quería decir hasta que Sasuke le levantó el vestido por encima de la cabeza y lo arrojó al suelo.

–No pensarás... hacer... –tartamudeó, dando un paso atrás.

–¡Sí que lo pienso! –dijo Sasuke dando un paso adelante.

Cuando Sasuke se abalanzó hacia ella, Hinata rompió a reír y, dándose la vuelta, corrió hacia los árboles.

–¡Estás loco! –gritó sobre el hombro–. ¡Es pleno día! - Sasuke la atrapó por atrás y la atrajo hacia sí. –Hay niños por aquí –señaló Hinata. Sasuke frotó la nariz en el cuello de la mujer.

–Quieres un buen beso, ¿no es así?

–Esto no es nada correcto –respondió la mujer. Se le cortó el aliento y la recorrió un temblor cuando Sasuke le mordisqueó la oreja, mientras le murmuraba con todo detalle las cosas que pensaba hacerle.

Hinata se relajó en los brazos de él. Sasuke apoyó la espalda contra el tronco grueso de un árbol y colocó a la esposa ente sus muslos. Se demoró desnudándola, sin hacer caso de la endeble protestade Hinata, y cuando terminó, la empujó sobre su miembro erecto. Le rodeó los pechos con las manos y acarició lentamente los pezones con los pulgares. Al oír que Hinata lanzaba un suave gemido, Sasuke supo que se había rendido.

–Ahora voy a demostrarte lo inferior que te considero –murmuró.

–¿Eso harás? –preguntó Hinata jadeando. Sasuke acababa de mover la mano entre los muslos de la mujer. Gimió de placer al sentir su calor. Ya estaba caliente y húmeda para él.

–Besaré cada centímetro de la parte baja de tu cuerpo –le prometió.

Por fin, la hizo volverse. Las bocas abiertas se encontraron en un beso arrasador. Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y frotó los pechos contra el manto. Sasuke apartó la boca y se desnudó en pocos instantes. Hizo girar a Hinata hasta que quedó apoyada contra el árbol, de cara a él, y bajó la cabeza hacia el valle entre los pechos de la mujer. La enloqueció con la lengua. Le masajeó los pechos con las manos y, por fin, atrapó uno de los pezones en la boca: un tormento maravilloso para la mujer.

Hinata gritó de placer, aferrándose de los hombros de Sasuke para sostenerse. Él hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho y luego fue depositando una estela de besos ardientes en dirección al estómago. El hombre hizo que Hinata olvidara respirar. Se arrodilló frente a ella, sujetó en las manos las nalgas suaves, y la atrajo con rudeza hacia su propia boca abierta.

La muchacha ya no pudo pensar. La lengua del hombre encendió en ella la pasión apretando, saliendo y entrando hasta que Hinata gimió, rogando alivio para esa dulce tortura. Cuando Sasuke se puso de pie, cara a cara con ella, Hinata le rogó que no se detuviese en ese momento. Trató de atrapar la boca de Sasuke en procura de un beso largo y ardiente, pero el hombre se echó atrás. De súbito, Sasuke le agarró el pelo, lo retorció en tomo del puño, y tiró de Hinata hacia adelante.

–Nunca más trates de abandonarme.

No le dio tiempo de responder. Con la boca abierta, devoró la de Hinata. La penetró con la lengua y la joven se derritió. Sasuke la alzó y le separó los muslos con un movimiento vigoroso. Hinata enlazó las piernas alrededor de él.

–Sasuke–exigió, casi gritando al verlo vacilar.

–Promételo –dijo la voz áspera en el oído de la mujer.

La agonía de esa voz penetró a través del ensueño erótico.

–Lo prometo –murmuró.

Sasuke lanzó un gruñido de aprobación y luego la penetró con una embestida enérgica. Mientras le murmuraba palabras de amor en el oído, se retiró y volvió a penetrarla. Hinata se aferró al hombre canturreando su propia melodía de amor, y cuando supo que iba a alcanzar el clímax, gritó el nombre del esposo.

Una vez agotada la pasión los dos se rindieron por entero. Sasuke permaneció dentro de la mujer largo rato. No se movió, aun cuando la respiración ya se había hecho regular y el corazón no latía enloquecido. No quería perder el aroma del amor, no quería dejar de abrazarla. Por primera vez en la vida, Sasuke estaba contento. Y si bien comprendió lo que eso significaba se rebeló contra esa verdad. _"Es demasiado pronto"_ se dijo. _"Demasiado. Me debilitará, me hará vulnerable... No estoy preparado."_

Hinata sintió que Sasuke se ponía tenso. La apoyó de espaldas sobre el suelo, y se apartó para recoger las ropas de los dos. Hinata sólo vio un atisbo de la expresión sombría del marido.

–¿Sasuke? –murmuró– ¿Acaso no estás satisfecho?- Sasuke respondió de inmediato ante la angustia que se reflejaba en la voz de Hinata.

–Me has complacido mucho, esposa –dijo, con voz ronca de emoción. Hinata no hizo ninguna otra pregunta hasta que los dos estuvieron vestidos.

–¿Por qué estás ceñudo? Si es verdad que te he hecho feliz...

–Es porque tú me dijiste que te sentías inferior. Quiero que nunca, jamás vuelvas a pensar algo tan ridículo esposa. ¿De dónde rayos has sacado una idea tan absurda...?

–Tú me lo dijiste –le recordó, perpleja.

Sasuke tuvo la audacia de asombrarse y Hinata, a su vez, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–También me dijiste insignificante. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Él se encogió de hombros. Fue en busca de los caballos, pero ya no fruncía el entrecejo sino que sonreía; su mujercita parecía indignada.

–¿No puedes recordar tus propias opiniones?

–No son opiniones –dijo Sasuke, sobre el hombro–. Son insultos, mi amor.

–Entonces, ¿admites haberme insultado? –gritó Hinata, corriendo hacia él.

–Por supuesto.

Hinata lanzó un juramento muy poco digno de una dama, y Sasuke soltó una carcajada. La muchacha estaba más horrorizada por su propia blasfemia que su esposo, y se disculpó una y otra vez. Sasuke se rió de ella.

Hinata estaba desconcertada. Le dio la espalda a su marido y caminó hacia Fuego Fatuo. Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre más imposible del mundo. ¿Acaso no comprendía cuánto deseaba ella oírle decir que la quería?

Hinata montó sobre su yegua y tomó las riendas y, de pronto, recordó la exigencia de Sasuke de que jamás lo abandonase.

¡Sí, la quería! Se volvió hacia su esposo con la intención de gritárselo, pero la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke la hizo desistir. Supuso que no tenía conciencia de sus sentimientos, y que si Hinata tenía la audacia de espetárselo, se pondría furioso.

Hinata soltó una carcajada sonora. Sasuke tendría que acostumbrarse, y entonces comprendería que estaba bien enamorarse de la esposa.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese interrogarla, Hinata espoleó a Fuego Fatuo. Sasuke le arrebató las riendas y movió la cabeza. Hinata lo miró resignada.

–Mi amor, escúchame con atención. Arriba –dijo, señalando detrás de sí– están las tierras Uchiha. Hacia abajo, Inglaterra. ¿Entiendes?

Hinata se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

–Lo entiendo –aceptó al fin, al ver que Sasuke seguía mirándola. El hombre lanzó un suspiro, y tiró de Fuego Fatuo para hacerle cambiar de dirección.

–No, no entiendes, mi amor –murmuró.

Entonces sí sonrió. ¡Señor, qué bien se sentía! Ya no le importaría si en adelante Sasuke perdía la paciencia. Y sin duda no le molestaban sus insultos, pues comprendía que era la manera que Sasuke tenía de ocultar sus propios sentimientos. No, no le molestaba en absoluto la conducta contradictoria de su esposo.

El motivo era fácil de entender:

Sasuke acababa de llamarla "mi amor".

**...**


	14. Chapter 13

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**...**

Cuando regresaron a los establos, Sasuke estaba ceñudo. Hinata sonriente. Naruto y el sacerdote, de pie en los escalones de entrada al castillo, los observaban.

–Hinata está dándole qué hacer –comentó Naruto.

–Yo la oí amenazar con clavarle una daga a uno de los Mitokado –agregó el padre Yamato.

–Lo hizo –remarcó Naruto–. ¡Hay que ser valiente para amenazar al viejo guerrero y a sus hombres como ella lo hizo!

–¿Por qué crees que fue sólo una amenaza?

–Bueno, estoy seguro. Es imposible que sepa arrojar una daga.

–Eres muy parecido al señor, Naruto, pues aceptas todos sus juicios. Sasuke ya ha sacado sus propias conclusiones con respecto a lady Hinata. En tu lugar, yo tendría una mente más abierta. Si Hinata afirma que es capaz de clavarle un puñal a una persona, yo considero que se cree capaz de hacerlo. Debe de haber tenido que proteger a alguien. Sí, es mucho más diestra de lo que la consideráis tú y Sasuke. Recuerda lo que digo, muchacho.

–Sasuke se queja de que es demasiado tierna –replicó Naruto.

–También es fuerte –repuso el padre Yamato–. Y tampoco se adaptará tan apaciblemente como Sasuke supone. Las chispas acaban de empezar a volar.

Tanto Naruto como el padre Yamato se volvieron para observar cómo Sasuke ayudaba a su esposa a desmontar. Sasuke sostuvo a Hinata más tiempo del necesario, y por el modo en que los dos se contemplaban, ni el clérigo ni el soldado quisieron interferir. Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron, sonriendo como tontos.

Sasuke sabía que tenía que retornar a sus tareas, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de rozar otra vez la boca de Hinata con la propia. Si Sasori no hubiese interrumpido, la habría besado nuevamente. Sasuke le entregó las riendas de Fuego Fatuo. Hinata lo saludó con un gesto y comenzó a alejarse.

–¿Adónde vas ahora? –le preguntó Sasuke, sólo para retenerla un instante más.

–A cambiarme el vestido roto –respondió Hinata–. Pero antes tengo que conseguir unas velas.

Sasuke quiso acompañarla, pero Sasori lo hizo cambiar de idea.

–Sasuke, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Sasuke al tiempo que llevaba al potro al interior del establo.

–Se trata de la yegua de la señora –comenzó Sasori–. No me agrada molestarlo con un problema tan insignificante, pero no sé cómo tratar a este animal tan tozudo. No come. Y si sigue intentando salir de su pesebre, se romperá una pata. Ya ha roto tres tablas.

–Ponla en otro pesebre –sugirió Sasuke.

–Ya lo he intentado –respondió Sasori.

Sasuke oyó a Fuego Fatuo pateando las tablas y condujo al potro hacia el pesebre dañado. En cuanto Sasuke se acercó y la acarició, la yegua de Hinata se tranquilizó.

–Ahora está tranquila –dijo, sonriente.

–Es porque el potro negro de usted está cerca de ella –respondió Sasori–. Cuando puede verlo u olerlo, se calma. Está acostumbrada a él. Milord, ¿qué le parece si los ponemos juntos?

–Mi caballo la mataría.

–No lo creo –se apresuró a decir Sasori–. Y si sigue sin comer, se enfermará.

Sasuke decidió probar de inmediato la sugerencia de Sasori. Si el potro trataba de lastimar a Fuego Fatuo, él podría intervenir antes de que le hiciera mucho daño. En cuanto el enorme potro negro entró en el pesebre de Fuego Fatuo, se puso a comer el alimento de la yegua sin prestarle atención. Fuego Fatuo se rebeló contra la invasión de su territorio, pero el potro estableció rápidamente su superioridad lanzando un relincho agudo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

El caballo dilató las narices y lanzó una fuerte patada a los cuartos traseros de la yegua. Fuego Fatuo se amilanó. Ya no tenía sitio para retroceder, pero de todos modos lo intentó varias veces. El potro la dejó hacerlo y, por fin, Fuego Fatuo dejó de lado la bravata y compartió el alimento con el macho. Sólo en una ocasión intentó empujar al potro.

–Mi caballo es tan posesivo como yo –señaló Sasuke.

–¿Cómo dice, milord? –preguntó Sasori, confundido por el comentario.

–No tiene importancia –dijo Sasuke. Sonrió, pensando en Hinata. Entonces, recordó el comentario del padre Yamato de que Hinata quería un dormitorio propio–. ¡De ninguna manera! –murmuró, pensando que la yegua era más sensata que su propia ama.

Sasuke no quería dejar pasar la cuestión por alto y hablaría de inmediato con Hinata. La esposa sólo dormiría en la cama de Sasuke. Pero no sería rudo en el regaño pues no quería que Hinata llorase otra vez. Sin embargo, se mantendría firme y como decía Hinata, eso era todo.

Hinata no tenía idea de la preocupación que provocaba al esposo. Lo comprendió al ver que había tomado la dirección equivocada. Después de una agradable conversación con el herrero, decidió conocer a los moradores de las otras cabañas agrupadas junto al muro trasero.

–Todos están comiendo –le informó el herrero.

–Hayate ¿cree que podré echar un vistazo al interior de cada choza? –preguntó.

–Por supuesto señora –afirmó el hombre–. Se sentirán honrados cuando le diga que usted tiene interés en conocerlos.

Hinata no se dio prisa en ascender la falda de la colina. Se detuvo para recoger flores silvestres de dulce perfume que crecían cerca del muro, y luego siguió su camino. Creyó oír un ruido detrás de ella y se volvió para saludar a la persona que se acercaba.

Pero no había nadie, y pensó que el viento la había engañado. Hinata miró hacia el interior de la cabaña del cantero, caminó hasta la última choza, la curtiduría, y se asomaba a ella cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda. El ataque fue tan súbito que la hizo caer de rodillas. La puerta se cerró de golpe, y Hinata ahogó una exclamación incrédula.

La choza no tenía ventanas, y dentro estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Murmurando una maldición, comenzó a tantear el suelo de tierra, buscando las flores que se le habían caído.

Hinata creyó que el viento había empujado la puerta sin darle tiempo de salir. Desistió de seguir buscando las flores en la oscuridad; se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de la falda. _"Si ahora me viese Sasuke, pensaría que soy tan torpe como un potrillo recién nacido"_, pensó.

Aún no había tomado conciencia del peligro, y no se asustó hasta que olió el humo. Intentó abrir la puerta pero no cedió. No se dejó dominar por el pánico. Golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, gritando el nombre de Sasuke. La pequeña choza estaba convirtiéndose en un infierno. En menos de un minuto, todo el tejado estaba en llamas.

Los gritos de la muchacha pronto se convirtieron en toses débiles. Un trozo de madera cayó cerca de los pies de Hinata. La joven se apartó, sorprendida de que algo tan simple se deshiciera tan difícil. Contempló fascinada la rosa de tallo largo que sostenía, hasta que el calor comenzó a rizar los bordes de los pétalos.

Las llamas se abrían paso hacia la muchacha. La choza se llenó de humo y se hizo difícil soportarlo. Hinata cayó, jadeando y sintió la frescura del suelo de tierra en el rostro. Se negó a creer que iba a morir. Sasuke llegaría a tiempo para salvarla. Había prometido protegerla. _"¡Dios, haz que se dé prisa! ¡No dejes que quede solo otra vez! Me necesita. Aún tiene que decirme que me ama"_, pensó. ¿Y dónde diablos estaría?

De súbito, Hinata se puso furiosa. Una vez que la salvara, le daría un buen sermón acerca de los méritos de ser rápido. ¡Señor, estaba perdiendo la cabeza! La explosión de furia le arrebató las últimas fuerzas. Hinata cerró los ojos y comenzó a Orar.

A través del humo, le llegó el grito angustiado de Sasuke y Hinata forzó una sonrisa débil. _"Gracias"_, le murmuró al Creador.

Sasuke acababa de emprender el camino colina arriba cuando oyó los gritos y entonces vio las llamas en el tejado de la cabaña. Contuvo el aliento y comenzó a correr. Cuando alcanzó a Naruto, estaba enfurecido. Sabía que Hinata estaba dentro. Lo sabía.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la choza al mismo tiempo. Los dos vieron el tronco apoyado contra la puerta. Naruto lo quitó de un puntapié enojado en el mismo momento en que Sasuke derribaba la puerta y la arrojaba al suelo. El terror le dio fuerzas renovadas. Y cuando vio a Hinata, la furia lo consumió de tal modo que su bramido atormentado casi tiró abajo las paredes de la choza.

Antes de que las paredes se derrumbaran, Sasuke había sacado a Hinata y la tenía en los brazos. Se arrodilló en el suelo protegiéndola con los brazos, temeroso de respirar hasta asegurarse de que la mujer también respiraba. La tos desgarradora de Hinata tendría que haberle demostrado que estaba viva, pero la mente de Sasuke estaba demasiado aturdida por el miedo para pensar con claridad. Le llevó largo rato recuperar cierto grado de calma. Naruto se arrodilló junto a él.

–Sasuke déjale un poco de aire –murmuró, sin reconocer su propia voz.

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio el rostro angustiado de su esposo sobre ella. Intentó sonreírle entre las lágrimas. Cuando se le aclararon un tanto las ideas, advirtió que Sasuke también tenía los ojos húmedos. Pensó que el humo debió de haberle afectado a los ojos.

Cuando estiró la mano para acariciar la frente de su esposo advirtió que aún aferraba una de las flores marchitas. La soltó, y comenzó a acariciar la frente de Sasuke. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke tocó la frente de Hinata.

–Te prometí que nunca te dejaría. –La voz de Hinata sonó como la de un anciano gruñón.

–No te lo permitiría. –La voz de Sasuke sonó como las hojas secas al ser pisoteadas. Los dos sonrieron. –¿Estás bien ahora Hinata? ¿No estás herida? - La expresión cariñosa que asomó a los ojos de Sasuke la asombró.

–Sabía que me salvarías.

–¿Cómo lo sabías?

–Porque te importo Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata había imitado a la perfección el acento de Sasuke, y el hombre asintió, complacido con la respuesta. Se puso de pie, manteniendo la cabeza de Hinata bajo su propia barbilla. Cuando se volvió para descender la colina vio que se había reunido una multitud de soldados.

–El accidente no la ha afectado –exclamó.

Hinata intentó apartarse un poco para hacer un gesto a los soldados, pero Sasuke le incrustó la cabeza otra vez con fuerza contra su pecho en un abrazo de oso. Sin querer, la hizo toser nuevamente. Dichosa, Hinata pensó: _"Este hombre no tiene conciencia de su propia fuerza"_. Tampoco comprendía lo reveladoras que eran sus acciones: Hinata lo sintió temblar. También, mientras esperaba a que fuese a salvarla, lo oyó gritar el nombre de ella. Quisiera o no admitirlo, Sasuke comenzaba a amarla, aunque fuese un poquito. Ese descubrimiento hizo olvidar a Hinata ese choque con la muerte.

–Te has tomado tu tiempo para venir a rescatarme–le dijo.

–¡No es así! –le replicó Sasuke sonriente–. Corrí como el demonio.

–A fin de cuentas, no soy tan carente de importancia para ti, ¿no es cierto?- No le respondió hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo.

–No, no lo eres.

Tras un prolongado momento, Hinata comprendió que Sasuke no le diría nada más pero, aun así, estaba muy complacida con él. _"Mordisco a mordisco"_, se recordó. Eso era lo que le había dicho ella misma al padre Yamato cuando le aseguró que podría comerse un oso gigante, y así conquistaría a Sasuke Uchiha. Volvió a reír, pero esta vez, de su propia tontería. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera llevado tanto tiempo comprender que necesitaba el amor de Sasuke tanto como él necesitaba el de ella?

–Lady Uchiha ¿cómo puedes reír? –preguntó Naruto. Hizo abrir las puertas y siguió a la pareja adentro–. Yo todavía estoy temblando de ira.

–Me reía porque acabo de comprender algo muy importante –respondió Hinata–. No será un mordisco a mordisco, sino beso a beso, ¿sabes? Hay una gran diferencia. Y no explicaré nada más.

–Sin duda, el humo le ha afectado a la mente –intervino Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Naruto ¿por qué estás tan furioso? –preguntó Hinata mirando por encima del hombro de Sasuke el rostro del soldado–. No creerás que esto ha sido culpa mía, ¿no?

Antes de que Naruto pudiese responder, Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke.

–El viento provocó el accidente, marido. Era tan fuerte que empujó la puerta contra mi espalda. Sin duda, era muy fuerte –continuó, al ver que los dos hombres la miraban incrédulos–. Y aullaba. ¿Sabéis que sonó como si alguien estuviese riéndose de mí? Sasuke, ¿por qué tienes esa expresión escéptica? ¿No me crees?

–Te creo –le dijo Sasuke.

–Sabemos que no ha sido por tu culpa milady –intervino Naruto–. La puerta fue... –Al ver un gesto de Sasuke, no concluyó la explicación.

–¿Qué pasaba con la puerta?

–Estaba atascada, eso –barbotó Naruto.

–Sí, así fue –admitió Hinata.

–Naruto ve a ordenar el baño para Hinata. Luego, regresa a la colina y comienza a interrogar a los criados. Sin duda, alguno de ellos nos dará una respuesta importante.

Sasuke llevó a Hinata al otro lado de la mampara, y la dejó con suavidad sobre la cama.

–Después del baño, te quedarás en la cama el resto del día –le ordenó.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque necesitas recuperarte –le explicó Sasuke.

–Ya me he recuperado –protestó Hinata. La obstinación de la mujer hizo que Sasuke sacudiera la cabeza.

–Muchacha, en este momento tendrías que estar llorando, y no sonriéndome con dulzura. ¿Acaso no sabes lo frágil que eres?

–¿Tengo que quedarme en cama porque soy frágil? ¡eso no tiene sentido! - Se sentó en el borde de la cama con el rostro manchado de tierra, el cabello enredado, las manos sucias apoyadas con gracia sobre el regazo. A Sasuke le pareció bellísima.

Las criadas entraron llevando cubos con agua, y Hinata las saludó a todas alegremente. No sólo recordaba los nombres de las criadas sino también los de los hijos y los maridos. Sasuke estaba impresionado: la memoria de Hinata era notable. Al preguntarle a cada mujer por los parientes, les demostraba aprecio. Sasuke advirtió que las mujeres trataban a Hinata con el mismo afecto. ¡Si hasta la vieja Mebuki, la cocinera principal, de eterna expresión agria, le sonreía al ama!

–¿Estará usted levantada para dirigir a los hombres en los... trabajos de la cocina? –preguntó, tras lanzar una mirada tímida al señor. Hinata mantuvo la sonrisa.

–Mebuki, mi esposo ya ha visto la brecha –murmuró–. Y no tengo intenciones de abandonar el trabajo. Yo...

–Yo me ocuparé de eso –aseguró Sasuke.

–¿En serio?

Hinata se mostró en extremo complacida, y Sasuke se preguntó si ese no sería el propósito de su esposa desde el comienzo.

–Asuma puede dirigir a los soldados después de que yo le explique lo que quiero que se haga – afirmó Sasuke subrayando el "yo", pero la sonrisa de Hinata le demostró que, aun así, la esposa se salía con la suya–. Hasta que el salón esté terminado, cubriremos el hueco con tablas.

–¿El salón? No entiendo –admitió Hinata.

–No quiero que la cocina esté directamente comunicada con el salón –repuso Sasuke–. Si así fuese, al mediodía el humo llenaría el salón. Haremos un pasillo cubierto para comunicar los dos edificios. ¿Eso te satisface? - Supuso que no, pues le dirigió una expresión dubitativa.

–¿Cómo sería ese pasillo de largo?

–No muy largo –prometió Sasuke asombrado de sí mismo. Entonces sí, Hinata asintió, satisfecha.

–Ya ves, Mebuki –afirmó–. Te dije que Sasuke comprendería que este cambio era necesario. – Advirtió el ceño del esposo y se apresuró a agregar–: Todo lo referido al clan es importante para él. –Luego le dijo a Sasuke–: Le dije a Mebuki que, para ti, los soldados y los criados tienen la misma importancia.

Fue el turno de Hinata de asombrarse.

–Eso es verdad –dijo el hombre–. No era necesario que se lo dijeras a Mebuki –señalando a la criada con un gesto–. Ella sabe cuánto vale.

Al instante, la criada irguió los hombros con aire orgulloso. Luego, hizo una reverencia y salió.

–Ahora toma tu baño, esposa antes de que el viento enfríe el agua –dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke no abandonó la sonrisa hasta que pasó al otro lado de la mampara, y entonces dejó de fingir. Comenzó a pasearse frente al hogar, tratando de hallarle un sentido a esa atrocidad. ¡Era verdad; alguien había intentado matar a su preciosa Hinata! ¡Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo...! Si se hubiera quedado un minuto más en los establos...

–Sasuke, nadie ha visto nada.- Sasuke dejó de caminar cuando Naruto le habló.

–Baja la voz –le ordenó– No quiero que Hinata escuche esta conversación.

–Hinata ya está escuchando –gritó la aludida desde el otro lado de la mampara. Sasuke no ocultó su exasperación y se acercó más a Naruto.

–Hinata, no escuches –gritó.

–No puedo evitarlo –contestó Hinata– Sasuke ¿has notado que no tenemos la menor intimidad? Le pregunté al padre Yamato si creía que podía trasladar nuestras cosas a una de las habitaciones de arriba. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

–Tendrías que haberme preguntado a mí.

–Estabas ocupado.

–Desde luego no parece que acabara de pasar por un incendio, ¿no crees Naruto?

–Es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginamos –le dijo el amigo en tono suave– Después de todo, podría ser que el padre Yamato tuviese razón– Naruto habló en voz baja para que el ama no lo oyese pero fue inútil.

–Claro que el padre Yamato tiene razón Naruto –canturreó Hinata– No olvides que es un hombre de Dios.

–¡Hinata!

–Sasuke en cuanto me respondas, me taparé los oídos para no escuchar la conversación. No dudo de que mi deseo te parezca razonable. Nosotros podríamos mudamos arriba antes de que...

–¿Nosotros?

–Por supuesto –exclamó la joven.

Sasuke rió. A fin de cuentas, no pretendía una habitación para ella sola. Se dijo que nunca había pensado que Hinata abrigara una intención tan cruel. Lo que sucedía era que su esposa tampoco le había explicado qué era lo que pretendía.

–Mañana nos trasladaremos arriba –le respondió.

–Gracias.

–Una esposa no necesita dar gracias a su marido. Vamos, ocúpate del baño y no me interrumpas más.

Sasuke empleó el tono más duro de que fue capaz, pero la carcajada de Hinata le demostró que no fue suficiente. Desilusionado, dejó caer los hombros.

–Dime qué has averiguado –le pidió a Naruto, apoyándose otra vez contra la repisa de la chimenea.

–Hayate sostuvo una larga conversación con Hinata y luego volvió a sus tareas. Como sabes, nuestro herrero no tiene muy buen oído. Dijo que estaba trabajando y no oyó a nadie llegar ni irse. Interrogué a todos, Sasuke. – Naruto movió la cabeza. – Todos estaban almorzando.

–Alguien tuvo que haber visto...

–Sasuke la colina estaba desierta –lo cortó Naruto–. ¿Por qué no quieres decírselo a Hinata?

–No quiero afligirla –admitió Sasuke.

–Necesita estar sobre aviso.

–No, nosotros la cuidaremos. Sólo se lo diré cuando descubra quién ha sido. No la dejaremos sola otra vez. Cuando yo no pueda estar con ella, lo haréis Gaara o tú.- Naruto asintió.

–Yo tampoco quisiera asustarla –murmuró–. Le he cobrado afecto –admitió–. No puedo creer este acto tan malvado.

–Es uno de nosotros –afirmó Sasuke–. ¡Y cuando lo descubra…!

En ese momento, les llegó la voz de Hinata que cantaba para sí mientras se bañaba una balada inglesa bastante maliciosa, que provocó sonrisas y cejas alzadas en el admirado público.

–Se comporta como si no hubiese sucedido nada extraordinario –señaló Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza extrañado.

–Ya entiendo por qué quiere tener el dormitorio arriba...–dijo Naruto–. A decir verdad, milord, se escucha hasta el menor sonido. - Sasuke asintió.

–Que nadie entre en el salón –le ordenó, mientras se apartaba del hogar.

–¿Dónde vas?

–A la cama.

–¿A la cama? –repitió Naruto sin poder creerlo–. Todavía no es mediodía. - Sasuke dirigió una expresión irritada a su segundo jefe.

–Ocúpate de que no me molesten –dijo.

Por fin Naruto entendió, y caminó sonriendo hacia la entrada con la intención de montar guardia ante las puertas dobles.

–Que descanses bien –le gritó en tono divertido.

Hinata había concluido el baño y estaba de pie en la bañera cuando Sasuke pasó al otro lado de la mampara. En cuanto lo vio, Hinata ahogó una exclamación y se sentó otra vez, tratando de cubrirse los pechos con las rodillas alzadas.

–No estoy vestida –le informó. Era obvio.

Sasuke no detuvo su avance. De súbito, Hinata sintió que la alzaba contra su pecho y se volvía con ella en los brazos. Antes de que atinara a preguntarle qué diablos estaba haciendo, el hombre la había tendido sobre la cama. No tuvo tiempo de ruborizarse siquiera. Sasuke le sujetó las manos encima de la cabeza y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo.

No la besó, sino que se conformó con sonreírle con esa expresión de pilluelo en el rostro. El pecho desnudo de Sasuke entibiaba los pechos de Hinata, los muslos con los muslos, y la joven no podía dejar de frotar los dedos de los pies contra las piernas del hombre.

Sasuke se había quitado las botas, y Hinata registró ese hecho en su mente aturdida, y comprendió que tal vez su esposo quisiera hacerle el amor.

–Sasuke ¿estás pensando lo que yo creo?

–Ahora estás usando mi manto –repuso el hombre–. Eso es lo que pienso.

–No estoy usando nada –murmuró la mujer.

–Sí. Tienes la espalda apoyada sobre el manto de la cama, y yo te cubro el frente con el mío. Sí, no cabe duda de que estás usando mi manto.

Hinata no fue capaz de contradecirlo.

–Esposo, ¿así es como piensas hacerme descansar? –preguntó en tono provocativo.

Sasuke asintió, y la decepción de Hinata no pudo ser más evidente.

–Descansarás –le dijo el hombre.

–No estoy en absoluto cansada.

–Lo estarás. –Le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas–. Cuando yo termine contigo, estarás muy cansada, te lo aseguro.

Para el gusto de Hinata, Sasuke se mostraba en exceso arrogante. Se soltó las manos del apretón flojo del hombre y le rodeó el cuello.

–Y yo te prometo que tú estarás igual de cansado cuando yo termine contigo, marido.

Si la pasión que veía en el rostro de Hinata no lo hubiese afectado ya, Sasuke habría sonreído. Los ojos de la mujer habían cobrado un intenso tono gris plata. Movía las piernas contra el cuerpo del hombre. Cuando se acercó a él para que la proximidad de los cuerpos fuese más íntima, Sasuke soltó una exclamación de deseo.

Le mordisqueó los labios para frustrarla, y luego atrapó todo el labio inferior de Hinata en su boca. Ella suspiró, diciéndole sin palabras cuánto le gustaba lo que le hacía. Sasuke le rodeó el rostro con las manos para impedir que se moviese y se demoró en un beso hambriento. Le haría el amor con suma lentitud, por más que Hinata lo provocara.

Los labios de la mujer eran suaves, dóciles, y cuando al fin la lengua de Sasuke se hundió a fondo dentro de la boca tibia, Hinata comenzó a exhalar esos eróticos gemidos que resonaron en el fondo de su garganta. Sasuke arremetió, asoló, dio y tomó hasta que Hinata le tiró del cabello pidiendo más.

Las exclamaciones de la mujer lo hicieron olvidar sus buenas intenciones. El deslizar de la lengua de Sasuke en su boca tornó audaz a Hinata. El hombre depositó en el cuello de Hinata besos húmedos y cálidos, haciéndola estremecerse La mujer le acarició los hombros, la espalda, las nalgas, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Los dos se desnudaron, y luego Hinata lo forzó a tenderse de espaldas y se acostó sobre él. En cuanto la mujer comenzó a frotarse contra él, Sasuke le sujetó las piernas entre las suyas. Hinata se apoyó sobre los codos y tembló otra vez al ver el deseo que ardía en los ojos del hombre.

–Quiero acariciarte como tú me acaricias a mí –susurró–. ¡Por favor! Tu cuerpo me pertenece, como el mío te pertenece a ti, ¿no es cierto?

El hombre le captó la intención cuando Hinata bajó la cabeza y comenzó a trazar una huella de besos sobre el pecho de Sasuke hacia abajo. Cuando la lengua de Hinata trazó un círculo en tomo a su pezón derecho, Sasuke dejó escapar un sonido sibilante. Los dedos de la mujer eran mágicos, quemantes. ¡Y la boca... Dios querido, la boca de Hinata le hacía cosas que le quitaban el aliento! Siguió deslizándose hacia abajo más y más, hasta que alcanzó el objetivo de la búsqueda y, cuando Sasuke trató de detenerla, le mordió la cara interior del muslo. Entonces, el hombre dejó caer las manos a los lados en gesto de rendición total.

Al comienzo, Hinata se mostró torpe, pero su entusiasmo hizo que la inocencia fuese aún más excitante. Cuando por fin lo tomó en su boca, Sasuke cerró los ojos y dejó que ese fuego lo consumiera. Fue una agonía. Un deleite. Sólo la detuvo cuando sintió que estaba a punto de derramar su simiente, y supo que no era demasiado gentil con ella. Pero la ansiedad de colmar a Hinata por entero, de darle una satisfacción plena, antes aun de alcanzar la propia, lo hizo ser más rudo todavía.

Al parecer, a Hinata no le importó. A decir verdad, la exigencia de la muchacha fue tan áspera como la de Sasuke. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y se arqueó contra él con tanto vigor que el hombre ya la había penetrado antes de haber cambiado por completo de posición. Tendidos de costado, cara a cara, contemplaron la pasión en la mirada del otro. Tenían el aliento agitado y la piel resbaladiza de sudor, y el maravilloso aroma del amor colmaba la atmósfera que los rodeaba.

–Amo tu sabor –murmuró Hinata–. ¿Te ha gustado...?

–¡Dios, sí que me ha gustado...! –Exhaló un fuerte gemido cuando la mujer le rodeó la cadera con una pierna–. No te muevas, por favor, no te...

Hinata quiso decirle que trataba de no moverse, pero la sensación al hacerlo fue tan maravillosa que no pudo detenerse. Sasuke deslizó la mano entre los cuerpos de los dos y la tocó en el sitio exacto que Hinata necesitaba con desesperación que la tocase. Comenzaron a moverse al unísono, y la cópula fue salvaje, primitiva, abrasadora. Y colmada de amor. Sasuke ya no podía esperar. Sintió los muslos de Hinata alrededor, los primeros espasmos de la rendición y, de inmediato, derramó en ella su semilla.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo moverse. Entonces rodó hasta quedar de espaldas, con Hinata encima. Deseó no haberla matado con tanta pasión. Sonrió para sí ante una idea tan arrogante y admitió que esta mujercita tan lujuriosa estuvo a punto de matarlo a él.

Quiso decirle lo complacido que estaba con ella, y también oírle decir lo mismo de él, pero luego decidió que no. Quería más que eso, mucho más que bonitas palabras de elogio. Ya era hora de que esa mujer comprendiese cuál era su deber, pero pensó que no tendría que verse obligado a explicarlo. Quería que lo comprendiera sin necesidad de decírselo.

Tenía el deber de amarlo.

Al comprender por qué quería que Hinata lo amara, sintió el impacto como un golpe. Sasuke ya estaba enamorado de ella. ¡En nombre de Dios!, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese sucedido? Era la mujer más obstinada en sus ideas, de mal talante y terca que había conocido jamás _"Ningún otro la querría"_, se dijo, y sonrió ante su propia mentira. _"¡Claro que la querrían, pero es mía!"_

Con un suspiro de resignación, Sasuke cerró los ojos y abrazó a Hinata con fuerza. Oyó la respiración entrecortada de su esposa y sintió que el corazón de ella latía al mismo ritmo que el propio. _"La pasión de Hinata también me pertenece"_, pensó. _"Y mi corazón le pertenece"_ Sasuke lanzó un sonoro bostezo e imaginó que nunca superaría esta extraña afección.

Su dulce mujercita necesitaba descansar, pensó bostezando otra vez. Se quedaría con ella un par de minutos más hasta estar seguro de que se había dormido. Fue el último pensamiento antes de comenzar a roncar.

_Ahora él sabe que alguien ha tratado de matar a su esposa. Al anochecer, todos se habrán enterado del pecado. Ella estará bien vigilada. El no querrá correr riesgos con su seguridad._

_No comprende que aún esta destinada a morir. Yo soy mucho más audaz que él, pero quisiera poder jactarme ante alguien de mi proeza. Claro que no me atrevo; por lo que tengo que hacerles creer que llegaron a tiempo. El fuego no pasaría desapercibido. Yo lo sabía._

_Lo que quiero ver ahora es el tormento de él, no su angustia. No concretaré el asesinato hasta mañana... Quizás, hasta pasado mañana si puedo controlar mi ansiedad. Todavía puedo oír el grito de él diciendo el nombre de ella. Creo que la ama y si es así, esta lección será aún más dulce..._

_Cuando ella muera, quiero tocarla..._

_..._


	15. Chapter 14

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**...**

Cuando Hinata se acercó a Naruto por detrás y lo tocó apenas en el hombro, le dio un buen susto pues no la había oído acercarse. Giró en redondo para mirar al presunto atacante, y se relajó al ver al ama de pie ante él, con un par de zapatos en la mano. Naruto se quedó mirándolos, sintiéndose como un tonto, y admitió un hecho obvio:

–No la oí acercarse.

–No quise asustarte –repuso Hinata–. Baja la voz Naruto. Sasuke está descansando.

–¿Sasuke?.

–Por favor, Naruto no grites así –dijo Hinata–. Además, no veo por qué te muestras tan escéptico. Después de todo, Sasuke es un ser humano. Si no estuviese agotado no dormiría tan profundamente ¿verdad?

Naruto movió la cabeza e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reír a carcajadas. La última vez que lo vio, Sasuke no parecía fatigado en absoluto. Claro que iba a la cama, pero Naruto sabía que no tenía la menor intención de dormir. ¡Por Dios, no veía la hora de tener ocasión de burlarse de Sasuke! Hinata se sostuvo del brazo de Naruto mientras se ponía los zapatos.

–Creo que le pediré a Mebuki que me ayude a limpiar el dormitorio del piso superior.

Le soltó el brazo, se alisó las faldas y trató de pasar alrededor de él. Naruto se movió con rapidez y le obstruyó el camino.

–Enviaré a uno de los hombres a buscarla –afirmó.

–La caminata me hará bien.

–Ahorra fuerzas para la tarea –le aconsejó Naruto.

–De acuerdo–dijo Hinata, con la intención de apaciguar al soldado, pues lo veía afligido. Lo miró, perpleja–: ¿Te sientes bien? Te comportas de un modo muy extraño. - La dejó apoyarle el dorso de la mano sobre la frente y luego le respondió:

–Me siento muy bien Hinata. ¿Por qué no comienzas la tarea?

La joven lo miró un buen rato antes de volverse y caminar hacia la entrada del castillo. Naruto iba pisándole los talones, pero Hinata no hizo comentarios hasta llegar a la tercera puerta. Entonces, giró otra vez hacia el hombre. Naruto barbotó una explicación antes de que Hinata pudiese preguntarle nada:

–Si tuvieses que mover algo pesado, yo podría echarte una mano.- Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

–¡Muy considerado de tu parte! Pero el padre Yamato ya me ayudó a mover el baúl, y hay bastante espacio para colocar mis cosas cuando lleguen.

–Tus cosas ya han llegado milady –recordó de pronto Naruto–. Esta mañana, temprano. ¿Hago que los hombres las suban desde el patio inferior?

–Por favor–respondió–. ¿Viste...? Entre las cosas que había en la carreta, ¿viste una extraña silla?

–No valía la pena utilizar una carreta –le explicó Naruto–. Además, no podría subir por el paso angosto. Había cuatro caballos cargados –continuó, al notar la desilusión de la joven–. Estaban cargados al máximo milady. Sí, vi una silla de aspecto extraño...

–Mi propia silla –lo interrumpió Hinata, uniendo las manos–. Lo que te pareció raro fueron las patas Naruto, porque es una silla mecedora. Perteneció a la familia de mi madre. A papá le agradaba sentarse en ella todas las noches y fue muy considerado de su parte el enviármela.

–Milady ¿una silla mecedora?

–Ya veo –dijo Hinata suspirando–. Me temo que la novedad nunca será aceptada. Pero como era de mi madre, la conservaré hasta que yo me muera. Debe pasarse de generación a generación.

Naruto se preguntó quién sería el loco que había ideado una silla tan absurda, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta. Dejó a Hinata haciendo la limpieza. Se limitó a acompañarla hasta el piso superior para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie allí para tomarla desprevenida. En el momento en que Naruto comenzaba a bajar la escalera, entraba Gaara.

–Gaara, tengo que hablar contigo –le gritó.

–¿De qué se trata?

El segundo jefe no habló hasta que Gaara hubo entrado en el salón grande. Desde donde estaban, Naruto podía observar la puerta de la habitación de arriba. Nadie podría entrar o salir sin que lo advirtiese.

–Quiero que pongas a dos soldados debajo de la ventana.

–¿Qué ventana?

–Hinata está trabajando en el primer cuarto de arriba –le explicó Naruto–. Apuesta a dos soldados ante la puerta, y otros dos debajo de esa ventana.

–¿Les doy algún motivo? –preguntó Gaara, con expresión concentrada.

–Claro, diles que tienen que proteger a la señora –le espetó Naruto.

–¿qué tratas de insinuar? –preguntó Gaara, perdiendo la paciencia.

–¿Pero no te has enterado?

–¿De qué?

Naruto lanzó un suspiro y le relató el incidente que casi terminó en tragedia.

–Gaara, alguien la encerró dentro. Yo fui el que quitó la traba de la puerta –alardeó, sin poder resistirse–. Pero todavía no puedo creerlo.

–¿Quién pudo haber hecho semejante cosa?

–No se vio a nadie cerca de la loma –le dijo Naruto–. Y Sasuke quiere que tú y yo montemos guardia.

–¿Se refirió a mí en particular? –preguntó Gaara escéptico.

–Así es. Aprecia tu lealtad. ¿Acaso lo dudas?- Gaara movió la cabeza.

–No le he dado motivos para dudar de mi lealtad –dijo–. Aunque le hice notar que no estaba de acuerdo con este matrimonio, obligado o no.

–Insultas a nuestro señor si crees...

–No Naruto –replicó Gaara con énfasis–. Me da muestra que me aprecia, y esa fe en mí me honra. - Naruto rió con ganas.

–Hasta ahora nunca has hablado con tanto fervor, y, ¡ya ves, yo me río de ti! No te ofendas amigo, lo que sucede es que tu rostro está sonrojado.

Le dio a Gaara una palmada en el hombro, y este perdió la expresión sombría; hasta esbozó una de sus raras sonrisas. Cuando el señor se unió a ellos, los dos soldados estaban sonrientes. El semblante de Sasuke, en cambio, no presagiaba una conversación superficial.

–¿Dónde está mi esposa?

Naruto pensó que los soldados que estaban entrenándose en el patio de abajo debieron de oír la exclamación de Sasuke.

–Está en el piso alto, limpiando una de las habitaciones –le dijo Naruto.

–¿Sola?

–Antes de que entrara yo revisé la habitación –se apresuró a decir Naruto–. Nadie podría entrar ni salir sin que lo viera –agregó. Sasuke asintió.

–Quiero que los dos os quedéis con ella hasta que yo regrese –ordenó–. No quiero que dé un paso sin que uno de vosotros esté delante de ella y el otro, detrás. ¿Me habéis en tendido? – Naruto y Gaara asintieron.

–Le llamará la atención –aventuró Gaara–. Es inglesa, no estúpida.

Naruto pareció más asombrado por el tono burlón de Gaara que el mismo Sasuke.

–Sí, le extrañará –concedió.

–Que se extrañe –insistió Sasuke–. Decidle que es una orden mía. ¡Maldición, esta mujer no tendría que estar realizando tareas vulgares!

–Quería hacerlo Sasuke–dijo Naruto–. Y yo percibí que Hinata necesita usar parte de sus energías. Tal vez se le haya contagiado algo de tu fuerza. Si me permites decirlo, me pareces un tanto fatigado. ¿Acaso necesitas una siesta más prolongada, milord?

–¿Has dormido la siesta? –preguntó Gaara, incrédulo.

–Vuestras bromas no me parecen divertidas –afirmó Sasuke–. Y si seguís sonriendo así, ...¡juro por Dios que os aplastaré! Y cuando termine, os aseguro que dormiréis mucho más que yo.

La amenaza hizo que Sasuke recuperara el grado exacto de respeto que pretendía.

–Iré a hablar con Asuma –dijo sobre el hombro–. Volveré en unos minutos.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la cabaña de Asuma el ánimo de Sasuke era tan feroz como el viento que comenzaba a aumentar, y el griterío que oyó al acercarse a la cabaña de su fiel soldado le indicó que Asuma no estaba mejor. Kurenai le abrió la puerta exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa, señal de que el escándalo que armaba el esposo no la molestaba en absoluto.

–Kurenai a pesar de verte obligada a convivir con un loco, mantienes la calma –le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la casa.

–Tu esposa me advirtió que no sería fácil hacer que Asuma descansara. También tuvo razón al advertirme que Asuma se pondría como un oso salvaje. En estos momentos, no se hace querer – agregó en voz más alta para que el marido la oyese– pero estoy segura de que cuando le quiten los puntos del pecho dejará de quejarse constantemente.

–¡Deja ya de hablar de mí de ese modo tan irrespetuoso! –gritó Asuma desde la cama–. El señor ha venido a verme, mujer. No quiere oír las quejas de una esposa. - Kurenai dirigió al señor una mirada exasperada y se volvió:

–¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa de vino? –preguntó.

Asuma la miró enfurruñado y luego asintió.

–Yo también podría tomar un poco.

Kurenai no hizo caso de la insinuación. Le sirvió a Sasuke una buena ración de un vino rojo oscuro, y a su esposo, una copa de agua. A Sasuke no le sorprendió que Asuma comenzara a gruñir.

–Los dejaré solos –dijo Kurenai. Hizo una reverencia a Sasuke y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

–Kurenai antes de irte, ven aquí –le ordenó Asuma.

Sasuke se apoyó contra el borde de la ventana y observó cómo la bella mujer se apresuraba a acercarse a su esposo. Vio que estaba ruborizada y entendió el motivo al ver que Asuma estiraba la mano sana, la sujetaba de la nuca y la atraía hacia él para darle un beso largo y apasionado.

El hombre le murmuró algo mientras Kurenai se enderezaba y le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero. La mujer salió rápidamente por la puerta.

–Es una buena mujer –dijo Asuma, exhalando un largo suspiro. Volcó el agua de la copa al suelo de tierra y se levantó de la cama para buscar la jarra de vino.

–Se la llevó con ella –le informó Sasuke riendo–. Tu mujer te conoce mejor de lo que crees.

El comentario satisfizo a Asuma. Le hizo un gesto a Sasuke indicándole que compartiese su bebida con él, y cuando el señor lo complació bebió un buen trago.

–¡Por Dios, esto sabe bien! Tu esposa le dijo a Kurenai que no debo beber vino hasta que se salgan las puntadas. ¡Sólo Dios sabe por qué dijo algo tan monstruoso! Y Kurenai la obedece en todo. Sasuke con esas dos mujeres rondando a mi alrededor, estoy condenado a la desdicha. ¡Hombre, tendrías que haberme dejado morir, y salvarme de semejantes…

–¿Ángeles? – Asuma asintió.

–¿Hay algo en particular que quieras hablar conmigo, o sólo has venido a comprobar mi estado lamentable?

–Cierra la puerta, Asuma –le indicó Sasuke–. No quiero que nadie escuche nuestra conversación. Amigo, necesito cierta información y consejo. - Asuma cerró la puerta de un puntapié.

–Por tu expresión sombría, veo que se trata de algo serio.

Sasuke le contó lo que le sucedió a Hinata. Concluyó la narración diciéndole que ella no sabía que alguien trató de matarla. Los hombres hablaron de la protección extra que se necesitaba hasta que hallaran al culpable.

Aunque Asuma sólo tenía tres veranos más que Sasuke, a juicio del señor eso significaba que era tres veranos más sabio que él.

Asuma se sentó en una silla y apoyó los pies sobre la cama. Para cuando terminaron de formular los planes, el entrecejo del herido era tan profundo como el de Sasuke. Al ver que Sasuke comenzaba a recorrer a grandes pasos la habitación, Asuma comprendió que tenía que decirle algo más, y esperó con paciencia a que el señor continuara. Pasaron largos minutos de silencio hasta que Sasuke se volvió hacia Asuma.

–Asuma, quiero que me digas todo lo que recuerdes acerca de Ino. Tú estuviste presente, lo mismo que Naruto y Gaara, estuviste presente por el breve período en que estuve casado con ella. Y como yo estuve ausente...

–Sí, la mayor parte de aquel tiempo estuviste ocupándote de los asuntos del rey –convino Asuma–. Sasuke ¿te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que la mencionas desde el día del entierro?

–Quería olvidarlo –dijo Sasuke–. Sin embargo, siempre... –Se interrumpió en mitad de la oración, sacudió la cabeza, y le repitió a Asuma que le dijera todo lo que supiese sobre Ino.

Uchiha pasó media hora interrogando a su amigo. Cuando se separó de Asuma, su ánimo no había mejorado. Kurenai estaba haciendo tiempo afuera. Antes de irse, Sasuke le dirigió un guiño y la mujer volvió a ruborizarse.

Sasuke acababa de llegar a la cima de la colina cuando vio a Hinata en la ventana del piso superior. Si la mujer hubiera girado un poco hacia la izquierda, lo habría visto. Pero la atención de Hinata estaba concentrada en dos soldados que descansaban, apoyados sobre el muro, bajo la ventana.

La joven sonreía y, de inmediato, el ánimo de Sasuke se aligeró. ¡Señor, era encantadora! "¡_De verdad, es tan bonita con el cabello sujeto en la coronilla!_", pensó Sasuke. Se le habían soltado largos mechones rizados que pendían a los lados del rostro. Tenía manchas de tierra en la nariz y en la frente. Riendo, Sasuke pensó que antes de terminar el día necesitaría otro baño.

Lo que decía uno de los soldados atraía la atención de Hinata.

Mientras Sasuke la observaba, Hinata apoyó los codos en el alféizar y se inclinó hacia afuera. El hombre percibió que parecía muy divertida por lo que el soldado le contaba al amigo. Sasuke se acercó más, y se detuvo de golpe al comprender que los hombres hablaban en gaélico. ¡Y Hinata lo comprendía a la perfección!

Quedó demasiado sorprendido para enfadarse. Entonces, oyó la última parte de una antigua broma que el soldado le contaba a su amigo, acerca de un guerrero escocés que había encontrado a una mujer desnuda tendida al borde de un camino. Siguiendo la inclinación natural del hombre, el guerrero se arrojó sobre ella y satisfizo sus instintos. El más joven de los soldados lanzó exclamaciones de aprobación antes de que el amigo concluyese el cuento. El que hablaba dijo que otro guerrero había llegado al lugar de la escena y le dijo al anterior que la mujer estaba muerta, ¡por Dios Todopoderoso!, y que sólo un miserable infiel era capaz de copular con una muerta.

Hinata se cubrió la boca con la mano, sin duda para contener la risa, y los ojos le brillaron divertidos. Expectante, aguardó el remate de la broma. Sasuke a su vez, esperó a ver la reacción de la mujer.

–¿Muerta? –gritó el soldado–. ¡Creía que era inglesa!

Al oírlo, la sonrisa de Hinata se esfumó. Desapareció de la ventana, mientras los dos soldados, ignorantes de su presencia, siguieron riendo alegremente. Pronto, Hinata apareció otra vez a la vista, sosteniendo con esfuerzo un gran cubo lleno de agua. Sasuke contuvo la risa, mientras la veía debatirse con el peso del recipiente, pero no hizo nada por advertir a los hombres. Hinata afinó la puntería, sonrió con aire victorioso y arrojó el agua jabonosa sobre las víctimas.

–¡Por favor, perdónenme! –gritó, cuando los soldados concluyeron la retahíla de maldiciones y alzaron la cabeza–. No sabía que estaban ahí –mintió, en su tono más dulce.

–¡Es lady Uchiha! –musitó uno de los soldados.

Al instante, los dos jóvenes se avergonzaron de haber gritado y se deshicieron en disculpas. Cuando pasaron corriendo junto a Sasuke, éste los oyó comentar que era una suerte que la señora no entendiera el gaélico pues, de lo contrario, la habrían ofendido con la procaz historia. Pero Hinata había entendido. Sasuke rió con resonantes carcajadas que atrajeron la atención de la esposa. Hinata le sonrió.

–Estás de buen humor, marido –exclamó–. ¿Te sientes descansado?

Aludía a la siesta, y eso cortó la risa de Sasuke. Pensó que ese jueguecito tonto lo podían jugar dos, y comenzó a imaginar los comentarios que haría en gaélico, por supuesto, sólo por el gusto de provocarla. Y como Hinata no podía revelar que entendía, no estaría en condiciones de desquitarse. La vencería con su propio juego.

Sasuke estaba ansioso de lanzarle los insultos que se le ocurrían; cuando Hinata estaba enfadada era muy tentadora. Y él era el hombre capaz de irritarla. Esta mujer estaba llena de sorpresas. Había fingido ignorancia cada vez que se hablaba ante ella en gaélico. ¡Demonios, pensar que les ordenó a sus hombres que mejoraran su dominio del inglés para facilitarle la adaptación! ¡Si no adoptaba precauciones, al llegar el invierno Hinata los habría obligado a todos a usar el atuendo inglés! La sola idea le dio escalofríos.

–¿Y bien? ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó otra vez Hinata, asomándose más por la ventana.

–¡Fíjate lo que haces! –le gritó el hombre desde abajo–. Te caerás de cabeza, tonta. - La joven retrocedió un poco.

–Gracias por ser tan considerado, marido. ¿Me dirás de qué te reías?

Sasuke le contó el relato que acababa de oír, sólo para provocarla, pero Hinata no lo dejó terminar.

–Sasuke conozco ese viejo cuento –exclamó, y agregó –La mujer no estaba muerta: era escocesa, y eso es todo. - Se apartó de la ventana antes de que Sasuke pudiese discutirle. Se encontraron al pie de la escalera.

–¿Qué es todo este desorden? –preguntó, en tono gruñón. El espacio entre ellos estaba cubierto de bultos. Encima del montón había una silla de aspecto extraño con espacio suficiente para que se sentaran dos hombres corpulentos.

–Mis pertenencias –dijo Hinata–. Sasuke, algunas deberán ir a nuestro dormitorio, y el resto quedará en el salón.

–No me agrada el desorden –afirmó Sasuke. Se inclinó, tomó un tapiz y lo extendió para poder ver el dibujo. Hinata se abrió paso entre los bultos y se lo arrebató de las manos.

–No frunzas el entrecejo, marido –murmuró, pues Naruto y Gaara observaban la escena–. Pensé que podríamos ponerlo sobre la chimenea –continuó.

–¿Qué demonios es? –gruñó Sasuke–. No encuentro...

–Estás mirándolo invertido –repuso Hinata. Corrió hacia Naruto y le entregó el tapiz–. Por favor, cuélgalo... bien derecho, si eres tan gentil. Y no intentes mirarlo mientras lo cuelgas. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

–Milady ¿lo hiciste con tus propias manos? –preguntó Naruto, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de la señora.

–¡Oh, cielos, no! –le dijo Hinata–. Toda la tarea la hicieron Mei y Hana. Fue una sorpresa para el día de mi cumpleaños. –Miró largamente a Naruto y a Gaara y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke.– Tendríamos que arreglar que mis hermanas mellizas conocieran a Naruto y a Gaara ¿sabes? Creo que se...

–No arreglarás matrimonios, Hinata –afirmó Sasuke.

–Hinata ¿las mellizas son como tú? –preguntó Naruto.

–No, son mucho más bonitas.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de asombro.

–Pues tengo que conocer a esas damas –aseguró.

–Tienen la misma personalidad que Ayame –murmuró Sasuke.

–No importa –se apresuró a decir Naruto.

Giró y fue hasta la chimenea a colgar el tapiz, seguido por la carcajada de Sasuke.

–Naruto si le cuentas a alguien que tu señor duerme la siesta, me aseguraré de que conozcas a las mellizas. - dijo Sasuke

–¿Qué siesta? –dijo Naruto.

Hasta Gaara se unió a las risas. Hasta ese momento, nunca lo había visto reír, y, sin quererlo, sonrió.

–¿Por qué parecéis todos tan divertidos? –preguntó.

–No tiene importancia–dijo Sasuke. La muchacha miró a su marido con aire suspicaz.

–¿Acaso les insinúas a tus hombres que mis hermanas no son dignas de ellos? –Con los brazos en jarras, dio un paso hacia él en evidente desafío.

–Con esas dos no ensillaría a una cabra.

Hinata ahogó una exclamación. Sasuke no pudo resistirse. Dio un paso adelante y agregó con voz perezosa:

–Esposa, no me gusta la crueldad hacia los animales. Sin duda ya lo habrás advertido. No empleo el látigo con mi corcel, y...

–¿Estás insultando a mi familia?

Sasuke sólo le respondió con esa irresistible media sonrisa que a Hinata tanto le gustaba, y la joven no pudo contener la risa. ¡Ese hombre no tenía remedio!

–¡Uchiha eres un desvergonzado! Ahora comprendo que no conoces lo bastante a mi familia para apreciarlos como se debe. Por supuesto, me ocuparé de eso lo antes posible.

La risa de Sasuke se apagó, y la sonrisa de Hinata en cambio, se dulcificó.

–Les diré que nos visiten, marido. Una buena visita, prolongada.

–¿Qué es esto? –exclamó Naruto, llamando la atención de Hinata. El soldado se bajó del taburete al que había subido para colgar el tapiz.

–Aléjate, y verás de quién se trata –respondió Hinata.

–¡Es... buen Dios, Sasuke, acabo de colgar a...!

–Es William, nuestro amado Conquistador, Naruto. Me dijeron que es un buen retrato. ¿No os parece que era un hombre muy apuesto?

Durante un buen rato nadie dijo una palabra. Naruto y Gaara miraban a Sasuke para ver cómo reaccionaba. El señor, a su vez, miraba a su esposa con expresión atónita. Gaara fue el primero en recuperarse.

–Era gordo.

–Era macizo Gaara, no gordo –lo enmendó Hinata.

–¿Qué rayos es esa cosa que tiene sobre la cabeza? –preguntó Naruto, retrocediendo más–. Eso amarillo.

–Es un halo –aclaró Hinata.

–¿Lo canonizaron? –preguntó Gaara.

–Todavía no es oficial –dijo Hinata–. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo que la Iglesia reconozca la santidad de William.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Gaara; lo que sin duda deseaban preguntar los tres hombres.

A Hinata le alegró que su esposo y sus soldados manifestaran tanto interés por su propia historia. Se demoró explicándoles cómo William había modificado él solo el modo de vida en Inglaterra. Les contó con todo detalle las costumbres del señor feudal, los deberes del vasallo y el vínculo establecido entre ambos. Cuando concluyó estaba convencida de que le harían muchas preguntas. No obstante, ninguno de ellos pareció interesado en formularlas.

–¿Crees que ese sistema funcionaría aquí?

–Hinata, hace años que funciona –le espetó Sasuke.

–Muchacha, acabas de describir a un clan escocés –dijo Naruto, intentando suavizar la desilusión provocada por la reacción del esposo.

–Quítalo.

–¡Sasuke, no hablarás en serio! –exclamó Hinata–. Mis hermanas pasaron horas bordándolo Fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Quiero contemplarlo cada vez que lo desee.

El padre Yamato entró en el salón a tiempo para oírlo que Hinata decía. Un vistazo al muro sobre el hogar le explicó el motivo del entrecejo fruncido del señor. Comprendió que se avecinaba una discusión y, como no quería que hiriesen los sentimientos de la muchacha, se apresuró a intervenir en favor de la joven.

–Vamos, no creo que quiera ofenderte al poner el retrato del enemigo en tu casa.

–¡No, desde luego que no pretendía ofender! –exclamó Hinata– ¡En cambio él está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, se lo aseguro!

–¿Qué yo pongo a prueba tu paciencia? –dijo Sasuke, conteniendo un grito. Sólo se reprimió teniendo en cuenta la delicadeza propia de la esposa.

–Desde luego que sí–prosiguió Hinata–. Este también es mi hogar, ¿no es verdad? Tendría que tener derecho de colgar lo que quisiera.

–No.

Hinata y el padre Yamato miraron ceñudos a Sasuke. Naruto y Gaara sonrieron. Hinata le dio la espalda a su esposo.

–Padre, ¿me ayudaría a llevar esta silla al salón? ¿O acaso eso va en contra de tus reglas Sasuke? - El padre Yamato inspeccionó atentamente el mueble.

–Tiene unas maderas arqueadas debajo –describió en voz alta–. Muchacha, aquí hay algo equivocado.

–Es una silla para mecerse –explicó Hinata sin perder la paciencia. Al oírla, el sacerdote arqueó las cejas. –Ya lo sé –dijo–. Nunca la aceptarán, aunque es muy cómoda. Debería probarla, padre.

–Quizás en otra ocasión.–dijo el sacerdote, apartándose del extraño artefacto.

Sasuke no ocultó su irritación. Alzó la silla, bajó con ella los tres escalones, atravesó el salón a zancadas y la dejó junto al hogar. Mientras lo hacía, trató de no mirar el rostro feo de William que le sonreía desde el tapiz.

–Ya está. ¿Estás contenta, esposa?

El tono de Sasuke fue tan áspero, que el padre Yamato creyó necesario volver a interceder.

–¡La silla es tan grande que parece capaz de tragarme!

–Después de la cena, mis hermanas se sentaban sobre el regazo de papá, y él les contaba historias maravillosas –confesó Hinata, con una suave sonrisa ante la evocación.

Sasuke percibió en la voz de la mujer un matiz reflexivo, desconocido para él hasta ese momento. Además, el comentario lo intrigó pues, sin quererlo, Hinata se había excluido. ¿O acaso no había sido sin querer? Sasuke le hizo señas para que se acercara. Cuando Hinata estuvo ante él y nadie podía oírlos, le pidió que le explicase:

–Hinata ¿dónde te sentabas tú? ¿Estabas apretada junto a Ayame sobre una rodilla, o al lado de las mellizas, en la otra?

La imagen de las cuatro niñitas sentadas sobre el regazo del padre para oír el cuento de las buenas noches hizo sonreír a Sasuke. Sin duda las mellizas llorarían, Ayame se quejaría y Hinata trataría de tranquilizarlas.

–Por lo general, Tomoe y Ayame se sentaban en una rodilla, y las mellizas en la otra.

–¿Tomoe?

–La hija mayor –aclaró Hinata–. Murió cuando yo tenía siete años. Sasuke ¿por qué estás ceñudo? ¿Acaso he dicho algo que te disguste?

–Como de costumbre, no me has dado una respuesta directa –señaló Sasuke. Comenzaba a entender, aunque quiso asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto–. Te preguntaba dónde te sentabas tú.

–No me sentaba. A menudo, me quedaba de pie junto a la silla de papá –respondió–. O frente a él. ¿Por qué te importa tanto dónde me sentaba?

Si bien no era importante para Sasuke, supuso que sí lo había sido para Hinata.

–¿Nunca te tocó el turno a ti?

–No había lugar.

Esa sencilla afirmación, dicha en tono casual, hizo que Sasuke perdiese la compostura. Hinata había sido la extraña. De súbito, Sasuke sintió deseos de golpear a ese padrastro insensible hasta convertirlo en una pulpa sanguinolenta. ¡Bien podría haberle hecho lugar a Hinata!

Por otra parte, Hinata acababa de revelarle cómo pensaba. Había hecho que el padre la tomara en cuenta. Las tareas... sí, ahora era claro. Al hacerse indispensable para el padre, Hinata lo obligó a valorarla. Había confundido amor con necesidad. Pensó que, tal vez, ella no conociera la diferencia.

Y en el presente, Hinata intentaba que el esposo la tratara del mismo modo: cuantas más tareas le asignara, tanta más importancia le otorgaría. Estaba condenado, tanto si lo hacía como si no. Quizás estuviera loca, pero era su mujer y quería que fuese feliz. Y no pensaba permitir que acelerara la muerte cargándose con tareas pesadas.

Tenía mucho en que pensar. Sasuke resolvió no seguir discutiendo el tema hasta no haber encontrado una forma de enseñarle la diferencia entre amor y necesidad. De manera instintiva, comprendió que no sería suficiente que le dijese cuánto le importaba. Tendría que hallar el modo de demostrárselo.

–Esposa, nadie querrá sentarse en esa silla tan rara –afirmó Sasuke.

–¿Tienes miedo de probarla? –lo retó.

El hombre dio rienda suelta a la exasperación, y luego se rindió. La silla crujió bajo el peso de Sasuke. Con todo, se ajustaba a la perfección a su espalda, aunque le hubiera dado impulso para mecerla. Estaba seguro de que caería hacia atrás. Pero no fue así, y al comprobarlo, sonrió.

–Me temo que tenías razón, esposa –afirmó Sasuke–. Nunca nos acostumbraremos. Pero si estás dispuesta a aceptar las bromas que te harán los soldados al verla, puedes quedarte con ella.

–Claro que puedo –le espetó Hinata, otra vez con los brazos en la cadera. Sasuke se levantó de la mecedora para erguirse ante Hinata e intimidarla.

–Puedes dejarla junto al hogar–dijo–. Y ahora, quiero que me demuestres tu agradecimiento.

–¿William? –preguntó Hinata, sin hacer caso de la sugerencia.

–William podría irse a...

–¿Al dormitorio? –propuso el padre Yamato, bajan do los escalones.

–Esa no es la última cara que quiero ver antes de que darme dormido –exclamó Sasuke–. Hinata, si quieres colgarlo en algún lado, ponlo en la bodega de los vinos, pero no deseo volver a ver ese rostro.

Hinata parecía dispuesta a discutir con su esposo. El padre Yamato le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

–Mordisco a mordisco, dulce muchacha –le murmuró.

Sasuke dirigió una mirada sombría al sacerdote; luego fue hasta la mesa y se sirvió una copa de cerveza. El sacerdote se acercó a él, arrastrando a Hinata.

–Beberé mi copa de agua –le dijo a Sasuke. Un pensamiento súbito lo hizo alzar las cejas–. Sasuke ¿sabes qué se obtiene cuando mezclas agua con cerveza?- él asintió:

–Cerveza aguada.

–Y una vez mezcladas, ya no puedes separarlas, ¿verdad?

–Claro que no –repuso–. Padre, ¿qué trata de decirme?

–Tú quieres que tu esposa se acostumbre –respondió el sacerdote–. Te he oído decir varias veces.

–No lo niego –respondió Sasuke–. Se acostumbrará.

–¿Quieres que Hinata cambie? ¿Que sea distinta de lo que es?

–No, me gusta tal cual es –admitió Sasuke.

Aunque Hinata supo que la había elogiado, el tono y la expresión parecían indicar lo contrario.

–¿Quieres acaso que se convierta en una muchacha escocesa?

–Desde luego que no.

El tono fue tan enfático que el padre Yamato supuso que estaba tan sorprendido como él por tanta convicción.

–Es inglesa; no puede cambiar ese hecho. Pero se acostumbrará.

–Y tú también.

La afirmación del sacerdote quedó vibrando en el aire. Largo rato después, Sasuke respondió:

–Explíquese. Mi paciencia es tan tenue como la cerveza aguada.

–Hinata es valiosa a su propio modo. Sus tradiciones forman parte de ella –dijo el padre Yamato..–. De la misma manera, tú tienes tus tradiciones. ¿Acaso no puede. armonizar ambas de forma pacífica? Un buen tapiz con el retrato de nuestro rey Kakashi quedaría muy bien junto al de William. ¿Qué te parece esa idea?

A Sasuke no le agradó, pero la sonrisa de su esposa le demostró que tenía su mérito. Pero la consideración hacia los sentimientos de Hinata se interpuso a la opinión genuina de Sasuke, y aceptó a desgana.

–Muy bien –afirmó–. Pero será más grande que el de William.

Hinata estaba demasiado feliz por el asentimiento de Sasuke para discutir sobre el tamaño del retrato. Para sus adentros, pensó que el rostro de Kakashi quedaría bien en un tapiz de la mitad del tamaño del otro, pero supuso que tendría que hacerlos iguales pues, de lo contrario, Sasuke lo notaría. Pero no iba a poner un halo sobre la cabeza de Kakashi, y eso era todo.

–Gracias Sasuke –murmuró. Por la sonrisa de Hinata, Sasuke imaginó que su esposa lo creyó vencido, pero estaba decidido a quedarse con la última palabra.

–Gaara, quita el tapiz hasta que esté terminado el de Kakashi. Pronto entrarán los soldados a comer, y si tienen que contemplarlo a él, quedarán demasiado descompuestos para el entrenamiento de la tarde.

El padre Yamato esperó a que el señor abandonara el salón y luego dio rienda suelta a la diversión. Lanzó a Hinata un guiño y salió del salón silbando una melodía escocesa, interrumpida por risitas. El sacerdote estaba impaciente por el estallido de la siguiente tormenta.

En las Tierras Altas, cuando llovía, llovía. Hinata acababa de preguntarles a Naruto y Gaara si no tenían nada que hacer. Había subido las escaleras y vio que los dos la seguían. Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Entonces los hizo trabajar acarreando el equipaje a la habitación ya limpia. Vio que Sakura y Temari estaban junto al hogar, contemplando la silla, pero cuando Hinata las saludó, le dieron la espalda.

Sakura sonreía, hasta que vio la expresión sombría de Temari y, entonces, la imitó. Hinata no le hizo caso a Sakura. La chica no podía evitar ser como era. Pero Temari era otra cuestión.

Hinata comprendió que Temari demostraba ser la mujer más inflexible de Escocia. Tenía un aire rígido que resultaba muy desagradable. Siempre tenía el cabello en cuatro coletas en lo alto de la cabeza y jamás tenía un cabello suelto. También el vestido estaba siempre impecable Hinata nunca la vio desarreglada. Sí, sin duda Temari era tan minuciosa en su atuendo como en su odio hacia la señora. Y la señora ya estaba harta.

–¿Qué le ha sucedido? –gritó Temari en tono burlón–... ¿Acaso se cayó en un cubo de jabón?

Gaara estaba de pie detrás de Hinata; dio un paso adelante obstruyéndole la visión con su espalda ancha y le gritó a su hermana:

–¡No te atrevas a usar ese tono con la esposa de tu señor!

Hinata se sintió como si estuviese en medio de una tormenta. El grito de Gaara le hizo latir la cabeza. Dio un golpecito en el hombro de Gaara, y cuando este se volvió, le pidió permiso para ocuparse ella misma de la hermana. De inmediato, él asintió. Hinata caminó hasta el centro del salón.

–Sakura sal. Temari, usted quédese donde está.

Pensó que su tono no sería lo bastante autoritario pues Temari, sin hacerle el menor caso, se encaminó hacia la puerta Gaara volvió a intervenir Dio una orden en tono tan áspero que Temari se detuvo en seco.

Hinata le dio las gracias y le pidió que la dejara unos minutos a solas con Temari. A decir verdad, no quería que la conversación tuviera testigos. Naruto le respondió de pie en el último escalón, mirando con fiereza a Temari:

–Ninguno de nosotros se moverá.

Hinata resolvió no discutirle, pues parecía muy decidido. Se acercó a Gaara y, cuando estuvo ante él, se apartó el pelo de los ojos y se acercó más aún. Susurró en voz tan queda que sólo Gaara oyó lo que decía. La expresión del soldado no cambió pero, cuando Hinata terminó, hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento. Hinata le dio las gracias de nuevo, y se volvió para mirar a la hermana.

–Desde que llegué aquí, me tratas como a una leprosa –le dijo a Temari–. Estoy harta de esa actitud.

Temari lanzó un resoplido despectivo en la propia cara de la señora.

–¿Eso significa que no quieres llevarte bien conmigo? –preguntó, en tono más duro.

–No veo el motivo de llevarme bien con personas como usted –musitó Temari.

–¿Gaara? –llamó Hinata. Odiaba tener que pedirle ayuda, pero tenía que superar el enfado de Temari.

–¿Sí, milady?

–Si le pido a Sasuke que eche a Temari de las tierras Uchiha a la caída de la noche, ¿estará de acuerdo? - Temari ahogó una exclamación.

–Sí.

–¿Dónde iría? –preguntó Temari–. ¡Gaara no puedes permitir...!

–¡Silencio!

Ni Gaara ni Naruto habían oído nunca a Hinata emplear ese tono, y Naruto sonrió.

La expresión ofuscada de Temari le dio ganas de reír. Temari tenía las manos crispadas a los lados, y era evidente que estaba furiosa, pero eso no era suficiente. Hinata quería que se descontrolara. Esperaba que, si eso sucedía, la mujer hablaría y Hinata podría conocer los motivos de ese odio tan acendrado.

–Temari, aquí la señora soy yo –dijo, en tono bajo y arrogante–. Si quiero que te echen, lo lograré.

–Gaara no se lo permitirá.

–Sí, lo hará –se jactó Hinata. ¡Dios era testigo de que detestaba las espantosas mentiras que estaba diciendo! –Si bien es tu hermano y tutor, Sasuke es el señor de Gaara, y él es leal a mi esposo –agregó–. En cambio, tú no eres leal a nadie, ¿verdad?

–Lo soy –gritó Temari.

–Tal vez en otro tiempo –replicó Hinata con un falso encogimiento de hombros–. Sí, debes de haber sido leal a Sasuke mientras estuvo casado con Ino. El padre Yamato me contó que estabas muy apegada a la primera esposa de Sasuke.

–Usted no puede reemplazarla. No lo permitiré.

–Ya lo he hecho.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron saltar las hilachas de control a las que Temari se aferraba. Sin poder contenerse, intentó dar una bofetada al ama. Sólo pretendía quitar del rostro de la señora la expresión malvada. Quería herirla tanto como Hinata estaba hiriéndola a ella.

Hinata estaba esperando el ataque y, aunque era mucho más pequeña que la otra, también era más fuerte. Atrapó la muñeca de la mujer y la obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo antes de que pudiese lanzar el próximo grito.

Gaara y Naruto se precipitaron a intervenir, y se detuvieron junto a Hinata.

–No intervengan –les dijo la señora sin soltar a la presa.

Ya no apretaba la muñeca de Temari sino que tenía la mano de la mujer contra la cintura. Acariciaba suavemente el hombro de Temari al mismo tiempo que intentaba conservar el equilibrio. Temari sollozaba con el rostro apoyado en las faldas de Hinata. Nadie habló hasta que Temari recuperó cierto grado de control.

–¡Mi Dios, iba a pegarle! ¡Lo siento tanto...! –murmuró Temari–. Cuando vi que usted y el padre Yamato sacaban el baúl de Ino de la habitación, me indigné. No quería que tirara las cosas de ella. Me sentí tan colmada de...

–No pensaba tirar las cosas de Ino –le dijo Hinata–. Sólo trasladé el baúl a la otra habitación.

–En ese baúl estaba la ropa del bebé –continuó Temari, como si no hubiese oído lo que Hinata decía–. Trabajó mucho haciéndola.

–Entonces, ¿quería tener al hijo de Sasuke? –preguntó Hinata con un tono tan suave como una caricia.

–¡Por favor, diga que me perdona, milady! –sollozó Temari, volviendo al otro tema que la preocupaba–. No quería lastimarla.

–No me has herido. Y yo también lo siento.

–¿En serio? –preguntó.

Todavía de rodillas, alzó el rostro hacia Hinata mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Con el borde del vestido, Hinata se las secó.

–Lamento las dolorosas mentiras que te he dicho. Temari estabas muy predispuesta en contra mía, y tuve que recurrir a una treta para que me escucharas.

–¿No pensaba hacerme echar?

Hinata negó con la cabeza y ayudó a Temari a levantarse.

–Temari es usted un miembro muy importante de este clan. Jamás haría que la echaran. También he mentido con respecto a Ino. Yo no ocupo el lugar de ella. - Temari sacudió la cabeza.

–Pero ahora es usted la esposa de Sasuke.

–Eso no significa que simulemos que Ino jamás ha existido.

–Él lo hace.

–¿Sasuke? –La mujer asintió, y Hinata susurró– Le resulta doloroso.

–No sé –musité Temari–. Yo estaba convencida de que no le importaba. No estuvieron mucho tiempo casados milady. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de traer a su hijo...

–¿Su qué? –No pensó en gritar, pero las palabras de Temari, dichas como al pasar, la sorprendieron tanto que no pudo contenerse–. El padre Yamato me contó que Sasuke y Ino sólo estuvieron casados dos meses.

Temari asintió.

–Sasuke estaba prometido a Sakura –dijo–. Pero el rey Kakashi cambió de idea. Sakura... bueno, no se desarrollaba lo bastante rápido, e Ino acababa de perder a su esposo. Se llamaba Sai y murió defendiendo al rey. Ino estaba preñada del hijo de Sai.

Hinata casi se cayó, y Gaara la tomó del brazo para sostenerla.

–¿Se siente mal, milady? –preguntó.

–No –repuso Hinata–. Estoy furiosa. Temari ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo Ino casada con Sai?

–Seis años.

–Háblame acerca del niño –exigió.

–Tenía un hijo –dijo Temari–. Ino esperaba el regreso de Sasuke para ir a buscarlo. Al niño lo cuidaba la madre de Sai.

Temari condujo a Hinata junto a la mesa cuando la señora dijo que necesitaba sentarse.

–Está enferma –tartamudeó–. Yo he provocado...

–¡Diablos, nadie me cuenta nada! –gritó Hinata–. Cuando se casó con mi padre, mi madre estaba embarazada de mí. ¡Y si creéis que permitiré que...! – Por fin, Hinata logró controlar sus emociones. Vio que los soldados la miraban preocupados. Hizo una inspiración pro funda para serenarse y compuso una sonrisa. –Temari y yo hemos resuelto esta pequeña disputa. Las dos lamentamos que hayáis sido testigos de una conducta tan poco digna de damas. Pero no quiero que ninguno de los dos le mencione esto a Sasuke, pues lo único que lograríais sería avergonzarlo e irritarlo. ¿Te parece bien Temari?

Esperó el gesto de asentimiento de Temari y dijo:

–Temari seguirá ocupándose de las cuestiones domésticas. En ocasiones me gustaría ayudarla. ¿Crees que se podría servir otra cosa que cordero para la cena? Odio el cordero.

Temari sonrió y otra vez se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

–¿Cómo se llama el niño? –preguntó Hinata.

–Inojin –respondió Temari–. La familia de Sai tiene parte de sangre irlandesa.

–¿Cuántos años tiene ahora?

–Tres años –respondió Temari–. No he visto a mi sobrino desde que nació. Supe que la madre de Sai murió hace tres meses. Ahora Inojin está a cargo de un pariente lejano.

Hinata tuvo que apelar a toda su voluntad para no revelar lo furiosa que estaba. Temari parecía querer llorar otra vez, y Hinata no tenía tiempo de calmarla. La cabeza le bullía de planes.

–Prima, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, pero lo haremos después que te hayas arreglado el cabello.

Ese comentario logró lo que Hiinata se proponía: al instante, Temari se puso de pie.

–¿Tengo el pelo desarreglado? –preguntó acongojada. Se palpó las coletas mientras esperaba respuesta.

–Sólo un poco –le dijo conteniendo una son risa. Temari hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del salón. Hinata suspiró.

–Hinata has tenido un día duro –señaló Naruto–. Primero, la batalla contra el fuego, y ahora, contra una mujer obstinada.

–En realidad, primero fue contra un jabalí, luego Sasuke, después el fuego y, por último, Temari –lo corrigió con una sonrisa.

–¿Jabalí? ¿Luchaste contra un jabalí? –exclamó Naruto.

–Estaba bromeando –confesó Hinata. Cuando la expresión de Naruto se suavizó, le contó lo sucedido. Cuando concluyó, no se le pasó por alto el semblante perplejo del soldado.

–De modo que, como ves, en realidad no luché contra el jabalí. Sólo me interpuse en su camino. ¿Conoces al niño? Se llama Genno.

Naruto tuvo que sentarse antes de responder:

–Conocemos a ese clan.

–¡Dios mío Hinata –comenzó Gaara–, el padre de ese niño es un poderoso...!

–Despiadado –interrumpió Naruto.

–Señor –concluyó Gaara.

–Podrían haberte matado –gritó Naruto levantándose otra vez.

–No la censures Naruto –repuso Gaara–. Estoy seguro de que Sasuke...

–No se lo he dicho –lo interrumpió Hinata. Los hombres no se reservaron lo que opinaban de eso.

–Dejad de fruncir el entrecejo –les exigió la joven–. Le prometí al niño que no lo delataría. No veo motivos para decirle a Sasuke lo que pasó. Lo único que lograría sería preocuparlo. Quiero que me des tu palabra Naruto, y tú también Gaara.

Los dos guerreros asintieron de inmediato; por supuesto, ninguno de los dos pensaba cumplir su palabra, pero querían tranquilizarla.

–¿Te ha sucedido alguna otra cosa que olvidas mencionar? –preguntó Naruto, arrastrando las palabras.

–Dadme tiempo –repuso Hinata–. El día todavía no ha terminado.

Naruto sonrió y milagro de milagros, también Gaara.

–Ha sido una mañana ajetreada –dijo la señora, suspirando–. Gaara ¿tú sabes dónde está Inojin? – El aludido asintió.–¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

–Tres horas a caballo –afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Entonces, será mejor que salgamos ahora mismo.

–¿Cómo dice milady? –preguntó Gaara. Dirigió a Naruto una mirada perpleja, preguntándose si había entendido bien a la señora. Hinata ya había desaparecido tras la mampara.

–Partiremos enseguida –gritó Hinata desde allí. Se asomó por la esquina–. ¿No tienes inconvenientes en acompañarme Gaara? Para ser sincera, creo que me perdería aunque me diesen las indicaciones correctas.

–¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Gaara.

–A ver a mi hijo.

Claro que era una mentira, pues Hinata no sólo tenía intenciones de ver al niño. Sin embargo, no podía decirles toda la verdad a los soldados, pues si lo hacía no la ayudarían. Además, supuso que lo descubrirían muy pronto. Inojin volvería al hogar al que pertenecía.

Y eso era todo.

...


	16. Chapter 15

**...**

**Capítulo 15**

**...**

La paciencia de Sasuke estaba casi agotada y echó la culpa de su ánimo agitado al hecho de que la sesión de entrenamiento de la tarde no saliera nada bien. Era una tarea irritante, frustrante, pues estaba instruyendo a los guerreros más jóvenes e inexpertos.

El joven Darui, segundo hijo del señor Bee, llevó la frustración de Sasuke al máximo. El muchacho no mejoraba por más empeño que pusiera en entrenarse. Sasuke derribó a Darui y su espada por tercera vez con el dorso de la mano, para agregar la humillación a la enseñanza de la defensa. El arma de Darui salió volando, y se habría clavado en la pierna de otro soldado si el viejo guerrero no se hubiese apartado a tiempo.

–En este momento te habría matado –vociferó Sasuke al muchacho–. Darui no durarás cinco minutos en una batalla real si no aprendes a prestar atención a lo que haces. ¡Y sujeta bien el arma, por el amor de Dios!

Antes de que el guerrero rubio pudiese responder a la crítica, Sasuke lo alzó al aire. Sostuvo a Darui del cuello con deseos de estrangularlo, a ver si le metía un poco de sensatez en la cabeza. Al advertir que el rostro pálido de Darui se llenaba de manchas, se convenció de que le prestaba atención.

–¿Sasuke? –lo llamó uno de los soldados.

Sasuke dejó caer a Darui al suelo y se volvió. En ese instante, percibió el silencio. Todos los soldados habían abandonado las tareas sin su permiso. Ese hecho penetró en la mente del guerrero unos segundos antes de advertir que todos miraban hacia la cima de la colina.

Antes de girar, supo que Hinata debía de estar involucrada en la interrupción. Era la única capaz de causar semejante perplejidad en los soldados, por otra parte disciplinados, la única capaz de crear tal caos.

Se armó de valor, convencido de que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero aun así la visión de su esposa descendiendo la colina a lomos de Fuego Fatuo le quitó el aliento. Cabalgaba sin montura, el cabello flotaba tras ella, y Sasuke temió moverse para no asustarla. Si se sobresaltaba, se caería y se rompería el cuello.

Cabalgaba como una reina. Aun desde la distancia que los separaba, Sasuke distinguió la suave sonrisa hechicera.

Fuego Fatuo trotó colina abajo, donde esperaban Sasuke y sus hombres. Naruto y Gaara iban detrás de ella en sus respectivos caballos. Con un ademán arrogante, Sasuke indicó a Hinata que se acercara. Aunque estaba decidido a regañarla por la grosera interrupción de las tareas, le costó esfuerzo hacerlo. El orgullo ante la habilidad de la esposa se interpuso en el logro de ese objetivo.

En cuanto vio el arco y el carcaj con flechas que pendían del hombro de su esposa, el enfado de Sasuke desapareció. Trató de no reírse.

Hinata obedeció la orden del esposo sin ningún movimiento perceptible sobre las riendas. Frenó a Fuego Fatuo con la presión de las rodillas. De súbito, Sasuke deseó sentir la presión de esas rodillas sobre él otra vez.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?

–A cabalgar.

–¿Y el arco y flechas?

–Sí–respondió Hinata, asombrada por la irritación que percibía en la voz de su esposo–. Hay que estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad –agregó–. Podría toparme con algo que cazar.

–Entiendo.

"Tiene un talante tan impredecible como el viento", pensó la joven, pues en ese momento Sasuke parecía reírse de ella. Los ojos le chispeaban. Oyó un coro de risas entre los soldados reunidos ante ella, los miró con expresión severa por la grosería, y se volvió hacia Sasuke.

–Hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–No podrías acertar ni a la pared de los establos –afirmó Sasuke–. ¿Y crees que podrías darle a un blanco móvil?

–¿No crees?

–Sé que no.

–Tendrías que tener más confianza en tu esposa –murmuró Hinata, mientras se quitaba lentamente el arco del hombro y tomaba una flecha.

Resolvió que ya era hora de desengañarlo. Hinata había visto un cuero castaño clavado en un gran fardo de heno en la parte baja de la loma. Había unas quince flechas clavadas alrededor del centro del blanco. Señaló el cuero y dijo:

–Si te demuestro mi habilidad, ¿me dejarás ir a cazar?

Gaara tosió, disimulando la risa. Hinata le dirigió una mirada severa mientras aguardaba la respuesta del esposo.

–No quiero que pases vergüenza ante mis hombres –respondió Sasuke. Quería provocarla, y supo que lo había logrado cuando Hinata se volvió hacia él. Parecía dispuesta a estrangularlo.

–No pasaré vergüenza.

Sasuke tuvo la audacia de reírse.

–Ten la amabilidad de salir de mi camino, esposo –le ordenó–. Después podrás reírte –le espetó, al ver que Sasuke no podía contenerse–. Si aún lo deseas...

Sasuke asintió y se apartó unos metros. En cuanto Hinata ajustó la flecha en el arco, los soldados corrieron a ponerse a salvo, y la joven comprendió que ellos tampoco tenían demasiada fe.

La cabeza de Fuego Fatuo le obstruía la visión. Hinata lanzó un suspiro. Se quitó los zapatos y se puso de pie sobre el lomo de la yegua, manteniendo el equilibrio con la gracia de una bailarina. Apuntó y disparó la flecha un segundo antes de que Sasuke se acercara a ella. Hinata se sentó otra vez en el lomo de Fuego Fatuo, le dio unas palmadas de premio por haberse quedado quieta y le sonrió a Sasuke.

–Y ahora dime, ¿por qué estás enfadado?

–¡Nunca vuelvas a correr semejante riesgo, esposa!

Gritó tan fuerte que casi hizo volar la crin de Fuego Fatuo. El caballo se encabritó, pero Sasuke sujetó las riendas y la dominó en pocos instantes. No se le había pasado por alto que en ningún momento Hinata perdió el equilibrio ni manifestó la menor señal de temor.

–¿Y por qué gritas? –preguntó Hinata–. ¿Cuál es el peligro que corría?

La expresión de la mujer le demostró a Sasuke que en realidad no sabía por qué él se inquietaba. Aspiró una bocanada de aire para serenarse. Cuando Hinata se levantó sobre la yegua, el corazón del hombre se detuvo.

–Podrías haberte matado –musitó entre dientes–. Si tienes que morir, te mataré yo. ¡No vuelvas a alzarte sobre el lomo de la yegua! ¡Nunca!

–Estoy habituada a cabalgar así cada vez que tengo ganas. Cuando galopa por el prado, en ocasiones me pongo de pie sobre el lomo de Fuego Fatuo.

–¡Dios!

–Es verdad –aseguró Hinata–. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

–¡No!

–No me grites, Sasuke. Estás asustando a Fuego Fatuo.

–A quien quiero asustar es a ti, esposa –repuso–. Dame tu palabra.

–Oh, está bien –dijo–. Te doy mi palabra. ¿Estás contento ahora?

–Sí.

–Entonces, por favor, quita tu mano de mi pierna; me haces daño.

–Esposa, ¿acaso no te das cuenta cuando te acercas al peligro?

Hinata no pareció en absoluto preocupada por la amenaza.

–Sasuke.

–¿Qué?

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienes ese tic en la mejilla?

El hombre no respondió.

–La flecha de la señora no está cerca de las otras –exclamó el joven soldado Darui. El ansioso muchacho tomó los zapatos de Hinata y se los ofreció. Ésta se lo agradeció y se los puso.

–Claro que mi flecha no está cerca de las otras –le dijo Hinata al soldado.

–¿Sabía que fallaría? –preguntó.

–No he fallado –replicó la señora–. Encontrará mi flecha en el centro mismo. Vaya a buscarla, por favor.

Darui corrió loma abajo hacia el blanco y al llegar saltó una carcajada:

–¡Tiene razón! –gritó–. La flecha de la señora está en el centro.

Mientras el joven lanzaba la afirmación, Hinata observaba a Sasuke. La reacción del esposo fue un tanto decepcionante. Se limitó a alzar una ceja.

–Naruto quiero que lleves a diez hombres más a cabalgar contigo –gritó Sasuke.

Al instante, el aludido hizo a su caballo volver hacia los establos.

–Hinata has olvidado algo –le dijo cuándo la esposa intentó tomar otra vez las riendas.

–¡Oh! –se sonrojó, se acercó más al marido y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Sasuke no pudo ocultar la exasperación:

–Me refería a que olvidaste la montura –le dijo.

–No me gusta –protestó–. Es demasiado nueva y me obliga a ir muy rígida.

–Gaara consíguele a mi esposa una de mis monturas viejas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías cabalgar sin montura? Te creí ignorante de las artes hípicas. Hoy mismo te caíste del caballo.

–No te lo dije, pues me habrías considerado poco femenina –respondió Hinata. Esa afirmación tan tonta lo hizo sonreír.

–Jamás podría pensar que eres poco femenina. –Hinata sonrió.– Siempre me recuerdas lo contrario. Tendría que haber adivinado que eras diestra –admitió Sasuke–. Beak me dijo que tú eras la única que podía cabalgar en esa yegua, pero agregó que no lo hacías con frecuencia.

–Lo hizo para protegerme –explicó Hinata–. Pensó que tú serías más considerado conmigo si me creías inexperta.

Sasuke rió.

–Hinata, nunca me beses como acabas de hacerlo. - La joven creyó que se refería a no hacer demostraciones de afecto frente a los soldados, pero Sasuke le hizo una seña con el dedo de que se acercara a él, y cuando estaban nariz con nariz, susurró:

–Bésame así.

Sin darle tiempo de sonreír, la boca de Sasuke apresó la de Hinata en un beso duro y voraz. La muchacha no abrió la boca con rapidez suficiente para satisfacer a Sasuke, pero el gruñido sordo del hombre la hizo cooperar. La lengua del hombre penetró en la boca de la joven a tiempo para atrapar el suspiro de Hinata.

La joven no oyó los gritos entusiastas que lanzaban los hombres al presenciar semejante despliegue de pasión, pero Sasuke sí, y, con desgana apartó a su caballo. Hinata adoptó una expresión confundida. Sasuke orgulloso de la facilidad con que podía hacerle olvidar todos los pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que estaba abrazándola. No recordaba haberla retirado del lomo de Fuego Fatuo. Los dos sonrieron.

–Ya me has hecho perder mucho de mi valioso tiempo.

Hinata rió y, en ese momento, la distrajo el ruido de los soldados que galopaban colina abajo.

–¿Por qué tiene que haber tantos soldados acompañándome?

–Ellos también quieren cazar –repuso Sasuke. Al ver que un soldado le arrojaba la montura que había pedido, dejó deslizar a Hinata al suelo. La mujer sostuvo las riendas mientras su esposo ajustaba las correas bajo la panza de la yegua. Luego, la subió al lomo de Fuego Fatuo.

–Que disfrutes del paseo Hinata–le dijo.

–No volveré con las manos vacías –afirmó la muchacha.

–Sé que no –le dijo Sasuke.

A Hinata no le agradaba ocultarle la verdad de ese modo, pero aun así dejó que Sasuke creyese que iba de caza. _"Además"_, pensó, _"una vez que supere la impresión inicial, se acostumbrará. Será un buen padre." _Cuando llegaron al puente levadizo, Hinata se volvió hacia Gaara.

–¿Hacia dónde Gaara? –gritó.

–Hacia el oeste milady.

Para cuando Gaara la alcanzó, Fuego Fatuo ya iba al galope. Le hizo señas de que lo siguiera, y describió un semicírculo, cambiando la dirección en la que iba Hinata. Gaara tuvo la cortesía de no mencionar el lamentable sentido de la orientación de la señora, pero Naruto en cambio, disfrutó haciéndoselo notar.

Hinata no se molestó, pues estaba muy complacida con los dos hombres. A fin de cuentas, no le habían dicho a Sasuke cuál era el verdadero destino al que se dirigían, y por ello les estaba agradecida. No le importaba si lo habían hecho adrede, o no.

Sasuke trató de convencerse de que no estaba preocupado pero, cuando pasó la hora de la cena y su esposa todavía no había llegado, comenzó a pasearse ante el hogar. No, no es taba preocupado: Naruto y Gaara la cuidarían. En cualquier momento llegaría. _"Comenzaré a preocuparme cuando el sol haya desaparecido del todo"_, se dijo por décima vez.

Aprovechó el tiempo de la separación. En cuanto Hinata partió, pidió el caballo y se fue a visitar al clan de Ino. Pasó varias horas conversando con los primos, que la recordaban, y se enteró de algunos hechos interesantes acerca de la mujer a la que el matrimonio con él le había resultado tan espantoso que decidió terminar con su propia vida.

Apenas volvió, encontró al padre Yamato y estuvo largo rato con él, escuchando las opiniones del sacerdote. Era evidente que el anciano estaba asombrado de que Sasuke hablara de la difunta esposa. Desde el día del entierro no había mencionado jamás el nombre de Ino. Las preguntas del señor lo dejaban perplejo, pero supo que no debía insistir en averiguar qué era exactamente lo que Sasuke quería saber. Preguntarlo no estaba entre sus atribuciones.

En ese momento, Sasuke andaba a zancadas por el gran salón, mientras digería la información que acababa de recibir.

Hinata había regresado en ese instante al castillo, y estaba de pie en la cima de los escalones, esperando a que Sasuke advirtiera su presencia. Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando, de súbito, el esposo se volvió hacia ella. El alivio de verla fue tan grande, que la miró ceñudo.

La respuesta de Hinata fue una sonrisa. Sasuke advirtió que la falda de la esposa se balanceaba, y luego vio la carita sucia que lo espiaba. Naruto y Gaara estaban a ambos lados de Hinata y contemplaban al pequeño. Hinata hizo una inspiración profunda y tomó la diminuta mano de Inojin.

–Vamos a conocer a tu padre –le susurró al niño.

Inojin no quiso. Era evidente que la corpulencia de Sasuke lo intimidaba. Tenía los ojos

azules abiertos, redondos como platos.

–Te amará con todo el corazón –le prometió Hinata.

Sin dar tiempo a que el niño hiciera un gesto negativo, Hinata le aferró la mano y bajó con ella los escalones. Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. El angelito rubio llevaba puesto su propio manto, y eso le indicó que pertenecía a un Uchiha. El trozo de manto, demasiado grande para el niño lo envolvía y estaba sujeto con un nudo bajo la barbilla. Sasuke no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

Era una criatura adorable, con una masa de cabello rubio, más largos de un lado de

la carita que del otro.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Tu hijo.

–¿Qué?

Hinata no hizo caso de la perplejidad de su esposo.

–Bueno, en realidad, ahora es nuestro hijo –le aclaró–. Inojin saluda a tu padre.

El niño estaba asustado y siguió contemplando a Sasuke mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo de la coronilla. Hinata se inclinó y le murmuró algo al pequeño. Intentaba tranquilizarlo y al mismo tiempo darle tiempo a Sasuke a que se hiciera a la idea.

Cuando se irguió otra vez, Hinata supo por la expresión de Sasuke que necesitaría mucho más tiempo para acostumbrarse.

–Es el hijo de Ino –exclamó Naruto, con intención de quebrar ese duelo de miradas.

–Ahora es mi hijo –repuso Hinata. Dejó que Inojin se ocultara otra vez tras ella–. Sasuke, en realidad, es sencillo de entender. Al casarte con Ino, te convertiste en el padre de Inojin. Ibas a traerlo a vivir contigo, ¿no es así? Y cuando yo me casé contigo –prosiguió, antes de que Sasuke pudiese responderle– me convertí en la nueva madre de Inojin. Los dos hemos sido negligentes en nuestra responsabilidad hacia el niño esposo.

–Uchiha se ocupó del mantenimiento dl hijo de Ino–intervino Gaara.

–La abuela de Inojin murió hace tres meses. ¿Sabías que Inojin fue entregado a una pariente lejana a la que sólo le importaba el cereal que enviabas? Sasuke, me duele admitir que la mujer sea inglesa. ¿Y sabes además, que tu hijo tiene magullones en la espalda y en las piernas? Si la hubiéramos deja do bajo semejante cuidado, dentro de un mes habría muerto.

Sasuke lo ignoraba. Y estaba furioso. Hinata asintió. Entonces todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Sasuke permaneció allí, con las manos aferradas a la espalda, contemplando a la criatura inocente que asomaba tras las faldas de Hinata.

–Ven aquí Inojin–le ordenó al niño.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que trataba de meterse parte del vestido de Hinata en la boca. Sasuke rompió a reír.

–¡Que Dios nos ampare; ha estado contigo menos de un día y ya se le ha contagiado parte de tu obstinación! –le dijo a Hinata. Alzó al pequeño en brazos y la sostuvo de modo que estuviesen cara a cara.

–Sasuke ten cuidado con la espalda del niño. Es muy frágil.

Sasuke le susurró algo al niño, y sonrió al ver que asentía.

–¿Puedes hacer que te hable? A mí no me ha dicho una palabra –murmuró Hinata–. ¿Crees que tendrá alguna dificultad para hablar?

–Deja de afligirte –la instó Sasuke–. Hablará cuando quiera. ¿No es cierto Inojin? - el niño asintió otra vez.

–Estaba vestido con los colores de Sai –afirmó Naruto–. Si él pudiese ver lo sucio que estaba, se revolvería en su tumba.

–¿Quien lo ha cambiado? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Yo –respondió Hinata–. En ese momento fue cuando vi los cardenales, y supe que tenía que traerlo aquí –agregó.

–No, esposa. Ya habías tomado la decisión cuando le pusiste mi manto.

Ese hombre era demasiado perspicaz para ella.

–Sí–admitió.

–Más aún, sabías que lo traerías cuando te fuiste de aquí –continuó–. Eso fue lo que quisiste sugerir cuando dijiste que no vendrías con las manos vacías, ¿verdad?

Aunque no parecía enfadado, Hinata aún no estaba segura de lo que pensaba.

–Sí–respondió–. Ya había adoptado la decisión.

Con suavidad, Sasuke metió al niñito bajo el brazo, como si fuese un saco de cereal.

–Así no se lleva a un pequeño –dijo Hinata–. Sasuke sólo tiene tres veranos.

Sin embargo, a Inojin no pareció molestarle pues dejó escapar una risita.

–¿Qué pasó cuando viste los cardenales? –le preguntó Sasuke a Hinata.

–Me puse... furiosa.

–¿Cómo de furiosa?

–Arrojé el manto al suelo –barbotó Hinata–. Lo hice adrede, fue un insulto deliberado. Y aun así, me contuve. Lo que de verdad quería era dejarle a esa mujer unos cuantos magullones, para que me recordara. Escupí en él.

–Frente a testigos Sasuke –La afirmación provino de Gaara.

–Bien hecho.

Al ver que el señor lo aprobaba, el ceño de Gaara se disipó.

–Esto significa guerra –le recordó a Sasuke.

–Dos guerras –intervino Naruto–. Te olvidas de la familia de Ino; ellos también están involucrados.

–No –replicó Sasuke–. No les importará. ¿Por qué crees que Sakura vino con Ino cuando nos casamos? La familia había maltratado a las dos hermanas. Y, por supuesto, el rey estaba enterado.

–¿Por eso te casaste con ella poco después de la muerte del primer marido? ¿Para protegerla? – preguntó Hinata. Sasuke asintió y cuando por fin dirigió la mirada a su esposa, estaba sonriente.

–Gracias.

–¿Por qué me das las gracias ?

–Por traer a nuestro hijo a casa.

La compasión que Sasuke manifestaba abrumó a Hinata. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y si Sasuke no hubiese fingido dejar caer a Inojin, se habría puesto a sollozar. En cambio, gritó. El padre y la madre rieron. Sasuke sujetó al niño en los brazos y lo alzó otra vez ante su rostro.

–Esposa, este niño huele tan mal como el padre Yamato. Báñalo –le ordenó–. Gaara, envía a alguien en busca de Temari y de Sakura, pues querrán conocer a su sobrino.

–Entonces, ¿aceptas a Inojin como tu hijo? –inquirió Hinata, todavía preocupada. Sasuke la contempló largo rato y luego respondió:

–¿Podría no hacerlo?

Hinata estaba demasiado emocionada para responder. Sasuke le entregó al niño y ella la apoyó en la cadera. En el mismo instante en que Hinata se encaminaba hacia la bañera, que estaba detrás de la mampara, entraron Asuma y Kurenai en el salón. Inojin se tornó tímido y ocultó el rostro sobre el hombro de Hinata. Kurenai se ofreció para ayudar a bañar al pequeño y Hinata aceptó. Entonces, captó la afirmación de Asuma de que estaban haciendo arreglos para esperar la visita del rey.

–¿Vendrá a visitarte tu rey? –le preguntó a Sasuke conmocionada. Ante una reacción tan extraña, Sasuke alzó una ceja.

–En efecto.

–¿Kakashi?

–Es el único rey escocés que tenemos –respondió el hombre.

–¿Cuándo llegará?

–Mañana. Hinata ¿acaso esta novedad te disgusta? Pareces inquieta.

–Es famoso por su crueldad.

Todos los presentes en el salón la miraron incrédulos.

–¿Kakashi? –preguntó Sasuke–. ¡Hinata, es famoso por su bondad!

Al oír que todos lanzaban gruñidos de aprobación, Hinata se sintió más tranquila. Le sonrió a Inojin y dijo:

–No tendría que haber dado crédito a esas historias. Si es tan bondadoso como dicen, es imposible que haya hecho las cosas que me contaron.

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Gaara.

–Cuéntanos lo peor –sugirió Naruto–. Entonces te diremos si es cierto o no.

–Oí decir que cuando Kakashi subió al trono, tuvo que desplazar a otro rey y que... bueno, lo cegó para que no le causara dificultades.

Nadie dijo nada, y se limitaron a mirarse unos a otros.

–Ya sé –dijo Hinata precipitadamente–. A todos os parece vergonzoso que yo haya creído semejante ruindad.

–Vamos Hinata, esa historia es cierta –admitió al fin Naruto viendo que nadie quería decírselo.–. Pero no mató a su predecesor, sólo lo cegó.

–Sí, aún está vivo –agregó Gaara.

Sasuke vio que sus hombres trataban de apaciguar los temores de Hinata y comprendió que ellos, al igual que él, querían proteger los sentimientos de la señora.

–Sasuke ¿cómo puedes sonreír ante semejante atrocidad cometida por tu rey?

–El rey de Inglaterra es mucho más despiadado –afirmó Sasuke.

–No deberías criticar a Tobimara –repuso Hinata.

–Hinata no es una crítica sino un elogio.

Pareció hablar en serio y Hinata le dirigió una expresión que indicaba a las claras lo que opinaba de semejante elogio.

–Esposa, ¿qué es lo que en realidad te preocupa?

–¿Y si no permite que Inojin se quede con nosotros?

–Lo permitirá.

–¿Seguro Sasuke?

Sasuke asintió.

–¿Se supone que tendremos que arrodillamos ante él?

–Si quieres.

–¿Eso significaría que soy desleal a Tobimara?

Sasuke compuso una sonrisa gentil. Era evidente que su mujer tenía lagunas en su educación histórica.

–No creo que seas desleal. Kakashi es el cuñado de Tobimara.

Hinata se sintió tan aliviada que dejó caer los hombros.

–Bueno, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¡Me preocupé como una niña con respecto a este tema de la lealtad! Y en vano. Podrías haberme dicho que Kakashi y Tobimara eran amigos, esposo.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decirle que estaba loca, Hinata llevó a Inojin al otro lado de la mampara.

–¿Por qué la haces creer que Kakashi y Tobimara son amigos? –preguntó Naruto.

–Por la misma razón por la que tú suavizaste las respuestas referidas a Kakashi –le respondió Sasuke en tono seco–. Ninguno de nosotros quiere afligirla. Queremos hacerla feliz, ¿no es cierto? - Naruto rió.

–Sí, así es.

Las risas de los hombres quedaron ahogadas por el ruido que hacían Hinata, Kurenai, Temari y Sakura mientras se turnaban para bañar a Inojin.

–Es un niño apuesto –señaló Kurenai.

–Debemos decírselo –aconsejó Hinata–. Con frecuencia. Nunca tiene que sentir que no pertenece a la familia.

Por fin, el baño terminó. Hinata dejó al niño sobre el baúl y le cortó el cabello para dejarlo parejo. Ante las mujeres el pequeño no manifestaba la menor timidez, pero era obvio que prefería las atenciones de Hinata más que de ninguna. Una vez vestido con un camisón blanco que proporcionó Temari, tendió los brazos a Hinata para que lo alzara.

Mientras Inojin cenaba, Temari fue arriba con Sakura a prepararle un dormitorio. Se decidió que Inojin dormiría en la habitación contigua a la de Sasuke y Hinata. De ese modo, si lloraba durante la noche, Hinata lo oiría.

–Todas las madres tenemos sueño ligero –afirmó–. Sabemos por instinto cuándo nos necesitan nuestros hijos. Kurenai, comprenderás lo que digo cuando haya nacido tu hijo.

La voz de Hinata revelaba tanto entusiasmo que Kurenai no tuvo ánimos de recordarle que hacía sólo un día que era madre, y asintió.

–Asuma está impaciente porque le quiten los puntos –le recordó a Hinata–. Está sentado a la mesa, esperándote.

–Siéntate junto a él –repuso Hinata–. Si estás cerca, no gritará tanto.

–¿Le dolerá?

–No te preocupes –la tranquilizó Hinata–. No le dolerá en absoluto. Pero aun así, gritará por la incomodidad.

Kurenai se apresuró a hacer lo que Hinata sugería. Sasuke acababa de encender el fuego en el hogar. Estaba de espaldas pero, cuando se volvió, apenas tuvo tiempo de recibir al niño que Hinata le puso entre los brazos.

Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que se esperaba de él, pero quería complacer a Hinata. Contempló a Inojin, sosteniéndolo con cierta torpeza.

–No me temes, ¿verdad Inojin? –le preguntó en gaélico–. Ahora soy tu papá.

El niño sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió. Sasuke también. Quiso bajarlo, pero cuando lo intentó le hizo saber que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo. Se aferró de la chaqueta de Sasuke y se apretó contra él. Sasuke lo encaramó sobre sus hombros, y al pequeño le encantó. Rompió en risas, chillidos y sacudió los dedos de los pies en obvia muestra de deleite.

Hinata casi dejó caer las cosas que había ido a buscar cuando dio la vuelta a la mampara y vio lo que Sasuke hacía.

–¡No alces al niño así! –exclamó– ¡Y, por el amor de Dios Sasuke, no te encojas de hombros! Harás caer a Inojin.

–Esto es nuevo para mí Hinata–musitó–. Es la primera criatura que sostengo. –Volvió a tomarlo en brazos, mientras miraba ceñudo a su esposa.

–Te acostumbrarás –afirmó la mujer.

Sasuke miró con severidad a Naruto y Gaara para que dejaran de sonreír de manera tan irrespetuosa. Luego, llevó a Inojin a la silla mecedora, se instaló allí con el niño en su regazo y le ordenó que durmiese. Pero él trepó por el pecho del padre: tenía tan poca confianza en la mecedora como la que había tenido Sasuke antes, y fue necesario que lo convenciera para que se sentara tranquilo encima de él.

Entre tanto, Hinata les daba la espalda pues estaba atendiendo a Asuma. Sasuke tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla, preguntándose qué se esperaría de él en ese momento. Llegó a la conclusión de que podría intentar contarle una historia. Muy pronto eligió su preferida y le relató, completa, la crónica de una de sus mejores batallas.

Pocos instantes bastaron para que Inojin quedase embelesado. Otra vez tenía los ojos muy grandes y redondos, y estaba pendiente de cada palabra. Naruto y Gaara también se interesaron en la sangrienta historia; acercaron los bancos y lanzaron alternativos gruñidos de aprobación durante el transcurso del relato.

Hinata oía el suave rodar del acento de Sasuke, pero sin prestar atención a lo que decía. En ese instante, Asuma se quejaba porque aún no le permitía quitarse el entablillado del brazo.

–Asuma que tus dedos se muevan no quiere decir que ya estés curado. Te queda quizás un mes o más, de usar el entablillado, y eso es todo. Kurenai el pecho le ha cicatrizado muy bien, ¿no?

–En efecto –respondió–. Hinata ambos te estamos muy agradecidos. ¿No es verdad, Asuma?

–Sí, así es –acordó.

La confesión pareció resultarle dolorosa y Hinata contuvo la risa, pues ya sabía que los modales ásperos de Asuma escondían un corazón tierno. Hinata le sonrió a Kurenai y fue a guardar los elementos que había utilizado. Ya era hora de llevar a Inojin arriba. El niño debía de estar exhausto tras el largo día.

Pero cuando volvió a pasar al otro lado de la mampara y vio a Sasuke con el pequeño sobre el regazo, no tuvo ánimos para interrumpirlos. _"¡Señor!"_, pensó Hinata _"yo también debo de estar fatigada, pues ante ese cuadro encantador se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas!"_

Sasuke le contaba al niño un cuento para que se durmiera. _"No"_, precisó Hinata para sí, _"está contándoles un cuento a Inojin, Naruto, Gaara y Asuma. ¡Dios es testigo de que los hombres están tan entusiasmados con la historia como el chiquillo de tres años!"_

Amaba a Sasuke con todo el corazón. Era un hombre gentil y compasivo y Hinata sintió ganas de reír. Pero Sasuke se ofendería si creía que su esposa lo consideraba bondadoso, y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría cuando por fin Hinata le confesara que lo amaba.

¿Cómo era posible que pensara que los escoceses eran inferiores? El recuerdo de ese pensamiento vergonzoso le hizo sacudir la cabeza y se acercó para oír ella también el cuento que tenía a todos cautivados. Al ver la expresión de Kurenai comprendió que no todos estaban cautivados: la esposa de Asuma estaba de verdad horrorizada.

Entonces captó una frase de Sasuke:

–Ese golpe fantástico le cortó el brazo...

–¿Qué estás contándole al niño? –preguntó, casi gritando.

–No es más que un cuento –respondió Sasuke–. ¿Por qué?

–¿Qué clase de cuento? –preguntó Hinata corriendo a arrebatar a Inojin del regazo de Sasuke.

–La batalla contra los de Oto–respondió el hombre.

–¡Con todo lujo de detalles! –le informó Kurenai. La irritación de Hinata se esfumó al ver que su esposo estaba perplejo por su reacción.

–Sasuke esa clase de historia le provocará pesadillas al niño.

–Le gusta –arguyó Sasuke–. Dámelo otra vez Hinata, me falta contarle el final.

–Sí, tiene que terminar el cuento –intervino Naruto.

–Se irá a la cama –dijo Hinata riendo a pesar de sí misma–. No puedo creer que le hayas contado a una dulce criatura la crónica de una batalla.

No tardó en comprender que Sasuke y los soldados no podían creer que a ella le hubiese parecido mal el relato.

–Dale a Inojin el beso de las buenas noches –le indicó Hinata alcanzándole al niño y observando cómo le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

–Vete a la cama ahora –le murmuró Sasuke–. Mañana terminaré de contarte la historia.

Cuando dejó al chiquillo en el suelo, el niño corrió ante el hogar y se tendió sobre la estera de juncos.

–¿Piensa que va a dormir ahí? –preguntó Sasuke. Hinata fue a buscar a Inojin y lo levantó antes de responder:

–Creo que sí. Con todo, supongo que la abuela debió de haber sido bastante buena con él, pues tiene un carácter muy dulce. Eso demuestra que no ha sufrido demasiado maltrato.

–¿Por qué eso es una demostración? –preguntó Sasuke.

–He oído decir que, cuando se trata a un chico con crueldad, se le deforma la mente. ¿Por me miras así? –agregó, en tono preocupado–. Pareces... perplejo. No es necesario que te preocupes por Inojin.

Sasuke forzó una sonrisa.

–Jamás me preocupo –dijo–. Tú ya lo haces por los dos.

Hinata no tomó en cuenta ese comentario tan absurdo.

–Esta noche, ¿podríamos dormir arriba? Quiero estar cerca de Inojin, pues tal vez me llame durante la noche.

El que la necesitaba durante la noche era el mismo Sasuke. Esa idea brotó de súbito en la mente del hombre y lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo. ¡Diablos, se suponía que la que tenía que necesitarlo era ella...!

Miró al pequeño Inojin. La carita del niño se apoyaba en el hombro de Hinata. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión apacible; era evidente que le gustaba estar en brazos de su esposa.

En la espalda y las piernas del niño los cardenales se disiparían, y Sasuke supo que Hinata sería capaz de calmar cualquier angustia que hubiese dañado su mente. Sí, ella haría feliz a Inojin, tan feliz como lo hacía al mismo Sasuke el mágico amor que irradiaba.

Sasuke sabía que Hinata lo amaba por el modo como lo miraba. Tal vez aún no quisiera admitirlo, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que con el tiempo, y dándole suficiente aliento, su esposa terminaría por aceptar el destino. Sasuke lo había aceptado. Sin duda, Dios debía de haberle enviado a Hinata pues, si un año atrás, alguien le hubiese dicho que amaría a una mujer testaruda, de mal carácter e inglesa, él primero se habría reído y luego habría aplastado al insolente que sugiriera semejante idea.

Tendría que decirle que la amaba, pensó Sasuke dejando de fruncir el entrecejo. _"Sí, esta noche se lo diré"_, decidió. _"En gaélico, sólo para contrariarla"_

–Sasuke ¿esta noche tendrás que hablar conmigo otra vez? –preguntó Asuma interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su señor.

–No, Asuma. Lleva a Kurenai a casa. Mañana volveremos a hablar acerca de nuestros planes.

Antes de interrogar a Sasuke, Naruto esperó a que Asuma saliera con Kurenai pues, aunque sabía que la mujer no repetiría nada de lo que oyera, no quería Asumatiarla.

–¿Cuáles son tus planes? ¿Sabes quién intentó matar a Hinata?

–¿Nos incluirás en la conversación? –preguntó Gaara.

–Gaara deja de fruncir el entrecejo –le dijo Sasuke–. Todavía no he tenido tiempo de incluiros. Has revisado las habitaciones, ¿verdad Naruto? - El soldado asintió.

–Y he vigilado la puerta. Temari aguarda en la habitación de Inojin pues quiere que Hinata le dé permiso para dormir con el niño por si despierta durante la noche.

–Los soldados todavía montan guardia bajo la ventana, milord –afirmó Gaara.

–Pon dos más al pie de la escalera Gaara. No quiero que nadie suba por ella.

–¿Sabes quién es? –preguntó otra vez Naruto.

–Estoy casi seguro –repuso Sasuke con expresión sombría–. Mañana le tenderemos una trampa. Estuve mirando en la dirección equivocada y si ahora estoy en lo cierto, cuando esto termine, el padre Yamato tendrá que bendecir la sepultura de Ino.

–No entiendo –murmuró Gaara.

–Si no me equivoco –repitió Sasuke– Ino no se suicidó: fue asesinada.

.

.

_"La vigila como a su tesoro más preciado. ¡Qué imbécil! ¿Acaso cree que podrá detenerme?_

_Soy demasiado audaz para ese Uchiha. Ha llegado la hora de desafiarlo una vez más. Mañana mataré a esa perra._

_El niño quedará para después... Sólo se puede gozar de un placer al mismo tiempo._

_¡Que Dios me dé fuerzas para ocultar mi alegría!"_

...


	17. Chapter 16

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**...**

Cuando por fin Sasuke fue a acostarse, Hinata estaba profundamente dormida. Le pareció bella y apacible. Hasta en el mismo instante en que apartaba los paños, se tendía junto a ella y la abrazaba. Sasuke pensó que no la despertaría. Hinata refunfuñó entre sueños y pasó una de las piernas esbeltas sobre el muslo de Sasuke. Hasta dormida lo regañaba, pues mientras el hombre le pasaba los dedos por la espalda, Hinata farfulló algo que no entendió, pero que sonaba como _"vergonzoso"_, y luego le dio una palmada apartándole la mano y se volvió para quedar tendida de espaldas.

Eso no lo amilanó. Hinata tenía el camisón subido hasta los muslos y a la luz suave de las velas su piel era dorada. Tenía las piernas enredadas entre las ropas de la cama, y Sasuke las apartó de un puntapié para después atrapar a Hinata con uno de sus muslos. En pocos instantes, le quitó el camisón y sonrió, al oír los murmullos de protesta que provocó. Hasta dormida se mostraba enfurruñada.

Apartó el cabello de Hinata dejando correr las hebras sedosas perfumadas de rosa entre los dedos, mientras frotaba la nariz por el cuello de la mujer. Hinata suspiró de placer y Sasuke alzó la cabeza para contemplarla. Sonrió al ver que en ese instante ya no parecía disconforme. Le besó con suavidad los labios entreabiertos, el centro de la barbilla, otra vez el cuello y comenzó a descender para besar el pecho, donde se había formado carne de gallina.

La despertaron sus propios estremecimientos que, desde luego, no eran de frío. Más bien, Hinata se sintió cada vez más tibia... con cada beso. Sasuke le acariciaba los pechos con las manos, la boca, la lengua.

Pensó extasiada: _"¡Él es un amante tan tierno conmigo! Es capaz de hacerme derretir entre sus brazos!"_. La mano de Sasuke trazó un círculo en torno del ombligo de Hinata y comenzó a descender hasta que sus dedos acariciaron los rizos suaves entre los muslos.

Hinata ya estaba dispuesta para él. Estaba caliente, húmeda y los dulces gemidos le indicaron que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Le acarició el estómago con la lengua. La mujer se aferró a él y cuando ya no pudo soportar ese delicioso tormento, le tiró del pelo.

–Hinata te deseo tanto que me duele –murmuró Sasuke.

–Tómame ahora Sasuke –susurró la joven–. No me hagas esperar más. Quiero...

El ruego se convirtió en un gemido de placer cuando los dedos de Sasuke penetraron en ella. Se arqueó contra él y, al mismo tiempo, trató de apartarle la mano.

–Marido, no me atormentes más. Ven a mí, ahora. – Estiró las manos para atrapar el miembro de Sasuke. –Este juego lo podemos jugar los dos –dijo en un susurro ronco, cargado de promesas. En el fondo de la garganta de Sasuke resonó un gemido y le apartó la mano.

–Esta noche no –murmuró el hombre–. No puedo aguantar mucho más Hinata. - Se colocó entre las piernas de su mujer, le aferró los muslos y la penetró en un impulso vigoroso. Hinata gritó extasiada. Al instante, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil sin salir de adentro de Hinata.

–¿Te he lastimado, mi amor? –preguntó, con expresión afligida.

–No –le aseguró la mujer con un gemido bajo–. No me has lastimado.

–Soy muy rudo –susurró el hombre, sin convencerse aún de que no la había lastimado. Intentó retroceder para salir de dentro de ella, pero las piernas de Hinata lo atraparon en un apretón por el que no pudo moverse.

–¡No te atrevas a parar! –murmuró–. ¡Si lo haces, me moriré!

–¡Yo también Hinata! –admitió el hombre con el aliento entrecortado–. Yo también.

Pensó que había sonreído, pero no estaba seguro. Aunque su propio cuerpo le exigía alivio, estaba resuelto a complacer primero a Hinata.

Mientras la penetraba cada vez más profundamente, Sasuke atrapó la boca de Hinata en un beso arrasador. El cuerpo de la mujer se acomodaba al del hombre por completo, apretado, maravilloso. Sasuke quiso que el fuego de Hinata lo consumiera, sin dejar de asombrarse por el modo en que ella lo hacía arder, y desear siempre más, cada vez más.

Hinata se sintió como si Sasuke la transportara a las estrellas. Se entregó a la maravillosa sensación, aferrada al hombre que amaba, compartiendo ese esplendor que sólo él podía brindarle. En el instante en que Sasuke percibió los primeros estremecimientos del clímax de Hinata, derramó en ella su simiente cálida.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que permanecieron abrazados. Supo que no quería dejarla, y cuando al fin se aquietaron un tanto el latir del corazón y el ritmo de la respiración, recordó que pensaba decirle que la amaba.

–Esposa, cada vez lo haces mejor–le murmuró, al tiempo que rodaba para colocarse de costado.

Hinata rodó junto con él, acomodó la cabeza bajo el mentón del esposo y sonrió, captando la suave burla en el acento escocés de Sasuke.

–Tú dijiste que con la práctica mejoraría –le recordó–. No pensé que practicaríamos con tanta frecuencia.

Sasuke comprendió que Hinata se mostraba arrogante y satisfecha consigo misma. Sonrió con la boca apoyada sobre la cabeza de la mujer y murmuró en gaélico:

–Yo sé que no entiendes lo que te digo Hinata, pero necesito decírtelo en mi propio idioma: muchacha, te amo con todo mi ser. - Sintió que Hinata se ponía tensa mientras lo escuchaba pero, cuando intentó apartarse, la sujetó –Te amo, porque eres tierna, amorosa y cariñosa. Mujer, tienes un corazón de oro. - Hinata sintió que se derretía. –Pero, sobre todo, te amo porque eres una persona en la que puedo confiar. Sí –agregó, al sentir que se ponía rígida otra vez– jamás podría amar a una mujer que intentara engañarme, pero en ti tengo una confianza absoluta. - Creyó que Hinata se había convertido en piedra y tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír. –Buenas noches Hinata –le murmuró en inglés.

–¿Qué me has dicho? –preguntó Hinata fingiendo des interés.

–Te he dicho "buenas noches" –respondió Sasuke arrastrando las palabras.

–Antes de eso –insistió Hinata con voz temblorosa.

–No tiene importancia –replicó Sasuke. Hinata se apartó para que Sasuke pudiese ver su propia expresión frustrada.

–¿Afirmas que eso es todo lo que acabas de decir?

El esposo respondió encogiéndose de hombros y ella estuvo a punto de estallar, pero ya había resuelto darle a Sasuke una buena sorpresa al día siguiente. Se hincaría de rodillas ante Kakashi y pronunciaría el voto de lealtad en gaélico. No permitiría que Sasuke estropeara la sorpresa. Y, por otra parte, acababa de decirle que la amaba porque confiaba en ella. ¡Estaba atrapada en su propia trampa! ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Sasuke ya lo sabía? Fue por el modo en que le chispeaban los ojos.

–¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? –preguntó Hinata.

–Porque tienes una expresión como si quisieras resolver tú sola los graves problemas de Inglaterra.

–Sólo pensaba en un pequeño problema que necesito resolver –admitió la muchacha.

–Dime de qué se trata.

Hinata movió la cabeza.

–Mañana lo solucionaré. A fin de cuentas, es un problema mío y yo me encargaré de él. Tenme confianza.

–¡Por supuesto, esposa!

–¿En serio? –preguntó ella muy satisfecha.

–Claro que sí. La honestidad y la veracidad son como la mano derecha y la izquierda: las dos son importantes... Ahora, dime, ¿de qué se trata? –le preguntó, conteniendo la risa–. Otra vez, tienes el entrecejo fruncido.

En ese instante supo que, por una noche, ya la había provocado suficiente.

–Es tarde–dijo, tomándola otra vez entre los brazos–. Después de un día tan duro, debes de estar agotada. Este no es el momento de resolver problemas. Tendrías que...

–Dormir –lo interrumpió la joven, suspirando.

–No –repuso Sasuke–. Deberías complacer a tu esposo.

–Acabo de hacerlo, ¿no es así?

–Todavía no lo haces del todo bien, mujer. –Se tendió de espaldas–. Pero gozas de la dicha de tener un esposo paciente.

–Lo que tengo es un esposo insaciable. ¿Sabes cuántas veces hemos...?

–¿También tengo que llevar la cuenta de las veces que hacemos el amor?

Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de rodearlo con los brazos antes de que Sasuke le interrumpiese la risa con un beso prolongado. Hicieron el amor de un modo lento y dulce, y Hinata siguió oyendo la confesión de amor de Sasuke. _"Mañana"_, se prometió, _"mañana le diré mi promesa de amor en gaélico."_

Se quedó dormida antes de que Sasuke se hubiera retirado de encima de ella. Sasuke extendió el manto sobre los dos y pocos instantes después, también dormía profundamente.

Una vez, en el transcurso de la breve noche, Sasuke despertó al abrirse la puerta. Iba a tomar la espada cuando vio que era Inojin que corría hacia la cama. Primero acudió a la parte de la cama que ocupaba Hinata.

–No despiertes a tu madre –murmuró Sasuke–. Dime qué sucede Inojin.

Unió a la orden la señal de que se acercara e Inojin le obedeció. El niño tenía expresión solemne y, cuando se le acercó, Sasuke vio el temor reflejado en sus ojos.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó. Inojin alzando la parte trasera del camisón, susurró:

–Estoy mojado. –Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos y comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas. Sasuke le quitó el camisón por encima de la cabeza y lo arrojó al suelo.

–Ya no estás mojado –le aseguró.

Al oír la voz de Inojin, Hinata se despertó, pero se fingió dormida pues sabía cuánto le desagradaban al esposo las mujeres lloronas. No, no quería que Sasuke viese que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podría entender cuánto la abrumaba el amor por él al ver cómo tomaba al pequeño en brazos y la mecía.

Cerró los ojos cuando Sasuke llevó al niño dormido a la puerta y se la entregó a uno de los soldados. Casi le gritó que el que tenía que llevar al niño a la cama era el padre, y no uno de los soldados, pero recordó que el esposo estaba tan desnudo como cuando llegó al mundo, y desde luego si Temari despertaba y lo veía moriría de vergüenza. La escena le resultó tan divertida que tuvo que ponerse boca abajo para ahogar la risa.

Sasuke volvió a la cama, la apretó contra el costado y antes de que Hinata pudiese acomodarse, estaba roncando. El suave suspiro de satisfacción de Hinata vibró en el aire. Estaba impaciente porque amaneciera. El día siguiente sería glorioso...

Fue el peor día de su vida.

Claro que empezó muy bien. En menos de dos horas, Hinata y Temari dejaron el salón como si fuera un palacio. Sobre las mesas lucían flores frescas, el suelo estaba cubierto con juncos recién cortados y la silla recta en la que se sentaría el rey Kakashi brillaba inmaculada.

Con todo, Naruto y Gaara irritaron a Hinata. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta uno de los dos grandullones le obstruía el paso.

–¿No tienen nada que hacer? –preguntaba Hinata. Pero ninguno de ellos captaba la sutileza.

–Es nuestro día libre –explicó Naruto. Hinata no le creyó. Y tampoco a Gaara.

–Pero, ¿por qué me seguís a todos lados? –insistió.

Cuando apareció Inojin y tiró de la falda de Hinata, los soldados evitaron tener que inventar una mentira. El niño estaba ataviado con un traje Uchiha. La prenda provenía de la familia del herrero, y le quedaba bien a Inojin. Hinata alzó al niño en brazos, le dio un beso breve y le susurró frases cariñosas en gaélico.

–¿Puedo llevar a Inojin conmigo a la cabaña de Fu? –dijo Temari.

–¿Fu?

–La esposa del herrero –aclaró Temari–. Tiene varios pares de zapatos que podría probarle a Inojin.

–No dejes de darle las gracias a Fu en mi nombre –dijo Hinata. Temari movió la cabeza.

–Se ofendería. Tiene la obligación de ayudar.

Esa afirmación desconcertó a Hinata. Se lo entregó a Temari, cosa nada fácil pues el niño quería quedarse con ella. Temari le explicó a su sobrino qué era lo que iban a hacer y, por fin, lo convenció.

–Le diré a Fu que estás complacida con ella –le dijo Temari sobre el hombro. Al volverse, chocó con Gaara.

–No puedo menos que preguntarme por qué estáis rondándome –dijo, sin ocultarle la irritación–. Y qué hacen esos soldados haraganeando por la planta alta. ¿Acaso no tienen nada de qué ocuparse?

Gaara movió la cabeza.

–Tienen el día libre –le aseguró.

En ese preciso momento, Sasuke entró en el salón, lo oyó y vio el semblante incrédulo de su esposa.

–Hinata el clan está ascendiendo la última colina y llegará en unos minutos. Vienen con ellos algunos miembros del clan Morino. Quiero que...

–¿Recibimos invitados ahora? –gritó Hinata.

–Así es –afirmó Sasuke.

Sasuke no sabía que su esposa era capaz de moverse a semejante velocidad, y estiró el brazo para sujetarla cuando trató de pasar corriendo junto a él. La tomó en brazos y la obligó a mirarlo. Hinata parecía muy afligida y Sasuke no pudo resistirse. Se inclinó y le besó la frente crispada. Aún era nueva para él una manifestación espontánea de afecto, pero descubrió que le agradaba y la besó otra vez.

–No me gusta verte ceñuda –susurró–. ¿Otra vez estás preocupada?

Hinata movió la cabeza.

–Necesito cambiarme el vestido –afirmó.

–¿Por qué? No tiene la menor importancia si tu atuendo inglés está sucio. De cualquier manera, lo detestarán tanto como yo.

Hinata no respondió, pero Sasuke vio que estaba más sorprendida que irritada. La reacción de la esposa lo intrigó. La besó otra vez, con un beso largo y húmedo en la dulce boca, y cuando ésta le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, movió la lengua dentro de ella y le acarició el paladar.

Cuando al fin el beso terminó, Hinata parecía aturdida. En gaélico Sasuke le repitió que la amaba, le apartó las manos y bajó los tres escalones que conducían al salón. Hizo un gesto a Naruto y a Gaara de que se acercaran a la mesa. Advirtió que Hinata estaba apoyada contra la arcada, contemplándolo.

–¿No ibas a cambiarte la ropa? –le preguntó en voz alta.

Hinata se apartó de la pared y corrió escaleras arriba. Sasuke la oyó que murmuraba mientras cruzaba el pasillo, y sonrió.

_"__Este hombre es capaz de hacerme olvidar mis deberes con demasiada facilidad"_, pensó Hinata. _"Cuando me besa, en lo único que puedo pensar es en devolverle el beso." _Tuvo que obligarse a quitárselo de la cabeza. A fin de cuentas, tenía que ocuparse de preparar la sorpresa, y no quería estropearla dejando que Sasuke le quitara la decisión.

Estiró las mantas de la cama, y se puso una camisa de color crema, larga hasta los tobillos. Eso le llevó pocos minutos, pero los pliegues del manto fueron otra historia.

Aunque Hinata ya le había cortado un tercio, la prenda tenía más de tres metros y medio. Era angosta, y eso tendría que haberle facilitado las cosas pero, por más que se esforzaba, no podía hacerlo bien.

Desesperada, abrió la puerta y le ordenó a uno de los soldados que fuese a buscar al padre Yamato. Poco después llegó el sacerdote. Al oír el tímido golpe en la puerta Hinata le abrió, lo arrastró dentro de la habitación y cerró.

Sasuke había oído al padre subir con dificultad la escalera y cuando vio que Hinata lo hacía entrar en el dormitorio alzó una ceja preguntándose para qué necesitaría Hinata a Yamato. Luego se olvidó del asunto.

Sin embargo, siguió contemplando la puerta. Cuando al fin se abrió y salió Yamato, Sasuke vio que el sacerdote lucía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Padre? ¿Qué hace usted en mi dormitorio? –gritó. El anciano no respondió hasta llegar junto a Sasuke.

–Estaba ayudando a tu esposa –respondió por fin.

–¿En qué?

–No puedo decírtelo –afirmó el padre, sin abandonar la sonrisa aun ante el semblante adusto de Sasuke y agregó–: Quiere darte una pequeña sorpresa Sasuke. Déjala. No querrás herir los sentimientos de tu esposa enterándote antes de tiempo ¿no?

–¡De modo que a usted también le preocupa herir los sentimientos de Hinata! –respondió Sasuke en tono seco–. Al parecer, todos sufrimos la misma enfermedad. –Lanzó una mirada a Gaara y luego giró para incluir a Naruto en la mirada.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y eso atrajo la atención de Sasuke… no advirtió que se había puesto de pie. Contempló esa visión que se abría paso entre los soldados sonrientes, sintiendo que un orgullo increíble casi le cortaba el aliento.

Hinata llevaba puesto el manto de los Uchiha. Y Sasuke estaba tan contento que no podía hablar. _"Ya era hora"_, se dijo una y otra vez.

–No podía acomodar los pliegues. Incluso, plegó la prenda sobre el suelo y trató de tenderse sobre ella. Hasta que al fin decidió pedirme ayuda, probó maneras de arreglar los pliegues del manto que yo ni he oído mencionar.

–Y por eso la ayudó –intervino Naruto asintiendo.

–Me elogió por la rapidez de mis manos –murmuró el sacerdote, que también observaba a Hinata bajar las escaleras–. ¡Caramba, es una hermosa muchacha!

Hinata era consciente de que la atención de todos los hombres estaba fija en ella. Mantuvo los hombros erguidos y las manos a los lados, para prevenir que pudiese soltar por accidente alguno de los pliegues sujetos por el cinturón. Al llegar a los escalones que conducían al salón, dirigió al esposo una reverencia formal.

Sasuke quiso besarla otra vez. Hasta quiso decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de que fuese su mujer. Cuando le hizo una señal para que se acercase, Hinata alzó con delicadeza el vestido y caminó hacia Sasuke. El hombre hizo ademán de abrazarla, pero Hinata movió la cabeza y retro cedió.

–No me toques.

–¿Qué?

–Tampoco me alces la voz –repuso Hinata ceñuda–. Puedes manifestarme tu complacencia sin moverte de donde estás. No quiero que los pliegues se desacomoden antes de que llegue el rey y eso es todo. - Ya no parecía tan satisfecho.

–Estás complacido, ¿verdad, esposo?

–Mucho.

–¿Y?–lo instó, esperando que la elogiase un poco más.

–¿Y qué?

Hinata rió. Desde luego que Sasuke no era muy pródigo en elogios. Incluso no parecía saber que debía brindarlos.

–No importa –repuso Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros, hasta que se acordó de los pliegues. Echó un vistazo y comprobó que no había causado ningún daño–. Nunca aprenderé a hacerlo – señaló.

–Practicaremos eso también –le prometió Sasuke. Sólo cuando el padre Yamato preguntó qué otra cosa practicaban, Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse.

–Tal vez pueda brindarles mi experiencia –se ofreció ansioso.

–Es una cuestión privada –barbotó Hinata–. No podemos servirnos de su ayuda padre, pero, de todos modos, le agradezco el ofrecimiento. – La sonrisa endiablada de Sasuke se ensanchó.

–Ven conmigo, Hinata. Los visitantes esperan afuera para conocerte.

–Uno de tus huéspedes ya está dentro –dijo uno de los visitantes desde la entrada.

Hinata se volvió para conocer al invitado, pero luego prefirió estar junto a su esposo cuando la presentaran. Se acercó a Sasuke y mereció un inmediato gesto de aprobación.

Sasuke le pasó el brazo por los hombros y el gesto posesivo la asombró tanto como la fuerte presión del brazo.

–Ten cuidado con los pliegues –le susurró Hinata.

Pero Sasuke no le prestaba la menor atención. Tenía la vista fija en un hombre que se aproximaba a ellos y su expresión sombría demostraba que no sentía demasiada simpatía hacia el individuo que iba a presentar.

–Sasuke, estaba impaciente por conocer a tu esposa, y me hice el propósito de entrar.- El brazo de Sasuke se puso tenso sobre los hombros de Hinata.

–Este es Kiyoshi, el hijo de Morino.

–Es un placer conocerte –dijo Hinata sonriendo para hacer creer al sujeto que era sincera. Pero no era verdad que tuviese placer en conocerlo. El hombre rubio la examinaba de un modo muy terrenal, y eso sólo debía estar permitido a un esposo que mirara a su esposa.

Si fuese un hombre ya maduro, sin duda la joven lo llamaría al orden, pero la ausencia de cicatrices en los brazos y el rostro del muchacho indicaban que aún no había librado ninguna batalla. Y desde luego que sus modales también necesitaban algunas lecciones.

–No tanto como el mío, milady –replicó Kiyoshi. La señora hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza y le sugirió en tono firme que volviese con los demás.

–Sasuke y yo pronto nos reuniremos contigo –prometió.

Kiyoshi cometió la descortesía de ignorar la sugerencia de Hinata y continuó contemplándola con la boca abierta.

–¿Tienes algo que decirme? - Kiyoshi adoptó un aire de embarazo.

–No, milady. Sólo.., sólo que disfrutaba de oír su extraño acento –tartamudeó.

–Mi acento es inglés, Kiyoshi. Y, para la mayoría de los escoceses, es tan agradable como el sonido de una uña rascando la superficie de un cristal.

Gaara exhaló una tos para ocultar la risa y Naruto tuvo que volverse para que Kiyoshi no viese su reacción. Pero Kiyoshi no se daba por vencido.

–Tengo entendido que su nombre es Hinata –dijo.

–Así es.

–Es un hermoso nombre.

–Es un nombre de varón, y eso es todo –le espetó Hinata, esforzándose por controlar un estallido. Kiyoshi le miraba el pecho y ella tenía ganas de golpearlo.

Estaba impaciente por librarse de ese joven insolente. Se preguntó por qué Sasuke no advertía la conducta vergonzosa del muchacho, y alzó la vista hacia él. Sasuke sonreía. Hinata se desconcertó. En ese instante, Naruto los interrumpió para recordarles que se habían servido las mesas en el patio. Sasuke asintió.

–Ordena a los criados que comiencen a servir. Hinata y yo estaremos en unos minutos. Gaara llévate a Kiyoshi pues no puede hacerlo por sus propios medios.

Esto último fue dicho en tono severo y Hinata pensó que al fin Sasuke advertía el modo lascivo como la miraba el invitado.

En cuanto Sasuke la dejó, la señora fue hacia la mampara. El día anterior había dejado la daga sobre el baúl y quiso volver a ponerla en el cinturón para no olvidarla.

Kiyoshi intentó seguirla y cuando trató de tocarla Hinata le lanzó una mirada severa. Pero el muchacho resultó persistente. Aunque fuese incómodo, pues los otros hombres observaban, Hinata tuvo que darle una palmadita en la mano.

–Por casualidad, ¿no estarás emparentado con Mitokado? –le preguntó Hinata.

–No lady Uchiha –respondió Kiyoshi, perplejo–.. No estoy emparentado. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

–Tus modales se parecen a los de él –respondió la señora del castillo.

Vio que Kiyoshi no sabía cómo tomar el comentario pero Sasuke entendió el insulto que acababa de lanzarle al muchacho y la carcajada del hombre siguió a Hinata tras la mampara. La daga no estaba donde Hinata creyó haberla dejado. Dedicó unos cuantos minutos a buscarla y luego desistió. Cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke observándola, se sobresaltó.

–Me has asustado.

Sasuke la estrechó entre los brazos sin hacer caso de los ruegos de la joven de que no le desarreglara el manto. En cambio, la alzó hasta que quedó a la altura de sus ojos y su boca.

–Yo te arreglaré los pliegues –le prometió en un murmullo ronco.

Hinata enlazó los dedos entre el pelo de Sasuke y se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante. Sasuke le salió al encuentro y la boca del hombre se posó sobre la de la mujer en actitud posesiva. La lengua la penetró. Quería arrasarla, obligarla a abandonar toda resistencia, pero al sentir que la lengua de Hinata acariciaba la propia comprendió que no necesitaba que la convenciese. Lo que quería era que la calmara.

Lo recorrió un estremecimiento y Hinata gimió. Sasuke apartó la boca de la de ella, pues quería ver la pasión reflejada en los ojos de la mujer.

–Estás caliente por mí, ¿verdad, amor? –susurró.

Hinata lo atrajo hacia ella tirándole del pelo. Sasuke oyó el gemido sensual y respondió con un gruñido ronco. Silenció los jadeos con otro beso penetrante y fue depositando una sarta de besos húmedos en el cuello de la mujer. Con gran deleite, Sasuke le decía lo que quería que hiciera con esa boca suave y húmeda, cómo quería que lo tomara otra vez en ella, cómo quería sentir que lo oprimía. Y por el gusto de confundirla, le habló en gaélico.

Pero quedó atrapado en su propio juego pues en ese momento la deseaba tanto que ya no podía detenerse. La llevó a la cama. Devoró y arrasó la boca de Hinata sin dejarle protestar contra sus evidentes intenciones. Con el brazo, amortiguó la caída de los dos sobre la cama. Con un movimiento enérgico, le separó las piernas y se colocó entre los muslos de Hinata. Le rodeó la cara con las manos y apoyó contra ella el miembro erguido.

En ese instante estaba fuera de control. Hinata le clavó las uñas en la espalda y alzó las rodillas para sentirlo más cerca de ella. Sasuke le metió la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. De pronto Hinata se puso tensa. Comenzó a debatirse empujándolo por los hombros con fuerza sorprendente, mientras apartaba su boca de la de él.

Entonces, Sasuke también oyó el ruido, aunque le llevó varios minutos recordar el momento, sus propios deberes y los invitados. Lanzando un grueso epíteto, Sasuke apartó la cabeza. Se apoyó sobre los codos y contempló a la tentadora mujer que estaba debajo de él.

Tenía el aspecto de haber sido arrasada y Sasuke hizo un gesto de satisfacción Tenía los labios un poco hinchados, demasiado tentadores para la paz del esposo. La besó otra vez, con un beso duro y breve.

–Hinata, ¿sabes por qué te he besado ahora? - La joven movió la cabeza.–Para recordarte a quién perteneces.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de asombro. Sasuke la ayudó a levantarse y le acomodó los pliegues con increíble rapidez. Estaba saliendo cuando Hinata lo llamó.

–Esposo, ¿sabes por qué te besé yo?

La intención de la joven era recordarle que él también le pertenecía a ella, pero ese hombre arrogante no la dejó.

–Porque te gustó.

Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que los pliegues estaban perfectos. Se acomodó el cabello, enderezó los hombros, y volvió al salón.

–¿Hinata?

–¿Sí, esposo?

–El padre Yamato te acompañará afuera. En unos instantes me reuniré contigo.

Sasuke esperó a que la esposa saliera del salón y luego les hizo una seña a los soldados que aún montaban guardia bajo la escalera.

–No la perdáis de vista –les ordenó–. Quedaos a diez pasos de la señora. - Los dos soldados se precipitaron a cumplir la orden.

–Enviadme a Colin –les gritó Sasuke.

–¿Es está aquí el segundo jefe de Morino? –preguntó Naruto. Sasuke hizo un gesto afirmativo.

–Tiene informaciones que quiere transmitirnos.

–A tu esposa no la ha impresionado mucho la apostura de Kiyoshi, ¿verdad?

–Nunca creí que a Hinata le resultaría apuesto –mintió Sasuke.

Sasuke pensó que Colin debía de estar esperando ante las puertas, pues ya bajaba corriendo los escalones del gran salón. Era evidente que el hombre de cabello gris estaba impaciente por transmitir el mensaje a Uchiha.

Para Sasuke el tiempo voló. Se enzarzó en un acalorado debate acerca de la posibilidad de unir todos los clanes de las Tierras Altas. Uchiha insistía en que era imposible y Colin, con el mismo fervor, opinaba que se podía lograr.

Sasuke se obstinó en convencer a Colin de su propio punto de vista antes de que saliera de ese salón y éste, a juzgar por el gesto duro de la mandíbula, estaba igual de empecinado en cambiar la opinión de Uchiha.

Hinata entró corriendo en el salón. Sasuke le echó una mirada breve y volvió a concentrarse en el invitado. Cuando sintió que estaba junto a él, alzó la vista y la vio tan enfadada que creyó que era capaz de vomitar fuego. La miró con expresión severa indicándole así que le molestaba la interrupción y se volvió hacia Colin. Pero la mujer no pensaba dejarse ignorar y le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo. Dedicó una sonrisa poco convincente al sujeto que conversaba con su esposo y dijo:

–Por favor, discúlpenme por interrumpir la discusión. –Sasuke pensó que el enfado de la esposa se debía a su naturaleza impaciente y le respondió de inmediato

–Esposa, tendrás que aguardar.

–Sasuke, esto no puede esperar.

–¿Tú no eres capaz de resolver tú el problema?

–Yo no he dicho que no fuese capaz –arguyó la joven.

–Entonces, ocúpate.

El tono del esposo enfureció a Hinata, pero no tanto como el modo grosero en que se desentendió de ella. Le dio la espalda y con toda serenidad, le pidió al soldado que continuara.

Naruto y Gaara la miraron con simpatía y Hinata los saludó con la cabeza al pasar hacia la entrada. Sasuke echó una mirada cuando Hinata se detuvo cerca de la arcada, estaba observando las armas que colgaban de sus respectivos ganchos. Sasuke intentó concentrarse por completo en Colin, pero se distrajo al ver que Hinata se estiraba y tomaba un enorme garrote.

Sin duda, el peso del arma debía de ser excesivo para ella pues se le aflojó y golpeó el suelo con un sonido retumbante. Con todo, estaba decidida y su conducta atrajo la atención de todos. Mientras la veían arrastrar el garrote por los escalones y a través de la entrada, nadie dijo palabra.

Sasuke la oyó refunfuñar por el ruido que hacía el garrote en el suelo de piedra. Siguió contemplando la entrada mucho tiempo después que Hinata se hubo ido preguntándose para qué necesitaría un garrote su dulce mujercita. La respuesta surgió como un relámpago: ¡Kiyoshi!

Sasuke saltó de la silla lanzando un rugido furioso, que casi ahogó los gritos que provenían del patio. Sasuke corrió afuera seguido por los tres soldados, y la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos lo dejó tan atónito que se detuvo de golpe.

El sacerdote estaba de pie junto a Hinata con una expresión de atónita incredulidad. Pero Hinata no lo miraba, sino que dirigía la vista hacia el suelo, observando ceñuda al hijo de Morino. El futuro señor estaba tendido boca abajo intentando, sin demasiado éxito, volver a ponerse de pie.

–¡Si intentas tocarme una vez más, te golpearé el doble de fuerte! –gritó Hinata–. Kiyoshi, antes de que te levantes, quiero que me des tu palabra.

–Milady –la interrumpió el padre Yamato, titubeante–. Él no la entiende...

Hinata no le dejó terminar la frase, suponiendo que el anciano se refería a que Kiyoshi no sabía inglés.

–Oh, él sabe bien por qué lo he golpeado –afirmó, hablando en gaélico ahora–. Él entiende.

–¡Pero muchacha...! –dijo el padre Yamato, insistiendo en explicarle.

El hombre que estaba en el suelo parecía furioso en vez de arrepentido. _"Él era lento en aprender_ _la lección"_ pensaba Hinata.

–¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? –preguntó Hinata, en tono colérico–. Soy la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha pedazo de tonto. Y da la casualidad de que amo a ese hombre con una pasión que tú no eres capaz de imaginar siquiera.

–¿Milady? –la interrumpió Naruto.

–Naruto no te metas –le ordenó Hinata, sin animarse a apartar la vista del soldado caído ni a soltar el arma–. Sasuke me dijo que me ocupara del problema y no quiero que intervengas. Le dije a Kiyoshi que volvería con algo que le aflojaría las rodillas y eso es lo que he hecho.

–Él no es Kiyoshi. - La afirmación partió de Sasuke. Estaba tan cerca que Hinata sentía el calor que irradiaba.

–Sasuke no es momento para bromas –dijo, y luego se volvió–. Este muchacho desvergonzado, mal educado, me agarró y se atrevió a besarme. ¡Mira lo que hizo con mis pliegues! –agregó girando para mostrarlo.

–Has golpeado a Taiki –le dijo Sasuke–. No a Kiyoshi.

–No. Él es...

–El hermano de Kiyoshi.

–¿Taiki dijiste?

Sasuke asintió lentamente con semblante serio. Al instante, Hinata sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

–No entiendo, Sasuke –murmuró–. Se parece a...

–Son gemelos.

–¡Gemelos...! - Sasuke asintió otra vez.

–Idénticos.

La joven estaba horrorizada. Además, se había reunido una multitud, haciendo más intensa la humillación.

–¡Maldición! –murmuró, en un tono lo bastante alto para que Sasuke la oyera–: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Golpeé al hombre equivocado.

Al instante dejó caer el arma e intentó ayudar al caído a levantarse para no tener que mirar más la expresión sombría del esposo. Pero Taiki rechazó la ayuda de Hinata. Era evidente que el pobre muchacho la creía loca.

–Lamento haberlo golpeado Taiki, pero a nadie se le ocurrió informarme que tenía un hermano gemelo, ¿sabe? –agregó, lanzando a su esposo una mirada significativa–. Sasuke, por ese pecado te compraré otra indulgencia.

–¿No quiso golpearme? –preguntó Taiki, mientras seguía retrocediendo. Hinata estaba cansándose de perseguirlo.

–Si se queda quieto unos momentos, intentaré explicarle lo que ha sucedido –le prometió. Taiki la miró con suspicacia pero al fin se detuvo.

–Es verdad, no quería golpearlo –repitió la muchacha–. Ni lo conozco a usted, señor. ¿Por qué razón querría hacerle daño? - Si bien eso pareció aplacar al joven, cambió la decisión de perdonarla cuando Hinata agregó en tono indiferente –Al que quise derribar fue a su hermano, por supuesto.

–¿Por supuesto? ¿Iba a golpear a Kiyoshi? –Taiki gritaba una vez más.

_"En realidad, pensaba darle varios garrotazos a Kiyoshi"_ pensó, pero supo que no le convenía decírselo al hermano. Por la expresión de Taiki se veía que no le agradaría. Era evidente que no sabía que Kiyoshi era un muchacho consentido. Lo protegía y Hinata no podía menos que admirar esa actitud, aunque la juzgaba errónea. Resolvió ser diplomática.

–Sí, iba a golpear a su hermano. Sin duda a estas alturas usted sabrá que tiene los modales de un cerdo.

–Traed a Kiyoshi –rugió Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de Hinata otra vez.

–Sasuke, tú me dijiste que me ocupase del asunto, y me gustaría que...

–Yo me encargaré –la interrumpió Sasuke.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Hinata, afligida por la expresión del esposo–. Tú no pensarás herir al muchacho, ¿Verdad, marido?

–¿Te tocó, Hinata?

–Bueno, sí –respondió la joven, antes de ver lo furioso que estaba–. Pero fue breve, Sasuke. Un abrazo rápido y un besito...

–¡Mataré a ese canalla! –la interrumpió Sasuke, sin gritar, pero con un tono que hizo estremecerse a Hinata. Ella comenzó a retorcerse los pliegues del manto.

Instantes después se encontró en la más absurda de las situaciones: de pie ante Kiyoshi, defendiendo la vida del muchacho.

–¡Sasuke, es casi un niño! Los Uchiha no matan a los niños. Kiyoshi, quédate callado –le ordenó, al ver que intentaba defenderse con sus propias palabras–. Eres un niño pues de lo contrario no habrías hecho algo tan ridículo como desafiar a Sasuke. ¡Por favor, Sasuke, déjalo vivir el tiempo suficiente para que aprenda a comportarse!

Parecía a punto de llorar, y eso convenció a Sasuke. Por fin, hizo un gesto afirmativo. El alivio relajó a Hinata, pero eso no fue duradero. En cuanto se apartó de Kiyoshi, Sasuke se adelantó y antes de que pudiese detenerlo, alzó al muchacho y lo lanzó por el aire como una flecha. Kiyoshi aterrizó de espaldas en medio de una nube de polvo.

–¡Me lo prometiste!

–No lo mataré mi amor –respondió Sasuke–. Sólo le dará unos cuantos golpes para enseñarle buenos modales.

Esa espantosa afirmación levantó un clamor de aprobación. Hinata advirtió que el mismo Colin asentía.

–Sasuke, si lo haces papilla, tendré que pasar el resto del día curándolo. ¿Acaso quieres estropearme el día obligándome a permanecer junto a Kiyoshi?

En ese instante, Sasuke tenía a Kiyoshi aferrado del cuello. Lo sostuvo en el aire pero miró a Hinata cuando preguntó:

–¿Hablas en serio, Hinata?

–¿Con respecto a qué? –preguntó la joven, extrañada al ver que Sasuke sonreía.

–Que me amas.

De pronto, Hinata advirtió que estaban hablando en gaélico.

–Has estropeado mi sorpresa –le dijo a Kiyoshi sin hacer caso de que el muchacho casi no podía respirar, permitiéndole pedir disculpas.

–¡Has proclamado tu amor delante de todos! Ahora no lo niegues –exigió Sasuke.

–Primero baja al muchacho –repuso Hinata.

–No, antes contéstame.

–¡Sí, te amo! Ya está, ¿estás contento?

Con un rápido ademán de la muñeca, el hombre arrojó a Kiyoshi al suelo, y esa demostración de fuerza no inquietó a Hinata. Más bien, era todo lo contrario. No sólo le agradaba esa fuerza sino que dependía de ella. Hinata sonrió a Sasuke pues por fin lo había comprendido.

–Soy muy feliz –afirmó Sasuke.

–Les aseguro que Kiyoshi no la tocó –gritó Taiki, atrayendo la atención general.

Hinata ahogó una exclamación y volvió a asir el garrote. Sasuke la alzó contra su costado. El resto de los pliegues desapareció. Si Hinata no lo hubiera sostenido, el manto se le hubiera caído.

–¿Alguien más vio el ataque? –preguntó Sasuke a los presentes.

Se adelantaron los dos soldados a los que había ordenado seguir a Hinata.

–Nosotros fuimos testigos –afirmó uno de ellos.

–¿Y ninguno de los dos intervino? –preguntó Sasuke, con semblante severo.

–Íbamos a intervenir –dijo el más joven–. Pero usted nos ordenó que nos mantuviéramos a diez pasos de su esposa para que no supiera que la seguíamos, y, para cuando quisimos correr hacia ella, ya era tarde.

–Sasuke, ¿por qué hiciste que me siguieran...?

Hinata interrumpió la pregunta al sentir que su esposo le oprimía los hombros, comprendiendo que no quería dar explicaciones en ese momento.

–Yo vi cómo Kiyoshi la agarraba cuando doblaba la esquina –continuó el primer soldado.

–¿Y?

La mandíbula tensa de Sasuke manifestaba una furia apenas controlada.

–Kiyoshi manifestó su admiración hacia su esposa –dijo el soldado–. Oí que le decía que los ojos perlados de lady Uchiha le hacían aflojar las rodillas. Teniendo en cuenta que Morino es nuestro aliado, pensé que uno de nosotros tendría que ir a buscarlo a usted, pero...

–¡Era vuestro aliado! –gritó Taiki.

–Taiki, no se altere así –intervino Hinata–. Yo sólo pretendía hacer salir a Sasuke para que regañara a su hermano–. Echó una mirada a su esposo y le dijo–: Tú estabas ocupado.

–Por lo tanto, te apoderaste del garrote.

A Hinata le pareció que percibía un atisbo de diversión en los ojos del esposo, pero no estaba segura.

–Sasuke, el único modo que se me ocurrió de lograr que Kiyoshi me dejara en paz fue prometerle que le daría algo que en realidad le aflojaría las rodillas. Fue una treta. El tonto creyó que yo pensaba responder a sus insinuaciones, pero lo que en realidad pretendí fue que tú le gritaras. Es la pura verdad; tu voz es capaz de aflojar las rodillas de cualquiera.

–Me ha degradado a mí y humillado a mi hermano –aseguró Taiki, exigiendo otra vez la atención de Hinata.

–No –repuso Hinata–. Eso lo hicieron ustedes por sí mismos.

¡Si el sonrojo de Taiki aumentaba un poco más, se incendiaría!

–Uchiha, mi padre sabrá de estos insultos, se lo aseguro.

Los dos corrieron hacia los establos y la gente se apartó para abrirles paso.

Colin, el soldado de confianza de Morino no fue tras los jóvenes. Se detuvo junto a Sasuke.

–Uchiha, ¿cuáles son sus condiciones?

–Tiene una semana.

Colin asintió.

Cuando el soldado se marchó, Hinata le preguntó a Sasuke:

–¿Quién tiene una semana?

–El padre de Kiyoshi.

–¿Qué tendría que hacer durante esa semana? –preguntó deseosa de entender.

–Intentar apaciguar mi enfado.

–¿Y si no lo logra?

–Habrá guerra.

Pese a que Hinata sabía que sería pronunciada esa palabra espantosa, quedó atónita. En cierto modo, era culpa de ella. Tenía que serlo. El padre Yamato no era mentiroso, y él le había dicho el día anterior que, para él, la vida en las Tierras Altas era apacible. _"Hasta que llegué yo"_, se dijo Hinata _"Ahora, a causa de mi intervención con el niñito enfermo, los Uchiha están en conflicto con los Mitokado, y falta poco para que tengan que luchar contra los Hozuki porque desde el momento en que le di refugio a Ayame, Suigetsu se muestra frío como el hielo."_ Y a todo ello se sumaba la preocupación con respecto a los parientes de Inojin. Era probable que en ese momento marcharan hacia las tierras de los Uchiha.

Y acababa de unirse el padre de Kiyoshi a la lista de enemigos. Si las cosas seguían por este rumbo tan tortuoso, en una semana estallaría otra guerra. De repente Hinata se sintió abrumada. Por primera vez en la vida sentía la necesidad de llorar a gusto.

–Voy a buscar a Inojin –musitó.

–Está con Kurenai. Se quedará con Asuma y su esposa hasta mañana por la noche Hinata.

–¿Por qué?

–No me lo preguntes.

–Sasuke, no me hables así –susurró Hinata–. ¿Por qué no puedo ir a buscar a nuestro hijo? Quiero tenerlo en brazos.

Al percibir la aflicción de la esposa, Sasuke le explicó:

–Si lo haces, estropearás mi sorpresa –dijo tratando de apaciguarla, pero la reacción de Hinata lo sorprendió. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

–Yo tenía también para ti una sorpresa maravillosa –gimió. El padre Yamato se adelantó y le palmeó el hombro con torpeza

–¡Vamos, muchacha! El día aún no ha terminado. Todavía el rey...

–Es probable que no venga –intervino Naruto creyendo que eso complacería a la señora, al recordar cómo había reaccionado al enterarse de la visita de Kakashi.

–¡Diablos! –exclamó Hinata–. ¡Ahora sí que se arruinó todo! - Sasuke quiso sacarla del error cuando Hinata se volvió hacia él

–¿Dónde está Temari? Quiero preguntarle...

–Ella y Sakura están recogiendo sus pertenencias. ¡Gaara! –llamó Sasuke–. Será conveniente que tú también prepares tus cosas.

–¿Por qué todos ellos se preparan? –preguntó Hinata.

–Se marchan –afirmó Sasuke.

–¿A dónde van?

–Gaara llevará a Temari y a Sakura al feudo de Suna. Son primos lejanos –explicó Naruto.

–¿Para hacer una visita prolongada? –preguntó Hinata secándose las comisuras de los ojos con el manto.

–No –respondió Sasuke–. Van a vivir con la familia de Suna.

–¿Qué? No lo entiendo, Sasuke. Temari y yo podemos ser buenas amigas –dijo–. Y Sakura es la hermana de Ino. No puedes darle la espalda. ¿No reconsiderarías la decisión?

–No.

El semblante de Sasuke parecía tallado en piedra. Hinata se volvió hacia Gaara.

–Tú volverás, ¿verdad?

Gaara asintió y Hinata se dirigió otra vez a Sasuke:

–Voy a entrar. Si le ordenas a alguien que me siga, volveré a usar el garrote. Quiero estar sola unos minutos.

Sasuke sabía que estaría a salvo y aceptó. Por otra parte, Hinata, sin esperar su aprobación, ya subía los escalones de la entrada.

–Hay invitados esperando en el salón –le gritó.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe cubriendo sus palabras y Sasuke suspiró. Se volvió hacia los soldados y les dio nuevas instrucciones, apresurado por ir tras Hinata. Parecía tan abatida. También Sasuke se sintió apesadumbrado por las lágrimas que vio en los ojos de la esposa. Quizá se sintiera mejor si le acomodaba los pliegues del manto y después podría insistir para que le dijera otra vez que lo amaba.

Hinata vio que junto a la entrada había cuatro soldados fornidos, y los mantos a cuadros que llevaban le indicaron que pertenecían a otro clan. Vio que había un quinto soldado, de pie junto al hogar, que indicó a los otros que cediesen el paso a Hinata. Se volvió hacia el hombre y le hizo una breve reverencia. Al instante, el soldado le hizo un gesto bastante altivo con la mano, indicándole que se acercara.

En ese momento Hinata no tenía deseos de conversar, pero los buenos modales la obligaban a que, al menos, se presentara.

Bajó deprisa los escalones sujetándose el manto a la cintura. Estaba decidida a terminar lo antes posible con el enojoso asunto. Luego podría al fin subir al dormitorio y llorar a gusto.

El soldado de cabellos grises, ya mayor, se había puesto cómodo. Tenía en una mano una copa de vino y una gruesa rebanada de queso en la otra.

Cuando Hinata estuvo a menos de un metro de él, el hombre se apartó de la repisa de la chimenea. La joven forzó una sonrisa y cuando trató de hacer una segunda reverencia, el manto cayó al suelo. Esa fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. Comenzaron a rodarle las lágrimas por las mejillas; se agachó y recogió la prenda. Y tal vez hubiera logrado controlarse si el soldado no hubiera tenido una expresión tan simpática y amable.

–Querida señora, ¿qué es lo que la aflige?

¡Diablos, la voz de ese hombre también era amable! Sus ojos irradiaban compasión y le hizo recordar a su padre, cosa que no hizo más que empeorar el ánimo de Hinata. Ya no se sentía sólo desdichada sino también nostálgica.

–No creo que sea tan terrible –agregó el soldado.

–Sin duda, si supiera usted los problemas que he causado a los Uchiha, también lloraría –barbotó la joven–. He provocado tantas guerras que casi no puedo contarlas.

Al oírla, el soldado adquirió una expresión asombrada. Hinata lo confirmó con un gesto de asentimiento.

–Estoy diciéndole la verdad. Es inútil que trate de ocultarlo pues se enterará del lío antes de que tenga fin su visita. Si yo fuese cobarde, me metería en la cama y no saldría en el resto de mi vida.

–Quizá yo pueda ayudarla.

–Nadie puede ayudarme, salvo el rey, y cuando se entere de esto tal vez me haga azotar.

En la prisa por explicarse, Hinata tartamudeaba.

–Yo trataba de hacer lo correcto ¿sabe usted? Sólo que todo lo que en Inglaterra está bien aquí no. No se puede decir gracias porque lo tomarán como un insulto. No se le puede salvar la vida a un niñito porque suponen que una lo ha secuestrado. No se puede...

–Despacio, querida señora –le pidió el soldado–. Comience desde el principio. Cuando hable de sus preocupaciones, se sentirá mejor y de verdad yo deseo ayudarla. Tengo bastante influencia por aquí. - Parecía sincero.

–No sé por dónde empezar esta lamentable confesión –admitió Hinata.

–Comience con la primera guerra –le sugirió el hombre. Hinata asintió.

–Provoqué una guerra con los Mitokado porque atendí al hijo del señor que estaba muriéndose. Cuando el niño estuvo mejor, su padre vino a buscarlo y me acusó de haberlo raptado.

El soldado le dirigió una expresión de simpatía.

–Por supuesto que no secuestré al pequeño sino que por el contrario, lo salvé de una muerte segura. Cualquiera pensaría que el padre estaría agradecido.

–Así es –repuso el hombre.

–No fue así. Le dije que era un cerdo.

–¿Al señor?

–No, creo que le dije cabra. –Hinata se encogió de hombros.– Ahora no importa. Regresó a su casa enfurecido y ahora los Uchiha no pueden acercarse a sus tierras. Tampoco podemos ir al feudo de Hozuki, porque yo le brindé refugio a la esposa de Suigetsu.

–Entiendo.

–Suigetsu estaba furioso.

–Por supuesto –dijo el soldado–. ¿También Suigetsu amenazó con la guerra?

–No, pero tiene intenciones de hacerlo. Si Suigetsu no trata mejor a mi hermana, le contaré al rey que tiene un temperamento irritable.

–¿Qué cree usted que hará el rey?

–Es muy probable que tenga una severa conversación con Suigetsu. Hará que se ocupe de sus deberes hacia su esposa.

–¿Eso significa que tiene usted una fe absoluta en el rey Kakashi?

–¡Sí! –se apresuró a exclamar Hinata–. Claro que no lo conozco, pero Sasuke no podría ser leal a un rey que no fuese bueno. –Concluyó la afirmación con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

El soldado sonrió.

–Sin embargo, debe de haber oído historias maravillosas acerca de Kakashi –la instó.

–¡Cielos, no! –repuso Hinata. Se enjugó las mejillas con el borde del manto y agregó:–He oído decir que es un monstruo.

La reacción del extraño le indicó que el comentario no le había gustado.

–Por supuesto que eso lo escuché cuando estaba en Inglaterra –siguió la joven–. Ahora sé que los rumores no son ciertos. Sasuke no le entregaría su lealtad a un monstruo.

–De modo que usted es leal a Uchiha, ¿no es así?

–A Sasuke y también a Kakashi –precisó Hinata, extrañada de que el soldado insistiera en seguir con ese tema–. Hasta puedo entender por qué Kakashi querrá estrangularme cuando se entere de los problemas que he causado.

–Estoy seguro de que será muy comprensivo.

–Señor nadie es comprensivo hasta ese punto. También provoqué una guerra con la familia de Inojin. El chico había sido golpeado, ahora es nuestro hijo. Mi esposo está seguro de que Kakashi nos apoyará.

–¿Quién es Inojin?

–El hijo de Ino.

–¿Fue maltratado?

–¡Ya lo creo que sí! –exclamó Hinata–. Es sólo un niñito –continuó–. No puede defenderse. Naruto dijo que Sai, el padre sanguíneo, se revolcaría en la tumba si lo supiera.

–El rey los apoyará –afirmó el soldado–. Y ahora, por favor, cuénteme qué era ese alboroto que había fuera cuando yo llegué.

–Kiyoshi me agarró y me besó. Y desde luego, yo tenía que desquitarme; por lo tanto, lo golpeé en la parte de atrás de las piernas con uno de los garrotes de Sasuke.

Semejante confesión provocó una expresión sorprendida en el semblante del soldado.

–Estoy segura de que la esposa de usted habría hecho lo mismo –continuó Hinata–. A ninguna dama le agrada que la manosee otro hombre que no sea su esposo.

–No estoy casado –repuso el hombre.

–¿Y si lo estuviese?

–Si así fuera, estoy seguro de que mi esposa habría hecho lo mismo.

–Señor, es usted muy gentil al estar de acuerdo conmigo.

–¿Sabe Sasuke que usted golpeó a Kiyoshi?

–Sí... es decir, no. En realidad, al que tumbé no fue a Kiyoshi sino a Taiki. Es comprensible que cometiera ese error porque no sabía que los hijos de Morino fuesen mellizos idénticos hasta que Sasuke me lo dijo.

–¿Después que golpeó a Taiki?

–Señor, no es ocasión para reírse. No, este es un asunto serio.

–Le pido disculpas, milady –repuso el soldado–. ¿Y qué sucedió después?

–Sasuke levantó al hijo del señor y lo lanzó volando por el aire, como si fuese un tronco.

–¿Arrojó a Taiki?

–No, no –respondió Hinata–. Preste atención –le aconsejó–. Al que arrojó fue a Kiyoshi. No debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba muy enfadado con él.

–¿Kiyoshi?

–Sasuke –replicó otra vez Hinata, lanzándole una mirada disgustada por la falta de atención del hombre y dijo–: Si Sasuke no hubiese arrojado a Kiyoshi, él no habría estropeado mi sorpresa.

De súbito comenzó a llorar otra vez.

–¿De qué modo Sasuke arruinó...?

–Sasuke no estropeó nada –sollozó la joven–. Si de verdad quiere oír la historia, le ruego que se concentre en lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Sabe qué es lo peor? Yo quería arrodillarme ante Kakashi y ofrecerle mi lealtad en gaélico. Sasuke no sabía que yo hablaba esa lengua, ¿sabe usted? Pero me oyó que le gritaba a Kiyoshi en galés y así por supuesto se enteró. Me puse el manto pero no puedo acomodar los pliegues aunque me vaya la vida en ello. Quería que todo fuese perfecto cuando me arrodillara ante mi rey. También le diría que lo amaba.

– ¿A su rey?

–No, a mi Sasuke –respondió Hinata–. Yo respeto a mi rey señor, pero amo a mi marido. Supongo que se dará cuenta que es así como debe ser ¿no?

–Sasuke reparará el daño que usted cree haber hecho –afirmó el soldado–. ¿Por qué no me muestra cómo ofrecerá su lealtad al rey?

A Hinata le pareció una sugerencia un tanto extraña, pero no quiso ofender al amable caballero. Había oído pacientemente el relato de sus problemas.

–Supongo que la práctica no me vendrá mal –dijo en voz alta–. Quizá quiera oír mi promesa antes de hacerme azotar.

Hinata se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza.

–No sé si tengo que ponerme la mano sobre el corazón –admitió.

–Creo que al rey le daría lo mismo –aseguró el guerrero.

Hinata cerró los ojos y pronunció las palabras de lealtad. El soldado la ayudó a ponerse de pie otra vez. Parecía muy complacido con el esfuerzo de la joven.

–Y ahora, la ayudaré a arreglar el manto –le dijo el soldado.

Hinata sonrió agradecida y se volvió para que pudiese colocar los pliegues.

Bajo un arco de la entrada del salón, Sasuke sonreía, observando cómo el rey de Escocia acomodaba el manto de su esposa.

**...**


	18. Chapter 17

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**...**

Sabía que tendría que haberle dicho quién era el hombre ante el cual había llorado, pero no tuvo ánimo para inquietarla otra vez.

Cuando el manto quedó acomodado, Hinata se sintió mejor. También la voz era alegre cuando le dio las gracias. Al ver a su esposo cerca de la entrada, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Sasuke se alegró tanto al ver que ya no lloraba, que sonrió en respuesta.

No, en ese instante no la entristecería. Esperaría a que estuviesen solos y nadie fuese testigo de la incomodidad de Hinata.

La joven subió los escalones con las manos unidas ante los pliegues del manto, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke. Se detuvo ante él, inclinó la cabeza y murmuró en gaélico:

–Te amo Sasuke.

–Yo también te amo Hinata.

Intentó tomarla entre los brazos pero Hinata retrocedió y movió la cabeza.

–Tenemos un invitado –le recordó.

–¿Tendré que esperar hasta más tarde para... manosearte?

–Lo escuchaste todo, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí –admitió Sasuke–. Y sin embargo, no pareces demasiado enfadada conmigo.

–Tu rey es un hombre muy bondadoso.

Atónito, Sasuke quedó con la boca abierta.

–Entonces, ¿lo supiste desde el principio?

–¿De verdad crees que le habría dicho que prestara atención si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio? –murmuró.–... Soy un poco lenta Sasuke, pero no estúpida. Lo supe cuando me posterné.

Sasuke comenzó a reír.

–No debes decirle que lo sé –susurró la mujer.

–¿Por qué?

–Se sentiría herido.

–¿En serio lo crees?

Hinata asintió:

–Sasuke, él cree estar protegiendo mis sentimientos No tenemos que desilusionarlo.

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó del salón antes de que Sasuke tuviese tiempo de responder a esa afirmación ridícula. Y en ese momento, lo llamó el rey. Sasuke dijo:

–Kakashi ¿crees que tendría que retarte o darte las gracias por haberme obligado a casarme con ella?

–Desde luego me lo agradecerás –repuso Kakashi–. Y Tobimara nos desafiaría a los dos si supiera la joya que nos entregó.

Los dos hombres rieron.

–No tendremos que esperar demasiado –predijo Sasuke–. Mi esposa es capaz de desatar una guerra contra Inglaterra en un par de semanas. Hubo ocasiones en las que creí que ella era el arma secreta de Tobimara.

Hinata oyó los aullidos de risa que emergían por las puertas del salón. Se preguntó cuál sería el chiste que Sasuke acababa de contarle al rey y pensó que quizá fuese aquella desagradable historia acerca de la inglesa muerta.

Al cerrarse las puertas tras ella estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Todos los horribles comentarios que le hizo a Kakashi le zumbaban en la cabeza. ¡Que el Cielo la amparase, si hasta había llorado ante el rey!

Y el rey le había brindado comprensión. Ese súbito pensamiento le caldeó el corazón de gratitud. En realidad, era un hombre bondadoso.

–Hinata ¿qué haces aquí, sola? –preguntó Naruto.

–Naruto ¿a qué viene semejante pregunta? ¿Acaso tengo que estar siempre escoltada?

–Así es –respondió el guerrero sin poder contenerse.

–¿Por orden de Sasuke?

En lugar de responderle el hombre cambió de tema.

–Hinata, una de las cocineras se ha quemado una mano y quiere que le eches un vistazo.

De inmediato, logró distraer la atención de la joven.

–¡Pobre mujer! Llévame con ella ahora mismo Naruto y veré qué puedo hacer.

Pasó las dos horas siguientes atendiendo a la mujer lastimada. En realidad, la quemadura no era nada grave, pero Hinata terminó haciendo una agradable visita a la gran familia de la mujer.

Naruto se quedó con ella todo el tiempo. Cuando regresaban a la casa principal, Hinata dijo:

–Naruto, quisiera poner flores frescas en la tumba de Ino. ¿Me acompañas?

–Sí. –Al pasar por los establos y ver a Gaara que alistaba el caballo le gritó informándole a dónde iban.

Mientras Hinata recogía flores silvestres, ella y Naruto guardaron un cómodo silencio. Cuando los brazos de la joven desbordaban de flores se encaminaron colina arriba, hacia la tumba de Ino. Pasaron por el cementerio consagrado, cercado con tablas de pino, y siguieron.

–Naruto ¿estabas tú cuando Ino murió?

–Sí.

–Me han dicho que se suicidó –prosiguió la joven–. El padre Yamato me contó que saltó desde el acantilado.

Naruto asintió e hizo un gesto hacia la loma que estaba a la izquierda de la sepultura de Ino.

–Fue por aquí.

–¿Alguien la vio saltar?

Naruto volvió a asentir:

–Sí Hinata.

–¿Estabas tú? ¿Acaso viste...?

–Hinata, ¿es necesario que hablemos de esto?

Hinata se arrodilló junto a la tumba y quitó las flores viejas.

–Naruto sólo trato de entender –musitó–. ¿Me creerías loca si te dijese que tengo la sensación de que Ino me pide que lo comprenda?

–Tal vez sí –repuso Naruto esforzándose por adoptar un tono ligero–. Alguien ya puso flores en la sepultura –señaló tratando de cambiar de tema.

–Yo lo hice antes de ayer –respondió Hinata.

No pronunció palabra hasta que terminó de tapizar la sepultura con flores de colores vivaces. Naruto esperó a que se volviese y le preguntó:

–Hinata ¿puedes explicarme qué quisiste decir con que Ino pide que la entiendas? –Se apoyó sobre una rodilla y comenzó a retorcer una flor entre los dedos, aguardando la respuesta. Advirtió que Hinata daba suaves palmaditas en la tumba.

–No tiene mucho sentido –barbotó de pronto Hinata–. Cuando llegue el momento de decírselo a Inojin ¿cómo podré hacérselo entender? Antes tengo que comprenderlo yo.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas entender? Ino estaba desesperada. Ella...

–Pero Naruto, ¿acaso tú la viste desesperada?

Naruto movió la cabeza.

–No la conocía lo suficiente para juzgar su estado de ánimo. Admito que me sorprendí cuando...

–Entonces, tú no percibiste que se sintiera muy desdichada. El padre Yamato se sorprendió tanto como tú. A él le parecía contenta. Estaba impaciente por traer a su hijo aquí. Si hubiera temido u odiado a Sasuke, no habría querido traer al niño.

–Quizá creyó que no tenía alternativa –señaló Naruto.

Hinata se levantó y se encaminó hacia el borde desde el que había saltado Ino.

–Pudo haberse caído. Sí, pudo haber sido un accidente. ¿Por qué todos la condenaron?

Se detuvo cerca del borde. Un estremecimiento le pasó por los brazos y se los frotó como para quitarse el frío.

–Cuando conocí a Sasuke, le tenía un poco de temor. Pero no me llevó más de un día comprender que es un hombre bueno y desde el comienzo, supe que me cuidaría Naruto. Estoy segura de que Ino debió de sentir lo mismo.

Naruto asintió.

–Hinata no olvides que Ino no conocía bien a Sasuke, ni siquiera pasó tiempo con él pues fue convocado a...

–¿Murió pronto? –preguntó Hinata.

–No –repuso Naruto–. Aterrizó sobre esa saliente que está allá –dijo señalando una roca irregular–. Cuando Sasuke regresó ya la habían sacado de allí. Nadie podría haberla salvado, ni tú. Tenía la espalda quebrada.

–¿Ya estaba muerta?

–Murió dos días después –respondió Naruto–. No abrió los ojos Hinata y creo que no sufrió dolor.

–Perdió pie –insistió la joven, tratando de convencerse.

–Hinata ya tendríamos que regresar –afirmó Naruto con intención de cambiar de tema–. Sasuke debe de estar buscándote. Ahora que el rey se ha marchado...

–¿Qué? –lo cortó Hinata–. ¿Cuándo Naruto? ¡Si acababa de llegar...!

–Se fue mientras tú recogías flores, Hinata.

–¡Diablos! –musitó la muchacha–. No me despedí.

–Volverá pronto –le prometió Naruto–. Sasuke es como un hijo para él y lo visita con regularidad.

Un ruido súbito atrajo la atención de Naruto y en el instante en que se volvía, una piedra grande lo golpeó en la cabeza. Vio una luz cegadora y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Hinata se dio la vuelta en el momento en que Naruto comenzaba a caer y entonces una piedra le dio en la frente provocándole un tajo profundo. Gritó y aferró a Naruto por detrás. Desesperada, trató de impedir que el soldado se cayera por el precipicio.

Algo agudo la hirió en el hombro y Hinata gritó de dolor. El peso de Naruto era demasiado para ella. Supo que caería, pero recordó que el acantilado se inclinaba hacia la izquierda... ¿o era hacia la derecha?

–¡Por favor, Dios, ayúdame! –gimió, aferrándose con más fuerza a la cintura del guerrero, y empleando todas sus fuerzas para colocar a los dos hacia el saliente más bajo.

Por la cornisa del acantilado flotó el sonido fantasmagórico de una risa. Hinata protegió a Naruto hundiendo el rostro de este en el hueco de su propio hombro. Enseguida la atravesó un dolor agudo que se irradió por todo el cuerpo, provocado por las piedras sobre las que rodaban, y cuando por fin alcanzaron la saliente el cuerpo de Naruto absorbió la mayor parte del impacto.

La risa se oyó más cerca. Sobre el ojo izquierdo de Hinata manó sangre obstruyéndole la visión.

Se la enjugó con el dorso de la mano y empujó otra vez a Naruto contra la pared de roca. Hizo esfuerzos desesperados para que los dos quedaran ocultos del enemigo. Mientras lo acomodaba sobre el saliente, Naruto se quejó, le tapó la boca con la mano y se tendió encima de él.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que percibió que habían cesado esas risas odiosas. Le latían el hombro y el antebrazo y Hinata estiró la otra mano para masajearse, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Al sentir la empuñadura de una daga que emergía del brazo, gimió y dejó caer la mano al costado. Supo que el objeto agudo era una daga, ¡alguien le había arrojado su propia daga!

Oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre pero no respondió hasta que reconoció la voz:

–Estamos aquí, en el saliente–gritó, sintiendo que el alivio le ahogaba la voz.

–¡Dios mío, Hinata, qué...! –exclamó Gaara al inclinarse por el acantilado y ver el rostro de Hinata que lo miraba–. Dame la mano muchacha.

–Ten cuidado Gaara. No te arrodilles tan cerca del borde. Alguien quiso herirnos a Naruto y a mí. Mira atrás para cerciorarte de que estamos a salvo.

Gaara hizo lo que le pidió y cuando se volvió hacia la joven, la expresión de su rostro asustó a Hinata.

–Naruto está herido –dijo precipitadamente sin hacer caso de la mano que le tendía–. Si lo dejo rodará hacia el abismo.

Gaara hizo un gesto de comprensión. Comenzaba a retirar la mano cuando de pronto, Hinata se estiró y se la aferró:

–¡Quiero a Sasuke! –gritó–. Pero no quiero que nos dejes solos aquí Gaara. Por favor, no nos dejes.

El guerrero le apretó la mano.

–Sujeta a Naruto, Hinata. No te dejaré. Gritaré pidiendo ayuda.

Para Hinata fue la idea más maravillosa que había oído jamás, y se lo dijo, con frases entrecortadas. El dolor era tan intenso que casi no podía pensar con claridad.

–Hinata, suéltame la mano. Sé que confías en mí.

–¿Lo sabes?

Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

–Por eso te aferraste a mí –le dijo–. Ahora suéltame. Sujeta a Naruto –dijo con voz suave, tranquilizadora.

–Sí –aceptó Hinata, esforzándose en concentrarse en lo que le decía–. Que sujeté a Naruto. Lo haré Gaara. Yo lo protegeré.

Por fin, le soltó la mano.

–Muy bien chica –oyó Hinata mientras se inclinaba otra vez hacia Naruto. Apoyó la cabeza del herido sobre su falda

– En unos minutos Sasuke estará aquí Naruto. Gaara nos cuidará hasta que él llegue.

El grito ronco de Gaara hizo rodar unos guijarros que cayeron por la loma y Hinata cerró los ojos. De súbito, el saliente comenzó a girar alrededor hasta que toda su mente pareció dar vueltas al unísono... todo se estaba poniendo negro... y ya no pudo pensar.

Hinata no recobró el sentido hasta que sintió que alguien le tiraba de las manos. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke inclinado sobre ella.

–Sasuke –musitó extasiada. Intentó alcanzarlo, pero el dolor del antebrazo se lo impidió. Compuso una sonrisa al ver que aún estaba sobre el saliente. La expresión del esposo era sombría y al advertirlo, Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

–No construyas una caja. Sasuke, prométemelo. No construyas una caja para mí. - Por la expresión perpleja del esposo comprendió que no sabía de qué le hablaba. –Ibas a hacer un ataúd para Asuma, ¿recuerdas? ¡Por favor...!

–No haré una caja para ti mi amor –musitó Sasuke.

Hinata sonrió otra vez.

–Me siento tan dichosa de verte...

La mano del hombre tembló.

–Yo también me siento dichoso de verte –le dijo con voz ronca.

–Perdí mi daga.

Al parecer a Hinata le costaba tanto como a Sasuke creerlo. Mientras el esposo le apartaba con suavidad el cabello del rostro, frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar cuál era la otra pregunta que quería formularle. Un instante después desistió.

–Sasuke, la daga...

–Mi amor no te preocupes por la daga –la tranquilizó Sasuke–. Hinata ¿puedes mover las piernas? Quiero tomarte en brazos y alzarte hasta mis hombres. Tesoro ahora suelta a Naruto. Déjame...

–¿Naruto?

–Sí mi amor, a Naruto.

Hinata miró cómo Sasuke comenzaba a apartarle las manos del pecho de Naruto y entonces recordó todo.

–Lo golpeó una piedra –dijo–. Sasuke, el impacto lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Iba a resbalar por el borde y yo me fui tras él –se apresuró a decir–. Era muy pesado y como no podía evitar que cayese le rodeé la cintura con los brazos e hice que los dos cayésemos sobre al saliente. - Sin advertir la mueca angustiada de Sasuke la joven le sonrió. –No podía recordar en qué dirección estaba, pero adiviné bien, ¿verdad?

–Así es –le dijo Sasuke, en un murmullo ronco.

–Primero tendrás que alzarlo a él –le ordenó. La voz de Hinata ya era asombrosamente clara. Se sentía tan aliviada por la presencia de Sasuke que sintió ganas de llorar. Sasuke resolvió no contradecirla. Alzó a Naruto se lo colocó sobre los hombros como haría una mujer con un chal y se irguió. Con las piernas separadas para mantener el equilibrio, levantó lentamente al soldado desvanecido por encima de la cabeza.

–Ya tenemos las manos –gritó Gaara hacia abajo.

Cuando le quitaron el peso, Sasuke apartó las piernas de Naruto de la pared de piedra y volvió a arrodillarse junto a Hinata. La joven vio que tenía los ojos húmedos y comprendió que debía de estar causándole una gran angustia.

–Estaré bien, Sasuke. Te dije que no te dejaría.

Sasuke no podía creerlo. ¡Hinata lo consolaba a él!

–No, no me dejarás –murmuró, en tono cariñoso–. Ya veo que la sangre que hay en tu rostro es sólo aparente –agregó al recordar que eso había dicho la misma Hinata con respecto a la herida del pecho de Asuma.

–Tengo mi daga en el hombro –barbotó la joven.

Sasuke no pareció reaccionar y Hinata comprendió que la herida no debía de ser tan espantosa como imaginaba. Aun así, necesitó que se lo asegurara:

–¿Es horrible, Sasuke?

–No –respondió el hombre–. Además, no está en el hombro, Hinata.

–Yo la siento –insistió la mujer. Quiso girar la cabeza para mirar pero Sasuke le sujetó la barbilla.

–Está en el antebrazo –le aclaró–. Eres muy afortunada: pasó a través de la grasa.

–No tengo nada de grasa –protestó Hinata. Vio que Sasuke desgarraba una tira de su propio manto pero no adivinó para qué–. ¿Estás seguro Sasuke? ¡Oh Dios, me dolerá mucho cuando...!

No terminó la frase y Sasuke ya le había quitado el puñal con la velocidad de un rayo. Le vendó el brazo con la tira de tela antes de que Hinata tuviese fuerza suficiente para gritar.

–¡Ya está! No te ha dolido ¿verdad? –preguntó.

–¡Sí me ha dolido!

–¡Tranquila mi amor! –la calmó–. Si seguías afligiéndote pensando en el momento en que te quitara la daga, te enfermarías.

Tenía razón, y Hinata también lo sabía.

–Si tenías que recibir una herida, elegiste el mejor lugar. El puñal no se clavó en el hueso.

Hinata ahogó una exclamación.

–¡Ya sabía que me echarías la culpa! –le dijo. Concentrada en discutirle no advirtió que Sasuke la había tomado en brazos y se ponía lentamente de pie–. Yo no me hice herir, bien lo sabes.

–Lo sé mi amor pero eres muy amable en recordármelo –le dijo. La alzó sobre la cabeza. Hinata miró hacia abajo y Sasuke sintió que se ponía tensa. Pensó en advertirle que no mirara hacia abajo, pero luego desistió. La advertencia no haría más que hacerle notar lo precario de la situación–. Al menos recuperaste la daga –afirmó con tono extrañamente alegre.

–Es cierto –exclamó a regañadientes–. ¡Sasuke me duele! –gritó cuando el esposo sin querer le rozó el brazo, y cerró los ojos soportando el intenso dolor.

–Lo siento Hinata. No quería lastimarte amor–. La angustia que revelaba la voz de Sasuke oprimió el corazón de Hinata.

–No me dolió tanto –se apresuró a decir.

Sintió que alguien la alzaba de los hombros de Sasuke y abrió los ojos. En pocos instantes, Gaara la tenía en los brazos, Sasuke trepó por el acantilado y Hinata fue entregada con suma suavidad otra vez al esposo. Cuando Sasuke montó su caballo, las heridas casi no molestaron a Hinata pues el esposo la sostenía bien protegida entre los brazos. La fuerza del hombre era un consuelo para ella y suspiró con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke.

–¿Por qué no me preguntaste si vi al atacante? –le preguntó.

–Sé quién fue –respondió el esposo.

–Yo creo que también lo sé –musitó Hinata–. Pero quiero que tú pronuncies el nombre.

La misma Hinata supo que lo que decía no tenía sentido y la expresión sombría de Sasuke le indicó que prefería no tocar el tema por el momento. Pero desde luego no hizo caso de ello y preguntó:

–¿Quién fue el testigo?

–¿Qué testigo? –preguntó el hombre. Se concentraba en hacer que el caballo mantuviese un paso tranquilo y no miró siquiera el rostro de la esposa.

–El testigo de la muerte de Ino –musitó Hinata.

–Sakura.

Dos horas después, Hinata estaba metida en la cama en el salón grande. En la precipitación por dejarla instalada, Sasuke había tirado la mampara. Habían sacado el artefacto afuera y el salón estaba colmado de los miembros del clan.

Sasuke le curó las heridas. Hinata le indicó qué polvos usar y lo obligó a rehacer dos veces el vendaje hasta que quedó satisfecha.

Naruto también estaba consciente y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Pero Hinata no le permitió beber nada de cerveza. Ordenó que le pusieran paños fríos en la cabeza y que bebiese agua.

–Tendrás que soportar el dolor –dictaminó desde la cama–. Y eso es todo.

Mientras la curaban, Hinata no exhaló un quejido ni hizo una mueca. En realidad, el motivo verdadero no era el valor sino la vanidad. No exhibiría cobardía ante los familiares.

El padre Yamato la ayudó mientras Sasuke le hacía las curas, se sentó junto a la muchacha y le sostuvo la mano. Cuando Sasuke terminó, el pequeño Inojin fue instalado junto a ella. Al ver el vendaje en la frente de la madre, el niño de tres años rompió a llorar, pero Sasuke lo tranquilizó proponiéndole que le diese un beso a su mamá.

Inojin lo obedeció de inmediato y Hinata la recompensó asegurando que después del beso se sentía mucho mejor. Minutos después, el niño se quedó dormido, acurrucado junto a Hinata. Esta vio que Gaara le hacía una señal a Sasuke.

–¿La has encontrado? –preguntó.

Nadie le respondió, y Sasuke se encaminó hacia la puerta.

–Sasuke, trae a Sakura adentro –dijo Hinata–. Quiero preguntarle por qué.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Escucharé afuera lo que tenga que decirme.

–¿Y luego?

–Ya decidiré.

Al ver que Hinata se disponía a llamar otra vez a su esposo, el padre Yamato le oprimió la mano.

–Déjalo en manos de Sasuke mujer. Es un hombre compasivo.

Hinata asintió.

–Sí, aunque no quiera admitirlo es compasivo. La mente de Sakura está alterada –murmuró–. Sasuke lo tendrá en cuenta...

En ese instante esa carcajada espantosa, inhumana, resonó en el salón y la joven aferró la mano del sacerdote en procura de consuelo. Las palabras de Sakura la azotaron como un látigo. El canturreo de la chica hacía más punzante aun el veneno que destilaba esa voz.

–¡Seré tu esposa! ¡Sí! No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve Uchiha. Tengo derecho. Es el derecho que me arrebató Ino. En aquel momento te desafié Sasuke, y volveré a hacerlo. - Hinata oyó otro estallido de carcajadas y el funesto canturreo de Sakura recomenzó –Mataré una y otra vez hasta que hayas aprendido la lección. Tengo derecho a quedarme contigo. Es... - y de repente hubo silencio. Ese súbito silencio que siguió a esas frases demoníacas sobresaltó a Hinata y trató de salir de la cama.

–¡Quédate ahí Hinata! –le ordenó Naruto desde el pie de la cama cerniéndose sobre ella como un vengador. Pero el aire autoritario se esfumó cuando se llevó la mano a la frente y comenzó a quejarse–. No tendría que haberte gritado milady, pero Sasuke quiere que te quedes donde estás.

–No tendrías que haberme gritado porque te hizo doler la cabeza –le replicó lamía.

–Por eso también –admitió Naruto.

Hinata apartó los pies justo a tiempo, pues Naruto se derrumbó a los pies de la cama lanzando un fuerte gemido. La joven imaginó que trataba de distraerla de lo que sucedía afuera, moviéndola a compasión.

–Tengo plena fe en mi esposo –le dijo a Naruto–. No sigas esforzándote por distraerme.

–Entonces, ¿puedo beber un trago de cerveza? –preguntó Naruto.

–No.

–Hay demasiada gente en esa cama –afirmó Sasuke desde lo alto de los escalones.

Hinata sonrió. Esperó a que la besara y luego preguntó:

–¿Ha terminado? –Sasuke asintió–. Sasuke tú ibas a casarte con ella, ¿no es verdad?

–Kakashi pensaba unificar a los Uchiha con el clan de ellos para asegurar la paz. Sí, estuve prometido a Sakura.

–Pero es mucho más joven que tú...

–Es sólo un año menor que tú Hinata.

–Sin embargo parece una niña –murmuró la joven–. ¿Kakashi cambió de idea después que murió el esposo de Ino?

Sasuke asintió.

–Así fue. Ino estaba preñada y Kakashi quiso brindarle un buen hogar.

Hinata hizo un gesto de comprensión, y luego dedicó al esposo una sonrisa luminosa. La extraña reacción hizo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo.

–Sasuke, ella tampoco quiso abandonarte.

El hombre no comprendió hasta que Hinata dijo dirigiéndose al padre Yamato:

–Mañana tendrá que bendecir la tumba de Ino. También habrá que rezar una misa de réquiem. Sasuke, todo el clan deberá estar presente.

–Hinata, ¿quieres que sea sepultada en tierra consagrada? –preguntó el padre Yamato.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

–Extenderemos la tierra consagrada para que abarque toda esa parte. Desde luego, Sasuke y yo seremos sepultados junto a Ino. Es lo apropiado, ¿no crees, marido?

–Sí–afirmó Sasuke, con voz ronca de emoción.

–No te alegres tanto –lo provocó Hinata–. Daré indicaciones de que te coloquen en el centro Uchiha. Tendrás una esposa a cada lado, para vigilarte toda la eternidad.

–¡Que Dios me ampare! –musitó Sasuke.

–Ya lo ha hecho –afirmó el padre Yamato–. Te dio a dos buenas mujeres en tu vida, Sasuke y eso es un hecho. Además, el Creador tiene sentido del humor.

–¿Por qué lo dice? –preguntó Naruto, entre quejidos.

–Esta dulce muchacha a la que Sasuke ama es inglesa, y si eso no constituye una broma de Dios, no sé qué cosa puede serlo.

–¡Dios, comienza a hablar como ella! –dijo Naruto riendo pero lo lamentó de inmediato pues comenzó a dolerle la cabeza otra vez.

En ese momento, Hinata vio a Temari al otro lado de la habitación y comprobó que la mujer estaba angustiada.

–No pensabas echar a Temari ¿verdad Sasuke? –preguntó.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Hinata le hizo señas a Temari para que se acercara.

–Temari, no te marches. Fue sólo un plan para hacer que Sakura intentara matarme otra vez.

–¿Otra vez, esposa? Eso significa que sabías que el incendio...

–No –lo interrumpió Hinata–. No lo supe hasta que volví a oír la risa de Sakura y la reconocí. Fue la misma que oí cuando quedé atrapada en esa choza.– Hizo una pausa y miró a su esposo con aire severo. – Sasuke fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte usarme de carnada.

–No pensé que sucedería de este modo –repuso Sasuke en tono duro–. Arreglamos que Naruto no se apartara de tu lado y que Gaara no perdiese de vista a Sakura.

–Es mi culpa –barbotó Temari–. No sabía que planeaban una trampa. Pensé que Sakura estaba enferma, pues se metió en la cama cuando nos dijeron que teníamos que marcharnos. Yo estaba tan angustiada que no me di cuenta de que había salido.

–No, hermana –intervino Gaara, acercándose a Temari–. Es mi culpa. Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

–Pero yo te dije que alistaras los caballos –arguyó Temari.

–No fue culpa de nadie –dijo Hinata–. Temari, tú quieres quedarte con nosotros, ¿no es así? No podría arreglármelas sin ti... hasta que consigas un marido apropiado –agregó.

–Nunca pensé en echarte –le aseguró Sasuke a Temari–. Pero quería que Sakura pensara que os enviaba a las dos a otro sitio por vuestro parentesco con Ino. Recordarás que cuando te ordené marcharte te dije que no quería nada que me recordara a mi primera esposa.

Temari asintió.

–Lo recuerdo.

Sasuke sonrió.

–Nunca me lo preguntaste. ¿No te extrañó que no incluyese a Inojin?

Temari movió la cabeza.

–Estaba demasiado perturbada para pensarlo –admitió.

–Yo lo pensé –repuso Sasuke–. Pero sólo después que salí de tu cabaña.

–Perdona al señor por causarte tanta angustia –le dijo Hinata.

Temari se apresuró a asentir.

–Oh, ahora lo comprendo. - aún después de la frase, se notaba angustiada

–¿Podrías llevar a Inojin a su cuarto, por favor? –pidió Hinata, viendo que Temari estaba a punto de perder la compostura.

Hinata esperó a que Temari llevara a Inojin arriba y entonces le formuló a Sasuke la pregunta que la preocupaba:

–¿Qué harás con Sakura?

Sasuke no respondió. Su esposa no necesitaba saber que Sakura no sería una amenaza... jamás.

Sasuke se puso imposible. En toda la semana no dejó que Hinata se levantara de la cama. Pretendía que echara la siesta y que luego durmiera profundamente por la noche. A Hinata le asombró ser capaz de darle el gusto.

Las visitas diarias de su hermana le hicieron más grata la convivencia. Ayame la ayudó a bordar el tapiz con el retrato de Kakashi y por fin tomó la tarea para sí al ver que Hinata no tenía la paciencia ni la habilidad para realizarla.

En la primera visita, Ayame le murmuró que Suigetsu aún no se había acostado con ella. Hinata se inquietó más por eso que la misma Ayame, pero cuando le explicó con términos selectos, desde luego, lo grata que era esa intimidad, el interés de la hermana se despertó.

–Mantiene una amante –le confesó Ayame–. Pero duerme conmigo todas las noches.

–Ayame es hora de que despejes tu casa –le aconsejó Hinata–. Echa a esa mujer.

–Hinata, se enfadará conmigo –susurró la hermana–. Me he aficionado demasiado a sus sonrisas y no quiero que se irrite. Por otra parte ahora que he dejado de llorar es muy bondadoso conmigo. No puede soportar las lágrimas y yo he comenzado a encariñarme con él.

Esa confesión alegró a Hinata.

–Pídele que se acueste contigo –le sugirió.

–Yo tengo mi orgullo –repuso Ayame–. Sin embargo, se me ha ocurrido un plan.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Pensé en decirle que conserve a la amante y que también me tome a mí.

–No querrás compartirlo –arguyó Hinata.

Ayame se alzó de hombros en un gesto de impotencia.

–Quiero complacer a Suigetsu, Hinata –admitió.

Comenzó a llorar en el mismo momento en que Sasuke irrumpía en el salón. Hinata conservó la sonrisa en beneficio de Ayame pero con esfuerzo. En cuanto Sasuke vio el estado de Ayame dio la vuelta y salió otra vez.

–Los hombres detestan las lágrimas –dijo corroborando la afirmación anterior de la hermana. –Dile a Suigetsu que conserve a la amante –le aconsejó Hinata–. No me mires así Ayame. Puedes decirle que piensas que necesitas practicar, pero tendrás que ver como harás para que solamente te desee a ti.

Al oír que Hinata y la hermana reían, Sasuke volvió a entrar.

Durante dos días Ayame no fue a ver a su hermana. Hinata se preocupó mucho por ella pero cuando al fin Ayame acudió tres días después, la sonrisa radiante que lucía le dijo que todo estaba bien.

Ayame quiso contarle los detalles pero Hinata no quiso escucharlos. Ayame insistió y cuando estaba en mitad del relato acerca de lo maravilloso que era Suigetsu, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y el mismo Suigetsu entraron en el salón. Querían participar en la conversación y el tema cambió de inmediato.

Sasuke mantuvo despierta a Hinata casi toda la noche haciéndole el amor. No la dejó ser tan agresiva como ella pretendía, temeroso de que no estuviera del todo recuperada. Al fin, tuvo que admitir que lamentablemente, si bien él era más fuerte, Hinata tenía más energías.

A la mañana siguientes partió a cumplir encargos del rey Kakashi y estuvo ausente una semana.

Hinata empleó ese tiempo en realizar otro pequeño cambio en la casa.

Hizo sacar del gran salón la cama y la plataforma, y la mampara ocultaba ahora la entrada a la despensa. Aunque era una tradición inglesa, cuando los soldados comprobaron que, de ese modo tendrían acceso más fácil a la cerveza, aceptaron las órdenes de la señora sin excesivas quejas.

Sasuke regresó tres días después. Y otra vez, los soldados se alinearon, dispuestos a defender a la señora.

Sasuke se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y mantuvo la mandíbula apretada mientras Hinata le explicaba la necesidad de contar con una despensa.

Le costó aceptar el cambio. Pero Hinata se sintió complacida pues no levantó la voz en ningún momento. Supo que le costaba un enorme esfuerzo. La cara se le enrojeció y el músculo de la mejilla comenzó a contraerse espasmódicamente otra vez. Por eso Hinata ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Sasuke le pidió en voz queda y controlada que lo dejara en paz unos minutos.

Al ver que no se detenía junto al hogar para tomar una moneda de la caja que estaba sobre la repisa, Sasuke supo que la petición no la inquietaba. Ya había aprendido que ese era un modo sutil como Hinata le demostraba que estaba enfadada. Jamás decía una palabra. Se limitaba a mirarlo con severidad y tomaba un chelín de la caja... Ignoraba que el padre Yamato reponía las monedas en su sitio todas las noches.

Todavía le costaba adaptarse. Algunas noches el padre Yamato tenía nueve chelines en la mano. La hermana de Hinata estaba apeándose cuando esta salió con Ayame apoyada sobre la cadera.

–Tengo una noticia espantosa –dijo Ayame precipitada mente–: Toneri está en camino hacia aquí.

–¿Toneri?

–El hombre al que estuviste prometida –le recordó Ayame–. ¡Hinata, no es posible que lo hayas olvidado!

–No lo he olvidado –respondió Hinata. Le entregó a Inojin a Ayame cuando esta la pidió.

Mientras la hermana abrazaba al pequeño, Hinata intentó mantener la calma–. Ayame, ¿para qué vendrá Toneri? ¿Y tú cómo te has enterado?

–Oí que Suigetsu lo comentaba con sus hombres. Hinata todos los clanes de las Tierras Altas vienen hacia aquí, pues Toneri tuvo que pasar por sus tierras.

– Dios mío! ¿Viene con un ejército?

–Así es.

–Pero ¿por qué Ayame?

–Por el préstamo –murmuró Ayame, después de dejar al sobrino en el suelo–. ¿Recuerdas las monedas que le prestó a papá?

–¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Papá me vendió a Toneri! –gimió–. ¡Oh, Ayame, no puedo permitir que me humille ante el clan! No puedo dejar que Toneri me avergüence así. ¡Buen Dios Ayame, Sasuke querrá matar a Toneri!

Ayame asintió:

–Eso fue lo que dijo Suigetsu.

–¿Eso significa que sabe por qué viene aquí Toneri? –preguntó Hinata, abrumada.

–Sí. Toneri tuvo que explicar para qué estaba en las Tierras Altas. Si no lo hubiese hecho, no habría llegado muy lejos sin que lo mataran. Hermana ¿no has notado que a los escoceses no les agradan mucho los ingleses?

–¡Ayame! ¿Quién demonios no lo sabe?

–Hinata, ese modo de hablar no es propio de una dama.

–No puedo evitarlo –exclamó Hinata–. Siempre soy la última en enterarme de las cosas. ¿Sasuke sabrá que Toneri llega?

Ayame se encogió de hombros en gesto de impotencia.

–Suigetsu dice que todos los escoceses saben cuándo se acerca alguien a su feudo. Supongo...

–No puedo permitirlo. No quiero ser responsable también de iniciar una guerra contra Inglaterra.

–¿Inglaterra? Lo más probable es que Sasuke sólo mate a Toneri y a los que lo siguen.

–Ayame, ¿acaso crees que el rey Tobimara no notará la ausencia de uno de sus barones? Cuando convoque al ejército y no acuda, le parecerá extraño...

Dejó inconclusa la explicación y arrebatando las riendas del caballo de Ayame se montó.

–Hinata, ¿qué piensas hacer?

–Iré a buscar a Toneri y trataré de razonar con él. Le prometeré que le enviaré las monedas.

–Hinata pronto oscurecerá. Por eso Suigetsu no quería que viniese a visitarte.

Hinata sonrió:

–Pero de todos modos has venido ¿no Ayame?

–Tenía que advertírtelo hermana. Pensé que querrías ocultarte por un tiempo.

–Avisarme fue lo más valiente y lo menos egoísta que pudiste haber hecho, pero sabes bien que jamás me ocultaré.

–Esperaba que lo hicieras. Lo que por cierto no pensé es que irías en busca de Toneri. ¿En serio crees que he sido valiente Hinata?

Hinata asintió.

–Escúchame bien Ayame. Quiero que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie a dónde he ido, ¿eh?

–Lo prometo.

–Cuida de Inojin hasta que yo regrese.

–¿Qué le diré a Sasuke?

–No le digas nada.

–Pero…

–Llora –exclamó Hinata–. Eso es, llora Ayame. Si te ve llorando, Sasuke no te preguntará nada. Estaré de vuelta antes de que note mi ausencia. Y ahora, oriéntame en la dirección correcta Ayame.

–Sólo ve colina abajo Hinata.

Ayame se persignó deprisa mientras observaba a su hermana que galopaba colina abajo. El padre Yamato se acercó a Ayame, le dio los buenos días y señaló que sin duda lady Uchiha tenía prisa; preguntó si por casualidad, lady Hozuki sabía a dónde iba. Lady Hozuki rompió a llorar de inmediato.

Mantuvo la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana. No le dijo a Sasuke a dónde había ido Hinata. No tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, pues Inojin se lo dijo todo.

El pequeño entró en cuanto la madre se marchaba. Corrió hacia Sasuke, trepó al regazo de este y bebió un gran trago de cerveza antes de que el padre viese lo que hacía. Sasuke le arrebató la copa y le dio una taza con agua. Cuando terminó de beber el hombre le preguntó distraído dónde estaba mamá.

Inojin se recostó sobre el pecho del padre y jugueteando con los deditos de los pies en el cinturón de Sasuke repitió casi literalmente toda la conversación que había escuchado.

En consideración del niño, Sasuke no comenzó a gritar hasta que estuvo afuera. Cuando la hermana de Hinata vio el semblante del cuñado no tuvo que esforzarse por llorar. De inmediato se puso histérica.

El padre Yamato hizo lo que pudo por consolar a la mujer, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En el momento en que Sasuke salió con un contingente de soldados, Ayame gritaba como una gallina atrapada. El sacerdote entró en la capilla para orar por la paz. En especial, rogó que Suigetsu fuese a buscar a su esposa.

Sasuke siguió la pista de Hinata. Al ver que hacía una curva hacia el este se relajó. Había ido en dirección al feudo de los Hozuki.

–¿Crees ha cambiado de idea? –preguntó Gaara.

–Se ha perdido –gritó Sasuke sobre el hombro–. ¡Y le agradezco a Dios por eso! –musitó para sí.

Unos quince minutos después, se topó con Hinata y la obligó a detenerse haciendo que los soldados la rodearan.

El marido y la esposa quedaron cara a cara. Durante un largo minuto, nadie dijo nada. Hinata se afanó en procura de una excusa válida mientras que Sasuke se preguntaba qué mentira inventaría la esposa.

–Me pediste que te dejara en paz unos minutos –dijo la mujer.

–Sí.

Hinata espoleó al caballo hacia adelante. Al llegar junto a Sasuke murmuró:

–Pensaba intentar razonar con Toneri. Mi hermana te dijo a dónde iba, ¿no es así?

–Me lo dijo tu hijo.

Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada.

–En adelante, debo tener cuidado con lo que diga delante del niño.

–Tendrás que tener más cuidado de hacer más tonterías.

–¡Por favor, Sasuke, no te enfades conmigo! –le rogó.

Sasuke la tomó por la nuca y le dio un beso largo y rudo.

–¿Por qué no acudiste a mí cuando supiste que Toneri...?

–Estaba avergonzada –murmuró, antes de que Sasuke terminara la pregunta–. Papá me cambió por unas monedas. No quería que pensaras que mi padre me vendió a Toneri, pero hasta yo comienzo a pensar que...

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

–Lo que haga tu padre no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento por ti. Le pagaré a ese miserable. Ven esposa. Quisiera que esto quede terminado de una vez.

Hinata supo que no debía contradecirlo, pero se preguntó cómo le devolvería el dinero al barón Toneri. Cabalgaba sin montura y no tenía el saco en el cinturón, pero sí llevaba la espada

–Sasuke ¿puede haber dificultades?

El esposo no le respondió y Hinata quedó con sus preocupaciones a cuestas mientras seguía al marido. Después de pensarlo largo rato, Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke tenía razón: tendría que haber acudido directamente a él. Los esposos tenían que compartir los problemas. Por otra parte, era un alivio tener con quién compartir la carga. No, no sólo era bueno: era maravilloso contar con alguien en quien apoyarse de vez en cuando.

No hablaron hasta llegar al campamento de Toneri. Hinata intentó adelantarse pero Sasuke le arrebató las riendas y la obligó a quedarse junto a él. Alzó la mano y de inmediato los soldados se alinearon a los lados del señor y la señora.

–¡Sasuke! ¿Era necesario que trajeras tantos soldados?– Como no le respondió lanzó un suspiro. –Al menos ellos no difundirán mi vergüenza –murmuró. Sasuke sonrió y luego hizo otro gesto.

Los otros clanes también se adelantaron. Bajo la mirada atónita de Hinata, los señores y sus hombres ocuparon posiciones. Se formó un amplio círculo que encerró a Toneri y a sus hombres.

Los soldados ingleses blandieron las armas. Sasuke hizo otro ademán y el círculo comenzó a estrecharse a medida que los caballos avanzaban. Al ver el número de soldados al que se enfrentaban los ingleses arrojaron las armas al suelo.

Toneri se adelantó y se encaminó hacia Hinata. Esta había olvidado que Toneri era un individuo menudo. ¿Acaso alguna vez le pareció apuesto? No podía recordarlo. Desde luego en ese momento no le atraía en lo más mínimo y el cabello corto le hacía pensar en un niño. No, no le parecía nada atractivo. Ni siquiera caminaba bien, más bien tropezaba. Hinata se estremeció al pensar que podría haber terminado ligada a él. De súbito sintió deseos de volverse al marido y agradecerle el haberla salvado de semejante miseria.

Sasuke alzó otra vez la mano cuando Toneri se acercó a unos diez metros. El barón entendió la orden muda y se detuvo.

–Al hombre que irrumpe en nuestras tierras le cortamos los pies.

La amenaza de Sasuke disipó la arrogancia de Toneri y retrocedió unos pasos antes de recobrar la compostura. El semblante del barón manifestaba miedo y desdén al pasar la mirada de Sasuke a Hinata.

–No lo dejarías hacerlo ¿verdad Hinata?

La expresión de Hinata era serena. Miró a Toneri mientras se dirigía a Sasuke:

–Con tu permiso, quisiera responderle.

–Tienes mi permiso.

–Toneri –exclamó Hinata con voz clara y fría como una mañana de invierno– mi esposo hace lo que quiere. Sin embargo, en ocasiones me permite ayudarlo. Si decide cortarte los pies, desde luego que yo le ofreceré mi ayuda.

Hinata oyó el gruñido aprobatorio de Gaara, pero no apartó la vista de Toneri y contuvo la sonrisa. El barón se enfureció.

–Te has vuelto una salvaje –le gritó olvidando lo precario de su situación. Señaló a Sasuke y agregó– Te ha convertido en una... escocesa.

Hinata comprendió que según Toneri la había insultado y ya no pudo contener la risa. La carcajada lozana de la muchacha resonó por las colinas:

–Toneri, creo que tu elogio acaba de salvarte los pies.

–Explica tus condiciones –gritó Sasuke.

Quería terminar lo antes posible para tomar a Hinata en sus brazos. Sentía una desesperada necesidad de repetirle cuánto la amaba, de acariciarla… y de decirle que estaba orgulloso de considerarla suya.

El grito logró su cometido. Casi tartamudeando, Toneri dijo lo que pretendía. Hinata, humillada hasta lo más profundo de su ser, mantuvo la mirada baja mientras el barón contaba que había entregado una dote al padre de la joven. Cuando concluyó, Sasuke sacó la espada de la funda.

–Esposo ¿vas a matarlo? –preguntó Hinata en un susurro.

Sasuke sonrió.

–Sabes bien que no lo mataré. Eso te disgustaría y yo quisiera hacerte siempre feliz mujer. Le daré la espada. Vale...

–Uchiha, no puedes darle a un sujeto como ese tu magnífica espada –repuso Hinata, mirando hacia adelante–. Olvidaré mi dignidad y haré una escena que nunca olvidarás. Te aseguro que hablarán de ella durante años.

Al oírlo suspirar supo que había ganado.

–Sí creo que serías capaz, mujer testaruda. Entonces dame tu daga.

Hinata se la dio. Observó cómo Sasuke usaba el puñal para arrancar uno de los grandes rubíes de la empuñadura de la espada. Cuando terminó le devolvió el arma. Hinata observó a Toneri cuando Sasuke le arrojó la piedra. El rubí cayó a los pies del barón.

–De parte de lady Uchiha barón, devolución.

Una gruesa piedra golpeó al barón en el hombro. Hinata giró para ver de dónde venía y vio que el guerrero Homura Mitokado enfundaba la espada.

–Devolución de parte de lady Uchiha –bramó el anciano antes de volverse hacia ella.

Una tercera piedra dio a Toneri en el rostro.

–Devolución –gritó Suigetsu Hozuki.

–Devolución –se escuchó Otra vez. En esta ocasión, Hinata no reconoció al guerrero que arrojaba la piedra.

–Sasuke, ¿por qué...?

–Mitokado te paga por haber salvado la vida de su hijo. Suigetsu, por haber protegido la vida de su esposa. Ibiki Morino arrojó la esmeralda. Recibiste un insulto de parte de su hijo, y después, rogaste por su vida.

Una quinta piedra hizo un corte en la frente de Toneri.

–Devolución –gritó otro hombre.

–¿Quién es?

–El padre de Genno –respondió Sasuke–. Creías que no sabía lo del jabalí ¿verdad?

Hinata quedó demasiado perpleja para responder. Una piedra más cayó a los pies de Toneri, arrojada por un joven guerrero.

–Devolución –gritó.

Antes de que preguntase Sasuke le dijo:

–Akimichi. La esposa quiere que la asistas cuando dé a luz. Está pagándote por adelantado.

–Estoy abrumada –murmuró Hinata–. ¿Tengo que darles las gracias Sasuke?

–Hinata, ellos te las dan a ti. Cada uno de ellos entregaría la vida por ti. Amor mío, lograste lo imposible, has unido a los clanes.

Hinata cerró los ojos para no llorar. Con voz temblorosa de emoción dijo:

–Has convertido a Toneri en un hombre rico.

–No Hinata. Yo soy mucho más rico… te tengo a ti.

La voz de Sasuke fue tan dulce, tan desbordante de amor, que una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hinata. Sasuke la vio y se volvió de inmediato hacia Toneri.

–Barón, regresa a tu patria. La próxima vez que pises tierra de las Tierras Altas, nos turnaremos para atravesarte con nuestras espadas.

Un clamor se elevó. Toneri estaba de rodillas recogiendo el tesoro. Sasuke tomó a Hinata en los brazos y ella le rodeó la cintura. El barón Toneri contempló la fortuna que tenía en las manos. Cuando alzó la vista no había un solo escocés.

Hinata cerró los ojos y abrazó a su esposo. Aún no comprendía muchos de los extraños hábitos de las Tierras Altas y supuso que le llevaría unos veinte o treinta años entenderlos a fondo. Pero en el proceso de aprender había alegría. Una dicha y un amor increíbles. Quizá, pensó Hinata con una sonrisa misteriosa, cuando Sasuke y ella fuesen viejos, ella se acostumbraría.

**...**

**FIN**

**...**

* * *

...

Y eso ha sido todo! Que puedo decir, me encanta esta hstoria y por eso me atraví a adaptarla. Jamás había adaptado una historia tan larga, pero el resultado valióo la pena.

Me di cuenta que en algunas partes estaba mal... o que me salté un capítulo, pero ya esta todo bien (bueno, al menos eso espero, jajajaja). Espero que les haya gustado y les comento que tengo pensado subir más adaptaciones con esta pareja que me encanta.

Saludos!

.


End file.
